A Twofaced rose
by Doll'Jane
Summary: 'Tu me fais mal…' 'Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle '   ...   'Laisse-moi tranquille…' 'Je ne peux plus partir, c'est trop tard.'
1. Prologue : Naissance d'une fleur

**A two-faced rose**

_

* * *

_______________

Disclaimer :___L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls __Rose Wayne ____et __Derek Dent ____sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_Merci à :____ Lisiane-Black, sans qui je n'écrirai certainement pas._

* * *

__

Prologue : Naissance d'une fleur

Les deux adultes se faisaient face l'un suppliant, le visage défait, l'autre les yeux brillants, l'air dur et inflexible.

**- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas partir !**

**- Oh si je peux. Je ne resterai pas ici une journée de plus.**

**- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! De l'abandonner ! Lauren, c'est ta fille !**

**- Cette enfant n'est pas ma fille. Je m'y refuse. Laisse-moi partir maintenant.**

**- Je t'en supplie…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir grandir un monstre. Fais comme bon te semble. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Adieu.**

Meurtri, l'homme qui avait tant supplié, l'homme qui s'était agenouillé, l'homme enfin qui avait trop aimé, se releva douloureusement.

**- Tenez Olivia. Occupez-vous d'elle.**

**- Mais monsieur…**

**- Faites ce que je vous dis !**

Détruit, les épaules basses, il tourna les talons, ne voulant plus voir le tout petit être qui avait fait fuir la femme qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Ledit petit être s'était réveillé sans faire de bruit en entendant deux voix qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Mais ces éclats de voix, ceux de ses parents, n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Déconcerté, le minuscule nouveau-né resta sans faire un mouvement, enveloppé dans ses couvertures multicolores, ses immenses yeux de jade grands ouverts.  
Deux bras rassurants le soulevèrent, et le nourrisson se sentit pressé contre une poitrine chaude, maternelle. Un visage familier lui souriait avec tendresse. Le bébé ne le savait pas encore, mais la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras apaisants allait s'occuper de lui pendant de nombreuses années, l'aimant et l'éduquant comme son propre enfant.  
Olivia quitta le salon en soupirant dès que Madame avait su les menaces qui entouraient son tout-petit, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de s'en occuper. Elle préférait sauver sa peau, dans l'éventualité où cela tourne mal. La gouvernante de la famille Wayne contempla affectueusement la petite qui gazouillait sagement en attendant son biberon, et susurra :

**- Comment croire que cela puisse mal tourner ? Tu es l'innocence même.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Floraison tardive

A two-faced rose

___**A two-faced rose**_

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne et Derek Dent sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Floraison tardive

_Dimanche 30 octobre 1994, 20h _

École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Grande Salle

Les élèves des autres écoles sont arrivés. Drôle de surprise faite par Dumbledore. Victor Krum a vraiment un air renfrogné, pire que ce que je croyais en le voyant voler cet été. C'est peut-être parce qu'il fait toujours froid dans son pays ?

Les petites françaises ont mis les garçons dans tous leurs états. Surtout la grande blonde, entourée de ses amies qui babillent. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ne soit pas à cent pour cent sorcière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Fleur. Et leur directrice, bon sang qu'elle est grande ! On pourrait croire que c'est la frangine de Hagrid.

Je jette un coup d'œil à McGonagall. Le même air pincé que d'ordinaire. Elle n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier le directeur de Durmstrang (impossible de me souvenir de son nom…).

Soudain je réalise que quelqu'un tire sur sa manche. Depuis un moment apparemment. C'est Terry. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

**- Elle est où, Rose ?**

Je le regarde pensivement. Je dois choisir mes mots.

**- A mon avis, elle est toujours malade. Elle sera probablement bientôt de retour.**

**- Oh… Quel dommage, elle a raté l'arrivée des autres élèves ! s'exclame Padma en louchant sur Krum.**

**- Oui, c'est vraiment bête, renchérit Michael en soupirant d'extase en voyant Fleur.**

**- Bah, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit là rapidement, conclut Anthony d'une voix calme. Qu'elle ne manque pas tous les cours du premier semestre.**

**- Oui… répondis-je distraitement.**

Sans participer aux conversations, je patouillais dans mon assiette en pensant à Rose.

Où était-elle, en effet ?

En réalité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait disparue. Toutes les lettres que je lui avais envoyées m'étaient revenues, solidement attachées à la patte de mon hibou. Impossible de contacter son père, éminent sorcier d'affaires, qui passait son temps à voyager. Et sa mère, je ne vous en parle même , quatre mois sans nouvelles de Rose, l'angoisse me rongeait et je songeais sérieusement à demander l'aide de notre cher directeur. Il n'allait pas laisser une de ses élèves s'évanouir dans la nature en restant les bras croisés, par Merlin !

Dans notre groupe d'amis, la seule au courant, c'est Lisa. Elle est la fille la plus proche de Rose. Toutefois, c'est à moi, Derek Dent, que Rose confie tous ses secrets _vraiment _secrets. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance nos pères travaillaient ensemble avant.

Rose est farfelue, énergique, et très douée en maniement de baguette magique. Et terriblement rancunière. Elle a de petits côtés Serpentard par moment.

On passe presque tout notre temps ensemble, avec les autres : Lisa, Terry, Padma, Anthony, Michael et Mandy.

Padma est souvent avec sa sœur Parvati, qui est à Gryffondor. Terry, Anthony et Michael forment un trio « facétieux » comme dirait Flitwick, et avec lequel je m'entends très bien. Nous partageons le même dortoir depuis la première année.

Il semble que le repas se termine, Dumbledore invite les préfets à nous mener vers nos dortoirs.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, j'adresse un salut muet aux quelques Poufsouffle que je connais : Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Ils me sourient et disparaissent dans la foule.

Notre préfet nous emmène vers l'aile ouest du château, tandis que je croise couloirs, tableaux et escaliers familiers. Arrivés devant notre dortoir, le préfet répond rapidement à l'énigme posée avant que nous ne nous y engouffrions tous.

La salle commune décorée de bleu me réchauffe le cœur, plus que ce que je ne croyais. Un dernier salut aux filles, et Terry, Anthony, Michael et moi montons dans notre chambre.

**- Michael, râle gentiment Anthony, cette Fleur est beaucoup trop vieille pour toi, elle n'a même pas vu que nous existions !**

**- Oui, redescends sur terre, renchérit Terry.**

Michael n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que nous lui parlons il est plongé dans son monde, des cœurs plein les yeux.

**- Manque plus que le filet de bave, lançai-je d'un air amusé.**

**- Pauvre Michael, va falloir qu'il prenne une douche froide pour se remettre, continua Anthony avec un sourire malicieux.**

Notre future victime ne se doutait de rien.

**- J'crois qu'elle l'a envoûté, murmura Terry.**

**- Et bien nous… On va l'exorciser !**

Nous nous jetâmes sur l'envoûté, qui sembla (enfin) réaliser notre présence.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- On va t'aider à mieux dormir !**

Anthony l'attrapa par les bras, moi par les jambes et Terry courut ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. En moins de deux, il était dans la douche, fermement maintenu par mes bras et ceux d'Anthony, tandis que Terry ouvrait l'arrivée d'eau froide sur notre (pauvre) ami. Ce dernier finit par pousser un cri de stupeur, et se dégageant d'un bond, il coupa aussi sec l'eau.

Il nous regardait d'un air hébété.

Avec un sourire entendu je m'exclamais :

**- Exorcisme réussi !**

**- Michael est de retour parmi nous !**

**- Une petite déclaration ? demanda Terry façon journaliste.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

Notre humide ami gardait un air heu… stupide collé au visage.

**- Mais pourquoi je suis mouillé ?**

Air intrigué de notre part.

**- On n'était pas dans la Grande Salle ?**

**- Ben Michael… Ça fait un moment qu'on est revenu !**

**- Et comme tu ne nous écoutais pas, on t'a aidé à te réveiller !**

**- Je ne m'en souviens pas…**

**- Elle t'en a fait un drôle d'effet cette fille !**

**- Cette fille ? Fleur ?**

**- Oui, opinai-je. Depuis que tu l'as vue, tu as changé de planète.**

**- Vous croyez qu'elle l'a **_**vraiment **_**envoûté ? interrogea Terry.**

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules, tandis que je tendais une serviette à Michael.**

Ce dernier secoua la tête, puis déclara d'une voix pâteuse :

**- C'est vrai que quand je l'ai aperçue, j'ai eu l'impression d'être littéralement attiré vers elle. Comme s'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre autour de moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre ça, c'est un enchantement, souffla Terry.**

**- Elle ne doit pas être entièrement sorcière, c'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai vue, annonçai-je d'un ton docte.**

**- En tout cas, conclut Anthony, va falloir qu'on surveille Michael !**

Tout en discutant, nous étions revenus vers nos lits, presque prêts à nous coucher.

**- Vous ne trouvez pas que le directeur de Durmstrang fait froid dans le dos ? demanda subitement Terry.**

**- Si j'ai bien laissé traîner mes oreilles, il me semble avoir entendu les mots « ancien » et « Mangemort » associés à son nom… glissa Anthony.**

**Nous le regardions d'un air étonné.**

**- Tu crois vraiment ? fit Michael.**

**- Pourquoi pas après tout ? On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache sous la manche d'un sorcier, proposai-je.**

Après quelques hochements de têtes convaincus, nous nous couchâmes sans plus dire un mot. Mon lit était celui près de la fenêtre, et les bras sous la tête, je pensais à Rose, à son lit vide, près de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la salle commune.

Demain je ressaierai de lui envoyer un mot.

__ Une semaine plus tard __

Toujours pas de nouvelles. Les autres commencent à s'inquiéter, et m'ont posé toutes sortes de questions.

**- Tu crois qu'elle a changé d'école ? demanda Mandy pour la millième fois.**

**- Je ne pense pas, répondis-je avec lassitude.**

**- Elle nous aime trop pour nous abandonner, affirma Terry.**

**- Si tu le dis…**

Michael semble moins convaincu, apparemment.

**- Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle disparaisse définitivement sans donner de nouvelles à Derek, lança Anthony.**

**- Pourtant, elle ne m'en a pas donné.**

**- Oh, regardez ! nous interrompit Mandy.**

Nous étions devant notre salle de cours à attendre le professeur, et ce que Mandy nous montrait était un attroupement de filles, se dirigeant… droit sur nous.

**- Vous croyez… qu'elles sont dangereuses ? demanda Terry d'un air faussement effrayé.**

**- Pas de danger pour nous, déclara Anthony. Regardez qui elles suivent.**

**- Krum…**

**- Bah tu m'étonnes, grinça Michael. Une star de Quidditch au collège, quelle idée.**

**- Il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt bien fichu, appréciai-je en tant que joueur de Quidditch en le regardant passer.**

Terry me lança un regard étrange.

**- Mais bon, il n'a vraiment pas l'air aimable, ajoutai-je soudain.**

**- Tous les joueurs de Quidditch sont bien bâtis de toute façon, c'est logique.**

**- Ca c'est sûr, approuva Michael en roulant des mécaniques.**

**- Crétin prétentieux, siffla Mandy. Tout en souriant.**

Elle crevait d'amour pour lui, c'était évident. Le seul à ne pas le voir, c'était… Michael lui-même. Trop occupé à papillonner de droite et de gauche. Étant Batteur dans notre équipe de Quidditch, il a un certain succès auprès des filles. Moi aussi je joue, sauf que je suis Poursuiveur.

Depuis que Potter est là, Serdaigle n'a gagné qu'une fois la Coupe, lors de notre première année. Et cette année, le championnat n'aura pas lieu, à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin, on se rattrapera l'an prochain.

Notre cours commence enfin. Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Une matière dans laquelle Rose excelle. Pour ma part, ce serait plutôt en Potions. Même Rogue l'a reconnu une fois, d'accord, mais quand même !

Le cours est en commun avec les Gryffondor.

**- Bonjours, Hermione.**

**- Oh, bonjour Derek ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.**

Hermione Granger, avec qui j'étudie les Runes en option, m'adresse un sourire aimable. Signe de tête amical de la part de Potter.

Ledit Potter qui fronce les sourcils et me demande subitement :

**- Rose n'est pas là ?**

Toujours pas.

**- Non, elle est euh… absente.**

**- Mais elle n'est pas là depuis la rentrée ? demande Hermione d'un air affolé.**

Potter hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent.

**- Tant qu'elle revient pour assister au Tournoi ! dit-il avec enthousiasme.**

Avec un sourire entendu à mon camarade, nous rejoignons nos places.

Alors, me direz-vous, comment se fait-il que le célèbre Harry Potter nous parle ?

C'est simple. Moi, c'est grâce au Quidditch il connaît Rose pour une raison moins banale : un jour, ils se sont à moitié foncés dessus au détour d'un couloir et ils se sont aperçus qu'ils avaient un point commun : leurs yeux. Du même vert éclatant, mais je persiste à dire que ceux de Rose sont un tantinet plus sombre. Depuis ce jour donc, ils se saluent amicalement et nous bavardons de temps à autre, entre deux cours.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque j'entends Flitwick faire l'appel.

**- Miss Wayne ? Miss Wayne n'est toujours pas là ?**

**- Non professeur, répondis-je comme tous les jours depuis la rentrée.**

Mon esprit divagua et je n'écoutais plus. Rose et moi avions traversé pas mal de chose ensemble, ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles me semblait contre-nature.

Lisa me lance un regard inquiet le cours est terminé et je n'ai pas bougé de ma chaise je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. C'est Terry qui réagit en m'attrapant par le bras.

**- Hé Derek… C'est terminé. Encore dans les nuages ? Viens, on a Botanique, il faut qu'on traverse le parc. On va être en retard.**

Tout en parlant, Terry a rassemblé mes affaires, les a fourrées dans mon sac et me tend ma cape noire.

Soudain éveillé par son regard interrogatif, je me lève et le suit en lui adressant un sourire sans joie.

**- Derek, que se passe-t-il ? demande brusquement Terry alors que nous longeons un couloir désert.**

Je soupire.

**- C'est Rose, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, lâchai-je d'un air morne.**

**- Elle n'est pas malade n'est-ce pas ? Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis un moment.**

Je hausse un sourcil, Terry opine du chef.

**- Gagné, c'est ça ? Depuis quand tu n'as plus de ses nouvelles ?**

Je m'arrête soudainement, et me tourne vers lui avec agacement.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

Le vent froid siffle et rabat brutalement mon écharpe sur mon visage. Pour la crédibilité, on repassera. Terry sourit avec douceur, remet mon écharpe en place d'un geste habile et reprend notre marche.

**- Tu es inquiet. Tu ne suis pas en cours, tu ne participes pas à nos conversations –pourtant passionnantes-, tu es absent, dans ton monde, dans celui que tu partages avec Rose. Sauf que Rose n'est pas là depuis des mois, alors tu erres tout seul dans votre monde. Tu es différent, maussade, triste et toujours fatigué. Je sais que tu ne dors que très peu la nuit, tu tournes en rond pendant des heures.**

Un sourire triste passe sur son visage.

**- Alors voilà ce que ça me fait Derek, que Rose ait disparu, je m'inquiète. Pour elle bien sûr, mais surtout pour toi. Ton comportement a changé, tu es malheureux. Et je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.**

Je suis soufflé. Terry m'impressionne, là. D'accord, c'est noté.

**- Merci, murmurai-je.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De me dire ça. Tu es le premier à le faire, alors merci. Oui, Rose a disparu depuis quatre mois. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, mes lettres ne lui parviennent pas.**

**- Tu as essayé de contacter ses parents ?**

**- Oui, mais son père voyage en permanence, je ne parviens pas à le joindre.**

**- Et sa mère ?**

Je grimace et Terry n'insiste pas. Nous voilà à la serre numéro 7, et Chourave nous lance un regard meurtrier.

**- Boot et Dent ! Vous avez plus de dix minutes de retard. J'enlève vingt points à Serdaigle. Allez vous installer, et en vitesse, siffle-t-elle.**

Nous nous exécutons en grimaçant, je rejoins Lisa qui hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

**- J'ai raconté à Terry pour Rose, expliquai-je simplement.**

Lisa hocha la tête, apparemment ravie.

**- Et Dumbledore, tu as demandé à Dumbledore ? s'exclame Terry en se retournant brusquement vers moi.**

**- Oui, mais…**

**- Dent ! Boot ! Ça fait deux fois ! Maintenant, c'est la retenue ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.**

Génial…

Lisa m'adresse un grand sourire. Sympa de se réjouir pour moi. Parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à la suivre.

Le cours se termine, je traîne des pieds jusqu'au bureau de Chourave en lançant une grimace à Terry qui me la renvoie. Lisa nous dit qu'elle nous attend dehors.

**- Jeunes hommes, en présence de nos invités, je ne tolèrerai aucun écart. Jeudi soir prochain, vous irez dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard à 20h. Il vous donnera vos retenues. Que ça vous serve de leçon.**

Et voilà… bons pour la torture du concierge.

Nous sortons en soupirant.

**- Alors ? demande Lisa.**

**- Jeudi soir, 20h, chez Rusard, résume Terry.**

**- Ça ne sera pas long, nous rassure Lisa.**

**- Tant qu'il ne nous envoie pas dans les cachots… dis-je avec espoir.**

**- J'espère aussi, opine Terry. Alors, pour Dumbledore finalement ?**

**- Je suis allé lui parler, mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Il m'a même conseillé de ne pas m'en faire, en disant que Rose reviendrait tôt ou tard.**

**- Si Dumbledore a dit ça, alors fais-lui confiance, assure Terry d'une voix apaisante. Combien tu paries qu'il sait où elle est, et qu'elle va bien ?**

Il arriverait presque à me rassurer. Le sourire confiant de Lisa ajoute du poids à la déclaration de notre ami.

**- Bon. Alors je vais essayer d'y croire, puisque vous avez l'air de faire pleinement confiance au directeur.**

**- Tu as l'air tellement convaincu !**

Lisa se met à rire légèrement, suivie par Terry. Le calme et l'assurance de mes amis ont le don de me détendre.

_Jeudi 10 novembre, 19h55_

**- Terry ! Dépêche-toi ! On est en retard !**

Essoufflés, les deux élèves de Serdaigle galopent dans les couloirs sans s'arrêter.

Ils dérapent devant le bureau de Rusard, s'arrêtent enfin, tentent de reprendre leurs souffles.

Courbé en deux, Terry halète, tandis que Derek essuie son front du revers de sa main.

Une fois remis, ils se redressent et frappent à la porte du concierge. Elle s'ouvre à la volée, Rusard en sort et lâche un acide :

**- Suivez-moi.**

_*Pas les cachots*_ pense Terry.

_*Pas la forêt interdite_* supplie Derek.

Mais le concierge les amène droit à la salle des trophées.

**- A l'huile de coude, sans magie, et en silence. Je reviendrai quand vous aurez terminé.**

Les Serdaigle se regardent d'un air étonné : la sentence n'est pas si terrible que ça.

**- Bon ben…**

**- Y'a plus qu'à.**

Ils se mettent au travail, en papotant de tout et de rien. Une heure passe.

**- Derek ?**

**- Mmh…**

**- C'est vrai que tu trouves Krum bien foutu ?**

Surpris, Derek lève les yeux de la Coupe qu'il nettoyait.

**- Oui, il l'est… Comme tout joueur de Quidditch pro qui se respecte, même s'il est encore jeune. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Oh, pour rien…**

Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek lance :

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est musclé qu'il me plairait forcément… C'est juste une constatation en tant que joueur, et une explication à l'engouement de toutes les filles pour lui.**

Terry marmonne dans son coin.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier.**

**- Mais je ne…**

_Ah bah si, tu te justifies là,_ pense aussitôt Derek.

Perturbé, il ne dit plus rien.

Après trois heures de nettoyage, les garçons ont terminé. Rusard les relâche et en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir, Derek marmonne :

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un bain d'huile de coude…**

**- Moi aussi, m'assure Terry. Une douche et au lit !**

**- Oui…**

En plein milieu des escaliers, Terry glisse sur une marche et tente de se rattraper à ce qui lui tombe sous la main : le bras de Derek. Mais ses doigts dérapent et, déstabilisé, le Poursuiveur chancelle avant de se rattraper à la rambarde, et passe rapidement son bras autour de la taille de Terry. Une fois immobiles, les garçons se retrouvent nez à nez, hébétés.

**- Wow…**

**- Merci.**

**- De rien.**

Terry veut rejoindre Derek sur la marche, mais il pousse un cri de douleur.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, grimace Terry. Ça fait mal.**

**- Appuie-toi sur moi, propose aussitôt Derek.**

Le soutenant à nouveau par la taille, le Serdaigle clopine avec son camarade jusqu'en haut des marches. Le blond sent le cœur de Terry battre contre lui. Il ferme les yeux un instant.

**- Derek ? Ça va ? Je suis trop lourd ? demande le blessé d'un ton naïf.**

**- Non, non, ça va, le rassure-t-il d'un large sourire.**

Il le domine d'une tête. Ils reprennent leur marche, et enfin atteignent leur salle commune. Ils montent dans leur dortoir arrivés à bon port, Derek mène Terry jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**- Merci Derek.**

Un blanc.

**- Tu peux me lâcher, je ne vais pas tomber, ajoute doucement le brun.**

Mais Derek est hypnotisé.

**- Derek ?**

Enfin, il réagit.

**- Je heu… tu… ta main… enfin c'est…**

**- Ce n'est pas très cohérent ? propose Terry.**

**- Si, enfin non, mais… tu as ta main sur la mienne, enfin, mais voilà, je ne peux pas te lâcher, débite le blond en un souffle.**

**- Oh… euh, désolé, s'excuse le brun en retirant précipitamment sa main.**

**- Ce… n'est pas grave du tout, conclut Derek en fuyant son regard.**

Ils se sourient maladroitement, et Derek sort de la salle d'eau pour aller s'écrouler sur son lit, le cœur battant. Immobile un instant, il retrouve un souffle régulier. Puis, éreinté de fatigue et d'un trop-plein d'émotions, il s'endort sans crier gare.

Terry sort de la douche et appelle doucement son ami.

**- Derek ? Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini. Derek ?**

Il retrouve le Poursuiveur endormi, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Se prenant à sourire à son tour, le brun se dirige vers son lit, où il sombre, un air béat sur le visage.

_Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, samedi 12 Novembre 1994_

**- On doit aller chez Gaichiffon, annoncèrent Mandy et Lisa dès l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard.**

Après la promesse de se retrouver aux Trois Balais à 16h, les filles se fondirent dans la foule d'élèves excités qui se promenaient de magasin en magasin dans le froid mordant de Novembre.

Anthony partit en direction de la librairie, comme à son habitude, tandis que Michael se dirigeait vers Ginny Weasley, avec qui il avait rendez-vous (au grand dam de Mandy).

Terry et Derek se retrouvèrent donc seuls, pour la première fois depuis leur retenue. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le grand blond était très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire sans évoquer le trouble de jeudi soir. Heureusement pour lui, Terry était bien plus doué en relations humaines que le blond.

**- On va chez Honeydukes ? Je voudrais voir leurs nouveautés. Après, on pourra faire un tour chez Zonko si tu veux.**

Reconnaissant, le Poursuiveur acquiesça et le duo se mit en route. Par chance la boutique n'était pas loin, et Derek n'eut pas d'efforts de communication à faire.

Le petit local était bondé d'élèves de Poudlard et il était difficile de s'y frayer un chemin. Terry s'arrête un instant devant les Souris Glacées, grimaça devant le prix et regarda l'étagère suivante. Toute une rangée de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue lui tendait les bras. Il prit un paquet et se retourna pour demander à Derek s'il en voulait.

**- Tu es fou ? Je mange pas ça, moi.**

**- Je ne suis pas fou, je suis courageux. J'aurai pu être chez les Gryffondor rien que pour ça ! affirma l'accusé d'un air sérieux.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et manœuvra entre les élèves pour atteindre les Chocogrenouilles, bien plus comestibles à son avis.

**- Mais tu en prends pour une armée ! s'exclama son camarade.**

**- Non, juste pour moi, répondit-il nonchalamment.**

Ils naviguèrent dans toute la boutique avec difficulté, prenant au passage ce dont ils avaient envie, faisant main basse sur les diverses sortes de chocolat qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux, puis enfin ils firent la queue pour payer.

**- A ce rythme-là on pourra jamais aller chez Zonko, bougonna le plus grand. Il me faut des Bombabouses et des Savons Sauteurs, et puis je veux voir les nouveaux arrivages.**

**- T'as fini de râler ? le taquina Terry. Tu crois que c'est quoi, la première épreuve du Tournoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Mais je crois que tout ce que les participants auront avec eux, ce sera leur baguette magique. Je me demande comment Potter va s'en sortir il a moins d'expérience que les autres.**

Terry approuva de la tête, puis enchaîna :

**- Tu as remarqué, depuis qu'il a été élu par la Coupe ? Tout le monde l'évite.**

**- Il parait qu'ils sont persuadés que Potter a trafiqué la Coupe, mais c'est forcément impossible. Seul un sorcier du type de Dumbledore doit pouvoir y arriver, non ?**

**- Je suis d'accord. Pour en revenir à Potter, il m'a semblé que depuis Halloween, on ne voit même plus Weasley avec lui, seulement Granger… Tu crois que lui aussi lui fait la tête ?**

**- Mince, toi aussi tu as noté ça… Je pense aussi. C'est étrange non ? On était tous persuadé que c'était son meilleur ami.**

**- Ça me ferait bizarre que mes meilleurs amis me tournent le dos s'il m'arrivait un truc pareil, conclut Terry d'une voix triste.**

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer Terry et amorça un geste pour lui presser l'épaule. Mais c'était à leur tour de régler leurs achats, et il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire réconfortant.

Après un passage chez Zonko, qui s'avéra décevant pour le Serdaigle qui ne trouva pas tout ce qu'il cherchait pour cause de rupture de stock, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais.

Mandy et Lisa étaient déjà à une table, discutant gaiement, plusieurs paquets disposés à leurs pieds.

**- Mais vous avez fait des folies ! s'exclama Terry en prenant une chaise.**

**- Tout à fait, lança Lisa d'un ton joyeux.**

**- Vous aussi, ajouta Mandy en désignant les sacs de friandises qu'ils déposèrent à terre.**

**- Terry a pris des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ! Il est fou, conclut Derek.**

**- Il n'en démord pas depuis tout à l'heure. Vous avez acheté quoi ? demanda Terry avec curiosité.**

**- Moi, une nouvelle paire de chaussures, et un gros pull pour affronter l'hiver, annonça Mandy.**

**- J'ai acheté le même pull, enchaîna Lisa, mais en bleu. Un nouveau jean…**

**- Qui lui fait un très joli derrière ! coupa malicieusement la blonde.**

Lisa rougit légèrement pendant que Terry riait. Derek, agacé de ce babillage purement féminin, ne disait rien.

**- Et des gants en cuir, acheva la Serdaigle. Puis…**

Elle lança un regard à Mandy, guettant son approbation.

**- On a acheté un troisième pull. Pour Rose.**

**- Il est vert, précisa Mandy. Pour quand elle reviendra.**

**- Oh, vous serez assorties ! se ravit Terry en souriant. Ça va être marrant. Hein Derek ?**

Le concerné avait redressé la tête quand il avait entendu parler de Rose. Il regarda les deux filles d'un air sérieux.

**- Quand elle reviendra, oui. C'est une bonne idée.**

**- Une bonne idée de quoi ? demanda Anthony qui venait juste de faire son entrée.**

**- D'avoir acheté trois pulls les mêmes pour que les filles soient assorties, résuma Terry. Tu es chargé dis donc.**

**- Tu comptes faire un feu de joie ? demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Non, répondit le lecteur en souriant. J'ai trouvé des romans que je cherchais, et un livre sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.**

**- Mais tu ne l'avais pas emprunté à la Bibliothèque celui-là ? le coupa Lisa.**

**- Si, mais j'en voulais un exemplaire pour pouvoir l'annoter sans me faire assommer par Madame Pince. Oh, et j'ai trouvé ça pour toi, Lisa.**

Il farfouilla dans son sac quelques instants.

**- Tiens.**

Il tendait un livre épais à la jeune fille, avec une belle couverture de cuir rouge sombre, intitulé « _Encyclopédie des Créatures Magiques »_.

**- Oh ! Ça alors ! Mais comment tu…**

**- Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Terry un jour à table. Je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est pour ton anniversaire, expliqua le jeune homme.**

**- Merci beaucoup ! Je suis si surprise que tu t'en sois souvenu ! Merci, répéta la Serdaigle, étonnée et ravie.**

**- Mais je t'en prie, marmonna Anthony, à moitié rouge.**

Mandy regardait fixement ses ongles, Derek avait perdu son air morose et Terry regardait tout à tour Lisa et Anthony en souriant, évitant Mandy pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Anthony se leva brusquement et déclara qu'il allait chercher des Bièraubeurres. Lisa, toute à la joie de son cadeau, ne remarquait pas le sourire moqueur de Mandy qui avait enfin relevé la tête.

**- Pourquoi vous ne dites plus rien ? demanda Lisa innocemment.**

**- Oh, je ne sais pas… La couleur du visage d'Anthony quand il est parti qui nous a coupé la parole peut être ? proposa Terry.**

Lisa fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser :

**- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas… Il ne… Enfin ! acheva la jeune fille, troublée.**

Mandy éclata de rire devant l'air perturbé de son amie.

**- Voyons, Lisa… reprit Terry. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

**- Il fait toujours attention à toi… continua Mandy.**

**- Il parle souvent de toi, enchaîna Derek.**

**- Il t'aide en cours, il ne se vexe pas quand c'est toi qui a raison, poursuivit Terry.**

**- Je t'en prie ! acheva Mandy.**

**- Vous croyez que…**

**- Et voilà, cinq Bièraubeurres toutes fraîches ! s'exclama Anthony qui revenait, coupant la réflexion de Lisa.**

Elle le regarda étrangement.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda le grand brun.**

**- Si, si, tout va bien, affirma la Serdaigle en considérant son ami d'un œil nouveau.**

Content du progrès, les trois autres se jetèrent des regards complices et satisfaits.

Lisa feuilleta son livre en coulant des regards vers Anthony qui buvait sa Bièraubeurre en parlant Quidditch avec Derek. Terry discutait avec Mandy du prochain cours de Potions, que la jeune fille redoutait.

**- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'en faire pour Rogue. D'accord, il fait peur, mais il n'a pas le droit de te manger.**

**- Je sais bien, se défendit-elle avec un sourire. Mais il me stresse tellement que je perds tous mes moyens. Déjà que j'ai quelques difficultés…**

Lisa leva le nez de son bouquin.

**- Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, mets-toi avec quelqu'un qui est très doué en Potions. C'est-à-dire, pas moi, acheva-t-elle en un sourire.**

**- Avec Derek alors, suggéra Terry.**

L'intéressé leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil. Lisa résuma brièvement et Derek accepta sans hésiter. Terry sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion.

**- Alors je me mettrai avec Michael et Anthony avec Lisa. C'est bien comme ça non ?**

**- Impeccable ! approuva Mandy avant que Lisa n'ouvre la bouche. Merci, Derek.**

Lisa lança un petit sourire à son futur binôme.

**- Il va falloir gérer mes catastrophes. Tu t'en sens capable ?**

**- Tout à fait, répondit posément Anthony, un sourire en coin.**

Terry et Mandy étaient ravis de leur petit arrangement.

**- Il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup, conclut Derek en se levant. On y va ? C'est bientôt l'heure.**

Le petit groupe quitta le bar, les cinq amis se couvrant de leurs écharpes pour affronter le vent froid.

Finalement Anthony n'eut pas de grosses catastrophes à gérer. En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui avait commis quelques maladresses, à force de loucher sur Lisa. Derek lui, avait été désespéré par l'ampleur des dégâts que Mandy réussissait à commettre en une heure de Potions. Il lui avait promis de l'aider à nouveau, à condition « qu'elle évite de prendre des initiatives et que jamais elle ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit à manger. »

Assez étrangement, la date de la Première Tâche arriva très rapidement, et tout le château était sous tension, certains s'inquiétant de ce qui pourrait arriver en cas de victoire des écoles française et bulgare, d'autres à propos des menus dangers que risquaient d'encourir les quatre Champions. Toutefois, Hermione Granger n'avait pas abandonné sa lutte pour la libération des elfes de maison –oui, même les Serdaigle étaient au courant tellement la Gryffondor avait fait de tapage dans l'école.

_Vendredi 25 novembre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 20h47_

Hier à la même heure, les trois écoles avaient fêté la fin de la première épreuve. Les Champions ressentaient encore la fatigue des efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, et le Grande Salle était calme ce soir-là. Pourtant, un évènement s'apprêtait à animer la soirée d'une poignée d'élèves. Sans bruit, les lourds panneaux de chêne de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement des portes. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et après un discret signe de tête à la table des professeurs, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle.

Dès son entrée, Derek lâcha son gobelet, qui répandit son contenu sur la nappe et se fracassa au sol. Il bondit de son siège, et se jeta à une vitesse surprenante sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Dans le même temps, à la table des Serpentard, un élève se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, les pupilles rétrécies.

**- Rose ! s'exclama une voix féminine.**

Lisa sauta de son banc et se précipita pour serrer Rose dans ses bras.

**- Vous m'étouffez, s'étrangla cette dernière.**

**- C'est pas grave, murmura Derek qui ne la lâchait plus.**

**- Où étais-tu ? demanda Lisa d'une voix étouffée.**

**- Moi qui voulais une entrée plus discrète, marmonna l'intéressée. Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout. Mais par pitié, arrêtez de m'écraser…**

Quand ils se décidèrent à la laisser respirer, Rose adressa un immense sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

**- J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle simplement.**

Les Serdaigle de quatrième année s'étaient serrés pour faire une place à leur camarade, tandis que des couverts et une assiette apparaissaient magiquement.

**- Bonsoir ! lança Rose aux visages familiers.**

**- Dissipons tout de suite le mystère, commença aussitôt Anthony de sa voix calme. Qu'est-ce qui** **t'est arrivé ?**

Les autres opinèrent de la tête, impatients de savoir. Rose les regarda un à un, prit quelques secondes et enfin déclara :

**- J'étais malade. Ils m'ont hospitalisée.**

**- Oh, lâcha Mandy.**

**- Mais tu avais quoi ?**

**- Et pourquoi on n'a pas eu de nouvelles ?**

**- On s'est inquiété, tu sais !**

La jeune fille balaya les reproches d'un geste de la main.

**- Apparemment, j'ai eu une maladie du genre « Oups Miss, vous êtes malade, mais on ne sait absolument pas ce que c'est ni comment vous soigner ! ».**

**- Alors tu as eu une maladie… inconnue ? conclut Terry.**

**- Voilà. Ils avaient peur que ce soit contagieux, alors j'étais isolée dans une chambre spéciale et j'avais interdiction de contacter mes amis. Mesure prise par le secrétaire du Ministère de la Santé Magique.**

**- Drôle de truc… Tu es définitivement guérie maintenant ?**

**- Oui. Ils m'ont gardée un mois de plus, par mesure de sécurité, mais il semblerait que j'étais rétablie fin octobre. Enfin de retour ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, tous.**

Lisa lui pressa la main avec affection.

**- Alors… Racontez-moi ! Je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué !**

Ce fut Anthony qui se chargea de lui faire le récit de leur rentrée, de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, des évènements qui étaient survenus depuis trois mois. Le reste du groupe ajoutaient les détails qu'il oubliait, et Rose écoutait, fascinée, les yeux pétillants.

Les conversations reprirent leurs cours, la jeune fille participait peu et observait ses amis bavarder avec satisfaction. Derek, assis à sa droite, se pencha vers elle et murmura de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

**- Rose, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pour ton visage. Et pour tout.**

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

**- Oui. Plus tard, ajouta-t-elle alors que Terry les regardait d'un air interrogateur, voulant attirer l'attention de Derek.**

_*C'est étrange… songea Rose. Personne d'autre n'a fait de commentaire sur mon visage. Seraient-ils gênés ?*_

Elle préféra laisser couler et s'en préoccuper plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle décida de goûter à la joie de revoir ses amis.

Une fois le repas terminé, Derek fit signe à Rose de prendre son temps. Il voulait lui parler seul à seule. Les préfets les dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, et le duo resta à l'arrière, tentant de discuter.

**- J'étais malade. Et ce n'était pas une petite maladie bénigne. **

**- Hé Rose ! Tu crois que tes affaires sont sur ton lit ? la coupa Mandy.**

**- Euh… Oui, Dumbledore m'a dit que mes bagages seraient dans le dortoir.**

Elle fit un sourire grimaçant à Derek :

**- Va falloir attendre…**

Il opina, résolu à patienter.

Enfin, les Serdaigle se scindèrent en deux, et filles et garçons montèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

**- Rose ? Questionna Lisa.**

**- Je vais rester un peu dans la salle commune.**

**- Seule ?**

**- Non, avec Derek. Il faut qu'il me raconte tout en détail ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

Lisa lui fit un sourire entendu et monta se coucher.

**- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Ça quoi ? répondit Rose innocemment.**

**- Ce regard échangé avec Lisa. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?**

**- Rien du tout, répliqua l'accusé avec un sourire en coin. Bon, tu veux savoir ou pas ?**

Oubliant momentanément leurs cachotteries, il se laissa tomber sur un divan, entraînant Rose avec lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras rassurants.

**- Tu disais donc… reprit-il à voix basse.**

**- Que j'ai du rester pendant tout ce temps à Ste Mangouste. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai. C'est quelque chose de très violent.**

Il lui fait une moue inquiète.

**- Tu te souviens des crises de douleurs, des migraines que j'avais l'an dernier ? On pensait que c'était les Détraqueurs.**

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

**- En fait, apparemment c'est la maladie qui se manifestait pour la première fois. Probable que ce soit le choc des Détraqueurs qui ait tout déclenché, m'ont-ils dit.**

Elle soupira doucement. Le souvenir des crises de souffrance était toujours présent.

**- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, ils avaient peur que ça soit contagieux. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'information filtre avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce que j'ai. Tu imagines la panique que ça aurait pu créer ? Mais il semblerait que ça ne soit ni contagieux, ni mortel. Enfin pour l'instant.**

Derek digérait le flot d'information.

**- Tu sais, si je suis de retour, c'est grâce à Minerva, ajouta son amie.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui. Elle a fait tout un cirque pour que je sois rapatriée à Poudlard, mais à Ste Mangouste, ils m'auraient bien gardée un peu plus.**

**- Oh… c'est grâce à ta famille. T'es pistonnée en fait, se moqua Derek.**

**- Mais non voyons. Dis merci à ma grand-tante Minerva au lieu de rire.**

Elle lui tira la langue d'un air enfantin.

**- Et ta… cicatrice ? demanda-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Elle grimaça.

**- C'était au début de l'été, pendant une crise. J'étais toujours surveillée par une infirmière, ou un médecin, mais je me suis retrouvée seule plusieurs heures. Et j'ai eu une crise particulièrement violente un des instruments qui entouraient mon lit était en verre, et forcément je l'ai percuté. Il s'est brisé, et il m'a griffé le visage, conclut la jeune fille. Elle se voit beaucoup hein ?**

**- Non. Pas tant que ça.**

Il leva le visage de Rose vers la lumière. La fine cicatrice, large d'un ou deux millimètres tout au plus, était presque droite. Elle débutait en haut du sourcil, traversait l'œil droit et semblait scinder la bouche rouge en deux, pour s'arrêter au milieu du menton. Une fine ligne blanche.

**- Je t'assure qu'elle est discrète. Au fait tant que j'y pense, tu as ton emploi du temps ?**

**- Oui, oui, Dumbledore me l'a donné quand je suis arrivée. Dis-moi mon grand, quoi de neuf avec Petite Feuille ?**

**- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, marmonna Derek en se tortillant.**

**- Mais tu voulais lui donner un nom de code ! protesta Rose. C'est toi qui m'a dit ça, c'est pas ma faute !**

**- Tss… Mais Petite Feuille, ça fait indien. Il est anglais, pas peau-rouge !**

Elle se mit à rire devant l'air révolté de son ami.

**- Tu évites ma question là, tu en es conscient ?**

**- Tout à fait. Cependant ma chère, je consens à vous dévoiler quelques détails.**

Elle battit des mains comme une enfant.

**- Il y a eu contact physique.**

Devant l'air avide de la Serdaigle, il ajouta précipitamment :

**- Rien d'extraordinaire hein !**

Derek résuma brièvement sa retenue du 11 novembre, insistant sur la discussion étrange qu'ils avaient eue.

**- Il est jaloux, conclut Rose.**

**- J'espérais que tu me dises ça, souffla l'amoureux d'un air soulagé. Je ne voulais pas y croire.**

**- Pourtant c'est évident. Comme Mandy pour Michael.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Mon cœur, Petite feuille t'a badé toute la soirée ! Il buvait tes paroles, il bavait presque dans sa soupe et je suis sûre qu'il écrit ton prénom partout sur ses parchemins avec des petits cœurs autour.**

**- Arrête, protesta Derek en rougissant.**

**- C'est très drôle de voir un mec comme toi **_**rougir**_**, se moqua Rose. Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq de muscles et c'est tout rouge quand on lui parle de Petite Feuille.**

Elle riait franchement, et Derek n'arrivait pas à se fâcher.

**- Peuteu. Si tu continues à m'embêter, je te parle des lettres d'amour enflammées de Dave.**

**- Non pitié pas ça ! supplia la Serdaigle. Non, t'es méchant, j'y pensais presque plus !**

**- Bien fait. Tu sais qu'il est venu me voir plusieurs fois pour avoir de tes nouvelles ?**

**- Berk. Tu as dit quoi ?**

**- Qu'en fait tu étais là, mais que tu te cachais dès qu'il approchait.**

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

**- Il est minuit passée. On devrait aller se coucher.**

Elle opina, ils se séparèrent.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Rose se sentit chez elle. Même si quelque chose, au fond d'elle, avait définitivement changé.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Rose préféra prendre les devants et aborda le sujet de sa cicatrice. Elle leur répéta ce qu'elle avait dit la veille à Derek, et leur parla de ses crises de douleur, qui avaient disparu depuis quatre bonnes semaines.

Les quelques élèves qui avaient entendu parler de sa « disparition » la regardaient avec curiosité, mais tous sans exception ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la dévisager, fixant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

Il fut inévitable pour Rose de croiser le célèbre Harry Potter, accompagné de son amie Hermione Granger.

**- Rose ! Bonjour, commença le survivant en souriant.**

**- Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits avec le dragon. Quel dommage que j'ai raté ça !**

**- Tu seras là pour la deuxième épreuve ?**

**- Oui. Ta plus fidèle supportrice !**

Il sourit.

**- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois de retour.**

Elle rayonnait.

Un groupe de Serpentard les dépassa.

**- Tiens, tiens, deux balafrés ensemble ! Quel joli couple ! lança l'un d'eux, pendant que tous ses amis s'esclaffaient bruyamment.**

Harry eut un mouvement vers sa baguette, prêt à répondre à la provocation.

**- Laisse-les, le calma Rose en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Si ça les amuse… Les imbéciles se divertissent comme ils le peuvent.**

Il lui lança un regard étonné, puis désigna son visage et demanda sans curiosité malsaine :

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

Rose lui raconta la même histoire que la veille à propos de sa maladie, puis parla de l'accident, comme le matin même. Quand Hermione s'enquit de sa santé, Rose répondit qu'elle était totalement rétablie et pas du tout contagieuse.

Harry lui lança un regard pensif et les quatre élèves entrèrent enfin dans la salle de cours. Quelques filles jetèrent au passage des regards meurtriers à la Serdaigle.

**- Elles sont jalouses, murmura Derek.**

**- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, apparemment. Il a toujours son fan-club et il ne s'en est toujours pas aperçu ?**

**- Exactement, confirma le jeune sorcier.**

Ils se mirent à rire en s'installant à leurs bureaux.

_Jeudi 8 Décembre 1994, Salle Commune des Serdaigle_

Ce soir-là, Mandy et Lisa firent une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune.

**- Ils sont où ? rugit Mandy le passage secret à peine franchi.**

**- Là-bas ! s'écria Lisa en montrant un coin près du feu où leurs cinq amis étaient installés.**

Elles se précipitèrent vers eux, s'attirant quelques regards amusés des autres élèves.

En les voyant débarquer comme des furies, Rose releva la tête du devoir de Métamorphoses qu'elle achevait et donna un coup de coude à Terry, qui lui lisait son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Les trois garçons près du feu fixaient les deux arrivantes avec des yeux ronds.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s…**

**- Devinez quoi ! la coupa Mandy, surexcitée.**

**- On vient juste de le voir, il y a un monde fou en bas, tout le monde ou presque est au courant ! s'exclama Lisa, enthousiaste.**

**- Mais quoi ? les pressa Anthony.**

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard, puis Lisa expliqua enfin :

**- En l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il va y avoir…**

**- Un bal ! acheva Mandy, triomphante.**

**- Rhoooo, tu as gâché mon effet de suspense !**

**- Oups, pardon.**

**- Alors, alors, vous en dites quoi ?**

Rose leur lançait un regard amusé, et Michael et Derek étaient partis dans un fou rire silencieux en voyant qu'un simple bal mettait leurs amies dans tous leurs états. Anthony avait perdu tout intérêt pour leur déclaration un bal, ça ne servait à rien pour avoir les examens de fin d'année. Terry lui, se montra plus enjoué que les autres et répondit sagement :

**- C'est bien… Ça peut renforcer les liens avec les écoles étrangères. C'est une bonne tradition non ?**

Lisa le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.

**- Mais on s'en FICHE des écoles étrangères !**

Il parut désarçonné et ne sut que dire.

**- Voyons Terry, ce qui compte c'est la robe qu'on va mettre ! Et les chaussures ! Et le maquillage ! révéla Mandy.**

**- Et le cavalier, ajouta malicieusement Lisa avant de partir à rire avec Mandy.**

**- Allez les filles, asseyez-vous, respirez un bon coup et donnez-nous les détails de ce Bal, ordonna Rose en un sourire.**

Les deux Serdaigle se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, captant toute l'attention des cinq autres.

**- Le bal aura lieu le 25 Décembre, à partir de 20h. Il se terminera à minuit.**

**- Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année ont le droit d'y aller les plus jeunes devront avoir un cavalier de quatrième année au moins s'ils veulent venir.**

Lisa approuva vigoureusement son amie.

**- Robe de soirée exigée, bien sûr. On n'est pas obligé d'avoir un cavalier, ou une cavalière.**

**Il y aura un repas avant le début de la soirée.**

**- Et ce sont les Champions qui ouvriront le Bal avec une première danse, compléta Anthony, à la surprise générale. C'est écrit dans mon bouquin sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce bal est une coutume.**

**- Tu le savais ? S'étonna Mandy. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? On n'a plus que quinze jours pour trouver une robe potable maintenant !**

**- Euh, ben, désolé, bredouilla le Serdaigle devant l'air à moitié furieux de la blonde. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si important.**

**- Tss, tss…**

Rose ne disait rien, toujours amusée par le comportement des filles.

**- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévu pour samedi non ? lança-t-elle enfin.**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors on ira se chercher des robes. Il faudra être rapide, ça va être la ruée chez Gaichiffon à mon avis.**

**- Vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous ? proposa Terry.**

Michael, Anthony et Derek lui firent des gestes désespérés pour qu'il se taise, la perspective de se retrouver coincés parmi des filles en furie dans un magasin de vêtements ne les enchantant guère. Le spectacle n'avait pas échappé à Rose, qui répondit calmement :

**- Si tu veux venir, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais ne te sens pas obligé. Vous non plus, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois garçons qui semblaient soulagés.**

**- Alors je viendrai. Il me faut une nouvelle cape, avec un peu de chance, j'en trouverai une.**

**- Les Champions sont obligés d'avoir une cavalière alors ? demanda Derek à Anthony, souhaitant faire dévier la conversation.**

**- Oui, répondit ce dernier en sautant sur l'occasion. Je me demande qui Potter va inviter…**

**- S'il veut faire simple, il invitera Granger, elle sera sûrement d'accord, ils sont amis.**

**- Pourquoi « s'il veut faire simple » ? Questionna Lisa. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de demander à une fille si elle veut venir avec vous au bal non ?**

Les quatre garçons se mirent à rire vertement.

**- Facile ? s'exclama Michael. C'est toi qui le dis ! D'abord, pouvoir prendre la fille à part. Rien que ça, ça mérite une médaille ! **

Mandy haussa un sourcil.

**- Vous êtes toujours en groupe ! Même pour aller aux toilettes, expliqua Derek. Comment tu veux faire ça discrètement ?**

**- Mais les filles n'ont pas besoin que ça soit discret, déclara Rose. Plus il y a de monde, plus elles sont contentes !**

**- Pourquoi ? demanda Anthony, étonné.**

**- Parce que si elles disent oui, eh bien tout le monde autour d'elles sera au courant !**

**- Et si elles disent non ?**

**- Bah tout le monde est au courant aussi, conclut Lisa.**

**- Et ça vous éclate ?**

**- Tout à fait ! affirma Rose avec un grand sourire.**

D'un commun accord, les garçons bougonnèrent en marmonnant que les filles étaient sacrément sadiques et qu'ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler du bal avant au moins trois jours, le temps de se remettre.

Pendant ce temps, les trois filles avaient une de ces discussions silencieuses dont elles avaient le secret. Mandy regarda Lisa fixement, jeta un coup d'œil à Anthony, puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Lisa lui lança un regard d'espoir, tandis que Rose fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à demander elle-même au Serdaigle de l'accompagner au bal. La rousse fit une grimace peu convaincue quand Terry intercepta leur échange.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez toutes les trois ? leur demanda-t-il suffisamment bas pour que les trois autres ne l'entendent pas.**

**- On discute, répliqua Mandy. Tu crois qu'Anthony va demander à Lisa de l'accompagner ?**

**- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il percute, si vous voulez. Il faudra qu'il puisse te parler seul à seule alors, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Au sourire que Lisa lui lança, il sut qu'elle ferait son maximum pour aider le Serdaigle dans cette entreprise.

Le samedi suivant, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut enfin lieu et la prédiction de Rose s'avéra juste : les filles s'étaient ruées chez Gaichiffon.

Ainsi donc, Mandy, Lisa, Rose et Terry se frayaient un chemin dans les rayons, essayant de trouver des robes pour ces demoiselles. Pour plus de praticité, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : Mandy et Lisa partirent du côté des robes, tandis que Rose et Terry cherchaient une cape neuve pour ce dernier.

**- Quel monde, grommela Terry. Elles sont à moitié hystériques en plus.**

**- C'est normal. Porter une belle robe, ça veut dire se pavaner et se faire mater par les garçons. Même si on ne l'avoue pas souvent, on adore ça, expliqua Rose. **

**- Tu aimes ça toi ?**

Il semblait sincèrement étonné.

**- Je suis peut-être moins hystérique que les autres, mais je suis aussi excitée que possible par la perspective du bal, oui. J'adore défiler avec de beaux vêtements et que les garçons se retournent sur mon passage, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.**

Elle farfouilla parmi les étoffes de tissu sans plus rien dire quelques instants. Puis soudainement elle ajouta à voix basse en se tournant vers son ami :

**- Je vais même vous dire quelque chose, Terry Boot. À ce bal, la plus belle, ce sera moi. Et ce n'est pas une simple hypothèse.**

Comme ses yeux verts étincelaient, Terry ne dit rien d'autre que :

**- Bon, ça suffit les capes, on a une robe à trouver nous !**

Rose éclata de rire et le suivit comme il l'entrainait dans la foule de jeunes filles.

Mandy et Lisa avaient disparu de la boutique.

**- Elles sont peut être en train d'essayer ? avança Terry.**

**- Certainement. Tiens, regarde, une portant sans fille autour ! Commençons par là.**

Ses doigts pâles parcouraient les tissus, touchant de la soie, du velours, du satin, de la dentelle…

**- On élimine tout de suite ce qui est noir, d'accord ? proposa le brun.**

**- Oui. Autant taper dans la couleur. Mais pitié, pas de jaune fluo, de marron ou d'orange !**

**- D'accord, pas ces couleurs-là. En toute logique, moi je te chercherais du vert, ou du rouge à la limite.**

**- C'est vrai… Il faudrait savoir ce que les filles prennent, histoire qu'on se retrouve pas avec les mêmes robes.**

Par chance, Mandy et Lisa arrivèrent jusqu'à eux à ce moment-là elles tenaient une robe chacune dans leurs bras.

**- On a trouvé !**

**- Vous avez fait vite.**

**- Oui… regardez ! annonça Mandy avec une pointe de fierté.**

Sa robe était violet foncé, et pourvue d'un large décolleté dans le dos.

**- Elle est très originale, complimenta Terry. Et toi Lisa ?**

**- Voilà !**

La robe de satin en forme de cache-cœur était bleu sombre, et semblait fluide comme l'eau.

**- Sublime, commenta Rose. Bon, alors, pas de violet ni de bleu, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Terry.**

**- Tu devrais en prendre une verte, conseilla alors Lisa.**

**- Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit.**

**- On se rejoint aux Trois Balais quand vous aurez fini ? On va aller payer, je crois qu'il y en a pour un moment à attendre !**

**- D'accord ! Bon courage !**

Les deux amis se replongèrent dans l'étude des robes qui les entouraient. Terry releva le nez et sortit une robe rouge qui lui paraissait jolie. Rose approuva d'un signe de tête et ils la mirent de côté pour qu'elle l'essaie.

Par la suite, ils trouvèrent une bonne demi-douzaine de robes et c'est les bras chargés qu'ils allèrent en cabine d'essayage. Terry se trouva un tabouret et patienta à l'extérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Rose en avait déjà passé quatre mais aucune ne lui convenait. À la cinquième, elle se retrouva coincée d'une drôle de manière dans la robe en voulant l'enlever et appela Terry au secours.

**- Terry à l'aide, j'suis coincée ! Pitié, viens m'aider !**

Il passa la tête dans la cabine et regarda le drôle de spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Rose avait les bras levés, résolument coincés dans la robe et totalement immobilisés. Sa tête avait disparue sous l'amas de tissu et il entendit sa voix étouffée supplier à nouveau.

**- Terry par pitié, sors-moi de là ! S'il te plaiiiit !**

**- Heu Rose, tu veux l'enlever la robe ?**

**- Voui.**

**- Mais euh, si je te l'enlève, tu vas te retrouver à moitié nue dans la cabine avec moi.**

**- Oh je t'en prie Terry, pas de ça avec moi. Comme si un corps de fille t'intéressait, marmonna-t-elle.**

Surpris, Terry ne fit pas de commentaire et entra dans la cabine.

**- Bon, par où j'attrape ça moi ?**

Il finit par trouver et tira d'un coup sec, libérant dans le même temps la tête et les bras de Rose, qui put respirer et bouger normalement.

**- Merci beaucoup ! C'est l'enfer cette robe, conclut la Serdaigle.**

Terry tripotait la robe sans rien dire, puis se décida :

**- Tu euh… Comment tu sais que je…**

**- Que tu es homo ? compléta Rose tout simplement. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sens. **

**- Ah.**

Il ressortit de la cabine après un sourire rassuré à Rose.

_* Et je ne vais surtout pas te dire que je le sais parce que tu baves devant mon meilleur ami depuis très longtemps…* _

Elle enfila la sixième robe, qu'elle retira presque immédiatement car elle la démangeait. Désespérée, Rose sortit la tête de la cabine en gonflant les joues. La vendeuse qui était dans les parages se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune fille grimaça et lui rendit les six robes. Tandis que la vendeuse s'éloignait, Terry se leva et dit qu'il allait faire un tour au cas où il trouve une robe en attendant que Rose se rhabille pour aller le rejoindre. Elle opina et entreprit de remettre ses vêtements. Elle en était aux collants lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix :

**- Rose, Rose, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle était dans la cabine d'à côté, souffla Terry d'un ton émerveillé quand Rose ouvrit légèrement le rideau pour voir la robe.**

Elle resta muette. Ça pour être belle, cette robe l'était. D'un vert émeraude éclatant, elle était composée d'un bustier corseté décoré d'un ruban de satin noir lacé dans le dos qui dissimulait la vraie fermeture. Ensuite la jupe s'évasait délicatement pour descendre jusqu'au sol. Sans bouger, la robe paraissait entièrement verte mais dès que sa propriétaire marcherait, elle laisserait apparaître de longues bandes de tissu noir en velours léger.

**- Féérique, murmura Terry.**

Il la lui tendit, et Rose entreprit de la mettre. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à la fermer dans le dos, elle demanda l'aide de Terry, qui finit de lui lacer le ruban de décoration.

Enfin Rose sortit dans la lumière artificielle de la boutique et se planta devant l'immense miroir.

**- C'est elle, dit simplement Terry.**

**- Oui, c'est elle.**

La jeune Serdaigle tourna lentement sur elle-même, la robe se déploya avec grâce, touchant le sol.

Elle releva ses cheveux pour simuler un chignon et releva légèrement les talons. Comme ceci, la robe ne faisait plus que frôler le sol. Terry la regarda faire sans rien dire, puis rompit leur silence :

**- Les chaussures ?**

**- Avec un peu de talons tu vois, sinon elle irait trop par terre et elle s'abimerait. Noires pour faire simple, satinées si on trouve… De toute façon on ne les verra pas beaucoup.**

La vendeuse qui était revenue de leur côté, avait écouté la réflexion de Rose et, s'exclamant qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait, disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Terry marmonna quelque chose et repartit dans les rayonnages sans que Rose ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Seule, la Serdaigle s'admira encore une fois la robe faisait pétiller ses yeux verts qui prenaient le pas sur tout le reste.

La vendeuse reparut, armée de deux boîtes à chaussures. Elle fit asseoir Rose sur le tabouret.

**- Tenez, j'en ai trouvé deux paires : essayez celles-là.**

**- Merci.**

La première paire fit immédiatement mal aux pieds de Rose dès qu'elle se fut levée elle tenta la deuxième paire. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, et se retourna vers la vendeuse avec un grand sourire :

**- C'est parfait.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? demanda Terry qui revenait.**

**- Regarde.**

Elle lui montra les chaussures : des escarpins simples, attachés par une fine bride autour de la cheville, en tissu noir qui brillait comme le ruban de satin. Terry approuva et tendit une étoffe noire à Rose.

**- Tiens, c'est une simple étole noire, mais je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec ta robe. En se débrouillant, on peut y rajouter des rubans verts.**

Rose le remercia du regard et posa la légère étoffe sur ses épaules. La tenue était complète et parfaite. La vendeuse ne cessait de complimenter la jeune fille et Terry l'approuvait silencieusement. Rose hocha la tête et entreprit de se défaire des vêtements pour se rhabiller.

Enfin quand elle ressortit, la boutique était presque vide –du moins vidée des filles hystériques du début. Elle rassembla ses articles et se dirigea vers la caisse en discutant avec Terry.

**- Merci pour ta patience et ton aide. Je suis contente qu'on ait trouvé ! Et toi, ta cape ?**

**- J'en ai pris une pendant que tu te rhabillais.**

**- Très bien, hocha la jeune fille en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. Après, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre les filles au bar. J'ai hâte de leur montrer ma robe !**

**- Et moi j'ai hâte de vous voir avec !**

Terry paya sa nouvelle cape puis Rose passa en caisse. Enfin ils sortirent à l'air libre, surpris du froid qui les assaillit, et rejoignirent en vitesse les Trois Balais.

En entrant, ils cherchèrent leurs amies un instant, et les trouvèrent attablées avec les trois garçons, dans un coin reculé de la salle.

**- Coucou ! s'exclama Mandy en les apercevant. Alors, tu as trouvé ?**

**- Oui, tout est là, dit Rose en désignant le gros sac.**

**- Quelle couleur ? demanda Lisa.**

**- Verte bien sûr ! répondit Terry avec enthousiasme.**

**- Vous avez toutes les trois des robes ? demanda Derek en regardant les filles.**

Mandy approuva de la tête, joyeuse.

**- Où est Michael ? fit Rose en s'asseyant entre Lisa et Terry.**

**- Avec Miss Weasley, marmonna Mandy.**

Lisa grimaça, faisant signe à Rose de ne plus dire un mot à ce sujet.

Après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurres supplémentaires à Mme Rosmerta qui passait, Terry demanda à Anthony et Derek :

**- Alors, vous avez des cavalières ?**

Anthony bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans lever le nez de son bouquin, seul son front rouge dépassait.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il dit que nous allons au bal ensemble, répondit Lisa à sa place, toute heureuse.**

Anthony jeta un regard à Lisa et lui sourit avec douceur.

**- Ah, très bien, très bien.**

Terry se retenait de hurler sa joie.

**- Et toi Derek ?**

Le concerné regarda Rose qui fit sembler de ne pas remarquer le trouble dans la voix de Terry. Le grand blond haussa un sourcil en la fixant. Ce fut elle qui répondit :

**- Si personne ne m'invite ou que je n'accepte aucune invitation, Derek et moi serons ensemble.**

Le Poursuiveur opina de la tête, satisfait.

**- Et moi, j'y vais avec Ginny Weasley ! annonça d'une voix forte Michael qui venait juste de débarquer dans l'échoppe.**

Mandy eut une mine abattue, bien qu'elle s'y attendît. En la voyant ainsi, Rose eut une furieuse envie de claquer l'imbécile joueur de Quidditch qui venait de claironner ça, tandis que Lisa glissait à la blonde **« elle n'a accepté que parce qu'elle doit avoir un cavalier plus âgé »**, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Terry essaya de sauver la situation :

**- Mandy, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Ça me ferait plaisir si tu voulais bien accepter.**

**- Bien sûr que je veux bien y aller avec toi, Terry. Merci.**

Elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre et sourit à son ami.

**- On devrait y aller, lança Derek. Les autres élèves commencent à repartir vers le château.**

**- Tu as raison. Il est déjà 18h, poursuivit Anthony.**

Ils rentrèrent au château aussi vite que possible pour se mettre au chaud dans leur salle commune. En montant leurs paquets à l'étage, Rose en profita pour montrer sa robe à ses amies. Elles s'exclamèrent que sa tenue était magnifique.

**- Il est écrit que nous serons les plus belles, conclut Lisa en souriant largement.**

Dans les quinze jours qui suivirent, les trois filles reçurent –à leur grande surprise-, plusieurs demandes pour aller au bal. Étrangement, Anthony se trouvait toujours dans les parages dès qu'un garçon voulait proposer à Lisa de l'accompagner à la fête, et le grand brun se contentait de regarder le prétendant d'un air glacial. Inévitablement, la demande tournait court. Mandy et Rose déclinèrent les invitations aussi gentiment que possible puisque la blonde y allait avec Terry et que Rose préférait, il faut le dire, rester dans son groupe d'amis et donc accompagner Derek.

La demande que le petit groupe attendait le plus, c'était celle que Dave allait obligatoirement faire à Rose, qui redoutait cet instant. Mais elle n'y coupa pas, malgré toutes ses précautions prises pour éviter le Poufsouffle. Il l'intercepta au détour d'un couloir, et au grand bonheur des autres, ils purent y assister. Ils s'appuyèrent au mur, attendant le spectacle.

**- Rose ? Hé, Rose !**

Essoufflé, Dave se planta devant la jeune fille. Derek et Anthony affichaient déjà un sourire goguenard.

**- Je euh… je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plait ?**

Rose approuva sèchement de la tête, se plantant en plein milieu du couloir.

**- Je t'écoute.**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais Dave ne saisissait jamais ses messages corporels.

**- Je voulais heu te demander si… si…**

**- Si quoi ? interrompit Rose, voulant accélérer les choses.**

**- , débita le jeune homme sans respirer.**

**- Non, répondit la Serdaigle d'un ton sans réplique.**

**- Pourquoi ? s'exclama son prétendant, désespéré.**

**- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.**

**- Oublie-le ! Viens avec moi Rose, je t'en prie.**

**- Ah, enfin, le **_**vrai **_**spectacle commence, chuchota Michael.**

**- J'ai promis à un autre de l'accompagner, je ne peux pas l'envoyer sur les roses maintenant.**

**- Rose, il n'en vaut certainement pas la peine ! Regarde-moi, je suis tellement mieux !**

**- Non.**

**- J'ai pris des cours de danse dès que j'ai su que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu, rien que pour toi ! Je ne te marcherai pas sur les pieds, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Ne gaspille donc pas ton argent pour moi, je ne vais pas t'accompagner, lâcha Rose d'un ton cassant.**

Elle esquissa un pas sur le côté pour partir, mais l'acharné élève lui barra le chemin.

**- Rose ! S'il te plait !**

**- Là, c'est le bouquet final, murmura Lisa en se retenant de rire.**

**- Rose ! Tu **_**sais **_**qu'il faut que tu viennes au bal avec moi !**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que c'est écrit !**

Elle haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre la colère ou le rire.

**- Je le sais tout comme toi, il est écrit que toi et moi, nous finirons notre vie ensemble… Parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ! Je le sais depuis si longtemps maintenant ! Il est difficile pour toi de l'accepter, je l'ai remarqué, mais après quelques années de mariage tu verras, tu sauras que j'avais raison. Je t'en prie Rose, accompagne-moi au bal, je suis sûr que ça éveillera les sentiments que tu caches pour moi au fond de ton cœur.**

Il fit un geste pour la toucher, mais Rose l'en empêcha en levant la main à une vitesse fulgurante et repoussa le bras qui se tendait. Elle tenta une fois de plus de lui expliquer :

**- Nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs. Je ne t'aime pas le moins du monde, tu es insignifiant pour moi. Arrête de t'accrocher, tu ne m'es d'aucune importance et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu m'importunes sans cesse, et tout ça en vain. Fais-toi une raison, Taffin ! Trouve-toi une gentille fille, de préférence aveugle, qu'elle ne te voit pas gesticuler comme un pantin quand tu tenteras de la séduire, parce que ça file le tournis. Fiche-moi la paix. Définitivement.**

Sa voix était restée glaciale et tranchante. Elle contemplait la portée de ses paroles dans les yeux de Dave, qui était au bord des larmes, immobile. Assez étrangement, Rose sentait une colère diffuse monter dans tout son corps, se répandre dans ses veines, lui tourner dans la tête, lui vriller les tympans. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour intimer au Poufsouffle de retourner en cours, elle eut un vertige, sa vision s'obscurcit, elle chancela.

À ce moment précis, Derek se précipita entre Dave et elle, cachant Rose qui s'accrocha à son ami, puis il tonna d'une voix basse :

**- Allez, va-t-en. Quand une fille dit non, ce n'est jamais bien d'insister. Surtout avec celle-là.**

Sans vraiment comprendre, Dave fit demi-tour et partit, d'un air qu'il espérait digne. Pendant ce temps, Rose avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits elle secoua la tête et marmonna :

**- Ça, ce n'était pas normal.**

**- Joli coup, Rose, s'exclama Michael avec du respect dans les yeux.**

**- Un peu rude, je l'avoue, mais là il devrait avoir compris le message, continua Lisa.**

Pendant leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Rose dit à son meilleur ami qu'elle irait rendre visite à Minerva le soir même, pour la prévenir que les crises risquaient de recommencer.

Elle attendit impatiemment la fin des cours, et quittant ses amis après la fin du repas, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, où sa grand-tante était encore, avec Dumbledore. Elle le salua avec respect et s'apprêta à parler, mais le professeur la coupa.

**- Un souci, Miss Wayne ? S'enquit le directeur.**

**- Il se pourrait, oui, confirma-t-elle nerveusement. Minerva, il faut que je te parle. Au sujet des crises.**

**- Allons dans mon bureau.**

**- Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer mon bureau, qui est plus proche ?**

**- Merci Albus. Vous nous accompagnez ?**

**- Si Miss Wayne est d'accord.**

Rose haussa les épaules, avant de confirmer.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre. Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur s'assit et Minerva se posta à ses côtés.

**- Dis-moi Rose, qu'y-a-t-il ?**

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

**- Cet après-midi, j'ai heu… éconduit un jeune homme qui me faisait une déclaration. J'avais fini mon petit discours, quand j'ai eu comme, je ne sais pas, une bouffée de colère qui m'a envahie, et la tête s'est mise à me tourner. J'ai eu un vertige, les points noirs… Un début de crise en somme.**

Elle secoua la tête, agacée.

Minerva s'appuya sur le bureau. Dumbledore resta impassible.

**- Je croyais que c'était terminé ! Ils m'ont dit que j'étais guérie ! Pourquoi ils ne trouvent pas ce que j'ai ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Rose… **

Sa grand-tante semblait décontenancée.

**- Étant donné que nous avons affaire à une maladie jusque-là inconnue, vous pouvez vous attendre à presque tout… Y compris à ce que vos crises recommencent à des moments inopportuns. Il est probable qu'une émotion forte ne les déclenche… Qui sait ? Je ne puis vous conseiller rien d'autre à part d'éviter les coups de sang… conclut le directeur en esquissant un sourire.**

Exaspéré, Rose hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle arrêta brusquement la marche qu'elle effectuait machinalement depuis qu'elle avait commencé à expliquer son problème.

**- Rose ?**

**- Très bien. Je vais aller m'isoler dans une tour d'ivoire pour les cinquante prochaines années. Y'en a une à Poudlard ?**

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et Rose les quitta après les avoir salués.

La dernière semaine de cours fut achevée par la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et les vacances étaient enfin arrivées l'effervescence était encore plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire, une majorité des élèves étant restés pour Noël à cause du Bal. Quelques troisièmes années étaient encore là, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Consciencieux avant tout, les Serdaigle firent leurs devoirs afin d'en être débarrassés. Il faut dire qu'Anthony les fustigeait en permanence. Même Lisa finit par lui dire que c'était les vacances et qu'ils avaient bien droit à un peu de repos. Ils faisaient des batailles de boule de neige dans le parc dont ils revenaient trempés, frigorifiés mais heureux. Rose n'eut plus de « crise de personnalité » comme disait affectueusement Derek.

Le jeudi, la tension dans le petit groupe montait très rapidement, opposant souvent Anthony à Michael, qui lui reprochait de ne penser qu'à s'amuser. Même Mandy, qui pourtant brûlait d'envie de défendre Michael, ne disait rien. C'était dans ces moments que Rose usait d'un stratagème lâche : elle simulait une migraine, un mal de tête, ou même des vertiges, et elle filait se cloisonner derrières les rideaux de son lit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être mêlée aux futiles disputes de ses amis, ou même d'en déclencher une. De plus, ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore la faisait réfléchir et elle ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Rose revenait à pas de loup de sa chambre, quand en rentrant dans la salle commune, elle vit Mandy et Derek se disputer à propos d'une sombre histoire de plume cassée et Lisa s'en prendre à Michael qui avait fait une bosse sur le front de la jeune fille en lui lançant une boule de neige. Elle les évita prudemment, ne voulant pas être prise à parti, et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré sans regarder. L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un était déjà assis dessus.

**- Aïe !**

**- Oups, oh pardon Terry, oh je suis désolée, s'excusa précipitamment la Serdaigle.**

Elle le considéra d'un air inquiet. Terry était d'un naturel très calme, mais avec l'ambiance qui régnait, elle se méfiait.

**- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**- Non, non, c'est bon, lui répondit-il enfin.**

Elle vit qu'il souriait et fut soulagée.

**- Toi aussi ça t'angoisse hein ? demanda-t-il.**

**- De quoi ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il montrait d'un large geste leurs amis qui se crêpaient le chignon.

**- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai. J'essaie surtout de ne pas me retrouver impliquée, avoua Rose en se s'asseyant dans le fauteuil voisin.**

**- Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend. Le réveillon du bal ? Ou les cadeaux de Noël ?**

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

**- Peut être les deux, au point où on en est…**

**- Tu as probablement raison ! Une partie d'échecs ? proposa-t-il. Je te promets qu'on ne se disputera pas !**

**- D'accord ! Peut être que ça va inspirer les autres…**

Terry alla chercher son vieux jeu qui tombait en miettes.

**- Il est dans un sale état mais il tient la route ! affirma le jeune homme en s'installant.**

La partie se déroula sans anicroche, grâce au calme des deux joueurs. Petit à petit, comme à chaque fois que deux d'entre eux jouaient, les autres les rejoignirent, cessant disputes et chamailleries, pour les regarder. Ils savaient d'expérience que Rose ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des conseils pendant qu'elle jouait, donc ils se turent.

Puis, comme la partie s'éternisait, Derek demanda à Mandy si elle voulait de l'aide pour terminer son devoir de potions, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Lisa se plongea pour la millième fois dans le livre qu'Anthony lui avait offert, tandis que le grand brun finissait un devoir en jetant de petits coups d'œil à la rousse qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Michael sourit à Lisa, toute rancune envolée, et il lui prêta une pommade magique contre les coups et blessures qu'il utilisait pour le Quidditch. Il entreprit ensuite de relire son devoir de Botanique.

Rose et Terry, qui, d'un accord tacite, s'étaient débrouillés pour que la partie dure un peu, se lancèrent des regards complices.

Le 24 au soir, il n'y avait pas de repas de Noël à proprement parler, parce que le réveillon serait fêté le lendemain, avec le Bal. Après un dîner agité de conversations sur le bal, les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes.

Nos huit Serdaigle étaient excités comme des enfants et n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'aller se coucher. Ils restèrent donc jusqu'à minuit passée, à discuter de tout, de rien, du bal, de Noël, de cadeaux, du bal et enfin du réveillon du lendemain. Lorsque la tête de Lisa tomba sur l'épaule de Terry, qui faillit s'écrouler sur Rose, Anthony déclara que tout le monde ferait bien mieux d'aller se coucher. Ils se dirigèrent en traînant des pieds jusqu'à leurs lits, mais tombèrent tous comme des masses une fois qu'ils eurent touchés leurs oreillers. Rose fit un rêve particulièrement agréable cette nuit-là, mais elle fut incapable de se souvenir des détails. Certainement parce qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut à sept heures du matin, en ayant l'impression qu'une main serrait son cœur, en essayant de le faire éclater. Les battements de l'organe étaient désordonnés, et Rose, le souffle court, gardait les yeux grands ouverts en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et surtout, de lutter.

Elle eut l'impression que ça durait des heures. Enfin, les doigts relâchèrent leur emprise, et la Serdaigle put reprendre un souffle normal. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, le regard rivé au plafond de son lit.

Un léger bruit dans le lit de Mandy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, éveilla son attention, et après s'être étirée de tout son long, Rose s'assit au bord du matelas. Elle tira les rideaux de velours, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Lisa ouvrit son lit et elles se retrouvèrent face à face.

**- Joyeux Noël ! lança d'une voix enjouée sa meilleure amie.**

**- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !**

**- Joyeux Noël les filles ! lança Mandy.**

**- Cadeeaauux, s'exclama Rose, toute contente.**

Elles se précipitèrent au pied de leurs lits, apercevant les petits tas de paquets bien emballés. Rose découvrit le cadeau de Lisa en premier : une très jolie plume d'aigle, avec un flacon d'encre invisible.

**- Waouh ! Merci Lisa !**

Son amie lui sourit et ouvrit le cadeau offert par Rose. C'était une fleur en satin bleue, aussi bleue que les yeux de la Serdaigle.

**- C'est pour accrocher dans tes cheveux, pour le bal, crut bon d'expliquer Rose.**

**- Merci… Elle est vraiment très belle !**

Rose déballa ensuite le cadeau de Derek : des gants de cuir noir, brodés de la silhouette d'une panthère au fil vert. Elle émit un sifflement d'admiration, sachant que le jeune homme avait fort probablement brodé _lui-même_ les gants. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Puis elle défit un paquet venant de Mandy et Terry : les deux complices lui avaient tricoté un bonnet et une écharpe multicolores, où le vert dominait toutefois. Elle sourit largement à Mandy, ravie de la surprise. Mandy quant à elle, trouva une boîte à maquillage « purple party » de la part de Rose. Les trois amies se regardaient en souriant d'un air un peu idiot.

**- Oh Rose, regarde, tu as oublié un paquet !**

**- Ah oui. Ça doit être celui de mon père.**

Elle se pencha et ramassa le petit paquet rectangulaire, de la taille d'un livre. En fait, il s'agissait d'une boîte pourpre, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Les trois filles découvrirent en même temps le cadeau : un peigne à cheveux en argent, serti d'une vingtaine de minuscules émeraudes qui brillaient de mille feux.

**- Waouh… commença Lisa.**

**- Il est… continua Mandy.**

**- Magnifique, termina Rose.**

**- Lisa, toi aussi tu as oublié un cadeau !**

**- Là, juste à côté du pied du lit.**

À nouveau un petit paquet rectangulaire, dont la boîte était bleue cette fois-ci. Lisa souleva le couvercle pour y trouver un fin bracelet doré, léger et discret. La jeune fille l'enleva de son étui, le soupesa et demanda à Rose de le lui attacher.

**- Il est vraiment très léger, commenta la Serdaigle.**

**- Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose, dit Rose.**

Elle le souleva dans la lumière et examina l'attache. Elle eut l'air ébahie.

**- Lisa… Ne me crois pas si tu ne veux pas, mais c'est de l'or !**

Tout en parlant, elle avait attrapé le poignet de son amie et lui avait attaché.

**- Qui te l'a offert ? demanda Mandy.**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**- Tu devrais retourner la boîte dans tous les sens.**

**- Oh ! s'exclama Lisa après avoir cherché un indice. Il y a écrit« AG, pour Lisa » dans la boîte…**

**- Anthony Goldstein, murmura Mandy. Il est vraiment accro alors !**

Ébahies, les trois filles ne dirent plus un mot. Soudain, Lisa eut une idée :

**- Et si on allait chez les garçons ? Je suis sûre qu'ils dorment encore !**

Ses deux compères sourirent sadiquement à l'idée de les réveiller. Elles s'habillèrent à la hâte, descendirent de leur dortoir pour remonter comme des flèches vers celui des garçons. Elles entrèrent sans faire de bruit dans la pièce où, en effet, ces messieurs dormaient encore.

Rose poussa sans ménagement Lisa vers le lit d'Anthony, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, en direction du lit de Derek. Elle se glissa derrière les rideaux tendus, et se glissant aussi rapidement que possible sous les draps, elle se plaça au-dessus du jeune homme endormi. Elle entreprit ensuite de réveiller son ami en lui soufflant dans les oreilles –ce qu'il détestait particulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri et se mette à râler. Il vit Rose se laisser tomber à ses côtés, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, et cette dernière lui ronronna :

**- Joyeux Noël, Mister la ronche.**

**- Joyeux Noël, saleté !**

Elle se mit à rire gaiement, se pelotonnant contre lui.

**- Merci pour les gants. Ils sont vraiment sublimes.**

**- Ils te vont ? s'enquit Derek.**

**- Voui, regarde !**

Elle lui brandit ses mains sous le nez : oui, Rose avait gardé ses gants. Il lui fit un sourire satisfait, avant de brailler à l'intention de ses congénères mâles :

**- Cadeeaauux !**

Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes émergèrent de derrière les rideaux plus ou moins ouverts. Mandy était assise au bord du lit de Terry, et Lisa quitta le coin d'Anthony pour rejoindre ses amies. Elle était passablement rouge. Rose s'abstint de tout commentaire et se jeta sur Terry en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et en le remerciant pour le bonnet et l'écharpe que Mandy et lui avaient fait. Il lui sourit avant de s'attaquer à son tas de cadeaux. Il y découvrit les cadeaux de ses parents, plus un paquet signé « LMR ». Il fronça les sourcils avant de voir les trois filles penchées vers lui, impatientes qu'il ouvre son cadeau. Il ouvrit la bouche en comprenant que le paquet venait de ses amies. Il le déballa, dévoilant ainsi un « Jeu d'échecs de luxe version sorciers » neuf. Surpris et ravi, il sauta au cou des filles en les remerciant pour le superbe cadeau. Derek, quant à lui, avait déballé une très longue écharpe, inégale et multicolore, tricotée des mains de ses nombreuses petites sœurs, qui, l'assuraient-elles, « l'avaient faite avec amour ». Il sourit tendrement en pensant aux petites qui avaient dû mettre des mois à fabriquer cette é il trouva une robe de soirée neuve offerte par ses parents, et enfin il y eut le paquet de Rose. Il contenait un solide sac de cuir marron, gravé à ses initiales sur la bandoulière. Son sac de cours actuel menaçait de craquer à tout moment. Il remercia chaleureusement Rose, tous les deux ravis des cadeaux qu'ils avaient faits ou reçus. Lisa avait offert deux livres à Anthony, le _« Guide du guérisseur » _et _« Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes »_, le jeune homme se destinant à une carrière de Médicomage. Les deux Serdaigle se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, un peu gênés mais heureux. Mandy et Terry devisaient gaiement en déballant les pièces du jeu d'échecs et Michael était à moitié plongé dans le livre de Quidditch offert par ses camarades de chambre, la figurine de la célèbre Petrova Porskoffposée sur les genoux, cadeau de Mandy.

Rose contempla la scène du matin de Noël qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et se dit que la vie valait la peine de n'être vécue rien que pour ça.

_Dimanche 25 décembre 1994, 20h50, Salle Commune de Serdaigle_

**- Alors ? Tu viens ? Les garçons nous attendent déjà.**

Rose poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**- J'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'elle.**

**- Mais non. Ce que les autres vont voir, ce sont tes yeux qui brillent et ta robe qui tourne. Tu es ravissante. Allez, pressa Lisa avec douceur.**

Elle fit la moue en examinant sa cicatrice dans le grand miroir installé dans la chambre, puis se tourna vers ses amies.

**- Hop. C'est parti, dit-elle d'un air décidé.**

**- Quand même ! fit Mandy, soulagée.**

**- Padma est déjà partie depuis un moment pour rejoindre Ronald Weasley, raconta Lisa d'un ton léger en descendant les escaliers du dortoir.**

**- Et Michael pour voir Ginny Weasley, grogna Mandy.**

Rose eut une grimace et tenta de la rassurer.

**- Ça lui passera vite, ne t'en fais pas.**

Anthony, Terry et Derek les attendaient en discutant avec animation. En entendant les voix des filles, ils se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'eurent pas le cœur à leur reprocher leur léger retard, sauf Derek qui marmonna :

**- C'est pas trop tôt…**

**- Nous sommes en avance d'un quart d'heure, répliqua Rose en souriant.**

**- Vous êtes très jolies, déclara Terry en les détaillant. Rose, on dirait vraiment que ta robe a été faite pour tes yeux.**

**- Merci, Terry.**

Anthony tendit un bras cavalier à Lisa, qui portait sa robe bleu sombre, drapée comme un cache-cœur avant de descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle avait un chignon bas dans lequel une fleur aussi bleue que ses yeux était épinglée. Anthony se racla la gorge, incapable du moindre mot.

Mandy glissa son bras sous celui de Terry, faisant voleter le bas de sa longue robe violette. Les deux amis se sourirent largement.

Enfin Derek poussa l'ironie jusqu'à se courber devant Rose, qui se mit à rire.

**- Allons, relève-toi, se moqua-t-elle. Allons-y.**

Après avoir lié leurs bras, Rose et Derek fermèrent la marche, et ils rejoignirent les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle en quelques minutes.

**- J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus magique que d'habitude, murmura Mandy en apercevant le bas des marches et la foule qui s'y pressait.**

Des robes de toutes les couleurs virevoltaient, un murmure grandissant parcourait la foule impatiente, des rires joyeux s'échappaient des conversations. Des couples se rejoignaient, intimidés, ou au contraire parfaitement à l'aise. Le décor, tout comme l'ambiance, étaient féeriques.

Dans l'un des groupes déjà présents, un élève dirigea son regard vers les escaliers de marbre. Il cessa aussitôt de parler, sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur une élève qui arrivait au bras d'un grand blond. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude, dont le bustier soulignait la taille fine et arrondissait la poitrine. En s'évasant, sa jupe laissait entrevoir des bandes de tissus noir entre les plis, puis cascadait jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Il aperçut deux escarpins aussi sombres que le velours de la robe. Il vit que ses cheveux auburn étaient ramenés en un chignon banane, agrémenté d'un peigne serti de quelques discrètes mais éclatantes émeraudes. Ses yeux, maquillés de noir, semblaient briller de mille feux dans la lumière des torches. Elle souriait en écoutant l'un de ses amis. La vision de rêve disparut dans la foule sans avoir vu l'élève qui, subjugué, n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle.

Quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, une grande confusion régna pendant quelques minutes dans le hall de Poudlard. Tous les élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année s'engouffrèrent dans la désormais salle de bal.

Le groupe de Rose trouva une table vers la gauche, et ils s'assirent autour, attendant avec impatience le début de la soirée, traditionnellement lancée par les quatre sorciers élus par la Coupe de Feu.

Mais avant, ils eurent le loisir de tester une nouvelle méthode pour dîner : il leur suffisait de lire à haute voix le menu qu'il souhaitait et il apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Poudlard s'était surpassée pour ses invités. Le groupe de Rose mangea en bavardant intensément, les filles jetant des coups d'œil aux robes des autres filles, pleinement satisfaites de pouvoir les critiquer.

**- Bande de langues de vipère, dit Derek d'un ton amusé. Elles ne sont pas si moches que ça, les robes des autres filles.**

**- Si, si, si, martela Lisa, approuvée par Rose et Mandy, tandis que Terry riait de leur comportement.**

**- Nous sommes les plus belles de toute façon, continua Rose. N'essaie pas de nous persuader du contraire, on le sait, c'est tout.**

Anthony leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Allons, ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire ? demanda Terry. Elles sont belles nos Serdaigle, ça c'est sûr !**

Les trois filles pouffèrent en voyant les grimaces de Derek.

Enfin les nappes furent à nouveau immaculées, et les tables se rangèrent d'elles-mêmes le long des murs, pour laisser place à une large piste de danse. Et les Champions entrèrent en scène.

Lorsque la première danse prit fin, la salle éclata en applaudissements ravis, et quelques téméraires s'élancèrent sur la piste.

Mandy ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Michael, qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras en souriant. L'air morose de la Serdaigle fit hausser un sourcil à Anthony, qui depuis le début de la soirée n'avait d'yeux que pour Lisa et ne s'apercevait plus de grand-chose. Lisa quant à elle, était absorbée dans la contemplation de Dumbledore dansant avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Derek suivit le regard de Lisa et lui adressa un sourire amusé, pendant que Terry fixait d'un air qu'il espérait nonchalant le col de chemise de Derek. Rose, qui s'en aperçut, se pencha vers le brun et souffla :

**- Non Terry, non, ce n'est pas comestible !**

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se leva brutalement en invitant Mandy à danser, qui sortit de son nuage noir. Derek lança un regard profond à Anthony, qui finit par percuter et invita sa cavalière à rejoindre la piste.

Les deux amis de toujours se retrouvèrent seuls un instant.

**- Je pense qu'il va essayer de te manger avant la fin de la soirée. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas un morceau trop important. Un lobe d'oreille, ça te va ? T'en as pas besoin de ça, t'en as déjà deux.**

**- Arrête de dire des bêtises un peu. Moi je veux bien qu'il me mange, acheva le blond en un soupir.**

**- Derek. Je ne VEUX PAS savoir !**

**- Tu m'as cherché. Rose, au fait, ta robe te va à merveille. Tu vas faire tourner des têtes !**

Un éclair sombre passa sur son visage un court instant. Elle se reprit.

**- Tant que ce n'est pas Dave…**

Avec un sourire, Derek se leva et lui tendit la main :

**- Viens ma belle, allons leur montrer ce qu'on vaut !**

Elle le suivit parmi les danseurs.

La musique était entraînante et Rose se laissa mener par Derek, ravie.

Elle adressa un grand sourire en croisant Lisa et Anthony, fit un léger signe de main à Mandy et Terry qui retournaient s'asseoir, essoufflés et riant à la fois.

Derek la força à accélérer le rythme pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser. Le couple tournoya élégamment et la chanson s'acheva, sans que la jeune fille ne se laisse perdre par le rythme du Serdaigle. Rose adressa un sourire félin à son ami, et ronronna qu'elle avait soif. Ils retournèrent à leur table, où elle prit place tandis que Derek partait leur chercher à boire, des Bièraubeurres certainement.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, une silhouette sembla glisser vers la jeune fille. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se pencha et murmura d'une voix ferme :

**- M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Wayne ?**

**- Seulement si tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**

**- Rose, voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de danser avec moi ?**

**- On dit que tu es un excellent danseur. Je veux bien le vérifier par moi-même.**

Il sourit doucement et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

Le couple se fondit dans la foule de danseurs, exactement au moment où une musique douce et légère débutait.

Le cavalier glissa son bras autour de la fine taille avec fermeté et lia sa main droite à celle de Rose, plaçant leurs bras à la hauteur de l'épaule de la Serdaigle. Ainsi placés, le grand cavalier pouvait mener sa partenaire sans difficulté d'ailleurs elle le suivait avec élégance.

La valse légère débuta et le cavalier esquissa les premiers pas, suivit par une Rose enchantée. Le couple, qui suivait la musique à la mesure près, évoluait gracieusement sur la piste de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille regardait son partenaire droit dans les yeux, pendant que lui gardait un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres en suivant les contours du visage de Rose. La robe émeraude tournoyait délicatement, se déployant et révélant le tissu noir, qui, de façon extraordinaire, était accordé au costume du jeune homme. La main de ce dernier s'était glissée en bas du dos de la Serdaigle qui n'avait émis aucune objection.

Une grande partie des personnes présentes dans la Salle, élèves ou professeurs, s'était interrompue pour les regarder évoluer dans une parfaite harmonie. Les centaines de bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes nimbaient le couple de leur douce lumière ; la scène flirtait avec l'irréel.

Derek et tout le groupe de Serdaigle fixait leur amie d'un air incrédule, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son cavalier. McGonagall eut un regard sévère à l'égard de sa nièce qui troublait toute la soirée. Le danseur avait lié leurs doigts avec finesse. Le directeur de Poudlard ne manquait aucun de leurs gestes, ses iris glacés toujours impassibles. Les corps des valseurs s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés. La foule les contemplait sans mot dire ; le silence régnait à présent sur la Grande Salle, brisé par la musique qui résonnait. Mais le couple, qui semblait seulement effleurer le sol, ne remarquait rien. Ils étaient absorbés par leur danse, abîmés dans la contemplation de leur vis-à-vis. Le duo était en symbiose, et personne n'aurait eut le cœur à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne l'aient décidé. Après un dernier tour où la robe de Rose sembla s'ouvrir comme une fleur scintillante, le couple s'immobilisa, la jeune fille libéra l'épaule de son cavalier, alors qu'il relâchait la pression de ses doigts en bas de son dos. Leurs mains se délièrent. Et, pour clore cette danse, son cavalier s'inclina légèrement, portant la main de Rose contre ses lèvres. Cette dernière lui murmura d'un ton ravi en inclinant la tête :

**- Ça fait très cliché. Merci pour la valse.**

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent et il disparut dans la foule qui avait de nouveau envahi la piste. Rose resta quelques secondes en plein milieu, les yeux rêveurs, avant de partir alors qu'elle se faisait bousculer par Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies.

Étouffé par la chaleur de la Grande Salle, Terry fit signe à Mandy qu'il sortait prendre l'air. La Serdaigle le laissa partir et rejoignit un élève de cinquième année sur la piste.

Le brun se faufila jusqu'au hall, et une fois qu'il fut sorti, une brise froide l'enveloppa. Même l'extérieur avait changé : une sorte de grand dôme semblait relier le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et le navire de Durmstrang au château de Poudlard. Ainsi la neige n'entravait pas les allées et venues des élèves étrangers. Terry franchit la limite de la protection et se retrouva dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, le visage fouetté par un vent glacial. Il resserra les pans de sa cape toute neuve autour de lui, respirant profondément. Il se retourna brutalement en entendant des pas étouffés.

**- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?**

**- Je te** **cherchais. Il fait trop chaud dans la Salle.**

Terry opina et sourit à son ami.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dansé avec lui, lança-t-il.**

**- Moi non plus. Personne ne s'y attendait. Elle m'étonnera toujours.**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent côte à côte, faisant face au vent, le visage tourné vers la cabane de Hagrid. Un silence s'installa, apaisant.

Derek voulût dire quelque chose, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une porte claqua quelque part, et il se ravisa. Curieux, Terry se tourna vers le Poursuiveur, murmurant son prénom qui s'envola dans la nuit noire. Derek se pencha vers lui, pour mieux l'entendre, plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son voisin. Il eut l'impression de s'immerger dans une mer sombre. Leurs nez n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur du brun s'affolait plus que d'ordinaire, et il manqua soudainement quelques battements. Derek réduisit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Le blond avait fermé les yeux, pendant que Terry enroulait ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Ils mirent fin au chaste baiser en reculant en même temps, essoufflés autant que surpris par leur audace.

Les deux garçons se contemplèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant que Terry ne murmure :

**- Regarde… Il neige.**

Le nouveau couple regardait avec sérénité les flocons immaculés tomber du ciel, le bras de Derek passé autour des épaules de Terry, leurs deux corps plus proches que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé espérer.

Ce fut ainsi que Lisa et Rose les trouvèrent elles se regardèrent en souriant sans dire un mot. Elles attendirent que le couple se décide à rentrer au chaud et fasse demi-tour pour se manifester. Derek lança un regard profond à Rose, un de ceux dont il avait le secret. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Mandy, qui brisa le silence :

**- Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais. Vous devriez venir voir ça, McGo danse le twist avec Hagrid, c'est tordant.**

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans le château en disant qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas rater ça. Les trois filles se retrouvèrent seules et de concert, elles se laissèrent tomber sur un banc de pierre.

**- Fouf, lâcha Mandy.**

**- Fouf quoi ? s'étonna Lisa.**

**- Quelle soirée. Granger et Krum font un très beau couple.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Padma n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, nota Rose.**

**- Maintenant si, précisa la rousse. Elle est en train de danser avec sa sœur et deux élèves français.**

**- C'était Weasley le problème alors, conclut doctement la blonde. C'est moi ou Terry et Derek avaient subitement disparu du paysage ?**

Rose lui confirma, sans ajouter de détails.

**- Ils voulaient prendre l'air, comme nous, supposa Lisa.**

**- Tiens au fait Lisa, pendant que j'y pense ! Tu en es où au juste avec Anthony ?**

**- Il m'a embrassée, avoua l'accusée en un souffle.**

Ses deux amies eurent de larges sourires, avides de détails.

**- C'était à la fin de notre première danse. On était cachés entre Hagrid et Fol-Œil. Je crois que personne ne nous a vus. Il s'est juste penché vers moi et m'a embrassée… termina la Serdaigle d'un air rêveur.**

**- Décidément, c'est la soirée, marmonna Rose.**

Sa remarque fut noyée par des applaudissements venant de l'intérieur.

**- Des applaudissements ?**

**- Peut-être que les Bizarr' Sisters font une pause…**

Quelques dizaine d'élèves qui sortaient confirmèrent la supposition de Lisa.

**- On rentre après ? Je commence à avoir froid, annonça Mandy.**

La rousse l'approuva et les filles patientèrent en parlant des couples qu'elles avaient vus dans la soirée. Quand elles entendirent à nouveau de la musique, Mandy et Lisa se levèrent en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rose.

**- Je vais rester encore un peu, dit-elle.**

Ses deux amies disparurent à l'intérieur en lui souriant. Rose se leva et fit quelques pas dans la neige, resserrant inutilement son étole autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta en regardant distraitement vers la forêt interdite. Un grand buisson à sa droite la dissimulait aux regards venant du château. Elle repensa à la danse qu'elle avait exécutée, celle où les autres élèves les regardaient d'un air si étonné, elle et son inattendu cavalier. Elle-même avait été très surprise qu'il soit venu lui demander une danse. Rose n'avait rien eu contre, pourtant elle avait failli refuser car depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que son cœur lui jouait de sales tours en l'entrainant sur des sentiers qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Mais voilà, il s'était planté devant elle, majestueux dans sa tenue de soirée noire et soyeuse, et elle n'avait pas pu résister.

**- Tu vas attraper froid, l'interrompit une voix tandis qu'une lourde cape se posait sur ses épaules.**

Rose leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui s'était posté sur sa gauche.

**- Merci. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta cavalière, tu sais. Elle s'ennuie.**

**- Arrête de me rappeler que ma cavalière, ce n'est pas **_**toi**_**, souffla-t-il en soutenant le regard émeraude.**

**- Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accompagner non ? S'étonna-t-elle.**

**- Après la façon dont tu as renvoyé Taffin dans ses buts, certainement pas, affirma le jeune homme en souriant.**

**- Tu as trop d'orgueil, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Ça te perdra.**

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

**- La rumeur se confirme, au fait : tu danses très bien, le complimenta la Serdaigle.**

**- Merci. Toi aussi, tu te débrouilles admirablement. Je crois que nous en avons étonné plusieurs d'ailleurs.**

**- Tu aurais vu la tête des Gryffondor !**

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un silence s'installa, troublé par quelques éclats de voix, au loin. Le grand cavalier se racla légèrement la gorge et quitta la forêt du regard pour se tourner vers Rose.

**- Je vais être franc avec toi, Wayne.**

**- Rose, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.**

**- Rose, reprit-il. Je préfère être sincère dès le début. Tu me plais.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant une suite. Mais il ne fit que soulever délicatement son visage en la tenant par le menton. Ils étaient si proches que déjà leurs souffles se mêlaient.

**- Tu vois, je ne suis pas si orgueilleux que ça, chuchota le jeune homme.**

Puis il relâcha Rose pour tourner les talons, disparaissant de la vision de la jeune fille.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, frissonnante maintenant que la chaleur de son cavalier avait disparue. Enfin la Serdaigle bougea et se dirigea vers le château, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours enveloppée de la grande cape noire au parfum masculin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lys empoisonné

Chapitre 2 : Lys empoisonné

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne et Derek Dent sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_

* * *

_

_Angleterre, 1984_

**- Rose ! Rose, reviens ici petite canaille !**

Un rire aigu retentit dans la grande maison, suivi de pas précipités.

**- Rose… Où te caches-tu ? C'est l'heure de ton bain !**

La gouvernante finit par trouver la cachette de l'enfant : sous un meuble.

**- C'est une habitude chez toi de te cacher sous les meubles ? Sors de là. Sinon, ce soir, pas d'histoire.**

La menace sembla fonctionner et une petite silhouette sortit en rampant, couverte de poussière.

**- Nan c'est pas zuste ! Z'veux ma stoire !**

**- Alors viens te laver.**

Maugréant, l'enfant prit la main tendue et suivit sa gouvernante en trottinant.

**- Tu me raconteras la stoire des trois messieurs qui ont eu des cadeaux ?**

**- Le Conte des Trois Frères ? Si tu veux.**

**- Alors z'veux bien prendre le bain.**

**- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Olivia en souriant malgré elle.**

La nurse fit rentrer la petite dans la grande salle de bains, chauffée magiquement. Olivia enleva à Rose les vêtements couverts de poussière et la poussa dans la douche.

**- Z'ai froid.**

**- Arrête de râler et ne gigote pas comme ça, c'est bientôt fini.**

La petite se laissa frictionner sans bouger ni rien dire, mais finalement…

**- Dis Nanny… Pourquoi t'as pas de bébé ?**

**- Mais j'ai déjà un enfant, Rose.**

**- Ah bon c'est qui ?**

**- C'est toi mon cœur. Tu me donnes bien assez de travail comme ça !**

**- Ah.**

Olivia sourit d'un air amusé devant l'air perplexe de la gamine.

**- Mais papa l'a dit que z'ai une maman qui est partie. Alors maintenant c'est toi ma maman ?**

**- C'est à toi de décider.**

**- Alors t'es ma nouvelle maman, décida d'un ton ferme l'enfant de quatre ans.**

**- D'accord, ça me va. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler maman.**

**- Bah non, tu t'appelles Nanny.**

Ladite Nanny sourit de nouveau et enfila le pyjama bleu à l'enfant.

**- Z'aime bien le bleu, c'est zoli.**

**- Tu as raison. Tiens, lave-toi les dents maintenant.**

Elle tendit une petite brosse à dents que Rose attrapa sagement : la perspective d'être privée d'histoire l'effrayait quelque peu.

La gouvernante l'aida à finir sa toilette et lui prit de nouveau la main.

**- Stoire maintenant !**

Olivia acquiesça et les deux filles se dirigèrent dans les couloirs de l'immense maison. Arrivées à la chambre, Rose poussa la porte et grimpa dans son grand lit, se glissant sous les couettes, les yeux agrandis par l'impatience.

La nurse s'assit au bord du matelas et commença l'histoire qui fascinait tant la petite.

**- Il était une fois trois frères qui allaient par-delà les montagnes et les fleuves. Un jour, ils firent face à une rivière, trop large et trop profonde pour être traversée sans danger. Heureusement, les trois frères étaient des sorciers, et ils firent apparaître un pont reliant les deux rives. Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du pont, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée de noir se révéla à eux. C'était la Mort en personne qui venait à leur rencontre. Folle de colère, elle voulait voir les trois hommes qui étaient capables de traverser cette rivière, grâce à laquelle la Mort avait pu récupérer tant d'âmes. Mais la Mort était maligne, et comme elle souhaitait que les trois frères périssent, elle fit semblant de les flatter en leur proposant un cadeau à chacun.**

**- Là c'est mon moment préféré, coupa Rose dont les paupières s'alourdissaient déjà.**

**- ****Le plus vieux des frères, un homme combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre. L'homme disait la mériter après avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche sur un sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, le plus arrogant, voulu humilier la Mort encore plus, et lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit alors une pierre près de la rivière, la lui donna, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Enfin le plus jeune, qui était humble et rusé, n'avait pas du tout confiance en la Mort. Il lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contrecœur sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité. Après, elle s'en alla, et les frères racontèrent leur aventure à qui voulait l'entendre.**

Olivia s'interrompit un instant pour jeter un œil à Rose. L'enfant s'était endormie, ne résistant pas à la voix mélodieuse et douce de sa gouvernante.

**- Décidément, soupira la jeune femme en bordant la petite, tu ne connaitras jamais la fin si tu t'endors avant.**

Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, puis rejoint les cuisines pour donner ses derniers ordres aux elfes de maison. Olivia les aida et enfin envoya tout le monde se coucher.

Rose l'inquiétait jamais elle ne tentait de parler de sa mère, sauf ce soir. La nurse était aussi préoccupée par Monsieur, qui brillait par ses absences, de plus en plus fréquentes et longues. Ce n'était pas bon pour l'équilibre d'une enfant de quatre ans à peine.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et s'endormit enfin, épuisée par la débordante énergie de Rose.

_Poudlard, Janvier 1995._

Les Serdaigle n'eurent pas le temps de profiter du reste des vacances sitôt Noël et le bal passés, le jour de l'An leur succéda puis ce fut la rentrée.

Le lundi 2 Janvier après-midi, les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En allant en cours, Rose eut une vive discussion avec Derek et Lisa.

**- Non. Je ne lui rendrai pas.**

**- Mais c'est son cadeau de Noël ! s'exclama Lisa.**

**- Peut être. C'était une raison pour qu'il m'attaque avec ?**

**- Il jouait, Rose ! Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment ? tenta de raisonner Derek.**

**- M'en fiche. Il est puni.**

Rose croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

**- Je t'assure qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, plaida la rousse.**

**- Allez, rend sa figurine à Michael. Même Mandy t'en veut, ajouta le Poursuiveur.**

**- Normal qu'elle le défende : elle est dingue de lui, expliqua la têtue jeune fille.**

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Derek soupirait.

**- Il m'a délibérément attaquée avec la figurine de ****Petrova Porskoff. Je l'ai attrapée, je la garde, s'entêta Rose. Il est mauvais perdant, c'est tout.**

**- Rose, sois raisonnable.**

**- Tu as triché en plus ! clama Lisa.**

**- Non.**

**- Si. Tu as **_**stupéfixé**_** une figurine, si ça c'est pas de la triche !**

**- Bah je suis pas Attrapeur moi. Je fais avec les moyens du bord.**

**- Je laisse tomber, céda Derek. Tu es trop bornée.**

**- Ha ! J'ai gagné, jubila son amie en prenant place dans leur salle de cours.**

Michael lui jeta des regards désespérés pendant deux heures, ce que Fol Œil ne manqua pas de remarquer.

**- Je ne pense pas que Miss Wayne ait besoin de vous pour rester en état de vigilance constante, Corner.**

Les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire.

L'Attaquant eut un regard dépité.

À la fin du cours, Rose attrapa Michael par le bras et déclara solennellement :

**- Jure que tu ne m'attaqueras plus jamais avec ton jouet.**

**- Je le jure.**

**- Jure aussi que tu ne te mesureras plus jamais à moi en Sortilèges, parce que je suis meilleure que toi.**

Le Serdaigle grimaça alors que Rose lui tenait fermement le bras, le dirigeant dans les couloirs.

**- Je le jure, soupira-t-il.**

**- Tu vois quand tu veux !**

Elle lui fourra un petit objet dans la main.

**- Petrova ! s'écria Michael. Elle est toujours stupéfixée ?**

**- Ah oui, elle m'empêchait de dormir. Essaie **_**Enervatum**_**.**

Michael réussit enfin à se dégager et alla s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de la jeune fille en cours de Sortilèges. Rose, un sourire victorieux en coin, prit place à côté de Lisa.

**- Ça y est, tu la lui as rendue ?**

**- Oui, il me faisait trop de peine. Et puis il a admis que j'étais meilleure que lui en Sortilèges, déclara Rose d'un ton satisfait.**

**- C'était du chantage ! protesta alors Mandy.**

**- Mais non. Il n'était pas obligé d'admettre que je suis meilleure que lui en Sortilèges, s'il n'avait pas été convaincu que c'est la vérité, déclara l'accusée.**

**- Attention, murmura Derek. Le couplet favori de Rose : On a…**

**- Toujours le choix, compléta Lisa.**

**- Et elle a… continua le blond.**

**- Toujours raison ! acheva Terry qui venait de s'installer. Vous parliez de quoi ?**

**- Rose a enfin rendu sa figurine à Michael, expliqua Anthony.**

**- Pourquoi il boude alors ?**

**- Parce que j'ai raison ! clama Rose.**

**- Bonjour à tous, commença de sa voix aiguë le professeur Flitwick. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les progrès que vous avez faits avec le sortilège d'Expulsion.**

Ce n'était pas pour rien que la petite troupe était à Serdaigle.

Tous réussirent à exécuter le sortilège d'expulsion avec brio. Sauf peut être Terry qui, pour une raison inconnue, envoya son coussin en plein dans la tête de Derek.

**- Oups.**

**- Bah tiens, râla son petit ami. Tu m'attaques maintenant ?**

Terry fit mine de siffloter en regardant ailleurs.

**- Méfie-toi, je vais appliquer la méthode de Rose : je confisque !**

**- Et tu vas me prendre quoi ?**

**- Ta baguette, répondit le Poursuiveur.**

**- J'empoisonnerai ton petit déjeuner demain matin, répliqua le brun. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me laisser faire en plus ?**

Leurs amis suivaient l'échange, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Hé oui, Derek, Terry n'est pas Michael : il a du caractère lui au moins !**

**- Tu me cherches en fait là ? demanda ce dernier à Rose.**

Elle approuva de la tête.

**- Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?**

**- J'aime bien t'embêter, parce que tu réagis. Derek me connait par cœur et sait comment me faire péter les plombs, Anthony est imperturbable et Terry est trop chou pour que je l'embête. Donc ça tombe sur toi ! conclut-elle, ravie de son explication.**

Les trois garçons concernés regardaient Rose avec amusement, et Michael, malgré un air renfrogné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Miss Wayne, quels sont tes points faibles ? Histoire que je gagne moi aussi de temps en temps.**

**- Ben voyons. Tu crois au père Noël en plus ? ironisa l'intéressée.**

Michael souffla de dépit, en assurant qu'un jour ce serait lui qui gagnerait.

Après le cours, ils se dirigèrent en papotant vers la bibliothèque. Padma les quitta pour rejoindre sa sœur Parvati. Michael protesta en disant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire un lundi de rentrée à la bibliothèque, et partit en direction du parc de Poudlard.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? demanda Anthony.**

**- Sûrement retrouver la Weasley, marmonna Mandy.**

Anthony la regarda d'un air surpris, étonné par le ton maussade de la blonde.

Lisa lui fit un vague signe de la main pour qu'il s'abstienne de toute question.

Ils se réunirent tous les six autour d'une table ronde de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince les avait salués froidement, comme à son habitude.

Les Serdaigle sortirent leurs cours, mais comme il faisait plutôt beau, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à se concentrer, même pas Anthony.

La discussion fit le tour de plusieurs sujets, avant de stagner sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comme souvent cette année.

**- C'est quand déjà la troisième tache ? demanda Mandy.**

**- Le 24 février, dit Terry. Je me demande ce qu'il va s'y passer.**

**- L'autre fois en écoutant des cinquièmes années, il m'a semblé entendre qu'il y avait une histoire d'objet à retrouver, raconta Anthony.**

**- Une chasse au trésor ? proposa Derek.**

**- Peut être… concéda Rose. Vous croyez qu'ils vont devoir parcourir tout Poudlard pour trouver leur truc ? Y'en a pour des jours…**

**- Il y aura certainement une zone délimitée, avança Lisa. Sinon on ne s'en sort pas.**

**- Ou alors on se plante complètement, et ce ne sera pas du tout ça, contra Terry en souriant. On parle de Dumbledore et de ses collègues, là.**

**- Tu crois que ce sont eux qui inventent les épreuves ? fit Lisa d'un air étonnée.**

**- Ce serait logique non ? Ce sont les directeurs qui s'en occupent.**

**- Oui, c'est logique, approuva Anthony. Sauf si les épreuves sont prédéfinies par la Coupe elle-même…**

**- C'est possible aussi, concéda Rose.**

Derek s'étira.

**- Le mieux c'est d'attendre le 24, conclut le blond.**

En ce vendredi 6 janvier, les quatrièmes années avaient Histoire de la Magie. Le cours passait _si_ lentement. Les Serdaigle n'en voyaient pas la fin. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Mandy et Terry de prendre des notes. Ils s'acquittaient de leur tâche en soupirant de temps à autre. Michael avait renoncé à écouter et il regardait dehors, rêveur. Padma, assise à côté de sa sœur Parvati, pensait aux garçons du bal. Derek écrivait une lettre à ses petites sœurs, Rose le regardait faire. Anthony et Lisa étaient vers le fond, sagement installés. La rousse avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami lui avait enroulé son bras autour des hanches dissimulées par le pull d'hiver. Ils discutaient par parchemins interposés, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Binns racontait certainement des histoires ennuyeuses à mourir.

Derek avait achevé sa lettre et entama une partie de pendu magique avec Rose. Chaque fois que la lettre proposée par la jeune fille n'était pas la bonne, l'échafaud du pendu se traçait magiquement, morceau par morceau. Le plus drôle, selon Rose, était de perdre, puisque le pendu bougeait _vraiment _au bout de sa corde d'encre.

La Serdaigle trouva le mot _épineux_, puis chercha à son tour quoi proposer à Derek. Elle se creusait les méninges mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Un petit papier plié atterrit sur leur table. Haussant un sourcil, elle se pencha vers Derek qui avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

**- « Il faut un adjectif. Ne trichez pas. », lut Rose. C'est quoi ?**

Son ami tritura le papier puis sembla comprendre.

**- J'ai capté ! C'est un cadavre exquis !**

Rose avait une mine de plus en plus ahurie.

**- C'est un jeu Moldu, expliqua-t-il enfin. Il faut faire une phrase en écrivant à tour de rôle sujet, verbe, complément… sans savoir ce que les autres ont écrit.**

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

**- Regarde. Là, il faut un adjectif. Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre ?**

**- Fourbe ! répliqua-t-elle.**

Il inscrivit le mot puis plia le parchemin pour que l'adjectif soit invisible.

Derek se tourna vers Terry.

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Le verbe.**

Le blond passa le « cadavre exquis » à Mandy assise devant eux en murmurant :

**- Un verbe.**

Elle acquiesça pendant que Rose regardait son ami d'un air songeur.

**- Et à la fin ça donne une phrase ?**

**- C'est ça. Je t'assure que c'est drôle, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de la Serdaigle.**

Bientôt le papier leur revint, et Terry souffla :

**- Vas-y Rose, déplie-le.**

Elle déroula docilement le parchemin. La fameuse phrase apparut.

**- « Le bureau fourbe noie les chaussures sous le livre », marmonna-t-elle.**

Elle marqua une pause.

**- D'accord, concéda la jeune fille. C'est drôle. Un peu compliqué quand même.**

**- C'est parce que tu es en Histoire de la Magie que ça te paraît compliqué, expliqua Derek en riant discrètement.**

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

**- Tout s'explique…**

Inexplicablement, les deux amis se mirent à ricaner sans pouvoir plus s'arrêter. Derek avait posé la tête sur son bureau pour cacher son visage et Rose avait les larmes aux yeux. Terry les regardait d'un air effaré.

**- Ça va ? finit-il par demander.**

Ils se retournèrent vers lui sans cesser de rire.

**- Très bien, parvint à répondre Rose.**

**- Je crois que c'est nerveux, avança Lisa depuis son bureau au fond, contre le mur.**

Michael se retourna vers le groupe, tout sourire.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut considérer le fou rire comme une excuse pour sortir de cours ? demanda-t-il, faisant redoubler l'hilarité des deux amis.**

Mr Binns ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que le moitié de ses élèves ne suivaient plus du tout.

Quelques Gryffondor regardaient les Serdaigle, habituellement si calmes. Hermione Granger leur lança un regard sévère. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas avaient l'air de brûler d'envie de se joindre à eux.

Même Anthony ne disait rien, lui qui se chargeait toujours de rappeler ses amis à l'ordre. Il faisait beau, ils étaient détendus, Lisa se tenait contre lui… Non, décidément, il ne dirait rien aux Serdaigle. Et tant pis pour le cours. De toute façon, il avait trouvé le petit discours de Binns dans un vieux grimoire de la Bibliothèque. Il suffirait au groupe de lire le chapitre du livre.

Rose et Derek étaient maintenant affalés l'un contre l'autre, exécutant un « pouce de fer ». La Sang-Pur ne se lassait pas de tous les jeux que les Moldus étaient capables d'inventer pour passer le temps. Leur fou rire était passé, mais ils avaient tellement distraits les autres élèves que tout le monde paressait. Sauf quelques vaillants Gryffondor.

Lisa et Terry discutaient du plan d'une dissertation à faire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Anthony lisait un livre sans grand rapport avec l'Histoire, Mandy dessinait, Padma et sa sœur papotaient discrètement, et Michael jouait au pendu sorcier avec Seamus, qui était assis à la rangée de droite.

**- J'ai faim, grommela soudainement Rose.**

Ses pouces étaient rougis à force de se faire écraser par ceux de Derek.

**- Oh, oh, lança une voix amusée. La machine est en route.**

Rose se retourna vers Terry en riant.

**- Bientôt, c'est Derek qui va avoir faim et tu feras moins le malin.**

**- L'ogresse et le glouton, affamés devant l'éternel, murmura Mandy d'un air docte.**

Rose se remit à pouffer, suivit de sa blonde amie. Lisa, qui avait suivi l'échange, souriait sans rien dire.

**- Mais tu as déjà faim ? intervint Finnigan, l'air étonné.**

**- Je parle fort en fait non ? fit Rose en retrouvant un calme relatif.**

Elle regarda Seamus avec intensité, puis lui sourit sans rien dire. L'adolescent se tortilla puis retourna à son jeu avec Michael.

Une main donna une tape sur la tête de Rose.

**- T'as pas honte espèce d'aguicheuse ? siffla Mandy avec amusement.**

**- Nan.**

Les Serdaigle, de plus en plus agités, n'arrivaient plus à rester discrets.

Hermione Granger les fusillait du regard.

Ils se calmèrent d'eux-mêmes après quelques instants d'excitation.

Le silence revint dans la salle. Un bruit monta du groupe des Serdaigle, un bruit de grenouille, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

D'un même mouvement, les huit aigles plongèrent leurs têtes dans leurs bras, contre la table, pour cacher le fou rire qui revenait.

**- Oups, lança Rose, redoublant leurs rires.**

Le visage caché dans les bras, la jeune fille entendit clairement une voix l'appeler.

**- Rose !**

Elle releva la tête. Harry Potter avait échangé sa place contre celle d'Hermione, et se trouvait maintenant à la gauche de la Serdaigle. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

**- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, apaisée.**

**- Tu as faim ?**

La question plongea Rose dans la perplexité.

**- T'as un truc à manger ? intervint Derek en se penchant vers eux.**

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire amusé.

**- Non. Mais je sais comment accéder aux cuisines, chuchota-t-il.**

Le regard surpris de Rose ne le quitta plus.

**- Tou m'intérrrresses, amigo, lança-t-elle avec un accent espagnol éraillé.**

**- Vous êtes intenables, aujourd'hui, répliqua Harry en souriant.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, clama Derek d'un ton innocent.**

**- Alors… poursuivit Rose. Combien tu veux pour ton info ?**

Le Gryffondor parut surpris. La jeune fille semblait sérieuse.

**- Mais… Rien. Vous voulez savoir alors ?**

**- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Terry qui s'incrustait.**

**- Promettez-moi que vous garderez ça pour vous, c'est ma seule condition.**

**- Pour nous huit tu veux dire ? demanda Lisa.**

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

**- C'est d'accord, dit Rose en lui serrant la main.**

**- Alors…**

La voix de l'Attrapeur se fit plus basse, et il chuchota que pour accéder aux cuisines, il fallait prendre la porte située à droite de l'escalier principal dans le hall d'entrée et suivre le couloir jusqu'à trouver un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Puis il suffisait de chatouiller la poire du tableau, qui deviendrait une poignée.

Les Serdaigle étaient fascinés et écoutaient religieusement.

**- Merci. Nous te sommes redevables.**

Malgré le sourire, Rose était sérieuse. Harry hocha la tête et se retourna vers sa table, quand la sonnerie retentit.

Les bleu et argent se levèrent comme un seul homme, bien décidés à aller visiter les cuisines.

Ils marchaient d'un pas vif, lorsque Derek s'arrêta brutalement.

**- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on fait un peu…**

**- Affamés ? proposa Michael.**

**- Non. Repérables. On est huit à se déplacer à l'opposé d'une salle de cours.**

Anthony hocha la tête.

**- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas discret. Séparons-nous.**

Le sage avait parlé.

**- Deux par deux, lança Terry. Et on ramène une preuve !**

**- Une fois par semaine, ajouta Padma.**

Les autres approuvèrent.

**- Un garçon, une fille. Équitable.**

La proposition de Mandy fut acceptée.

**- Une heure pour rapporter une liste définie, déclara Derek.**

**- On perd… un gage, rajouta Rose.**

Lisa sortit un parchemin et organisa le tirage au sort.

**- Bon. Ce sont les filles qui prendront les papiers.**

Elle hésita.

**- Je vous propose de faire ça dans la salle commune !**

Le groupe repartit dans l'autre sens.

Ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés bleus. Les papiers furent déposés dans un chapeau de sorcier.

**- Les plus jeunes d'abord ? proposa Anthony.**

Ils acquiescèrent et Mandy fut la première à se servir.

**- Anthony.**

Puis Padma :

**- Derek.**

Lisa tira Michael et Rose fut avec Terry.

**- Et pour l'ordre de passage ? demanda Mandy.**

**- À la courte paille.**

Rose et le brun tirèrent le plus petit papier ils seraient donc les premiers à passer. Vinrent ensuite Lisa et Michael, puis Derek et Padma et enfin Mandy et Anthony.

**- Chaque groupe inscrit cinq aliments, plats, ce que vous voulez qui se mange. On les met dans le chapeau.**

**- Et chacun en tire cinq, logique.**

Ils se séparèrent pour travailler.

Rose et Terry se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, chuchotant comme des conspirateurs.

**- Chocolat ? proposa-t-elle.**

**- Trop facile. De la sauge ?**

**- Bien. Un dessert ?**

Il approuva.

**- Un financier. J'aime bien le nom.**

Terry se mit à noircir leurs bouts de parchemin.

Ils choisirent encore les câpres, les huîtres et le goulasch.

Les quatre groupes mélangèrent leurs idées dans le chapeau.

Ce furent Derek et Padma qui écopèrent du goulasch. L'indienne soupira mais se résigna dignement, faisant rire ses deux tortionnaires.

Terry et Rose allaient devoir ramener des œufs cocottes, des courgettes farcies, une tarte aux noix, de la confiture de pamplemousse et…

**- Du Whisky Pur Feu ? s'étrangla Terry.**

**- Quel est l'idiot qui a écrit ça ?**

Rose tenait le morceau de papier à bout de bras, examinant tour à tour ses camarades.

Les yeux verts se vrillèrent sur Anthony, dont la mine était trop innocente pour être authentique.

**- Toi ! s'exclama le brun.**

**- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? gloussa Mandy.**

**- On ne trouvera jamais, maugréa Rose. Et si on trouve, on se fera choper avant de revenir.**

**- Au fait, en profita Michael, on devrait établir une règle : quoi qu'il se passe, on ne raconte rien jusqu'à la fin, d'accord ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête tous ensemble.

L'accord était conclu, alors les Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

À table, Anthony donna un coup de coude à Rose :

**- On va bien s'amuser ce week-end hein ?**

Il lui faisait un grand sourire mielleux.

**- Je te hais, fourbe. Tu mérites une place à Serpentard.**

Il se mit à rire et retourna à son assiette.

Le studieux Serdaigle n'eut de cesse de taquiner Rose et Terry toute la journée à propos de leur défi du lendemain.

Ce samedi matin, Rose s'éveilla vers 9h, avec une boule au ventre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Les cuisines ! Le whisky !

Elle s'assit sur le matelas en soupirant, se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. La douche finit de la réveiller.

La Serdaigle s'habilla sans hâte, guettant le réveil de ses amies. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes prêtes, elles descendirent à la Salle Commune, où les garçons les attendaient déjà.

Terry avait une mine grave et Anthony souriait pleinement. Rose fit une accolade au plus petit des deux, et le groupe se mit en route pour la Grande Salle. Peu de mots furent échangés pendant le petit-déjeuner ils dormaient encore tous à moitié.

Puis ce fut le moment.

Michael leur tendit un sac, pour y ranger leurs preuves, Lisa donna la liste. Anthony eut un air solennel puis déclara :

**- Je déclare ouverte la première journée du Défi des Cuisines !**

Derek sourit puis ajouta :

**- N'oubliez pas. On ne se raconte rien.**

Terry opina puis rangea la liste dans sa poche. Rose prit la besace tous deux avaient leurs baguettes magiques.

**- On ne sait jamais, avait répondu la jeune fille à la question muette de ses amis.**

Le duo sortit de la salle des Serdaigle, prenant la direction des cuisines.

En chemin, ils discutèrent de leur mission.

**- Tu crois que ce sont **_**vraiment **_**des créatures magiques qui s'occupent des cuisines ? s'enquit Rose.**

**- Je ne sais pas… J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses en tout cas.**

Son amie hocha la tête.

**- Le petit déjeuner est terminé n'est-ce pas ? demanda subitement le brun.**

**- Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna Rose.**

**- Alors, peut être qu'il n'y aura personne dans les cuisines, supposa Terry.**

**- Possible. Moi, j'ai hâte de savoir comment les plats arrivent sur nos tables.**

Ce faisant, les amis étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se plantèrent devant le tableau à la coupe de fruits, puis se regardèrent. Leurs yeux brillaient de curiosité.

**- Prêt ?**

**- Prêt.**

Rose avança la main jusqu'à la fameuse poire et agita ses ongles sur le vernis. Le fruit se tortilla, puis se mua en une poignée dorée.

Elle l'abaissa, puis poussa la porte. Terry ouvrit la bouche.

**- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il.**

Au son de sa voix, les elfes se tournèrent vers les deux intrus. Rose franchit le seuil en entraînant Terry avec elle. La porte se referma d'elle-même –ou par magie peut être.

D'un coup, tous les elfes entouraient les Serdaigle, multipliant courbettes et formules de politesse.

**- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, murmura Rose. C'est vous qui vous occupez des cuisines ?**

La question était adressée aux créatures, qui s'empressèrent de répondre positivement.

Terry détaillait la pièce du regard : les cuisines étaient encombrées de marmites, louches et toutes sortes d'ustensiles. Mais surtout, il y avait cinq grandes tables, qui étaient les répliques exactes de celles de la Grande Salle.

**- Alors ils envoient les plats d'un étage à l'autre, conclut le brun.**

Il se pencha vers Rose et chuchota :

**- Mais euh… C'est quoi au juste ces créatures ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et répondit :

**- Des elfes de maison. Des serviteurs, si tu préfères. Poudlard doit en être plein, en réfléchissant. Ils sont petits, silencieux, dévoués… Et dotés d'une grande force magique. Je suppose qu'ils peuvent transplaner même dans l'enceinte du château… C'est la première fois que j'en vois autant d'un coup.**

Terry buvait ses paroles.

**- Moi, c'est la première fois que j'en vois tout court. Tu t'y connais en elfes dis donc !**

**- Il y en a trois chez moi, dit-elle simplement. Bon ! On a une mission à remplir ! Et nous avons besoin de votre aide, ajouta-t-elle aux elfes.**

Le brun sortit la liste de sa poche.

**- Voilà, il faut que l'on ramène : des œufs cocottes, des courgettes farcies, une tarte aux noix et de la confiture de pamplemousse.**

Quatre créatures partirent en trottinant, puis revirent presque aussitôt les bras chargés des victuailles.

**- Impressionnant, murmura Terry.**

Rose opina puis enchaîna :

**- Du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il nous en faut une petite bouteille.**

Un cinquième elfe s'inclina et disparut de leur vue.

Le Serdaigle se tourna vers l'un des serviteurs :

**- Et vous pouvez nous donner tout ce qu'on demande ?**

**- Oui Monsieur, confirma l'intéressé d'une voix aigue. Tout ce qui se mange.**

**- C'est fou, commenta le sorcier d'un air songeur. Et c'est vous aussi qui faites les lits et amenez les valises dans les dortoirs ?**

**- Oui Monsieur. Nous sommes nombreux ici.**

Le dernier elfe partit était de retour et tendit une petite bouteille aux Serdaigle.

**- Votre Whisky-Pur-Feu, Miss.**

**- Merci.**

La boisson rejoignit les autres preuves dans le sac.

Rose voulut savoir une chose :

**- Il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui savent comment venir ici ?**

Un elfe avec d'étranges chaussettes dépareillées répondit en bombant le torse :

**- Monsieur Harry Potter !**

Rose haussa un sourcil.

**- C'est lui qui nous a expliqué comment faire, lui apprit-elle.**

L'elfe la regarda avec des yeux émerveillés.

**- Vous devez être très importante pour Monsieur Harry Potter alors !**

**- Pas tant que ça, marmonna-t-elle, les joues en feu. Qui d'autre ?**

**- Vous devez connaître Messieurs George et Fred Weasley alors, couina la créature.**

Terry hocha la tête. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient connus de tout le château.

**- Eux aussi ils viennent. Et c'est tout.**

**- Merci.**

Rose se tourna vers Terry.

**- On y va ?**

Il opina puis les Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les elfes réitérèrent leurs courbettes et salutations.

Une fois sortis et la porte fermée, ils se regardèrent.

**- Incroyable, lâcha Terry.**

Rose hocha la tête.

**- Comment font-ils ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, ils ont de grands pouvoirs.**

**- Oui, mais je veux dire, pour travailler tout le temps, être au service des sorciers et tout… Ils ont une vie à côté ?**

Rose eut une moue dédaigneuse.

**- Ce sont des serviteurs, Terry. Ils sont là pour ça. Ils vivent pour leurs maîtres jusqu'à leur mort. Ou leur renvoi.**

**- Ils se font renvoyer ?**

**- Certains, oui. Mais il faudrait être idiot pour faire ça. C'est difficile d'obtenir un elfe de maison. À moins qu'il ne soit méchant, ou inutile… Mais c'est rare, ajouta-t-elle.**

Terry la considéra sans rien dire.

**- Les autres vont avoir une sacrée surprise ! lança Rose d'un ton enjoué, sans sentir le malaise de Terry.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! On a réussi !**

Son amie lui sourit.

**- C'est surtout Anthony qui ne va pas en revenir, ajouta-t-elle. Bon, maintenant, on rentre gentiment.**

**- Sans faire de vagues.**

**- De toute façon, on ne craint rien.**

**- Tout à fait.**

Ils avaient tout de même peur de croiser un professeur. Fol Œil eut été le pire, lui qui semblait toujours tout savoir.

Ils marchaient en silence, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, tout se déroula sans accroc.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Leurs amis les attendaient, assis autour d'une table. Ils les fixèrent sans rien dire. Rose releva un menton fier et posa le sac sur la table.

Terry y ajouta la liste, et incita d'un geste Anthony à vérifier le sac.

Il se pencha avec curiosité et en examina le contenu.

Le grand brun finit par hocher la tête et il lança :

**- Le groupe Rose-Terry a rempli sa mission. Tout y est.**

D'un même mouvement, les Serdaigle se redressèrent et scrutèrent les preuves.

**- Je meurs d'envie de vous demander comment vous avez fait, marmonna Mandy.**

**- Tu attendras ton tour, trancha Rose avec un sourire en coin.**

Derek sortit la bouteille de Pur-Feu.

**- Tu ne veux pas aller l'agiter sous le nez des préfets tant que tu y es ? proposa Lisa.**

Michael tendit la main pour attraper le whisky, mais Rose fut plus rapide que lui.

**- Ça, je le garde. En souvenir.**

Terry opina pour montrer son accord. La Serdaigle se glissa jusqu'à son dortoir et fourra l'alcool au fond de sa valise.

**- Retour à la normale, soupira-t-elle.**

Elle se saisit de ses livres de cours, bien décidée à faire ses devoirs.

Ses amis soupirèrent à leur tour en la voyant revenir. Pourtant, en bons Serdaigle qu'ils étaient, ils l'imitèrent sagement.

Ainsi le samedi s'écoula.

Dimanche, ils dormirent tard, flânèrent, s'occupèrent dans un calme relatif. Puis ce fut lundi.

La semaine s'écoula plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le samedi 14, les quatrièmes années avaient déjà une quantité impressionnante de devoirs à faire et de leçons à apprendre, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'examens comme les BUSE ou les ASPIC en fin d'année.

Toutefois, le matin, Lisa et Michael étaient partis remplir leur mission aux cuisines, comme prévu. Ils en revinrent les bras chargés des victuailles de leur liste : des câpres, de la pâte à pain, des céréales, des carottes râpées et, au plus grand plaisir des Serdaigle, du chocolat en quantité effrayante.

Le regard de connivence que le duo avait échangé avec Rose et Terry ne fit qu'accentuer l'impatience des quatre restants.

Puis après le déjeuner, ils s'étaient séparés. Lisa et Anthony, les plus studieux, étaient avec Mandy dans une salle vide pour s'entraîner à de nouveaux sortilèges. Padma apprenait ses leçons avec sa sœur, comme à son habitude, tandis que Michael était parti voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Terry, Derek et Rose, quant à eux, étaient à la bibliothèque depuis quelques heures, cherchant diverses informations dans tous les volumes de la grande pièce pour un exposé. Vers 17h, Derek et Terry sortirent de la bibliothèque et plongèrent dans le brouhaha du couloir. Tout Poudlard semblait se diriger vers l'extérieur pour profiter des derniers rayons –pourtant froids du soleil. Ils s'adossèrent au mur, regardant les autres élèves avec distraction.

**- On attend Rose ? demanda Terry.**

**- Oui. Elle va bientôt arriver, elle m'a dit qu'elle empruntait quelques bouquins, expliqua Derek.**

En quelques secondes, le couloir s'était subitement vidé et les deux Serdaigle furent seuls. Le Poursuiveur se laissa glisser à terre, suivi par son petit ami. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Derek se taise et attrape le visage de Terry, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

**- Derek, non, pas dans le couloir, protesta le brun en essayant de le repousser.**

L'intéressé fit la moue.

**- Mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser, moi. Pas toi ?**

**- Si, mais pas ici.**

**- On est seuls… Allez, supplia le blond.**

**- Je t'en prie, on en a déjà discuté… Arrête ça !**

Sourds aux protestations, Derek laissait sa main courir de l'épaule au torse de sa victime. Voulant le repousser, Terry ne fit qu'enhardir son ami, qui colla un peu plus leurs bustes.

**- D'accord… D'accord, céda finalement le brun.**

Après un sourire victorieux, Derek embrassa en douceur son vis-à-vis. Il mordilla la lèvre de Terry, qui soupira de contentement.

Des éclats de voix les interrompirent. Le Poursuiveur eut une moue résignée et déçue puis se détacha du brun. Terry se releva et lança un regard nerveux à Derek.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Malefoy et compagnie, chuchota le brun. Ils viennent par là.**

Derek grimaça et marmonna, pour changer les idées de Terry :

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?**

**- Rose ?**

Le blond opina avant de se redresser et d'épousseter son uniforme.

**- Elle voulait emprunter quoi comme livres ?**

La voix de Terry tremblait. Il essayait d'avoir une conversation normale mais c'était peine perdue, il était trop nerveux. Il savait que Draco Malefoy avait un _léger_ problème avec l'homosexualité et il y avait eu des fuites à propos du nouveau couple de Serdaigle.

Derek tentait de le calmer du regard et amorça un mouvement pour récupérer son sac et fuir avant la tempête.

Mais c'était trop tard, et déjà Malefoy et sa bande étaient face à eux.

**- Alors, alors… siffla Malefoy. Il y a, m'a-t-on dit, un couple pour le moins… original chez les Serdaigle.**

Déjà ses acolytes ricanaient.

**- Je crois que ce fameux duo est devant nous, non ?**

Le visage de Terry s'empourpra, la main de Derek s'approcha de sa baguette. Les yeux froids du Serpentard s'illuminèrent.

**- Voilà nos gagnants ! Comme ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ? lança Malefoy en se tournant vers ses complices.**

Crabbe et Goyle jouèrent des muscles, Parkinson eut une moue mauvaise et Zabini une grimace de mépris profond.

**- Nous n'aimons pas vraiment les personnes dans votre genre, ici… continua leur meneur.**

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

**- Je trouve que cela… salit la réputation de l'école. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas brillante… Vous ne voudriez pas aggraver sa situation n'est-ce pas ?**

Derek refusait purement l'idée d'adresser la parole à cet abruti, et il cherchait comment les sortir de ce guêpier sans user de magie. Il ne voulait pas que Rusard débarque dans la seconde. À part en se jetant sur Malefoy, il ne voyait pas. Mais il prendrait le risque de se faire terrasser par les deux gorilles sans cervelle. Terry ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide en cas de combat physique. De toute façon, le blond ne voulait pas que son petit-ami encourt le risque de se faire frapper.

Pendant ce temps, le serpent continuait à siffler. Derek nota que le groupe s'était rapproché d'eux, coupant toute velléité de fuite.

**- Je me demande ce que vos parents ont raté chez vous… s'interrogea le blond.**

**- C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, dénonça Zabini en pointant Terry du doigt. Et l'autre, c'est un Sang-mêlé. Rien de bon.**

**- Mais tu es bien renseigné, Blaise !**

Ils se tournèrent vers les Serdaigle avec des regards mauvais. Le meneur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais…

**- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? lâcha soudainement Terry.**

Il venait de couper le _grand_ Drago Malefoy dans son discours.

Les yeux gris se braquèrent sur le brun.

**- Et tu oses me parler ? Malgré ce que tu es ?**

**- Dis-le, Malefoy ! cracha une voix cinglante. Dis ce mot qui te répugne tant !**

Le Serpentard fit volte-face pour dévisager la jeune fille. Il eut un sourire ironique, mais Rose ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

**- On dit « homosexuel », Malefoy. Répète après moi, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Ho-mo-se-xu-el.**

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée du groupe, puis placée entre les Serpentard et ses amis.

**- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Potter depuis que tu as cette cicatrice, Wayne. Toi aussi, tu es « sainte Wayne, défenseur des faibles et des opprimés » ? Vous devriez monter un club avec le balafré.**

**- Trouve-toi des amis Malefoy, et arrête d'importuner les miens, tu seras fort aimable.**

La Serdaigle gardait un calme apparent, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait de faire, c'était de réduire le blond en pâté en croûte. Et de le manger après.

**- Tu es comme Potter, Wayne, tu n'as pas su choisir tes amis. Tu t'es entourée de Sang-de-Bourbe, d'homo, et que sais-je encore… Cela est triste.**

Cette fois-ci, Rose craqua et planta le bout de sa baguette contre la gorge de Malefoy.

**- Un mot de plus, bébé Mangemort, et je te défigure.**

Crabbe et Goyle firent mine de s'avancer pour régler son compte à la jeune fille, mais Derek s'interposa vivement, un rictus menaçant sur le visage. Terry à son tour sortit sa baguette pour faire face à Parkinson et Zabini, un sortilège au bord des lèvres.

**- Je crois que ton amie Parkinson se souvient des duels de deuxième année… gronda Rose au Serpentard blond. Ne me provoque pas.**

La main blafarde de son ennemi se dirigeait vers la baguette dissimulée sous la cape noire.

La jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux, prête à l'ensorceler.

L'affrontement prit fin au moment où Malefoy allait pointer sa baguette sur Rose, ce qui aurait engagé la bataille.

**- Flitwick ! brailla Nott en surgissant près d'eux. Il arrive dans le secteur, faut se tirer !**

Malefoy hocha la tête et le groupe de Serpentard battit lentement mais sûrement en retraite, leur chef lançant des œillades menaçantes aux trois Serdaigle. Cependant, ce n'était pas Malefoy que Rose regardait. Elle planta ses yeux dans un regard fuyant, l'air profondément écœuré.

**- Ça va ? demanda abruptement Rose à ses amis.**

Terry opina, l'air toujours alarmé.

**- Quelle bande d'abrutis, grogna Derek.**

**- Tu es arrivée à temps. On n'a pas osé sortir nos baguettes, Rusard serait arrivé. Ou Miss Teigne.**

Rose eut une moue dédaigneuse.

**- Malefoy n'aurait eu que ce qu'il mérite. Un bon sort de Découpe là où je pense, ça aurait réglé le problème.**

**- Rose ! s'exclama Terry d'un air dégouté.**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas éprouver de la pitié pour un fils de Mangemort quand même.**

**- Si Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas été là, je… Je l'aurai massacré, tonna Derek.**

**- Mais il ne se promène jamais seul, justement. Cruel mais pas fou.**

**- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de combattre la bêtise de Malefoy, c'est un cas désespéré, conclut le brun.**

Ce faisant, les trois amis s'étaient remis en marche, se dirigeant machinalement vers leur salle commune.

**- Ce qui est... désolant, c'est qu'il entraîne d'autres élèves avec lui, lança Rose.**

**- Bah, s'ils sont incapables de se débrouiller sans Malefoy, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de personnalité, trancha Terry.**

**- Je suis convaincu qu'ils reçoivent une compensation financière en échange de leur « amitié » à Malefoy, avança le Poursuiveur avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé de velours bleu.**

La Serdaigle lui fit une grimace peu convaincue et prit place à sa droite. Terry s'assit sur la gauche et enfin révéla à Rose ce qui le troublait tant depuis le bal.

**- Pourquoi tu as accepté de danser avec ce Serpentard ?**

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

**- Au bal ? Parce que… c'était une soirée particulière je suppose. Je n'ai pas voulu refuser sous prétexte que c'était un Serpentard.**

**- Tu te ramollis, Rosinette ! se moqua Derek.**

Ils furent rejoints par Mandy et Lisa, qui s'installèrent en face d'eux.

**- On a croisé Malefoy et sa bande, attaqua la rousse.**

**- Ah, vous aussi, marmonna Terry.**

**- Ils parlaient de prendre une revanche sur une « balafrée », continua Mandy en braquant ses yeux sur Rose.**

**- Ensuite, ils ont déliré sur la pureté de l'école, en disant que ça craignait chez les Serdaigle.**

**- Ils se sont tus quand on est passé devant eux et on a compris que Malefoy nous suivait du regard, révéla Mandy.**

**- Ils parlaient de nous, j'en suis sûre, acheva Lisa.**

**- Oui, confirma Rose. Les garçons, racontez donc.**

Terry et Derek narrèrent leur affrontement avec les Serpentard, devant l'air médusé de leurs amies.

**- Quelle bande de demeurés ! éructa Mandy d'un air indigné.**

Rose hocha la tête et annonça :

**- Hors de question que vous vous promeniez seuls, maintenant. À trois, minimum. Et, je suis désolée, mais vous devriez éviter de trop vous afficher ensemble en dehors de la salle commune. Ces tarés pourraient avoir une bulle et recommencer.**

**- Ça m'énerve de devoir me plier aux conneries de ces idiots ! s'écria Derek.**

**- Mais Rose a raison. Jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse, on se fait discret, approuva Terry.**

**- On pourrait tout raconter à Flitwick ? proposa Mandy.**

**- Non, trancha Lisa. Rogue versus Flitwick, qui gagne à ton avis ?**

Terry eut un sourire sinistre.

**- De toute façon, je préfère que ça reste entre nous, et que ça soit réglé par nous.**

La voix de Rose était sans appel.

**- Grand chef a parlé, articula Derek.**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit enfin l'atmosphère.

Le groupe d'amis passa la fin de l'après-midi à l'abri de la salle commune. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, ébauchant toutes sortes de plans afin d'éradiquer les Serpentard de la surface de la planète, mais ils se rendaient bien compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient réalisable. Ils s'occupèrent à lire, jouer aux échecs et aux cartes, finir leurs devoirs. La pluie qui venait de s'abattre sur le château rendait le ciel gris et les Serdaigle de quatrième s'étaient regroupés autour du feu avant que leurs camarades des autres années n'arrivent après leur dîner.

La soirée était bien entamée, Rose lisait un roman policier, à côté de Mandy qui jouait à la bataille avec Terry.

La blonde jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son amie qui avait le visage blanc et soupirait régulièrement.

**- Rose ? Tu es toute pâle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui, c'est juste un petit mal de tête. Tout va bien.**

La jeune fille se passa la main dans les cheveux et tenta vainement de se concentrer sur son livre. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, fixa le feu. L'étau se resserrait.

Les aiguilles. Elles lui transperçaient les tempes, se faufilaient jusqu'à son cerveau et plantaient leur griffe de métal.

Des centaines d'aiguilles. Rose ferma son livre. Elle attendit la suite.

Maintenant, les points noirs, devant les yeux, qui tourbillonnaient, l'étourdissaient. Elle ne voyait plus, ses paupières se fermaient par réflexe, mais c'était inutile.

Le rouleau compresseur. Impitoyable, qui lui broyait la cervelle. Aplatie. Incapable de raisonner, Rose lâcha son livre.

**- Rose ?**

Elle n'entendit même pas la voix inquiète de Mandy. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. De plus en plus fort.

Mandy s'était levée et appelait Derek, qui accourut, suivi de Terry et Anthony. Lisa tenait les mains exsangues et agitées.

Rose ne s'apercevait pas de leur présence, bien qu'elle sente des mouvements autour d'elle.

_Maintenant, pensa-t-elle._

Son ventre se tordit, ses entrailles prirent feu. Elle haleta, puis glissa du canapé et tomba lourdement au sol.

Anthony courrait chercher Madame Pomfresh.

Tous ses organes essayaient de sortir, de lui déchirer la peau. Elle tremblait, les yeux révulsés, les pupilles dilatées.

Le feu se répandit sur tout son corps. Rose se tordit de douleur et un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, et elle avait beau fermer les yeux, elle ne voyait que du rouge. Feu. Sang.

Noir. Tout disparut. Elle avait encore gagné. Couchée sur le côté, haletante, elle vit ses mains arrêter de trépider.

À bout de forces, le dos ruisselant de sueur, Rose s'évanouit enfin, quittant toute douleur.

Son corps se détendit subitement, et Lisa poussa un cri de frayeur.

**- Rose !**

**- Écartez-vous, lança une voix sèche.**

**- Professeur…**

Le professeur McGonagall était suivie de l'infirmière. Son visage était fermé, mais ses yeux brillaient intensément. Elle fit léviter le corps de Rose et déclara :

**- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Dent, suivez-moi. Goldstein, calmez les autres.**

Derek bondit à la suite de la sous-directrice, laissant ses amis près du feu, sous le choc. Les autres Serdaigle faisaient un cercle autour d'eux.

Le Poursuiveur résuma la crise de Rose aux deux femmes.

Une fois la blessée installée dans un lit aux draps blancs, Pomfresh s'affaira autour du corps sans connaissance. McGonagall était au pied du lit, immobile. Derek tenait la main de Rose, se mordant les lèvres.

**- Évanouie d'épuisement, conclut l'infirmière. C'est la première crise en quatre mois. Je la garde demain, toute la journée.**

Derek hocha tristement la tête.

**- Bien. Dent, retournez dans votre dortoir, ordonna la professeur.**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais. Allez vous coucher. Vous reviendrez demain.**

Résigné, il pressa la main blanche inanimée et sortit, les épaules basses.

**- Si elle recommence ses crises, il va falloir la renvoyer à Ste Mangouste, Minerva, prévint Pomfresh.**

**- Hors de question ! En quatre mois, ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'elle a. Je préfère la savoir ici, avec vous.**

L'infirmière soupira puis concéda :

**- Comme vous voudrez… Rentrez vous coucher, Minerva.**

La professeure sortit doucement, laissant Pomfresh seule avec sa malade.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura-t-elle en regardant l'adolescente.**

Elle vérifia une dernière fois le rythme cardiaque, et quitta la grande salle pleine de lits.

Rose resta à l'infirmerie tout le dimanche. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que vers midi, mais la salle tanguait tellement que la jeune fille ne lutta pas et sombra de nouveau.

À 16 heures, Derek était revenu à son chevet, fidèle. Il lisait distraitement son manuel de Potions. Des voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie l'interrompirent.

**- S'il vous plait, je voudrais juste la voir quelques secondes…**

**- J'ai dit non. Un visiteur à la fois, et la place est prise.**

Il y eut un silence.

**- Allez, dehors jeune homme !**

Sa curiosité piquée, Derek se leva pour regarder qui parlait avec Pomfresh mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'inconnu était parti.

Rose ne sortit de l'infirmerie qu'après le dîner du dimanche, entourée de Lisa et Derek. Dans la Salle Commune, ses amis la pressèrent de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils venaient d'assister à une des crises qui l'avaient terrassée pendant quatre mois. Que dire d'autre ? Rose ajouta que, puisqu'elle avait fait une rechute, il était probable que cela se produise à nouveau. La jeune fille leur demanda de se comporter normalement avec elle elle ne voulait pas se sentir exclue ou surprotégée. Ils lui racontèrent que, grâce aux autres élèves de leur Salle Commune, son malaise avait fait le tour de l'école. Certaines rumeurs risquaient de courir sur son compte d'ici peu. Les Serdaigle restèrent réunis jusqu'à ce que Rose aille se coucher, encore épuisée de la crise.

_Vendredi 13 Janvier 1995, 6h43. Dortoir des Serdaigle, côté filles._

Rose se réveilla en sursaut. Elle entendit Mandy se retourner, puis dirigea son attention vers la fenêtre. Une chouette, ou un hibou, tapait furieusement au carreau.

Maugréant, Rose se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre le volatile s'engouffra dans la chambre en même temps qu'une rafale de vent.

Les plumes ébouriffées, l'animal s'était posé sur le pied du lit de la Serdaigle. Attaché à une de ses pattes, il y avait une petite enveloppe. Il fixait Rose de ses yeux ambrés. Son plumage était dans les tons marrons un hibou de l'école. Finalement la jeune fille bailla puis détacha la lettre avant de laisser repartir l'oiseau. Elle ferma la fenêtre, blasée, puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, regardant brièvement l'heure. 6h45. Quel abruti lui envoyait un rapace à une heure pareille ?

Le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui de Derek. C'était logique. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un bout de parchemin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le seul mot inscrit dessus.

« Pardon »

L'encre était noire et l'écriture n'était pas celle de Derek.

Rose laissa retomber son bras en soupirant.

Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Il dansait avec elle, lui disait être attiré par elle puis il insultait son meilleur ami, et maintenant lui faisait des excuses ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avoir affaire à plusieurs personnes. L'homme séducteur, le salaud, le soumis. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais une chose était sûre : elle était toujours remontée contre le salaud. Il le paierait. Rose lâcha un nouveau soupir puis roula sur le côté et se leva finalement.

_En plus il me gâche ma nuit._

Les filles n'allaient plus trop tarder à se lever, alors elle se glissa dans la salle de bains pour en profiter la première. Elle s'étira avant de faire sa toilette et d'enfiler son uniforme. Rose toucha sa cicatrice en un geste devenu rituel, puis elle entreprit de démêler ses boucles auburn. Elle les attacha en une couette haute, et sortit réveiller ses compagnes.

**- Debout, debout ! clama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Faut se lever !**

Elle ouvrit les carreaux, laissant entrer une brise fraîche et le pépiement des oiseaux. La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette et la glissa à sa ceinture. Puis elle ouvrit tous les rideaux des lits, provoquant des grognements divers. Enfin elle se rendit à la porte d'un pas énergique, cria une dernière fois à ses amies de se lever, et elle rejoignit la salle commune.

**- Salut Terry ! lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée au brun qui baillait. Tu es le premier ?**

Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

**- Allez, viens, j'ai faim.**

Elle entraîna son ami dans les couloirs, sourde à ses faibles protestations. Ils furent rejoints par Derek qui arrivait en courant, la cravate de travers.

**- Attendez-moi !**

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, puis s'attablèrent. Derek servit du thé sans leur demander leur avis, puis se jeta sur la panière de petits pains, dévorant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

**- Je croyais que tu avais faim ? dit Terry à Rose.**

Elle regardait fixement un pot de confiture, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle leva enfin les yeux et sourit au brun.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai.**

Derek, qui s'empiffrait gentiment, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

À ce moment-là, le reste du groupe arriva. Ils s'installèrent à table Lisa entreprit de raconter à Terry son cauchemar de la nuit. Derek parla Quidditch avec Michael, pendant que Mandy et Padma faisaient leurs commérages du matin. Anthony lisait son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie en prévision du premier cours de la matinée. Rose quant à elle, riva ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard, cherchant l'objet de sa colère. Il releva enfin la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. De la manière dont il la fixait, elle pensa à un lapin apeuré. Elle lui fit une grimace mi-écœurée, mi-haineuse. Les coins de la bouche du Serpentard s'affaissèrent, un éclair de désespoir passa dans ses yeux. Rose releva la tête d'un air hautain tout en pensant :

_Mais il s'attendait à quoi ?_

Elle rompit leur échange muet en se tournant vers Lisa qui achevait son récit :

**- Et là, Rogue a mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête et s'est mis à tourner sur lui-même en chantant : « Je suis une carotte, je suis une carotte, j'en ai plein les bottes alors faites-moi frire avec des pleurotes ! ». Il avait un air si innocent…**

Elle soupira pendant que ses amis pouffaient de rire.

**- Je ne mangerai plus jamais de champignons, conclut la rousse.**

Anthony lui fit un sourire attendri.

Derek finit son thé en regardant Rose, qui avait l'esprit très loin d'eux.

**- Ça va être froid, lui lança-t-il enfin.**

Rose sursauta puis jeta un œil à sa tasse.

**- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle.**

Elle vida le récipient d'un trait, puis se leva.

**- Je vais au dortoir. J'ai oublié un livre, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis.**

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, sans un regard pour le Serpentard qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Une fois dehors, elle soupira en ralentissant sa marche. Mais c'était quoi au juste ? D'où sortait cette envie de lui pardonner ? Il avait insulté Derek et Terry, par Merlin !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'aller le voir, de le laisser parler, de lui fournir une bonne excuse et ensuite de se pencher vers lui et de…

_Non mais là ça va plus du tout ma grande hein._

Elle se ressaisit et se retrouva près de la Salle Commune. Rose entra, puis se dirigea machinalement vers leur salle de bains, pour se laver les dents. Puis elle revint dans la chambre, s'assit sur son lit, fixant la fenêtre. Un bruit lointain la fit sursauter, et Rose regarda l'heure : 8h37. Encore un peu de temps pour traverser le château et que tout le monde puisse se rendormir en Histoire de la Magie. Elle se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs.

La jeune fille marchait tranquillement, puis se figea.

En face d'elle.

**- S'il te plait.**

Elle accéléra le pas pour le dépasser.

Tenace, il la suivit.

**- Écoute-moi juste deux minutes. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.**

Elle fit un geste comme pour chasser une mouche.

**- Regarde-moi au moins !**

Rose s'arrêta brusquement et se planta devant lui, les yeux étincelants.

**- Voilà, ça y est, je t'ai regardé. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.**

Le Serpentard allait ajouter quelque chose mais sa réflexion fut noyée par le bruit de la sonnerie, et des élèves qui débarquaient de toutes parts.

La jeune fille en profita pour se faufiler dans la foule et disparaître aux yeux du garçon, impuissant.

Rose ne parla de cette rencontre à personne, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle évita le Serpentard toute la semaine, fréquentant avec assiduité la bibliothèque –où, honnêtement, les vert et argent n'allaient pas souvent, à part peut être les cinquième et septième années.

Le jeudi soir, le Serdaigle et les Serpentard avaient Astronomie en commun, à partir de minuit, sur la plus haute tour du château.

Et ce soir-là, Rose en avait assez de regarder le ciel étoilé. D'abord elle avait mal aux yeux à force de se concentrer, et puis elle avait froid, et aussi sommeil. Elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Les Serpentard étaient toujours aussi idiots, même si la jeune fille devait avouer qu'ils étaient calmes ce soir-là. D'un commun accord, Derek et Terry étaient loin l'un de l'autre, et tout le groupe des Serdaigle les séparait des serpents.

Leur professeur leur indiqua une consigne à suivre, et Rose ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment.

**- Bah alors ? s'étonna Mandy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- J'en. Ai. Marre. Ahana son amie. Je déteste avoir le nez en l'air pour regarder des petites paillettes que de toute façon, nous ne verrons jamais de près.**

**- Hé bien ! Sa seigneurie serait-elle fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur ? s'enquit Anthony d'un air moqueur.**

**- Oui ! assena Rose avec vigueur. Parfaitement.**

Elle fit une nouvelle grimace énervée.

Elle se tut pendant cinq minutes, que ses amis bénirent.

**- Ça va durer encore longtemps ? finit-elle par demander.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ?**

**- Bah j'ai froid. Et sommeil. Et j'en ai marre.**

Ses amis soupirèrent en chœur.

**- Encore une demi-heure, annonça Lisa.**

**- Si tu arrêtes de râler jusqu'à la fin du cours, je te fais un massage quand on sera rentrées, proposa Mandy pour avoir la paix.**

Rose fit mine de réfléchir en la regardant fixement.

**- D'accord. C'est un bon deal, concéda-t-elle.**

Michael poussa un « ouf » de soulagement, que son amie ne manqua pas. Elle lui tira la langue et retourna à son télescope.

Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe, faisant bien attention à ce que Mandy ne l'entende pas. Un bras la frôla et une voix, étonnamment chaude, murmura :

**- Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas l'astronomie ?**

Rose se figea.

**- Casse-toi, siffla-t-elle sans le regarder.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

**- Je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner, au cas où tu n'aies pas compris.**

**- Écoute Rose, c'est tellement compliqué tout ça… Si tu me laissais une chance de m'expliquer…**

**- C'est pourtant simple, grinça-t-elle. Tu as voulu jouer les séducteurs, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu as insulté deux de mes amis. Et ça, je ne l'accepterai pas de si tôt.**

**- Je suis… tellement désolé. Rose, crois-moi s'il te plait !**

**- Là, tout de suite, j'ai pas envie. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais finir d'insulter Pluton et ses potes tranquillement. Salut.**

Elle lui tourna le dos et se plongea dans l'observation des étoiles.

Il soupira puis se leva doucement, se mêlant de nouveau aux camarades de sa Maison.

Rose était tellement agacée qu'elle en oublia les astres lumineux. Enfin la fin du cours arriva. Elle se releva avec soulagement, suivant ses amis dans les escaliers. Elle fermait la marche des Serdaigle. Quelques stupides Serpentard la poussèrent sans ménagement pour descendre avant elle. La jeune fille se plaqua au mur froid, et ferma les yeux quand un vertige la prit.

_Non ! pensa-t-elle._

Elle posa les mains sur la rambarde de métal.

Un éclair de lumière traversa son cerveau. Puis une douleur, familière, s'installa tranquillement dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se mit à taper l'intérieur des parois de son crâne. De plus en plus lancinante.

Rose rouvrit brutalement les yeux, mais c'était peine perdue : elle voyait flou. Et il faisait noir dans les escaliers. La douleur était pire qu'une massue, elle écrasait tout ce qu'elle trouvait à sa portée, voulant tout détruire.

Ses doigts dérapèrent sur la rampe ses mains se mirent à trembler, très violemment. Son sac glissa de son épaule et tomba quelques marches plus bas. Ses omoplates tressaillaient, ses jambes devinrent si molles… elles se dérobèrent sous son poids, et Rose tomba sur la cuisse droite. Elle s'appuya aussi fort qu'elle put sur la pierre glacée.

Son estomac se contracta vivement, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir son dîner.

Avec un effort surhumain, elle parvint à s'asseoir sur une marche, frissonnante. Les spasmes se calmèrent, Rose pensa que c'était terminé.

La douleur logé dans sa tête éclata et descendit le long de son corps, dévastant tout. La malade poussa un hurlement, les crampes reprirent de plus belle.

L'agonie était pire que d'habitude.

Elle aurait voulu mourir sur le champ, que ça se termine. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur les marches.

Ses pieds dérapèrent, ses mains glissèrent, et tout ce que sentit Rose, c'était qu'elle tombait, dans les escaliers, enfin.

Si son corps ne voulait plus d'elle, le mieux c'était mourir non ?

Sa vision n'était plus floue elle s'était réduite à une tache rouge, sombre et vive à la fois.

Son corps fut retenu par une barrière molle.

_C'est ça la mort ?_

Elle se sentit soulevée.

_Je flotte ?_

Elle n'était plus qu'à moitié lucide.

Elle sentait de l'air chaud contre elle. Mais cet air était étrange, comme saccadé, affolé.

_Depuis quand l'air s'affole ?_

La jeune fille parvint à entrouvrir les yeux.

_C'est qui ça ?_

La barrière molle, c'était deux bras. Qui appartenaient forcément à quelqu'un.

**- Rose ? Rose, est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

Ses lèvres bougèrent faiblement.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour entendre.

**- Casse… Toi…**

Il eut un sourire triste.

**- Non. Pas cette fois.**

Blottie contre le corps chaud, Rose sentit la crise s'éloigner. La douleur prit sa massue et partit doucement les tremblements se calmèrent pour cesser totalement. Enfin, sa vision lui revint, sans tache rouge ni flou.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles son sauveur ne dit pas un mot.

Une quinte de toux la prit. Sa respiration redevint sifflante, elle toussa de nouveau, violemment, et sentit quelque chose lui couler de la bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

**- Rose ?**

Elle avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons. Le sang coula de nouveau, dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et le Serpentard resserra sa prise autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber.

**- ROSE ! hurla soudainement une voix.**

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers.

**- Rose, dis-moi que tu es là et que tu vas…**

Derek s'interrompit.

Ses yeux passaient de Rose évanouie à son sauveur, du sauveur à Rose. Sa baguette laissait échapper un Lumos.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? brama Derek, pointant sa baguette vers son adversaire.**

Sans lui adresser la parole, le Serpentard se redressa, posant avec délicatesse le corps de Rose sur les marches. Il poussa un grognement et dépassa Derek, dévalant les escaliers sans plus accorder un regard aux deux Serdaigle.

Derek se pencha vers son amie, la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement. Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne réagit pas. Sa tête roula de droite et de gauche. Le Poursuiveur la souleva avec précaution, et la cala dans ses bras. Il entreprit la descente des escaliers, marche après marche, lentement, chargé de son fardeau.

La Salle Commune des Serdaigle lui sembla être à des kilomètres.

Enfin, il atteignit son but, répondit distraitement à l'énigme et rejoignit ses amis. Ils l'attendaient près du feu, l'air angoissé.

**-Par Merlin, murmura Lisa.**

Anthony courut prêter main forte à Derek.

**-Elle a encore eu une crise ? s'étonna Terry d'une voix douce.**

**-Je pense oui. Nous n'étions pas là pour voir.**

Ils la déposèrent sur le canapé et l'entourèrent.

**-Vous croyez que nous devrions prévenir Mme Pomfresh ? proposa Michael.**

**-Non, répondit Lisa. On va s'en occuper.**

Anthony approuva silencieusement, et se pencha vers Rose. Il posa sa main sur le front chaud.

**-Elle n'a pas de fièvre. Je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie d'épuisement physique. Comme l'autre fois.**

**-Le mieux c'est de la laisser se reposer. Si jamais son état ne s'améliorait pas, alors on préviendra les professeurs.**

Terry acquiesça à la proposition de Derek.

D'un accord commun, les garçons la montèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit de Derek, puis les filles entreprirent d'enlever l'uniforme de l'étudiante, maculé de sang par endroits. Lisa la borda de la lourde couverture. Le groupe de Serdaigle se sépara, les filles allèrent dans leur dortoir, laissant Rose entre de bonnes mains.

Derek se coucha près de Terry, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Vers six heures du matin, le Poursuiveur entendit son amie remuer. Il se leva sans bruit et entrouvrit les rideaux de velours.

Rose gardait les yeux fermés, mais elle tendit sa main droite vers son ami.

**- Derek.**

**-Oui. Je suis là.**

**-J'ai eu… une crise, je crois…**

**- Oui. C'est terminé. Nous sommes là.**

Il s'était assis près d'elle, lui caressant le visage.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix faible.**

**- On croyait que tu discutais avec la prof, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais quand on a vu Sinistra nous passer sous le nez, on a compris que quelque chose clochait.**

Elle lui sourit.

**-Alors j'ai dit aux autres de rentrer, que j'allais te chercher.**

Il soupira.

**-Je t'ai trouvée, recroquevillée dans **_**ses**_** bras. Je pense qu'il t'a rattrapée avant que tu chutes dans les escaliers, expliqua-t-il.**

Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

**-Je me souviens… Il me tenait, et puis je tremblais, et avant je tombais, et…**

Ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête.

**- Tout va bien maintenant.**

**- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-elle finalement. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…**

**- C'était pire ?**

**- Pire que tout. J'ai craché du sang… Enfin je crois.**

**-Oui, confirma-t-il. Il y en avait sur ton chemisier.**

Il grimaça.

**- Parle-en à McGo. Et à Dumbledore.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour moi, soupira-t-elle.**

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec… lui ?**

Ses paupières frémirent.

**-Je tombais… Et il était là.**

**- Ah…**

Elle fit une pause douloureuse.

**-On continuera demain d'accord ?**

Sa main tremblait légèrement.

Il acquiesça, puis se glissa de nouveau aux côtés de Terry, après avoir fermé les rideaux bleus.

Dans la matinée du vendredi, les garçons émergèrent relativement tard, éveillés par les chuchotements des filles. Elles les avaient rejoints pour venir tenir compagnie à Rose.

Leur amie dormait toujours.

Bientôt ils l'entourèrent tous les sept, se demandant s'il fallait ou non avertir l'infirmière.

**-Allez donc manger et ramenez-moi un peu de thé, marmonna Rose en esquissant un faible sourire.**

Lisa lui sourit, pendant que Mandy exhortait les autres à sortir de la pièce.

La malade toussa, puis se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit de nouveau.

Quand ses amis revinrent, elle était toujours au pays des songes.

Derek posa le thé sur la table de chevet et se leva, incapable de tenir en place.

Il lui griffonna un mot puis sortit du dortoir.

_« Rose, _

_Si nous ne sommes pas dans la Salle Commune à ton réveil, nous serons sûrement à la bibliothèque…ou en cours !_

_Attends-nous sagement !_

_Derek. »_

La jeune fille ne trouva le mot que vers seize heures. Elle resta allongée quelques minutes, emballée dans la grosse couverture. Elle entreprit de s'asseoir, avec précaution. Sa tête ne tournait plus, même si ses pensées étaient encore un peu mélangées.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la tasse de thé, froid depuis longtemps.

Rose souffla longuement, puis frissonna en s'apercevant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard pour retrouver son uniforme. Il était sur une chaise, posé à la hâte, le pull rougi par le sang. Elle enfila le tout rapidement, puis sortit doucement du dortoir. Rose traversa l'étage et entra dans la chambre des filles. Personne. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et alla prendre une longue douche.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

Bon.

Il avait participé aux insultes lancées à Derek et Terry.

Il l'avait faite danser.

Non négligeable, il lui avait dit qu'elle « lui plaisait ».

Ensuite, il la sauvait d'une chute dans les escaliers.

Et semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle.

_Non, là tu te fais des idées ma fille._

Il voulait lui expliquer la raison de sa méchanceté. Sans y arriver.

Et Derek était visiblement contrarié qu'elle lui parle.

Bon.

Elle n'était pas plus avancée.

Rose poussa un grognement agacé, puis sortit de la salle de bains, une grande serviette autour d'elle. La nouvelle crise l'inquiétait. Du sang, maintenant. Les tremblements plus violents, aussi. Mue d'une inspiration soudaine, elle se saisit d'un parchemin et nota la date des crises dont elle se souvenait, et leurs symptômes. Peut être qu'ainsi, elle pourrait établir un schéma général.

Elle rangea sa plume, après avoir décrit les deux crises qu'elle avait faites à Poudlard.

La jeune fille récupéra des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull vert et noir.

Enfin, elle quitta la Salle Commune et déambula dans les couloirs. Rose finit par se décider à aller voir Minerva. Il fallait qu'elle lui raconte la crise dans la tour d'Astronomie.

La Serdaigle chercha à rejoindre le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor elle finit par le trouver. Elle frappa doucement en espérant que sa grand-tante serait là.

**- Entrez, fit une voix étouffée.**

Rose abaissa la poignée et entra dans le grand bureau clair.

**- Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

L'intéressée prit place face à sa parente, s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil moelleux.

Minerva l'observa de plus près.

**- Tu es très pâle… **

Rose grimaça d'un air éloquent.

**Oh ! comprit-elle. Tu as refait une crise ?**

**- Oui. Hier soir, après le cours d'astronomie. Mes amis se sont occupés de tout, j'ai passé toute ma journée à dormir. Je voulais t'en parler, et aussi me justifier de mes absences aux cours d'aujourd'hui.**

Le ton de Rose était détaché elle ne voulait pas affoler sa grand-tante.

**- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas pour les cours. Comment tu te sens maintenant ?**

**- Mieux. Mais j'ai craché du sang, cette fois.**

Minerva eut un air dépité.

**- Ce n'est pas la première fois, si je me souviens bien.**

**- Cela ne m'est arrivé que deux fois, quand j'étais à l'hôpital, au tout début.**

Elle soupira.

**- Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? maugréa-t-elle.**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Rose. J'aimerai, j'espère.**

La professeure considéra sa petite-nièce. Son visage était diaphane, ses yeux cernés, et elle paraissait si fragile, lovée dans le fauteuil. Ce qui lui arrivait était injuste. Elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

Minerva formula cette dernière pensée à voix haute. Rose eut un geste fataliste.

**- C'est comme ça. Je ne dis pas avoir mérité, je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête.**

Elle marqua une pause.

**- Et surtout, j'aimerais que les Médicomages trouvent ce que c'est. Qu'ils donnent un nom à cette maladie.**

La jeune fille se redressa et croisa les jambes.

**- Je ne suis certainement pas la seule à en être atteinte. Il faudrait trouver les autres.**

**- Il n'y a aucun autre cas connu en Angleterre, ma chérie. Sinon tu te doutes bien que tu les aurais rencontrés. Les médecins auraient confrontés vos symptômes.**

Rose grimaça.

**- C'est étonnant que je sois un cas unique. Au fait, j'ai commencé à noter les dates de mes crises à Poudlard, avec les détails.**

Sa grand-tante hocha la tête.

**- Peut être que j'en tirerai quelque chose. En tout cas, ça va m'aider à garder la tête froide.**

**- Tu sais combien de crises tu as faites ?**

**- Treize. Rien pendant trois mois, et là deux d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais bon.**

Rose voulait rester philosophe.

Un léger silence s'installa.

**- J'ai peur, Minerva, murmura finalement la jeune fille.**

**- Peur ?**

**- De mourir. Que ça me tue.**

Elle tritura sa cravate.

**- C'est l'impression que j'ai. Elle peut me tuer. Toi aussi tu crois ça non ?**

L'Animagus prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

**- Je n'espère pas. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Ton corps a des limites, c'est évident. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.**

Sa petite-nièce lui sourit.

**- Ça me va. Merci.**

**- Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ?**

**- Non, juste ça.**

Minerva lui fit un sourire doux.

Rose prit congé de sa parente et se glissa hors du bureau.

La discussion n'avait pas apporté d'éléments nouveaux, mais le fait de pouvoir en parler librement, avec un adulte raisonné, la soulageait beaucoup.

Elle reprit son errance, ayant vaguement dans l'idée de rejoindre la Bibliothèque.

**-Rose ?**

Elle se figea, et se retourna doucement.

La jeune fille sourit au Serpentard qui se rapprochait d'elle.

**-Mon sauveur, ironisa-t-elle sans méchanceté.**

Il eut un sourire embarrassé.

**-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, lui annonça-t-il.**

**-Mieux.**

Il fronça les sourcils, lui demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille.

**-Une sorte de crise de douleur. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je dis, faute d'un vrai terme. Je me demandais…**

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, tentant de recomposer les évènements.

**- Je sortais du cours… commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je descendais les escaliers, des Serpentard m'ont bousculée et là… j'ai fait une crise. Mais après ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment tu as été là ?**

**- Tu as hurlé. J'étais en pleine descente, mais je t'ai entendue. Alors je suis remonté, et quand je suis arrivée, tu étais en train de tomber.**

**- Donc tu m'as rattrapée ?**

**- Donc je t'ai rattrapée, confirma-t-il.**

**- Alors merci.**

Elle hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

**- Sans toi, je serais descendue plus vite, mais j'aurais plus de tête…**

**- À peu près, approuva-t-il en souriant.**

Elle s'adossa au mur.

**- Comment tu as su que c'était moi qui criais ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai pas réfléchi.**

Elle sourit malicieusement.

**- Comme l'autre fois.**

**- Je, Rose, non…**

Il n'avait pas vu son sourire moqueur.

**- S'il te plait…Laisse-moi m'expliquer…**

**- Tu m'as, en gros, sauvé la vie, lança-t-elle. Donc je t'autorise à tenter –vainement- de t'expliquer. Si jamais tu te vantes de m'avoir ramassée dans les escaliers, je fais de ta vie un enfer. Si un seul de tes petits potes est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, je t'occis. Clair ?**

**- Oui, oui, oui. Tout compris.**

Il hochait vigoureusement la tête. Il prit une profonde respiration.

**- Je…**

Il s'interrompit.

**- C'est tellement compliqué…**

**- Au point où on en est…**

Il s'appuya à son tour contre la pierre froide.

**- Ce que je t'ai dit au bal tiens toujours. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître, de passer du temps avec toi. Mais de l'autre côté, ils…**

Le Serpentard hésita.

**- Ce sont mes amis, lâcha-t-il enfin. On partage… certaines convictions, comme toi et les Serdaigle en partagez d'autres. Mais j'avoue que pour ce couple… Drago est allé loin.**

Rose se raidit légèrement.

**- Et je ne les quitterai pas comme ça, tu t'en doutes. Tu ferais pareil non ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Je ne te demande pas ce genre de choses, répondit-elle enfin. Je ne te demande rien en fait. Juste des excuses. Au moins à moi.**

La jeune fille fit un sourire à son vis-à-vis.

**- Ne serait-ce que parce que tu croyais pouvoir jouer double-jeu. Tu n'as pas à choisir, juste à faire attention.**

Il parut tellement soulagée de l'entendre dire ça que Rose ne retint pas un nouveau sourire.

**- Je suis désolé. Vraiment.**

Elle acquiesça, le fixant de ses yeux intenses.

**- Merci.**

Rose se tortilla un peu, soudainement mal à l'aise d'être si près d'un garçon. Elle pensa à sa cicatrice.

Il choisit ce moment pour se pencher vers elle, comme au bal, et lui murmurer d'une voix enjôleuse :

**- Alors, j'ai le droit de te séduire maintenant, Rose ?**

Elle approcha sensiblement leurs lèvres.

**- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, souffla-t-elle avant de s'écarter et de reculer de quelques pas.**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire amusé et tourna les talons.

Rose déambula dans les couloirs, plus pour s'éloigner de lui que par désir de trouver la Bibliothèque. Finalement, elle décida de retourner à son dortoir, soudainement lasse.

La jeune fille retrouva son fauteuil favori, après avoir pris un roman sorcier dans la chambre. Elle s'installa en tailleur, et s'absorba dans sa lecture.

Le feu crépitait doucement, et toute douleur lui semblait si loin. Elles lui semblaient si irréelles, ces crises étranges !

Ce cher Serpentard lui offrait la possibilité de vivre normalement, comme une adolescente de quatorze ans. Alors elle le suivrait, même s'il risquait de lui briser le cœur. Rose avait l'impression qu'une crise trop violente pouvait la tuer, alors autant profiter de la vie tant qu'elle était là.

Le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ses amis, qui revenaient de leur cours d'option. Ils se massèrent autour d'elle, se laissant tomber dans les fauteuils et canapés.

**- Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda Lisa.**

**- Bien mieux ! répondit Rose avec vigueur.**

Elle referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle.

**- Racontez-moi votre journée !**

**- Ben, en Histoire de la Magie, c'était à Padma et Michael de prendre des notes, entama Mandy. Donc nous…**

**- On a fini notre nuit, compléta Terry.**

**- Je t'avoue, je ne sais pas ce que vont donner les notes que nous avons prises, ajouta Padma.**

**- On dormait à moitié, expliqua Michael. Mais on a fait de notre mieux !**

Derek prit la parole.

**- On est passé en coup de vent à midi, mais tu dormais encore. Tu t'es réveillée à quelle heure ?**

**- Vers 16h, révéla Rose. Je me suis levée très doucement, puis je me suis promenée dans le château.**

Lisa eut l'air étonnée.

**- Tu ne nous as pas rejoints ?**

**- Je ne savais pas trop où vous étiez. Et puis je suis retournée au dortoir, j'avais plus de chance de vous y revoir !**

Anthony hocha la tête.

**- Sinon, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, finit le Serdaigle. Il faudra que tu ailles voir Flitwick, ou Mcgo, pour justifier ton absence.**

Rose lui apprit qu'elle avait déjà été parler à sa grand-tante dans l'après-midi, pour lui raconter la crise. Puis les conversations dévièrent, et bientôt ce fut l'heure du dîner.

**- Tu te sens de venir avec nous ? demanda Terry à la malade.**

**- Oui, oui. Je vais mieux.**

Elle lui fit un large sourire.

Le petit groupe sortit de la Salle Commune, direction la Grande Salle.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroche, mis à part que Michael faisait l'intéressant pour attirer l'attention de Ginny Weasley, assise à la table de sa maison.

Les Serdaigle de quatrième année étaient encore fatigués de leurs émotions de la veille, et ils ne trainèrent pas pour manger aussi furent-ils vite remontés dans leur tour.

Ils se regroupèrent autour du feu certains finissaient leurs devoirs, comme Anthony et Mandy, d'autres jouaient aux échecs, Terry et Rose, ou encore aux cartes, Lisa et Derek contre Padma et Michael.

Un par un, ils partirent se coucher, vaincus par la fatigue.

Rose et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls, comme bien souvent. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans le canapé bleu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu es allée te promener ?**

**- Je **_**l**_**'ai croisé. Alors on a discuté un moment.**

Elle se remémora la scène avec un sourire.

**- Il a enfin pu me parler, tu sais comme il insistait.**

Derek hocha la tête.

**- Il a dit quoi ? Pour se justifier ?**

**- Il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne le lui ai pas demandé juste des excuses. C'est ce que je voulais.**

Le blond regarda son amie avec un mélange de curiosité et de colère.

**- Et après ?**

Rose lui chuchota les derniers mots du Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

**- Tu comptes le revoir ?**

**- Probablement. J'ai envie de m'amuser, moi aussi !**

Derek eut un rictus agacé. Il secoua la tête avant de se lever.

La malade retint la manche du Poursuiveur, qui s'assit de nouveau près d'elle.

Rose fit un effort de calme pour expliquer à son ami :

**- Derek, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était dans le groupe des méchants serpents. Simplement… Il ne veut plus me montrer cette facette de sa personnalité, je ne veux plus la voir. C'est différent maintenant.**

Il lui lança un regard noir sans bouger.

**- Il nous a attaqués, rappela-t-il.**

**- Je sais bien. Mais il insiste tellement pour me fréquenter… Laisse-moi le voir un petit moment, et après on verra ce qu'on décide. D'accord ?**

Elle glissa son bras sous celui de son ami.

**- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à ça…**

**- L'explication, c'est que c'est un Serpentard qui a envie de se faire une Sang-Pur, la voilà ton explication ! cracha vertement Derek.**

Elle regarda distraitement le feu qui flambait avant de se tourner vers Derek. Sa voix était calme.

**- Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des Serpentard qui rattrapent des balafrées dans les escaliers et qui les regardent cracher du sang alors que leur seul but est de coucher avec, Sang-Pur ou pas ? Des Sang-Pur dont les amis sont tout ce qu'ils détestent ?**

Elle fit une pause.

**- Si ça avait été Malefoy, il m'aurait regardée tomber en souriant. Peut être même qu'il m'aurait aidée à mourir, s'il en avait le courage.**

Elle secoua la tête avant de se redresser, vexée.

**- Rose…**

**- C'est bon Derek, n'insiste pas. Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien dit, ok ?**

**- D'accord.**

Elle le regarda attentivement avant de dire :

**- Je n'oublie pas qu'il y était. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus ce qu'il a fait et dit. Alors on verra.**

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis la serra dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour aller se coucher.

Rose ne voulut pas réfléchir, elle en avait marre de réfléchir. Elle voulait vivre. Alors elle s'endormit.

Elle était seule. Depuis trop longtemps. La machine reliée à son doigt par un fil émettait un bip sonore régulier, rassurant.

Les yeux clos, Rose respirait calmement, un livre fermé posé à côté d'elle. La malade ne savait pas quel jour on était, mais elle était persuadée d'être en septembre. Et en l'an 1994, ça elle en était certaine. Rose se laissait porter par le flot de ses pensées, sans chercher à en retenir une en particulier. Derek lui manquait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse faire des robes neuves pour Poudlard. Son père était un abruti. Son cerveau se bloqua sur cette information. Père stupide. Méchant. Égoïste. Insensible. Son cœur s'emballa. Il était son géniteur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait élevée. Quand elle était petite, elle croyait qu'il la détestait, parfois. L'esprit malade se vida pour se remplir de haine. Un sentiment féroce et confus s'empara d'elle. Ses doigts frémirent. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, cruel.

_Cette fois, elle allait souffrir._

Tout se précipita. Une douleur intense prit son cerveau en étau, serra, serra au maximum. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment, ses bras les imitèrent. Ses épaules se soulevèrent, Rose convulsa comme jamais. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses entrailles bougèrent tels des serpents dans son corps. Elle s'agrippa au tuyau du cathéter enfoncé dans son bras, et tira dessus. La poche de nutriments vacilla puis tomba à terre, éclatant le liquide se répandit sur le sol. Ce fut le seul léger bruit qui retentit dans la pièce.

Ça la grattait. La chose dans son bras allait la tuer, c'était sûr.

Rose tira sur l'extrémité du cathéter jusqu'à ce que le pansement cède et que la tige s'extraie de son bras dans un bruit de succion. Du sang jaillit, coula jusqu'à la main gauche pour goutter sur le carrelage blanc.

Les convulsions de Rose s'atténuèrent sensiblement, la laissant hors d'haleine. Elle y crut. Elle crut que des insectes rampaient sur son visage. Ils pullulaient. Ça fourmillait. Elle poussa un faible cri et passa ses mains sur ses joues. Ils étaient toujours là ! Rose crispa ses doigts et planta ses ongles dans sa chair, appuyant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Ses muscles raidis laissèrent des marques rouges en croissant de lune. Elle se calma, détendit ses bras. Les serpents dans son ventre se murent vivement, lui remuant les tripes.

Son bras se tendit vers le meuble de chevet, où gisaient des flacons fragiles. Elle en saisit un, et le serra si fort qu'il se brisa. Des coupures firent leur apparition sur sa paume. Les doigts s'ouvrirent, laissèrent tomber les éclats de verre. Rose en choisit un à tâtons, le plus grand de tous.

Son corps était tendu au maximum, ses yeux grands ouverts ne cillaient pas. Elle était immobile, son bout de verre à la main.

Rose était déjà inconsciente. Et pourtant.

Son bras droit se leva à la verticale, resta suspendu un instant il plongea à une vitesse fulgurante vers le visage pâle.

Le morceau se planta à droite, dans son front la chair céda sans plainte, s'ouvrit sous le coup, le sang perla. Le bras ne fit plus un mouvement, comme indécis. Un éclair passa dans les yeux verts, les paupières se fermèrent. Sa main gauche s'agrippa à la droite, semblant vouloir arrêter l'inéluctable. Puis Rose perdit de nouveau le contrôle. Les deux membres conjuguèrent leurs forces et continuèrent leur terrible geste, les muscles contractés. L'éclat de verre entama une longue descente : il déchira le sourcil droit en deux, le sang coula de plus belle. Ses doigts tremblaient de concentration, faisant blanchir les jointures. Pourtant le trait était net. La paupière s'ouvrit, sanguinolente, puis la joue livide se trancha d'une ligne pourpre. La main crispée poursuivit sans hésiter. Le trait fit une légère oblique, descendit à la bouche. Les lèvres blêmes furent lacérées, l'une après l'autre. Le bras ne s'arrêta pas. Il dirigea le verre jusqu'au menton. Il fut enfoncé jusqu'à toucher l'os, puis retiré d'un geste sec.

Le bras retomba sur le matelas. La main pendait dans le vide, les doigts s'ouvrirent et lâchèrent le bout de verre devenu rouge. Il tomba, puis s'écrasa au sol dans un petit bruit sec.

Rose rouvrit brutalement les yeux, mais elle ne vit que du rouge. La panique la fit hurler, un cri strident et long. Ses muscles se contractèrent de nouveau, les convulsions reprirent. Du sang s'écoula dans sa gorge, les serpents se réveillèrent. Ils voulaient sortir. La bile lui remonta dans l'œsophage, coupant son hurlement. Rose n'avait pas la force de se pencher, alors le fiel continua sa course et se déversa dans sa bouche, s'accumulant, débordant. Il toucha la plaie ensanglantée, son acide piquant la chair.

Les convulsions se décuplèrent, son corps se tordit, bondit, retomba, se plia, roula. Rose tomba à terre, s'écroulant dans les morceaux de verre épars. Face au sol, sa bouche se vida de l'acide bile qui ne cessait d'affluer.

Enfin, ce fut fini. Les muscles se relâchèrent brusquement, le sang et la bile s'écoulèrent plus lentement du corps meurtri. Rose ressentait au fond d'elle que c'était terminé, et elle ferma les yeux, cessant sa lutte contre l'invisible mais phénoménale force.

Étrangement, les infirmières mirent presque une heure à arriver.

Elles se précipitèrent auprès de la malade, pour contempler le sinistre spectacle. Le corps recroquevillé de la jeune fille gisait dans le verre et le sang. En le retournant, elles virent les dégâts sur le visage blanc. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait, profonde. Le sang coagulait lentement autour de la chair tranchée.

Elle était en vie.

Très vite, les Médicomages s'affairèrent autour d'elle en salle d'opération. Les blessures mineures furent soignées d'un coup de baguette. La longue entaille leur posa problème : elle résistait à toute magie. Déconcertés, les médecins prirent rapidement la décision d'opérer à la Moldue. Ils recousirent le visage, avec lenteur et précision.

La cicatrice qui allait se former ne partirait jamais.

Dans la salle, les personnes présentes évoquèrent la magie noire. Mais c'était impossible ! Le chef chirurgien jugea qu'il fallait en informer Albus Dumbledore, ce qui était le choix le plus sage.

Puis Rose fut ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle resta inconsciente de longues heures, de nouveau reliée à des câbles et des tuyaux.

Ses doigts bougèrent faiblement, ses lèvres s'agitèrent.

Rose ouvrit lentement les yeux, le corps perclus de douleurs. Elle fixa avec un calme étonnant le plafond de son lit, tendu d'un tissu bleu. Elle cligna des yeux. Puis reconnut le dortoir de Poudlard. Un rêve ! Son cœur s'accéléra.

La Serdaigle venait de rêver. Elle se souvenait de tout : la crise, le verre, le sang… C'était si réaliste…

Puis Rose comprit. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Champ de Trèfle

**Chapitre 3 : ****Ch**amp de trèfle

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne et Derek Dent sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_Présence d'un couple homosexuel._

_

* * *

_

_Angleterre, 1986_

Après manger, Rose n'eut pas le droit d'aller jouer dehors tout de suite. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais comme son père avait l'air très sérieux en lui disant non, elle se contenta d'obéir sagement.

Comme il allait dans son bureau, elle le suivit en trottinant, puis se laissa tomber sur un tapis moelleux. Rose suivit les dessins aux couleurs vives du bout du doigt, en chantonnant vaguement un air qu'elle connaissait. Son père la regarda faire sans rien dire, un sourire amusé en coin. Elle lui rappelait tant Lauren… L'homme secoua la tête et se concentra sur le dossier face à lui. Stanley ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

**- Rose ?**

**- Oui ? répliqua sa fille.**

**- Bientôt, mon collègue Stanley va venir. Je crois qu'il sera accompagné de son fils, Derek. Il a ton âge, alors tu t'en occuperas d'accord ? Je compte sur toi.**

La petite fixait son père de ses grands yeux, heureuse qu'il lui confie une telle mission.

**- D'accord. Z'aurai le droit de zouer dehors avec lui ?**

**- Si Olivia vous donne la permission.**

Rose opina la tête puis retourna à son tapis. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme plutôt âgé vint annoncer deux visiteurs.

**- Bien Alfred, faites les entrer. Merci.**

Le père de Rose se leva, s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa fille et lui tendit la main, pour l'intimer de se relever. Elle l'imita et sortit du bureau, impatiente de voir les invités.

L'enfant vit son père donner une accolade à un grand homme, puis ébouriffer les cheveux d'un garçon qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Enfin il déclara à sa fille :

**- Rose, je te présente mon collègue de travail, Stanley Dent.**

**- Bonzour monsieur.**

**- Bonjour jeune fille !**

Le nouvel arrivant était blond, aux yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

**- Voici mon fils aîné, Derek.**

Le père poussa son enfant vers Rose, qui lui fit un sourire édenté.

**- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as vu, z'ai perdu une dent hier. Tu viens zouer avec moi ?**

Le petit garçon la fixait de ses yeux profondément noirs, ce qui contrastait avec sa chevelure blonde. Il sembla la jauger quelques instants, puis décida qu'elle avait l'air gentille.

Alors Derek avança vers Rose, lui sourit enfin en disant :

**- Elle est grande ta maison. Moi j'ai trois sœurs, et ma maman elle attend encore des bébés. Et toi ?**

**- Chez moi, y'a Papa et Nanny. Et Zeorze et Alfred aussi.**

**- C'est tes frères ?**

**- Non, c'est les dosemtiques.**

**- Domestiques, Rose, corrigea Nanny.**

**- C'est pareil, ze les aime bien quand même.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis « ze » et pas « je » ? demanda le petit blond.**

**- Bah parce que z'ai perdu ma dent ! Tu veux faire de la balançoire ?**

**- D'accord.**

Les deux pères regardèrent Olivia emmener leur progéniture à l'extérieur, souriant de l'étrange discussion.

**- Stan, on va dans mon bureau ? Il faut qu'on voie pour cette histoire d'investisseurs chinois.**

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un bureau luxueux, et se penchèrent sur toutes sortes de papiers.

Pendant ce temps, les deux enfants jouaient à se courir après, sous l'œil bienveillant de la gouvernante.

Rose trébucha et s'étala dans l'herbe grasse. Elle resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que Derek la rejoigne et se penche vers elle.

**- T'as mal ?**

**- Nan.**

Elle roula sur le dos, mis les bras en croix et regarda le blond.

**- Tu sais, moi, z'ai pas d'amis. À l'école, les autres ils disent que ze suis bizarre.**

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, dans la même position.

**- Moi aussi ils disent ça. Que je fais des trucs pas normaux. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on est des sorciers et pas eux.**

**- Les Moldus y sont pas zentils alors ?**

**- Ma Maman est Moldue, annonça gravement Derek. Et elle est très gentille. Ma maman elle dit que les autres de l'école ils savent pas ce qu'on est, alors ça doit leur faire peur.**

Rose médita un instant.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Ze crois que ta maman, elle a raison.**

Le petit blond la regarda avec un grand sourire.

**- Alors, on va faire de la balançoire ?**

**- D'accord ! confirma Rose en se relevant.**

Olivia ne les quittât pas des yeux tout le temps qu'ils jouèrent. Vers seize heures, elle les appela pour les faire rentrer et qu'ils goûtent. La pluie menaçait de tomber, obéissant aux caprices du climat anglais.

La gouvernante installa les petits dans la salle à manger, assis à la table qui faisait face à une immense baie vitrée.

**- Nanny, on va avoir du socolat saud tu crois ?**

**- Je vais voir avec George, répondit l'intéressée.**

Rose expliqua à Derek :

**- Zeorze, c'est le cuisinier. Ses gâteaux sont très bons.**

**- Et Alfred ?**

**- Lui, il est mazordome. Z'ai pas tout compris ce que c'était, mais il s'occupe de la maison avec Nanny.**

**- Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Derek avec curiosité.**

**- Il y a aussi Nelson, Poppy et Zenny, nos elfes de maison. Ils aident Nanny, Zeorze et Alfred. Ils sont zentils. Et puis voilà.**

Le jeune Derek semblait impressionné par la quantité de personnes présentes dans cette maison.

**- Et t'as pas de frère et sœur ?**

**- Non, y'a que moi.**

Il regarda l'enfant unique avec perplexité. Il lui semblait impossible de ne pas avoir de frère et sœur, lui qui était l'aîné d'une fratrie de quatre –bientôt six.

Olivia revint les bras chargé d'un plateau contenant leur goûter : deux tasses de chocolat fumantes et une assiette pleine de petites brioches. Les deux enfants mangèrent avec gourmandise.

**- Oh, t'as des moustasses de sat, rit Rose.**

**- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il en souriant.**

Ils s'essuyèrent approximativement, puis Derek s'aperçut que la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Rose se leva puis vint coller son nez contre la baie vitrée. Derek l'imita après une légère hésitation. Ils plaquèrent de concert leurs mains pleines de sucre sur la vitre propre, sans que la gouvernante n'intervienne.

Le visage de la petite se fit grave, puis elle demanda d'une voix solennelle :

**- Derek, tu veux devenir mon ami ?**

**- Oui, annonça-t-il presque aussitôt.**

Sans se regarder, les deux nouveaux amis sourirent largement.

**- Derek ? fit une voix masculine. On va y aller.**

Le petit se décolla de la vitre pour regarder son père. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Rose. Ils se prirent spontanément les mains.

**- À bientôt alors ?**

**- À bientôt, confirma Rose.**

Les enfants se séparèrent, ravis de ces quelques heures, qui étaient les prémices d'une longue amitié.

_Samedi 28 Janvier 1995, Salle Commune des Serdaigle_

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant passer Mandy et Anthony, qui revenaient les bras chargés d'un sac apparemment plein. Leurs amis étaient installés à la table habituelle, et bavardaient en les attendant.

Mandy se laissa tomber sur une chaise et lâcha :

**- Incroyable. On est restés bouche bée.**

Lisa se mit à rire.

**- Nous aussi. Je ne pensais pas que l'école était pleine d'elfes de maison !**

**- Je n'en avais jamais vu avant, ajouta Terry.**

Anthony hochait la tête, son air sage plaqué au visage.

**- Ce qui est logique si on y réfléchit, articula-t-il.**

**- J'en suis venue à la même réflexion, approuva Rose. Tout Poudlard ne peut pas se ranger et se nettoyer seul. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe.**

**- En tout cas, ils adorent Rose, intervint de nouveau Terry.**

Derek lui lança un regard moqueur.

**- C'est l'effet Sang-Pur, ça.**

**- Mais non, protesta-t-elle. Terry, les elfes agissent comme ça avec tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais là.**

**- Ils font des courbettes à tout le monde ?**

**- Mais oui. Ils sont soumis à leur maître et là je suppose qu'en quelque sorte, tous les habitants de Poudlard sont leurs patrons.**

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné.

**- Tu crois qu'un… contrat, ou quelque chose comme ça, les lie à l'école ? demanda Anthony.**

**- C'est probable…**

**- À mon avis, Dumbledore est leur maître principal, et en lui obéissant, ils doivent nous montrer le même respect qu'à lui, avança Lisa.**

Derek hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

**- Vous en aviez déjà vu, vous ? questionna enfin Terry.**

Derek et Rose furent les seuls à répondre par la positive.

Anthony haussa un sourcil.

**- Derek ? Tu es un Sang-mêlé, pourtant.**

**- Chez Rose, révéla le blond en un sourire.**

**- Tout s'éclaire, commenta Michael.**

**- Ma mère serait bien incapable d'avoir un elfe de maison. Elle repasserait systématiquement derrière lui pour tout vérifier !**

Les Serdaigle se mirent à rire.

**- Et j'ai bien peur que mes petites sœurs ne l'enrôlent pour jouer avec lui. Et qu'il finisse déguisé en fée des bois.**

**- Pauvre elfe, plaignit Lisa entre deux rires.**

**- Terry et Lisa, je me suis toujours demandée comment vous et vos parents aviez réagi quand vous avez su que vous étiez des sorciers, lança Rose.**

Terry fronça les sourcils.

**- Ça remonte ! Mais je me souviens qu'au départ, on a cru que c'était une plaisanterie.**

**- C'est vrai, nous aussi ! Puis on a réfléchi, et mes parents ont trouvé une explication à toutes les choses étranges que j'avais faites depuis ma naissance, expliqua Lisa.**

**- Comme moi ! Finalement on en a conclu que c'était possible.**

**- Toi aussi tu avais une explication pour trouver le Chemin de Traverse ?**

**- Oui ! approuva Terry. Mes parents étaient sceptiques quand le barman a tapoté le mur avec sa baguette !**

Ses amis rirent en chœur.

Anthony enchaîna pour raconter son histoire –ou plutôt celle de ses parents.

**- Quand mon père a appris que ma mère était une sorcière, il a fait tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.**

**- Et c'était ?**

**- Mon grand frère, déclara-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêchant de rire.**

Mandy lui lança un regard horrifié. Le brun s'empressa de rajouter :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il est tombé sur le canapé.**

Il marqua une pause.

**- Je suis sur que c'est pour ça qu'il est Moldu !**

Rose éclata de rire. Derek prit la parole.

**- Moi c'est mon père le sorcier. Si ma mère a été choquée, il parait qu'elle n'en a jamais rien laissé paraitre.**

**- Sa mère est vraiment flegmatique, expliqua Rose.**

**- Rien ne l'étonne je crois.**

**- Ah bon ? s'étonna Terry.**

**- Je t'assure. Ça doit être à cause de ses six frères et sœurs ! Ils lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et nous aussi, après !**

**- Et tes sœurs, Derek ? Elles sont sorcières ? demanda Anthony.**

**- Les plus grandes, non. La cadette, oui. Et les petites jumelles, je ne sais pas. Ma mère surveille, mais peut être qu'elles sont trop jeunes…**

**- Et toi Terry ?**

**- J'ai deux grandes sœurs, et elles sont Moldues.**

**- Rose, c'est vrai que les enfants Sang-Purs ne vont pas à l'école jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard ? fit Michael en se tournant vers son amie.**

Lisa eut un air étonné.

Rose lui sourit puis répondit :

**- Certains, oui. Il n'existe pas d'école primaire pour sorciers, alors les parents font venir un professeur particulier, un sorcier à domicile.**

Elle fit une pause.

**- Malefoy, par exemple. Il n'a jamais côtoyé de Moldus. Alors que Potter, c'est tout l'inverse, même s'il n'est pas Sang-Pur. Ça a du lui faire un choc quand il a appris. C'est un Sang-mêlé, mais il vaut mille fois mieux que la fouine.**

Ses amis lui avaient raconté le jour où, pour le punir –et peut être pour s'amuser, allez savoir, Maugrey Fol Œil avait métamorphosé Drago Malefoy en fouine.

**- Et toi ?**

**- J'ai été à l'école avec les Moldus. Ma gouvernante pensait qu'il n'y avait que ça pour éviter que je ne devienne comme les Malefoy !**

**- Alors tu connais le monde Moldu, conclut Michael.**

**- Oui et non. Je n'en connais que ce que j'ai vu. C'est-à-dire l'école.**

**- C'est mieux que rien. Ça t'évite certains malentendus, dit Anthony d'un air docte.**

**- Il reste encore beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur ? demanda Lisa.**

**- Plus trop. Voyons…**

Elle réfléchit en comptant sur ses doigts.

**- Les Malefoy, les Black…**

**- Comme Sirius Black ? coupa Mandy. Le fou de l'an dernier ?**

Derek se mit à rire.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il était fou… dit-il.**

**- Je parle bien de cette famille, reprit Rose. Il y a aussi les Lestrange –fidèles partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, d'ailleurs le couple est enfermé à Azkaban. Les Croupton –oui, oui, Bartemius père et fils. Il y a aussi les Weasley, on s'en doute, et enfin les Londubat.**

**- Londubat ? Le gars maladroit de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Michael.**

**- Celui-là même. Et ma famille, évidemment. S'il y en a d'autres, ils se cachent bien !**

**- Et… c'est vrai que vous êtes tous liés ? osa demander Anthony.**

**- D'une façon ou d'une autre, oui.**

Rose fit un vague geste de la main.

**- Mais peu importe. Vous ne deviez pas ramener des gâteaux vous ? accusa-t-elle en se tournant vers Mandy et Anthony.**

**- Euh, si, si, bafouilla son amie.**

Les Serdaigle, suspendus aux lèvres de la Sang-Pur, furent désarçonnés par son brutal changement de sujet.

Rose farfouillait dans le sac et en sortit un assortiment de biscuits à thé. Elle soupira en éventrant un sachet, ravie.

Derek coula un regard à Terry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**- Elle n'aime pas parler de ça, lui marmonna-t-il discrètement.**

**- Ah.**

Terry continuait à regarder son amie avec scepticisme. Comme il la fixait, Rose lui tendit un gâteau.

**- Tu veux un biscuit ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un air enfantin.**

**- Merci.**

Son attention fut détournée par Michael qui faisait le pitre pour amuser les filles.

Derek se glissa près de Rose.

**- Alors, avec qui ta famille est liée, Rosinette ?**

**- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle.**

Elle le regarda avec insistance.

**- Tu sais, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit.**

La mine de son ami redevint sérieuse.

**- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. C'était plutôt un souvenir.**

Derek fronça les sourcils.

**- Un souvenir en rêve ? C'était quoi ?**

**- La nuit… la nuit où j'ai eu cette cicatrice.**

**- Ah, la crise où tout est tombé autour de toi ?**

**- Hé bien… Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça en fait.**

**- Comment tu pourrais en être sûre ? C'était un rêve.**

**- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus logique. Ce n'était pas un accident.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est moi, Derek. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de la blessure.**

Il eut un air perplexe.

**- J'ai pris un morceau de verre et je me suis coupé le visage en deux, clarifia-t-elle enfin.**

**- Impossible !**

**- Si. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que c'est la vérité. Cette nuit, j'ai revécu cette scène.**

**- Mais…**

**- Comment la simple chute d'un bout de verre aurait pu faire **_**ça**_**, à ton avis ?**

Elle désignait la longue cicatrice. La jeune fille se rapprocha de Derek.

**- Je sais que ça parait dingue. Même moi je ne comprends pas.**

Le blond secoua la tête, essayant de clarifier ses pensées. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Rose.

**- J'vais te surveiller moi ! Nan mais c'est quoi cette idée de se mutiler !**

Elle lui sourit doucement.

**- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, promit-elle.**

**- Rose ? interpella Terry. Une partie d'échecs ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en se levant.**

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans leur coin habituel, et démarrèrent une partie avec le jeu neuf de Terry. Pendant qu'ils se prenaient mutuellement des pièces, le brun fit d'un air désinvolte :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment des Moldus, Rose ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné. Il ajouta :

**- En tant que sorcière de Sang-Pur.**

La jeune fille hésita un instant, choisit ses mots.

**- Les Moldus sont des gens normaux, mais sans pouvoirs magiques. Un fossé nous sépare, c'est sûr, mais c'est tout.**

Terry lui lança un regard perçant.

**- Je veux savoir ce que toi tu en penses, pas ce que ta gouvernante t'a appris à dire.**

Rose eut un sourire amusé, puis répondit :

**- Je pense qu'ils ratent beaucoup de choses. Qu'ils ne seront jamais en mesure de nous comprendre, à quelque niveau que ce soit. Même avec tous les efforts du monde. Même ceux qui sont mariés à un sorcier.**

Elle fit tomber une tour blanche.

**- Ils sont différents. Il est indéniable que notre pouvoir dépasse le leur. Et de loin. Les Moldus ne sont pas à la hauteur. Ils ne le seront jamais, malgré tous les progrès technologiques qu'ils peuvent faire. Ils sont différents, répéta-t-elle.**

**- Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ? s'exclama son ami, les yeux brillants. Ma famille est Moldue !**

**- Tu m'as demandé mon opinion Terry, et je te la donne, répliqua-t-elle avec calme. Ne te fâche pas. Je ne suis pas comme eux.**

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

**- C'est ce que tu voulais savoir non ? Si j'étais comme Malefoy et Cie, si je les détestais à mort. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai mon opinion, et je ne vais pas dénigrer ceux qui pensent autrement –comme les Weasley par exemple. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.**

Terry la dévisageait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle lui fit un sourire léger, puis poursuivit :

**- J'approuve encore moins Tu-Sais-Qui et ses idées débiles. Je suis heureuse que ce type soit mort –ou presque. Son opinion ne concernait que lui, il n'avait pas à… à embrigader tous ces imbéciles. Tuer au nom de la pureté de sang, en voilà une belle idiotie. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ceux que Tu-Sais-Qui détestait… Ce n'était pas les Moldus. Mais les ascendants Moldus, et les Sang-Mêlés. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ce sont des sorciers à part entière, alors où était son problème ? Sans les mélanges avec les Moldus, les sorciers disparaitraient. C'est normal que les familles Sang-Pur se fassent de plus en plus rares.**

Terry prit un des ses cavaliers noirs.

**- Rose… Je peux te poser une question franche ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Quel est ton arbre généalogique ? Hormis McGonagall.**

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement et regarda sa tour noire détruire une pièce blanche.

**- On s'en fout Terry. Le principal c'est que je sois à Serdaigle. Ça veut tout dire.**

**- Que tu ne seras jamais comme eux ?**

**- Cela même. Je ne partage pas leurs idées.**

**- Et tes parents ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne leur ai jamais posé la question.**

**- Tu ne sais pas quel rôle ils ont joué dans la guerre ?**

Il avait l'air étonné.

**- Peut être que ça ne m'a jamais intéressée. Ou peut être que je préfère ne rien savoir.**

Rose s'arracha à la contemplation du jeu pour regarder Terry. Il semblait moins mal à l'aise qu'au début.

**- J'ai été élevée comme une Sang-Pur, mais ma gouvernante est une Cracmol. Que dis-tu de ça ? Comment pourrais-je alors haïr ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique…**

**- Un Cracmol n'est pas un Moldu, lança Terry.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais Olivia est quelqu'un de très respectueux, et c'est ce qu'elle m'a enseigné.**

Elle haussa les épaules. Son roi était en train de se faire détruire par les pions blancs, déchaînés.

**- Tu as encore gagné…**

La jeune fille releva le nez.

**- J'ai des idées bien arrêtées. Mais je ne suis pas obsédée par la pureté du sang, voire même je m'en contrefiche. Comme nous tous maintenant, à part la famille des blondinets.**

Elle esquissa un sourire ironique.

**- Et franchement, si je voulais perpétuer les Sang-Pur, j'aurais trois possibilités : Weasley, Londubat, ou Malefoy.**

Rose soupira d'un air dramatique.

**- Merci des cadeaux. Je préfère encore tomber amoureuse d'un homosexuel et être malheureuse toute ma vie.**

Le visage de Terry s'éclaira doucement.

**- Ah, enfin, tu souris.**

Il rangea son jeu d'échecs lentement. En se levant, il lui posa une dernière question :

**- Y'a-t-il une chance pour que tu me dises un jour qui sont tes ancêtres ?**

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança était particulièrement énigmatique.

**- On verra. En cas de force majeure, du style, sans ça, on meurt tous.**

Il siffla d'un air désapprobateur puis monta ranger son jeu, un sourire aux lèvres. Rose le suivit du regard, l'œil sombre. Derek s'assit près d'elle.

**- J'ai tout écoutééé ! fanfaronna-t-il.**

**- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, se moqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien dit de plus que tu ne savais déjà.**

**- Mais il y a des choses que tu n'as pas dites, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je l'ai suffisamment traumatisé pour aujourd'hui. C'est bête hein, il va falloir que tu le consoles ce soir !**

Elle se leva tranquillement.

**- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle en souriant.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Terry eut une autre occasion d'observer le monde des Sang-Pur.

Alors que les Serdaigle se dirigeaient vers leur salle de Métamorphoses, ils croisèrent un groupe de Gryffondor.

Parmi eux, il y avait Neville Londubat.

En arrivant à la hauteur de Rose, l'éternel maladroit lui adressa un bref petit signe de tête, auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire.

Terry, curieux, finit par demander :

**- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Londubat.**

**- Je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Mais c'est un Sang-Pur lui aussi.**

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'expliqua :

**- Même si, comme je te l'ai expliqué, le sang n'a plus d'importance, nous gardons certaines habitudes. Dont le fait de se saluer lorsqu'on se croise.**

**- Tu ne salues jamais Malefoy, la taquina le brun.**

Elle sourit.

**- Il ne manquerait plus que ça.**

**- On dirait que vous êtes dans un monde… à part, commenta son ami.**

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

**- C'est un peu ça. Comment expliquer… Tiens, avant chez les Moldus, il y avait les aristocrates, les bourgeois, et tout ça n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Et bien, lorsque nous étions plus nombreux, nous étions en quelque sorte les aristocrates du monde sorcier. Une caste en dehors des autres, presque indépendante.**

Ils sortirent leurs affaires. Terry devina ce qu'elle allait dire et la devança :

**- Et puis Tu-Sais-Qui a débarqué. Et des nobles un peu trop obsédés par leur sang sont devenus fous.**

**- Exactement. Même s'il paraît que ces principes datent de Monsieur Salazar Serpentard…**

Elle ouvrit son livre.

**- Il n'a jamais été réellement prouvé qu'il ait mis ses idées en application, conclut-elle alors que Minerva prenait la parole.**

Terry mourrait d'envie de la questionner à propos de ses parents, mais il n'osait pas. Il était fort possible qu'elle ne l'envoie balader, d'ailleurs.

_24 Février 1995, 9h25, Poudlard._

**- Hé ! Tu pourrais dire pardon ! s'exclama Mandy.**

**- Désolé, marmonna le 7****ème**** année qui avait bousculé la Serdaigle.**

**- Ils sont là-dessous ?demanda Lisa en pointant les tentes blanches du doigt.**

**- Sûrement. Quand est-ce que ça commence ? s'impatienta Michael.**

**- Regardez ! Les juges s'installent ! lança Derek.**

**- Enfin. Ils vont aller sous l'eau ? On va rien voir.**

**- Oh ! fit Rose. Voilà Fleur Delacour. Ferme la bouche Michael, tu baves.**

**- Les autres arrivent.**

**- C'est dingue ce silence. Au moins les matches de Quidditch sont commentés, maugréa Derek.**

Soudain la voix de Ludo Verpey retentit, amplifiée magiquement.

**- Quand même, ronchonna Michael.**

Les Serdaigle ne furent pas vraiment satisfaits des explications du sorcier, pas assez détaillées à leur goût. Enfin le sifflet se fit entendre, les Champions s'élancèrent.

**- Sortilège de Têtenbulle, murmura Anthony en fixant Cédric Diggory. J'aurais fait la même chose.**

**- Delacour aussi a fait ça, ajouta Padma.**

**- Que fabrique Krum ? fit Lisa.**

La foule d'élèves le fixait. Apparemment, il tentait une métamorphose.

**- Pas très réussi, commenta Terry. Mais au moins il pourra respirer sous l'eau.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? râla Rose.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Potter !**

Harry Potter était le dernier Champion encore en vue. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire les autres élèves, des Serpentard, commençaient à se moquer de lui. Enfin, il fit une drôle de tête, que Terry commenta par un :

**- Mais il s'étouffe ?**

Puis le Gryffondor plongea sous l'eau.

**- Il a perdu beaucoup de temps, lança Anthony. Il va être désavantagé.**

**- Et maintenant il se passe quoi ? questionna Lisa.**

**- Je suppose qu'il faut attendre, lui répondit Padma.**

**- Pendant une heure ?**

**- Pff, soupira Rose avec agacement. Quelle plaie.**

**- Tant pis. Soit on compte les vagues, soit on ragote, proposa Mandy.**

**- Je vote pour les ragots ! déclara Terry.**

Les filles approuvèrent silencieusement.

Anthony parcourut la foule du regard.

**- Où est Cho Chang ?**

**- Avec ses amies ? suggéra Terry.**

**- Absente ?**

**- Malade ?**

**- Morte ?**

**- Rose !**

**- Bah quoi. C'est possible. À force d'être stupide, on meurt.**

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Regardez ! Voilà Fleur Delacour !**

Les cris des autres élèves les coupèrent dans leurs suppositions.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

Sa directrice et Mme Pomfresh se ruèrent vers elle. La française avait l'air de pleurer. Ses cheveux argentés dégoulinaient d'eau l'infirmière l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Puis les trois femmes disparurent sous une des tentes.

**- Tu crois qu'elle a eu un souci ? s'inquiéta Mandy.**

**- C'est fort possible. Elle est revenue tôt, estima Anthony.**

Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, alors le brouhaha des étudiants reprit.

**- C'est vrai qu'il est étonnant que Chang ne soit pas là. Elle sort bien avec Diggory ? finit par reprendre Lisa.**

**- Tout à fait, lui confirma Mandy. D'ailleurs il parait que la semaine dernière, elle a découché…**

Anthony haussa un sourcil.

**- Pour aller où ?**

**- Mais qu'il est béta ! lâcha la blonde.**

**- Non, il est innocent, le défendit Lisa.**

**- Mais bien sur, ironisa Derek. Pour aller dans le dortoir de Diggory voyons !**

**- Il parait que Hannah Abbot est raide dingue d'un 6****ème**** année de chez nous, continua Mandy, bien lancée. **

**- Lequel ? demanda Lisa avec curiosité.**

**- Marc Dunne.**

Rose eut un sourire ironique.

**- Elle n'a aucune chance.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- M'est avis que ce garçon préfère les petits Terry, révéla-t-elle.**

Terry la regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux.

**- Ah bon ? Mais c'est qui ce type ?**

**- Pourquoi, t'es intéressé ? grogna Derek avec humeur.**

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Idiot.**

**- Les homos devraient s'annoncer clairement, ronchonna Mandy. Ça nous éviterait des faux espoirs. Je le trouvais mignon, moi.**

Terry se mit à rire.

**- Je m'excuse au nom de tous les homos de cette école.**

Son amie lui renvoya son sourire.

**- Tiens, Granger et Weasley ne sont pas là non plus, remarqua Derek.**

**- Ils font un bridge avec Chang, répliqua Rose.**

Michael sourit et examina la foule.

**- Vous trouvez pas que les Serpentard sont… tous seuls ?**

**- C'est vrai. Isolés dans leur coin.**

**- Comme souvent, nota Terry.**

**- En tout cas, il n'y a plus qu'eux pour porter les fameux badges, dit Anthony.**

**- Quels badges ? s'étonna Rose.**

Padma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oh mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là ! se rappela-t-elle. Quand Potter a été élu par la Coupe de Feu, les Serpentard ont pété un plomb : ils ont créé des badges « À bas Potter » qui clignotaient.**

**- Et comme les Poufsouffle non plus n'étaient pas contents, continua Mandy, ils se sont mis à en porter aussi.**

**- Certains Serdaigle aussi, glissa Terry.**

**- Mais après la première tache, ils ont rangé leurs badges stupides, ajouta Lisa. Parce que Potter est autant notre Champion que Diggory.**

**- Sauf les Serpentard, qui n'ont pas encore compris, termina Michael.**

**- Ça, c'est encore un coup de Malefoy, résuma Rose. Il a une imagination débordante ce petit.**

Elle se tourna vers les Serpentard et riva ses yeux sur les badges scintillants au soleil.

**- Et oui, même lui, chuchota Derek en aparté.**

Rose eut une grimace agacée. Elle soupira puis déclara :

**- Je suis bien contente que Potter soit notre Champion. Diggory, il ne me plait pas trop.**

**- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Le voilà !**

**- Mais ? C'est Chang avec lui !**

Les Serdaigle se regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

**- C'est elle qu'il devait aller chercher ! lâcha Anthony.**

**- Incroyable ! Comment ont-ils fait ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Oh ! comprit Rose. Il manque encore Weasley et Granger n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Mais oui ! poursuivit Terry. Hé bien, en toute logique, Krum doit récupérer Granger, et Potter s'occupe de Weasley.**

**- Ça marche. Et pour Delacour ?**

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

**- Krum qui sauve Granger ? s'étonna finalement Michael.**

**- Ils sont allés au bal ensemble, lui rappela Mandy. Ils sont sûrement amis.**

**- Ou plus, insinua Lisa.**

Son amie rit.

**- Ou plus, oui.**

**- Krum remonte.**

**- Ah ! On avait raison.**

Comme avec les autres Champions auparavant, Mme Pomfresh s'occupa des deux élèves. Ils rejoignirent leurs trois camarades, à présent assis à l'extérieur.

Rose fixa la surface immobile du lac.

**- Il s'est perdu ou quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle.**

Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, la surface de l'eau se troubla. Puis une tête apparut, deux… trois ?

**- C'est qui ? firent Mandy et Lisa en chœur.**

**- La personne que Delacour devait récupérer, expliqua Anthony avec son habituelle logique.**

**- Elles ont la même couleur de cheveux, nota Derek.**

**- Sûrement sa sœur.**

Ils virent Fleur Delacour se précipiter sur l'enfant pour la serrer contre elle. L'infirmière s'activait près d'eux, tandis que l'eau se fendait encore. Une tête aux cheveux verts et hirsutes apparut. Dumbledore s'en approcha et les deux personnages se mirent à moduler toutes sortes de cris.

**- C'est une sirène ? s'exclama Lisa.**

**- Et… Dumbledore… lui parle ? hésita Michael.**

**- Il semblerait. Cet homme connaît le langage des sirènes, nota Anthony avec admiration. Il m'étonnera toujours.**

Enfin, les juges délibérèrent et Ludo Verpey annonça les scores.

**- Potter s'en sort bien, conclut Michael en se levant.**

**- Les deux Champions de Poudlard sont en tête, ajouta Anthony.**

Leurs amis approuvèrent et les suivirent. En quelques minutes, les gradins furent vides. Tous les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs, discutant avec animation de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne se passa rien d'exceptionnel, ou d'intéressant à Poudlard les crises de Rose semblaient désormais bien loin, et rien ne vint perturber la petite routine installée chez les Serdaigle : ils passaient la plupart de leurs après-midi libres ensemble, à faire leurs devoirs, jouer, discuter, et surtout colporter des ragots –spécialité de Mandy, qui semblait toujours être au courant de tout.

Les seuls évènements qui vinrent les divertir un peu furent les articles publiés par Rita Skeeter dans le magazine _Sorcière Hebdo_, que Mandy recevait chaque semaine. Rose avait été outrée de ce que la journaliste avait pu raconter sur Potter et Granger. Il semblait que les Gryffondor étaient la cible des moqueries de Serpentard mais comme le fit justement remarquer Lisa, au moins, pendant ce temps, Malefoy ne se préoccupait plus de Derek et Terry.

Le temps, toujours capricieux, hésitait entre beau soleil et fortes averses à cette époque de l'année.

En ce 16 mars, Derek et Terry s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune. Les autres s'étaient dispersés : au Quidditch, à la bibliothèque, en rendez-vous amoureux, dehors au soleil… le jeune couple avait décidé de ne se laisser distraire ni par le printemps qui arrivait ni par le beau temps. Ils terminaient donc sagement leurs devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Terry relit sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie –dont il était plutôt fier, puis corrigea quelques erreurs et releva la tête. Derek était assis en face de lui et il était absorbé par son devoir de Métamorphoses. Le brun l'observa travailler sans rien dire ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cheveux blonds, épais et rebelles. Terry suivit les contours du visage, carrés mais pas durs. Il fixa les lèvres charnues, attirantes, du Poursuiveur. Ce dernier releva le nez et regarda Terry d'un air étonné.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Non, rien, bafouilla l'intéressé.**

Pourtant son regard s'accrochait à la bouche. Derek eut un sourire en coin.

**- Je suis beau hein ?**

**- Mais, je…**

Le blond rit en voyant les joues de Terry rougir doucement. Il posa sa plume et se leva. Derek contourna la table et se plaça derrière le brun. Il se pencha, jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de son petit ami :

**- Je te perturbe peut être ?**

Il vit Terry déglutir, et installa ses mains sur les épaules fines. Enfin il posa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, qui ferma les yeux. Derek s'éloigna un peu et reprit :

**- Toi aussi tu me perturbes, tu sais.**

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le menton imberbe. Terry se laissa faire puis posa sa main sur celle de Derek :

**- Arrête ça, chuchota-t-il.**

**- On est seuls, bougonna le blond.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça… Si tu continues, je vais perdre mon contrôle.**

Étonné d'un tel aveu, le Poursuiveur s'interrompit. Il soupira légèrement, puis sembla s'écarter. Le brun était un peu déçu il ne pensait pas que son petit ami abandonnerait aussi vite. C'était le jeu entre eux : Terry repoussait ses avances jusqu'à ce que Derek s'éloigne… pour mieux revenir.

Au soulagement de Terry, le blond se rapprocha de nouveau. Il tira impérieusement sur le bras de son petit ami pour qu'il se lève.

Une fois debout, face à face, les Serdaigle se regardèrent brièvement.

Derek, qui dépassait Terry d'une tête, prit le visage du brun en coupe et enfin, scella leurs lèvres. Terry avait les yeux fermés, concentrés sur le contact de leurs bouches. Le blond mordilla la lèvre voisine pour demander l'accès à la langue. Son petit ami desserra les mâchoires et laissa la langue de Derek rejoindre la sienne. Enhardi par le doux contact, Terry enlaça son vis-à-vis et colla leurs corps. Surpris, Derek ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de se focaliser sur le baiser. Terry jouait avec sa langue, la retenait, la laissait partir pour mieux venir la chercher de nouveau.

Les grandes mains de Derek se séparèrent : la gauche glissa derrière la nuque brune, la droite se glissa sur la hanche de Terry. Son pouce pressa l'aine, presque inconsciemment, ce qui arracha un gémissement d'aise à la gorge du brun.

Il planta ses ongles, pourtant courts, dans le bas du dos de Derek.

Ce dernier joua de ses muscles, forçant Terry à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la table de travail. Ses épaules arrondies, il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de Terry, sur le bois verni. Dominant le brun de sa hauteur, il quitta la bouche rougie pour descendre dans le cou offert. Derek avait une furieuse envie de mordre la peau fine, mais il se retint et se contenta d'embrasser Terry, plutôt sensible à cet endroit-là. Le blond craqua et ne put s'empêcher de le mordiller, tout doucement. Terry poussa un nouveau soupir et griffa le dos de Derek, qui plaqua définitivement leurs bassins.

**- Ils sont bien partis là hein ? lança une voix.**

**- Je crois oui, répondit une autre. Tu penses qu'on devrait les arrêter ?**

**- Avant qu'ils ne se déshabillent en public tu veux dire ? demanda la première.**

Il y eut un silence. Derek et Terry s'étaient immobilisés, ne sachant pas encore comment réagir.

**- Je trouve ça marrant pourtant. Mais si Anthony était là, il dirait : « Et la décence alors ? », reprit-elle.**

Derek sourit contre le cou de son petit ami. Il avala sa salive avant de se décoller du corps chaud et de se retourner tranquillement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit un petit sourire charmeur à Rose et Lisa, face à lui. Terry leur esquissa un sourire timide et lissa machinalement sa chemise.

Rose haussa un sourcil, amusée, puis elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle posa son sac sur le lit, revint et annonça :

**- On venait vous dire que Michael était en train de se battre contre des Poufsouffle.**

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux, regarda Terry, puis partit comme une flèche hors de la Salle Commune.

**- Il ne sait même pas où il va… marmonna Rose. Pas loin de la cabane de Hagrid, ajouta-t-elle.**

Terry hocha la tête et partit à la suite de son petit ami.

**- Bon. On ferait mieux d'y aller, ils vont avoir besoin de nous.**

Lisa approuva et elles se dirigèrent vers le parc, pas pressées.

**- Comment c'est parti ? demanda Rose à la rousse.**

**- C'est en rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Apparemment Michael a soutenu Potter devant des Poufsouffle qui n'ont pas apprécié.**

**- Mais ils sont combien contre lui ?**

Disant cela, elle eut une réponse de visu.

En fait, Michael n'était pas seul. Il se battait en compagnie de Serdaigle de 6ème année.

**- Il est dingue, marmonna Rose.**

Derek avait rejoint la mêlée, et Terry se tenait sur le côté, retenant une Mandy furieuse qui voulait en découdre.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Non. Tu n'y vas pas.**

**- Ils ont insulté les Serdaigle ! s'écria-t-elle.**

**- Anthony ? la coupa Lisa qui fixait les garçons d'un air incrédule. Mais ! mais !**

**- Par le short à pois de Merlin.**

Leurs trois amis étaient de front avec les 6ème année, contre des Poufsouffle qui avaient perdu leur légendaire calme.

**- Bon, ça suffit, dit Rose. Les grands chefs ne vont pas tarder à arriver, à ce rythme.**

Elle chercha un Poufsouffle égaré des yeux.

**- Mais ils sont à deux sur Derek là ! vociféra Mandy. Lâches !**

Terry la tenait fermement. Rose sortit sa baguette.

_**- Expulso !**_

Poufsouffle numéro 1 fut projeté en arrière, faisant tomber numéro 2 au passage. Derek fut libre, et comme le sort avait surpris tous les « combattants », ils s'interrompirent brutalement.

Terry et Mandy avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se tenaient prêts, aux côtés de Rose. Cette dernière regarda tour à tour les Poufsouffle.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Des tas de rumeurs circulaient sur cette fille. Il paraissait même qu'elle avait tué sa propre mère. Ce n'était qu'un bruit de couloir… mais quand même.

**- Vous savez comment je me suis fait cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle subitement à la cantonade.**

Elle plissa les paupières et eut un sourire féroce.

**- Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Duels de Sorciers clandestins, n'est-ce pas ?**

Même ses amis hochèrent la tête.

**- Je faisais un de ces duels, quand mon adversaire a lancé un sortilège de Découpe, continua-t-elle.**

Les autres avaient un air sceptique.

**- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Allez donc demander à mon adversaire. Vous le trouverez facilement, je crois qu'il est toujours à Ste Mangouste ! finit-elle d'un ton théâtral.**

Les Poufsouffle semblèrent hésiter. Rose releva le menton d'un air de défi et raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette. Puis l'un des 7ème année lâcha Michael, qui était toujours coincé.

**- C'est bon, on se casse.**

**- C'est ça, marmonna Mandy. Tirez-vous.**

Les septième année firent demi-tour et disparurent dans le Château.

Rose se dirigea vers Michael et le regarda d'un air furieux.

**- Abruti.**

**- Désolé, minauda-t-il. Sympa ton histoire.**

Terry se rendit près de Derek, qui fulminait encore.

**- Ça va ? se risqua à demander le brun.**

**- Tu n'as rien ? fit-il brutalement en guise de réponse.**

**- Non, non. Fais voir ta lèvre.**

L'œil sombre, Derek le laissa observer sa lèvre fendue. Terry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les gouttes de sang avec douceur.

Lisa, qui s'occupait du poignet apparemment foulé d'Anthony, déclara qu'il fallait rentrer, avant qu'un professeur ne les voie.

Les Serdaigle approuvèrent et la petite troupe rentra rapidement, pour se cloîtrer à l'abri de leur tour. Rien de cassé, heureusement, mais pas mal de griffures et d'hématomes en tout genre étaient les témoins de leur bataille.

Les plus âgés se laissèrent dorloter par les filles de 4ème année.

Celui dont Rose s'occupait finit par formuler à voix haute ce que ses camarades se demandaient à voix basse.

**- Rose c'est ça ?**

La jeune fille lui fit son habituel regard déstabilisant. Ce qui, pour une fois, ne fonctionna pas il ne se laissa pas démonter.

Agacée, elle lui fit signe de poursuivre en opinant de la tête.

**- C'est vrai ce que tu as raconté aux Poufsouffle ?**

Elle eut un rictus.

**- T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ?**

Il lui fit un sourire doux.

**- Laisse tomber le sourire aguicheur, ça marche pas avec moi. Crois ce que tu veux, c'est mieux, conclut-elle.**

Rose le regarda intensément. Cette fois, il baissa les yeux.

**- Allez tourne-toi, t'as une mini coupure dans le dos.**

Il obtempéra tranquillement sans rien ajouter. Elle le désinfecta puis mit un petit pansement sur la nuque blessée.

Une fois les soldats rétablis, comme avait dit Mandy, Rose consulta Derek et Anthony du regard. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

**- Messieurs, je ne doute pas que cette histoire va faire le tour de l'école, mais faites en sorte de la minimiser quand vous le pourrez. Je sais, ajouta-t-elle, vous vous sentez héroïques, mais vous ne penserez plus ça lorsque vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

Elle leur sourit gentiment.

**- Alors soyez discrets. N'étalez pas vos exploits. De toute façon, vous n'avez même pas gagné, alors je suppose que vous allez faire profil bas…**

Lisa et Mandy baissèrent la tête pour sourire discrètement.

**- C'est une chance que personne d'autre que vous ne soit venu, intervint le « malade » de Rose. En tout cas, merci.**

Il se releva et inclina brièvement la tête devant Rose avant de déclarer en riant qu'ils allaient se retirer pour se consacrer à des activités moins physiques. Les 4ème année les saluèrent et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Derek se laissa tomber sur un canapé en entraînant Terry avec lui.

**- Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Demain, tout le monde sera au courant, et de la bagarre, et de ton histoire rocambolesque.**

L'intéressée haussa les épaules avant de dire :

**- C'était ça ou un prof débarquait en plein milieu. Tant pis, ça valait le coup de voir leurs têtes quand j'ai dit ça !**

Lisa et Mandy approuvèrent vigoureusement.

**- Michael, par pitié, supplia Lisa, ne refais plus jamais ça. Sers-toi directement de la magie la prochaine fois !**

**- Ça t'évitera de venir te faire sauver par une fille… rappela Rose avec malice.**

Il grommela un vague « Rho ça va hein » avant de ravaler sa fierté et de s'asseoir avec eux devant le feu.

Les Serdaigle discutèrent de la bêtise des garçons de Poufsouffle pendant des heures, entrecoupé de discussions diverses, jusque tard dans la soirée. Ils n'osèrent pas se montrer tout de suite en public –mieux valait laisser l'affaire se tasser, ou empirer, pour la nuit. Aussi Derek et Anthony allèrent chercher des victuailles aux cuisines. Le groupe s'installa dans le dortoir des garçons pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres lors de leur retour.

Mandy raconta que la catastrophe culinaire qu'elle était lui venait de sa mère apparemment, c'était héréditaire chez les Brocklehurst ! Ils discutèrent de leurs familles, mais cette fois, plus personne ne parla des ancêtres de Rose. À minuit passé, les filles rejoignirent leur dortoir pour aller dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rose prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. De toute évidence, l'histoire qu'elle avait racontée aux Poufsouffle pour calmer la dispute avait fait le tour de l'école à son passage, les conversations s'évanouissaient, et la plupart des filles n'osaient plus la regarder dans les yeux. C'était un peu agaçant mais supportable. Au moins les Serpentard ne déversaient plus leur fiel sur le groupe « avec les deux homos » -bien qu'il fallait avouer qu'ils s'étaient calmés ces temps derniers.

Le rituel du courrier commença et chouettes et hiboux envahirent le réfectoire. À l'étonnement du groupe, un scouthibou se posa devant Rose. Elle le fixa sans bouger, pensant que la lettre qu'il tenait était pour l'un de ses amis. Pourtant l'animal ne la quittait pas des yeux, et fit même quelques pas en avant pour que la Serdaigle récupère sa missive. Après une grimace d'incompréhension, elle libéra le hibou de son fardeau, qui reprit aussitôt son envol.

**- Tu n'ouvres pas ?**

Mandy la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ses amis la considéraient avec curiosité.

**- C'est quelqu'un de l'école, fit remarquer Anthony.**

Rose retourna l'enveloppe pour la décacheter. Mais au verso, il y avait écrit : _**« Pas ici ! »**_. De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune fille regarda l'écriture de plus près.

**- Oh.**

Ce fut son seul commentaire. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse puis déclara :

**- Non, ça ne vient pas de l'école. C'est mon père. Je vais aller la lire.**

Elle leur sourit puis se leva. La lettre dans une main et le sac dans l'autre, elle sortit de la Grande Salle, sans voir les regards mi-effrayés mi-sceptiques qu'elle suscitait désormais.

Rose ne put attendre, et dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle déchira rapidement l'enveloppe pour en sortir le parchemin.

Ce n'était pas son père, bien sûr. L'écriture était exactement la même que celle sur le mot reçu il y a quelques semaines à 6h du matin.

Tout en continuant son errance dans les couloirs, elle lut la lettre.

_**« Rose, **_

_**J'espère que tu n'as pas ouvert cette lettre dans la Grande Salle !**_

_**Je suppose qu'il ne te siérait guère que tout le monde sache qu'un Serpentard t'écrit. Et moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir, que diable !**_

_**Enfin, je voulais te parler –ou plutôt t'écrire, au sujet de la fameuse bagarre contre les Poufsouffle –si tu ne le savais pas, je t'apprends que cela a fait le tour de l'école. J'ai été très étonné que tu aies raconté une telle fable à ces blaireaux primitifs ! Et surtout qu'ils t'aient crue… J'en ai beaucoup ri. Tout un chacun sait que les Duels clandestins sont interdits au mineurs, et strictement contrôlés –ce qui est assez paradoxal, tu en conviendras. En tout les cas, cela a intrigué Drago, et je tenais à te dire de rester sur tes gardes sait-on jamais qu'un jour il pourrait avoir l'envie de vérifier tes dires et de te provoquer. »**_

**- J'aimerais bien voir ça, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.**

_**« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas te faire bien peur mais fais attention.**_

_**Ceux qui ont peur de toi sont vraiment amusants, à mon goût et crois-moi, il y en a qui sont à Serpentard.**_

_**Bref, je badine, toutefois dis-moi : comment se porte ta santé ? (Tu comprends ce dont je parle.)**_

_**Donne-moi un peu de tes nouvelles.**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Le sauveteur de jeune fille en détresse. »**_

Rose sourit de nouveau le ton ampoulé de son nouvel ami la faisait beaucoup rire. Avait-il fait exprès ou bien parlait-il _vraiment_ comme ça, telle était la question. La jeune fille secoua la tête et replia le papier, pour le ranger dans son sac de cours. Elle comptait lui répondre aussi vite que possible.

Dans la journée, Rose rédigea quelques brouillons de réponse, sans jamais être vraiment satisfaite le soir venu, rien ne lui vint. Elle remit donc la lettre au lendemain, en se disant que la nuit portait conseil.

Et en effet, le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure, sans comprendre pourquoi. Alors elle relut la lettre de la veille, et s'assit sur son lit pour rédiger une réponse.

Enfin, elle relut son écrit. Il allait recevoir exactement ces mots :

_**« Très cher,**_

_**Le ton de ta missive m'a beaucoup amusée aussi ai-je décidée de t'écrire ainsi à mon tour.**_

_**J'ai également été extrêmement surprise que les Poufsouffle aient avalé une telle couleuvre aussi aisément toutefois, comme qui ne tente rien n'a rien… J'ai donc bien fait !**_

_**Il est un peu malcommode de supporter tous ces regards durant la journée, mais je vis bien avec. Cette lubie leur passera bien un jour !**_

_**Tu es dans le vrai : Malefoy ne m'effraie nullement. Cependant je prends ton avertissement en considération et je fais attention. Voudrais-tu me rendre paranoïaque ?**_

_**Quant à la santé, comme tu le demandais si justement, je dois t'avouer que c'est le calme plat. Non pas que je m'en plaigne évidemment ! Cela me laisse un peu de répit et c'est fort agréable.**_

_**Continue à m'écrire, cela me fait plaisir et parle-moi un peu de toi.**_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Rose. »**_

La jeune fille s'habilla à la hâte et fila en direction de la volière. Il aurait sa réponse rapidement. Elle attacha la lettre à un autre scouthibou, en précisant bien « à l'heure du petit-déjeuner ». Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas partir sur-le-champ et réveiller tout le dortoir des Serpentard. Le volatile referma les yeux et l'ignora complètement. Haussant les épaules, Rose fit demi-tour et se glissa de nouveau dans son dortoir. Elle finit de faire sa toilette pendant que ses amies se réveillaient doucement.

Au petit déjeuner, elle vérifia que l'oiseau allait bien vers le bon destinataire. Ce dernier releva vivement les yeux vers elle en lisant le _**« Pas ici ! »**_ que Rose avait recopié sur le verso de l'enveloppe. Elle n'osa pas lui sourire, de peur que les autres ne la voient, alors elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard intense. Lui par contre ne s'en priva pas et lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

Bizarrement gênée, Rose baissa le nez vers sa tasse de thé et se concentra sur les discussions autour d'elle.

**- J'ai pas envie, pas envie, pas enviie d'aller en Histoire de la Magiie, chantonnait alors Mandy.**

Lisa éclata de rire en lui rappelant que si, elle devait y aller.

**- Mais on **_**s'ennuie**_** là-bas, souligna la blonde.**

**- Qu'importe. C'est pour ton bien.**

**- Pff.**

**- Ne te plains pas, c'est à moi et Anthony de prendre les notes aujourd'hui, lui rappela Rose. Tu pourras faire autre chose.**

**- Comme ?**

**- T'avancer dans tes devoirs, proposa Derek.**

Elle gémit.

**- Ou faire ton courrier, proposa Terry en voyant son air dépité.**

**- Mais j'ai rien à écrire moi !**

Rose secoua la tête devant la mine désespérée de son amie.

**- C'est pas juste, maugréa-t-elle finalement.**

Michael se mit à rire et tenta de la rassurer en disant que ce ne serait pas si long que ça, après tout. La blonde soupira de nouveau et suivit ses amis en trainant des pieds.

Finalement, Mandy ne vit pas passer le cours du professeur Binns et pour cause : elle s'endormit au bout de cinq minutes. Anthony la regarda avec envie, mais un petit coup de coude de Lisa lui rappela son devoir du jour.

Rose aurait aimé pouvoir faire autre chose que suivre le cours mais elle aurait été bien incapable de se rendormir. À ses côtés, Derek somnolait vaguement c'est quand il murmura « Terry… » dans son sommeil que son amie comprit ce qu'il se passait _vraiment_ dans sa tête. Elle gloussa presque malgré elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Minerva –ou celle de Rogue s'il avait fait la même chose dans un de leurs cours.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de se retourner discrètement pour voir ce que fabriquait Terry : le jeune homme avait la tête dans les nuages, un sourire assez idiot plaqué aux lèvres.

_* Ok, bon lui aussi… Mais ils sont obsédés en ce moment !*_

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en grattant machinalement le cours.

Le 30 mars, le Serpentard n'avait toujours pas répondu à Rose. Bien sûr, la jeune fille devinait qu'elle n'était pas parmi ses priorités. Tout de même. Elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir de ses nouvelles. La première lettre l'avait intriguée, et elle était curieuse d'avoir la suite.

Rose en était là de ses réflexions quand Lisa l'interpella :

**- Il faut qu'on y aille !**

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un grommellement. L'Astronomie à minuit, quelle plaie ! Rose s'était endormie et n'avait plus aucune envie de se lever.

Mais Lisa et Mandy la tirèrent du lit et elle dut les suivre, bon gré mal gré.

Les Serdaigle marchaient en direction de la tour quand Rose pensa :

_Mais on est avec les Serpentard !_

Ni ravie, ni déçue, elle marcha toutefois d'un pas plus décidé.

Le cours commença comme à son habitude, le professeur Sinistra donna ses indications et les laissa travailler, tout en circulant pour les aider s'il le fallait.

Depuis l'incident avec Malefoy, les Serdaigle avaient gardé l'habitude d'éloigner Derek et Terry des serpents aussi c'était Rose qui avait ces derniers pour voisins.

Elle observait distraitement les étoiles –ce n'était vraiment pas une activité qui la passionnait. La professeure passa à côté d'elle et continua son chemin.

Et enfin, elle eut ce qu'elle espérait sans se l'avouer.

**- Bonsoir, chuchota la voix grave et familière près d'elle.**

**- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire sans le regarder.**

Il était proche, mais pas trop il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention des autres.

**- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.**

Surprise, Rose se tourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

**- De ne pas t'avoir répondu, expliqua-t-il.**

**- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle en un sourire franc.**

**- Disons que Drago s'est montré bien curieux, alors j'ai préféré faire profil bas. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.**

**- Je te pardonnerai quand j'aurai ma deuxième lettre, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.**

Le Serpentard lui sourit. Rose fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu préfères qu'on euh… qu'on arrête de s'écrire ? questionna subitement la Serdaigle.**

Il parut étonné.

**- Pourquoi ? À cause de Drago ? Non. Il s'y fera.**

Le sourire de Rose, qui était rassurée, s'élargit et fit briller ses yeux. Il la détailla avec lenteur, et malgré le manque de lumière, elle eut l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

Soudain, elle pensa à sa cicatrice.

_Non. Arrête de la regarder. Arrête._

Son expression changea brutalement et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

**- Où tu vas comme ça ? Je te fais peur ? ironisa-t-il sans méchanceté.**

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La Serdaigle déglutit, incapable de parler, obnubilée par la balafre qui lui coupait le visage.

_Ne la regarde pas. Arrête._

Remarquant son malaise soudain, et surtout le fait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se détourner, le Serpentard fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un papier.

**- Tiens. Tu auras de la lecture avant de dormir.**

Elle allait demander ce que c'était, quand elle comprit : la réponse tant attendue.

Rassérénée, elle lui fit un petit sourire qui resta timide. Son regard devenait fuyant, alors le jeune homme murmura :

**- Je te laisse tranquille, ne t'en fais pas.**

Il la considéra une dernière fois puis se retourna vers son télescope.

Rose respira un peu mieux. Elle passa machinalement son doigt sur la cicatrice, la lettre fermement serrée dans sa main gauche. Elle la glissa dans sa poche et retourna aux étoiles, sans toutefois pouvoir se concentrer une seconde.

Elle crut que le cours n'en finirait jamais.

Enfin, enfin, elle fut dans son lit, à l'abri derrière ses rideaux fermés. Allumant sa baguette, elle déplia le parchemin avec impatience.

_**« Rose,**_

_**Tout d'abord, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant. Mais Drago a vu ta lettre arriver l'autre jour, et il s'est montré plutôt curieux. J'ai préféré attendre qu'il cesse de me harceler de questions.**_

_**Je suis rassuré que tu ailles mieux que les dernières fois j'espère que ta mystérieuse maladie te laissera en paix pour un long moment.**_

_**Les rumeurs à ton sujet commencent à s'aplanir mais tu restes celle qui participe à des Duels clandestins. J'espère pour toi que ça n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de ta famille… Je sais de source sûre que tu es une Sang-Pur, et j'imagine que tes parents n'apprécieraient pas trop…**_

_**Quant à moi –puisque tu me l'as demandé, je ne suis pas Sang-Pur, mais ça tu dois t'en être aperçue. Je suis fils unique, et ma mère vit dans une villa immense. Elle a eu pas mal de maris, tous plus riches les uns que les autres et mon père était l'un d'eux. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, mais je sais qu'il travaillait pour l'étranger, et que c'était un sorcier.**_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre à dire sur ma famille… ma seconde maison est Serpentard, mais je crois que tu les connais suffisamment !**_

_**J'aime beaucoup le cours de Métamorphoses –mais je soupçonne McGo de vouloir nous défavoriser face à ses Gryffondor j'apprécie également les Sortilèges, même si je ne suis pas le meilleur. Je hais les Potions, bien que ça soit Rogue qui les enseigne j'ai horreur de touiller une mixture dans un chaudron, j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile dans ces moments.**_

_**Le Quidditch est mon sport favori, mais ça ce n'est pas extraordinaire ! J'espère être pris dans l'équipe l'an prochain. En tant que Batteur, ça me plairait bien mais après tout, je suis prêt à accepter ce qu'ils me proposeront ! Sauf Attrapeur, je ne suis pas assez « petit et rapide » comme ils disent. De toute façon Drago fait ça très bien.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre… Alors à ton tour !**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Celui qui aimait aller en cours d'Astronomie. »**_

Rose ne put s'empêcher se sourire –plus ou moins niaisement- tout au long de sa lecture. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir que le Serpentard lui raconte autant de choses sur lui, comme ça, en toute confiance. Elle s'étira en se disant qu'elle rédigerait une réponse dans le week-end. La Serdaigle se pelotonna dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Le vendredi, les Serdaigle n'étaient pas très frais pour le premier cours de la matinée, Astronomie jusqu'à deux heures du matin oblige. Ils somnolaient tous, plus ou moins profondément. Sauf une : Rose, qui écrivait une réponse pour le Serpentard plus tôt que prévu. Elle gribouilla sur plusieurs brouillons avant de s'arrêter sur une version qui lui plaisait.

_**« Cher fan de Métamorphoses, **_

_**Merci de tes confidences aussi spontanées !**_

_**Je suis surprise que tu n'aimes pas les Potions, je croyais que tous les Serpentard adoraient ça. Je t'avoue que t'imaginer avec un tablier à pois rose en train de remuer une potion dans un chaudron est une idée assez irrésistible !**_

_**Notre chère professeure de Métamorphoses ne peut pas être parfaite il lui faut bien quelques défauts !**_

_**Puisque c'est mon tour, je vais te confier quelque chose : Minerva (enfin, McGonagall pour toi), est ma grand-tante. Je t'épargne les détails, mais bref, c'est un membre de ma famille alors gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Plaisanterie à part, si un jour il te prend l'envie de dire que tu en as ras le chapeau d'elle, ne te prive pas.**_

_**Sinon il est véridique que je suis une Sang-Pur (je ne savais pas que Malefoy te parlait de moi) je suis également fille unique, comme nous le sommes quasiment tous à cette génération Sang-Pur. Enfin, heureusement que les Malefoy n'en ont pondu qu'un ! Et un Londubat suffit à la planète.**_

_**Comme tu t'inquiétais de la rumeur qui pouvait arriver jusqu'à mes parents, rassure-toi aucun risque. Mon père travaille énormément, et ma mère, je ne la connais pas. Il y a bien ma gouvernante, mais elle ne croirait pas un mot de cette histoire ! Nous vivons dans un grand manoir, qu'en toute logique tu connais au moins de nom –sinon je serai vexée. Le Manoir Wayne ne me manque pas en lui-même, toutefois je suis très attachée à ma gouvernante.**_

_**Mes matières préférées sont les Sortilèges, pour lesquels je me débrouille plutôt bien (sans me vanter : en fait je suis juste excellente dans cette matière). J'apprécie aussi la DCFM et l'Étude des Moldus. Je hais la Botanique de haine pure. Je crois que les plantes font exprès de faner dès qu'elles me voient. Je me débrouillais bien en cours de vol en première année, mais je préfère rester dans les gradins supporter certains de mes amis qui sont dans l'équipe. Et Potter aussi (et oui désolée !), qui m'impressionne toujours dès qu'il vole.**_

_**Je sais ce que tu pourrais me dire d'autre : parle-moi de tes goûts, comme ton plat préféré, les moments de la journée que tu aimes, ce genre de choses…**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Rose.**_

_**PS : comme promis, tu es pardonné ! »**_

Satisfaite, elle la plia.

Après le cours, elle se dirigea vers la volière et confia la missive à un hibou. Le Serpentard aurait la lettre le lendemain.

Rose repartit vers sa Salle Commune rejoindre ses amis, avant la pause déjeuner et l'après-midi « Options ». Ils s'affalèrent plus ou moins dignement sur les canapés bleus, tout en discutant –de tout, sauf des cours.

Lovée dans son fauteuil, Rose adressa un sourire léger à des Serdaigle qui rentrait : les 6ème année qui avaient aidés à se battre contre les Poufsouffle. Ils étaient quatre. Leur meneur –ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à Rose, lui fit un large sourire en se dirigeant vers eux. Il serra amicalement la main de Michael et leur demanda de leurs nouvelles.

Anthony s'empressa de leur répondre qu'ils allaient tous bien.

**- Et vous ? enchaîna Rose.**

**- On s'est remis. Vous êtes de bonnes infirmières !**

Les filles sourirent en chœur.

**- Vous savez qu'on ne connait même pas vos prénoms ? lança subitement Anthony.**

**- C'est vrai ! Je m'appelle William, se présenta leur meneur.**

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent avec eux.

Les deux autres, deux châtains qui se ressemblaient particulièrement, dirent être jumeaux et s'appeler Tom et Jimmy.

Enfin le dernier, plus discret mais plutôt mignon, se présenta comme Marc. Marc Dunne.

Terry faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers et Derek jeta un regard meurtrier au 6ème année.

Mandy, Lisa et Rose se regardaient avec espièglerie, sans rien dire. Elles savaient déjà.

Ce changement refroidit quelque peu l'ambiance, mais Rose enchaîna à l'adresse de William :

**- Tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch non ?**

**- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis Batteur.**

**- Je me disais bien que je connaissais ton visage ! Je t'ai déjà vu aux entraînements avec Derek, expliqua Rose.**

**- Ah, c'est toi la p'tite nana qui s'agite dans tous les sens quand on s'entraîne ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.**

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé.

**- On dirait bien.**

**- C'est elle l'Aiglon ? s'exclama l'un des jumeaux.**

**- L'Aiglon ? répéta Lisa sans comprendre.**

Les autres aussi semblaient perdus.

**- Oui, c'est elle, confirma Derek.**

Rose le regarda d'un air ébahi.

Son ami lui expliqua sans honte aucune :

**- C'est le surnom qu'ils t'ont donné, parce que tu ne fais que te déplacer d'un point à l'autre quand on s'entraîne.**

**- Et comme tu es rapide et que tu es chez Serdaigle…**

**- Tu es l'Aiglon ! compléta un jumeau.**

Rose les considérait l'un après l'autre, interloquée.

**- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? demanda William.**

Elle sortit de sa torpeur.

**- Non, non… Mais c'est étrange !**

Elle vrilla Derek du regard, se promettant mentalement de le faire souffrir un peu plus tard.

**- Tom et Jimmy, vous aussi vous êtes dans l'équipe ? questionna Mandy pour changer de sujet.**

**- Juste moi ! répondit Tom. Je suis Poursuiveur.**

Ils étaient différenciables par leur coupe de cheveux : le Poursuiveur les avait courts et son double, longs et attachés en catogan.

Terry était silencieux depuis un long moment. Rose le regarda, puis glissa ses yeux sur Marc le plus vieux ne cessait d'observer le brun à la dérobée, tout en discutant avec les autres. Heureusement pour lui, Derek ne l'avait pas encore vu.

La jeune fille se dit qu'une catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus si elle ne réagissait pas. Elle énonça la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit :

**- Et si on allait manger ?**

Tous les garçons présents l'approuvèrent en même temps.

Le groupe élargi se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Rose tira Terry vers elle et ils restèrent un peu à l'écart.

**- Ne fais pas la bêtise d'en parler à Derek. Il le pulvériserait.**

**- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-il, agacé.**

Étonnée de sa réaction, Rose l'observa.

**- Si ça te gêne, tu le dis à Dunne.**

**- Oui mais…**

Il se tortilla un peu.

**- Tu veux que je le fasse ? proposa Rose avec douceur.**

Terry déclina sa proposition.

**- Non, non, ça va aller.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? demanda Derek d'un air soupçonneux en les rejoignant.**

**- Je cherchais comment te faire souffrir pour me venger ! Je pensais te piquer Terry mais il n'est pas d'accord.**

**- Moi non plus, répliqua tranquillement le blond. Ça t'a pas plu, l'Aiglon hein ?**

Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle. Les oreilles de Rose viraient au rouge.

**- Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! s'indigna-t-elle.**

Elle redressa le menton pendant que Derek et Terry riaient aux éclats. Ce faisant, ils prirent tous place à la table des Serdaigle. Leur groupe, composé de douze personnes, ne passait pas inaperçu et était plutôt bruyant.

Durant le repas, William s'assit à côté de Rose et la taquina à propos du surnom que les joueurs de Quidditch lui avaient donné. Même si elle s'évertuait à renier ce sobriquet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au 6ème année qui s'en amusait beaucoup.

Elle apprit qu'il était plutôt doué en Sortilèges, tout comme elle.

**- C'est difficile ce qu'on vous demande en sixième année ? interrogea-t-elle alors.**

William fit la moue.

**- Ce n'est pas facile à estimer… Il te reste encore un an et demi, alors ça peut te paraître un peu compliqué… Mais en fait, je trouve que c'est assez abordable.**

La jeune fille était suspendue à ses lèvres.

**- C'est vrai que c'est cette année que vous voyez les sortilèges informulés ? demanda-t-elle encore.**

**- Oui, c'est cette année. Tu veux que je t'explique comment on procède ?**

Elle opina vigoureusement.

**- En fait, c'est tellement difficile qu'on les voit en Sortilèges, mais aussi en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphoses.**

**- Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, dépitée.**

**- Ils disent que tout est question de concentration et de force mentale. C'est pour ça que c'est si compliqué, expliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.**

Rose ouvrit la bouche en un « o » parfait.

William rit en la voyant si stupéfaite.

**- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas vital qu'on y arrive. Juste très, très utile.**

**- Et toi ? Tu y arrives ?**

Il lui fit une petite grimace dépitée.

**- Je n'y suis arrivé qu'une fois, avoua-t-il.**

Cela ne découragea pas la Serdaigle qui enchaina :

**- Quel sortilège ?**

**- L'**_**Expelliarmus**_**.**

**- Vraiment ?**

Rose était impressionnée. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

**- Hé bien, oui. C'était en cours de DCFM. Fol Œil nous entrainait aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, et c'est parti tout seul quand il a voulu me jeter un **_**Impero.**_

**- Tu es parvenu à le désarmer ?**

**- Oui on était tellement surpris tous les deux…**

Il se mit à rire.

**- Tu arrives à résister à l'**_**Impero **_**? poursuivit Rose.**

**- Mais ma parole, c'est un vrai interrogatoire !**

Rose sourit en coin.

**- Désolée. Je suis trop curieuse !**

**- Ça doit être ça, confirma le plus vieux. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, mais depuis peu. Et toi ? C'est vrai qu'il vous les apprend aussi ?**

Rose confirma d'un signe de tête, puis fit une petite moue.

**- J'y étais presque la dernière fois… Mais ce prof me perturbe tellement avec son œil étrange !**

**- Bah, il ne faut pas y faire attention, la rassura-t-il. Il est un peu rude et parano mais pas méchant avec les élèves !**

Rose lui lança un sourire rayonnant et s'occupa un peu de son assiette, calmant le feu de ses questions.

William la considéra sans rien dire, lui jetant de simples coups d'œil en biais.

Aucun des deux n'avait fait attention aux autres tables. Sinon ils auraient vu qu'à la table des Serpentard, ce n'était pas la joie : un élève était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et avait envoyé paître tous ses camarades –du moins tous ceux qui avaient osé lui adresser la parole. Cet élève scrutait régulièrement la table de l'_Aiglon_ et de ses amis, l'air maussade et irrité.

Rose l'avait complètement oublié l'espace d'un repas, absorbée par William et ses histoires de sortilèges.

Enfin la pause se termina et les 4ème et 6ème années se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs.

Rose fila en Étude des Moldus, suivie par Lisa, qui faisait les mêmes options qu'elle. Mandy et Padma étaient parties en Divination Derek, Anthony et Terry en Étude des Runes et Michael en Arithmancie.

En chemin, Lisa lui parla de leurs « nouveaux amis ».

**- Ils sont sympas tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Si ! C'est cool d'avoir des élèves plus vieux parmi ses connaissances. On peut apprendre plein de choses ! s'exclama Rose, satisfaite.**

La rousse s'installa à sa place. Elle coula un regard à Rose.

**- Il est sympa William hein ? fit-elle.**

**- Oui je trouve qu'il est très agréable ! Il a répondu à toutes mes questions, c'était gentil de sa part.**

Lisa marmonna quelque chose que Rose ne comprit pas.

**- Je disais, sois tu es très innocente, sois très cruche. Ou encore aveugle. Ou les trois.**

Rose lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Mais tu lui plais ! lança Lisa, excédée.**

**- N'importe quoi. Je suis trop jeune pour lui.**

**- Oui et bien ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber.**

**- Je ne te crois pas.**

**- Oh, je t'en prie Rose ! Il t'a dévorée des yeux tout le repas !**

Les oreilles de la Serdaigle virèrent de nouveau au rouge.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment plus vieux que toi tu sais. Tu es née début 1980, tu as déjà 15 ans… S'il a 16 ans, ce n'est certainement pas depuis longtemps.**

Elle sortit ses affaires puis reprit.

**- Mais qu'importe, tu pourras nier tant que tu veux, tu lui plais.**

**- Tss.**

Rose réfléchit quelques instants pendant que le cours débutait. Finalement elle se tourna vers Lisa et lui chuchota :

**- De toute façon ce n'est pas possible.**

La rousse haussa un sourcil.

**- Tu sais… le Serpentard…**

**- Oui.**

**- On a commencé à disons… s'envoyer des lettres.**

Rose lui narra alors son étrange début de relation avec le jeune homme. Lisa eut une expression étonnée, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, au grand bonheur de son amie.

**- Il faudra que tu me racontes tous les détails maintenant ! s'exclama la rousse d'un air joyeux.**

Sa voisine lui fit un immense sourire, soulagée qu'elle le prenne comme ça. Ne pas parler de ses émois envers le Serpentard à son amie, c'était presque contre-nature.

**- Promis.**

Lisa et Rose passèrent leur après-midi à se chamailler pour dresser les qualités et les défauts des deux « prétendants » de Rose.

Leur bonne humeur fut communicative et s'étendit à tout leur groupe.

Le soir, ils étaient tellement en forme qu'ils ne se couchèrent que vers une heure du matin, en faisant un boucan du diable d'ailleurs le Préfet en Chef était venu les réprimander vers 23h. Ils avaient alors émigré vers le dortoir des garçons, afin d'être tranquilles.

Lorsque les filles réintégrèrent leur propre dortoir, Rose pouffa et chuchota :

**- On a perdu Lisa en route.**

Mandy et Padma gloussèrent elles aussi, et les trois Serdaigle se glissèrent furtivement jusqu'à leurs lits, pour tomber comme des masses, épuisées malgré ce qu'elles disaient.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Rose apprit que le plat préféré du Serpentard étaient les lasagnes, qu'il aimait l'après-midi et détestait se coucher. Il y disait également qu'il n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour le vert, « _**sauf un en particulier »**_, ajoutait-il. Intriguée, Rose se promit de lui demander à quel vert il faisait allusion.

Bien qu'elle lui fasse plaisir, elle trouva la lettre de son ami plutôt courte, et précipitée enfin, peut être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de l'écrire tranquillement.

Dans sa réponse, elle lui raconta qu'elle adorait le chocolat chaud préparé par son cuisinier quand elle était petite, _**« mais qui refusait d'en faire maintenant que j'avais passé l'âge, excepté lorsque je suis malade »**_, précisait-elle ensuite. Rose appréciait les lasagnes aussi, mais sa préférence allait aux desserts et tout ce qui était sucré en général. Elle aimait les matins calmes, lorsqu'elle était la seule réveillée, et n'aimait pas non plus se coucher. Le vert faisait partie de ses couleurs préférées, _**« ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu la couleur de mes yeux »**_. Le bleu et le rouge lui plaisait, mais elle vouait une haine féroce envers le marron et le orange.

Elle envoya sa lettre en souriant.

Le samedi 8 avril, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue. Le groupe de Serdaigle se décida à y aller ensemble, puis ensuite voir ce qu'ils voudraient faire.

Une fois arrivés dans le village, Anthony se dirigea vers la librairie, où il avait toujours quelque chose à acheter. Derek entraîna d'office Michael vers la boutique de farces et attrapes, laissant Terry seul avec les trois filles –Padma étant avec sa sœur.

**- On se promène ? proposa Lisa. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de prévu.**

**- Promenade ! choisit Mandy avec enthousiasme.**

Ils se mirent en chemin, tout en bavardant.

**- Terry, ça s'est arrangé avec Marc ? demanda Rose.**

Le brun opina.

**- Je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple avec Derek. Et que j'étais très bien comme ça.**

Il grimaça.

**- J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris.**

**- Bah, il s'en remettra, le rassura Lisa.**

**- Oui. Il est gentil ce garçon. Pauvre Hannah, conclua Mandy en souriant.**

Terry laissa échapper un rire amusé.

Soudain Mandy déclara :

**- Je crois que c'est officiel entre Michael et Ginny.**

Sa mine n'était pas trop dépitée, contrairement à ce que ses amis auraient cru.

**- Comment tu te sens ? demanda toutefois Lisa.**

**- Je ne sais pas encore… Ça fait mal, c'est sûr, mais je reste philosophe. Et puis, j'ai dit que je l'aimais, pas que je le voulais !**

L'enthousiasme de Mandy fit sourire Rose avec douceur.

**- Si jamais tu as besoin, continua Terry, tu sais que nous sommes là.**

**- Merci, dit simplement la blonde.**

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, arrivant jusqu'à l'échoppe de Madame Pieddodu.

Arrivés au bout de ce qu'ils connaissaient, ils firent volte-face.

**- On passe devant Derviche et Bang ? demanda Terry. J'aime bien regarder leur vitrine.**

Les filles opinèrent. Leur ami se planta devant la vitre pour admirer tous les objets en exposition. Il en montra quelque uns aux filles qui lui semblaient amusants.

Rose entendit du bruit qui venait de la gauche du magasin, aussi d'éloigna-t-elle un peu, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

La surprise la rendit muette.

**- Rose.**

**- Salut.**

Elle s'avança vers lui sans plus rien dire. La jeune fille croisa ses mains dans son dos, se planta devant son camarade et questionna :

**- Tu fais quoi ici ?**

**- Je me promène.**

**- Tout seul ? enchaîna-t-elle, soupçonneuse.**

**- Oui, tout seul, répliqua-t-il en souriant.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es d'humeur taquine on dirait, lança-t-il de sa voix grave.**

Elle lui répondit par un sourire mutin.

**- Tu n'as pas répondu.**

**- C'était pour être tranquille, mais apparemment c'est raté, fit-il enfin.**

Rose perdit un peu de son assurance.

**- Oh… oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…**

Il la fit taire en posant son doigt sur la bouche de la Serdaigle.

**- Tu ne me déranges pas, Rose.**

Le contact de leurs peaux fut comme un électrochoc. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le visage blême.

_Cicatrice._

Elle voulut lui esquisser un sourire mais ne parvint qu'à lui faire un rictus crispé. La jeune fille voulut tourner les talons pour filer, loin de lui. Elle en fut empêchée par une main ferme qui agrippa son bras.

**- Attends.**

Pétrifiée, elle ne fit plus un mouvement. Il la tira un peu pour qu'elle se retourne et soit face à lui. Elle baissa la tête, pour qu'il ne _la _voie plus.

**- Pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir ? murmura-t-il, sur le même ton que l'autre fois en Astronomie.**

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui souleva le menton de sa main libre.

**- Je ne comprends pas… Explique-moi.**

Elle était muette, c'était définitif.

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fuis dès qu'on se voit. Alors que nos lettres sont plutôt personnelles non ? Je pensais que ça nous rapprocherait, ajouta-t-il, visiblement déçu.**

Rose fuyait son regard pénétrant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Qu'il voit la peur qu'elle avait, la peur qu'il réalise que son visage était défiguré, et qu'il s'en aille. Non. Pas ça.

Complètement paniquée, Rose ne se contrôla plus et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Désarçonné, le Serpentard faillit la lâcher mais se reprit à temps.

Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas pour elle. Mais son amie n'était pas très coopérative.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et allait parler lorsque…

**- Rose ! Où es-tu ?**

Ses amis la cherchaient. Le Serpentard se résolut à la laisser filer, mais ne lui demanda qu'une chose avant.

**- Regarde-moi. Je t'en prie.**

Rose croisa brièvement son regard profond, sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Il soupira puis lâcha le bras frêle.

La Serdaigle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, sans même un autre regard. Le Serpentard la regarda s'éloigner, et vit le geste qu'elle faisait. Elle touchait son visage. Il comprit soudainement. Le jeune homme se fit la promesse de lui en parler par lettre dès que possible. Puis il se retourna et reprit sa balade.

Pendant ce temps, Rose avait séché ses larmes et rejoignait ses amis.

**- Mais tu étais où ? lui demanda Mandy d'un air angoissé.**

**- Désolée. J'ai cru entendre un chien là-bas, alors je voulais le voir.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et rien du tout, maugréa-t-elle.**

Terry se moqua gentiment d'elle.

**- Tu sais si tu entends des bruits, ou des voix, il ne faut pas hésiter à en parler !**

**- Très drôle, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

**- Il est déjà 16h, annonça Lisa en regardant l'horloge de la ville.**

**- On devrait rejoindre les autres aux Trois Balais non ?**

Mandy approuva et les amis se dirigèrent tranquillement l'échoppe. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Anthony. Derek et Michael les attendaient déjà, à une table un peu isolée.

Ils se commandèrent des Bièraubeurres et discutèrent de leur après-midi.

Anthony leur apprit qu'il avait croisé les jumeaux Tom et Jimmy en chemin, qui cherchaient William apparemment.

La fin de la journée s'étira doucement, jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigle ne se décident à rentrer.

Le lundi, au petit déjeuner, Rose reçut une lettre. Elle quitta la table pour la lire tranquillement.

_**« Rose, **_

_**Tout d'abord, lorsque je te parlais du vert que j'appréciais le plus, sache que je pensais à tes yeux.**_

_**Ensuite, et voici le sujet principal de cette lettre : que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Plus précisément, que s'est-il passé samedi ? Pourquoi ce subit changement de comportement ?**_

_**Cela me déstabilise énormément. S'il y a un quelconque souci, je t'assure que tu peux m'en parler. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me moquer de toi, ou quelque chose dans ce goût.**_

_**À vrai dire, je suis présentement plutôt inquiet.**_

_**Tantôt j'ai peur d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas –et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, quoi que ce soit, tantôt j'ai l'impression que le malaise vient de toi.**_

_**Tu sais que je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais il m'a semblé samedi qu'en me fuyant, tu as passé tes mains sur ton visage et plus précisément ta cicatrice. Est-ce cela, Rose ? Est-ce cela qui te paralyse complètement dès qu'on se voit ?**_

_**Réponds-moi vite, je m'inquiète.**_

_**Un Serpentard pas (trop) lâche. »**_

Rose resta un instant sans bouger, étonnée. Il avait bien deviné. Mais comment lui expliquer ça sans paraître trop mélodramatique ? Impossible !

Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la cicatrice ne devait pas le déranger plus que ça, mais l'autre moitié était obsédée par l'affreuse marque blanche. Et lorsqu'il s'approchait trop, la seconde moitié prenait le dessus.

La Serdaigle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle allait devoir lui répondre. Et il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle replia le parchemin et revint dans la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre ses amis. Pour l'instant, elle voulait penser à autre chose.

Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Elle se rasseyait juste lorsque William fit son apparition à côté d'elle.

**- Salut Rose, lança-t-il avec son habituelle bonne humeur.**

**- Bonjour ! Ça va ce matin ?**

**- Bof. Comme un lundi matin quoi !**

Elle se mit à rire.

**- Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?**

**- Oui, on y est allés tous ensemble. On a profité qu'il faisait beau pour se promener, résuma-t-elle. Anthony nous a dit qu'il avait croisé les jumeaux. Et ils te cherchaient, d'ailleurs.**

Elle s'interrompit pour se verser du jus d'orange.

**- Donc ils t'ont retrouvé ?**

**- Oui. Mais j'étais bien caché.**

**- Je suis sûre que tu étais chez Madame Pieddodu avec une fille trop jeune pour toi, le taquina-t-elle.**

**- Mince ! Je suis découvert ! s'exclama-t-il.**

Rose éclata de rire et secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur ses petits pains.

**- Tu as quoi ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Histoire de la Magie, maugréa-t-il.**

**- Mais c'est bien tu vas pouvoir faire une grasse matinée ! Réjouis-toi !**

**- Tu parles, c'est mon tour de prendre des notes aujourd'hui.**

Rose s'arrêta dans son élan et Lisa le regarda d'un air amusé.

**- Ça alors ! On fait la même chose nous aussi !**

William rit.

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! 4****ème**** et 6****ème**** année, même combat !**

Mandy eut un léger rire.

**- Bon allez, j'y vais, lança le plus âgé. Bonne journée !**

**- Toi aussi ! lancèrent-ils en chœur.**

Lisa sifflota quelques secondes d'un air innocent. Lorsque Rose lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle se contenta de faire :

**- Hé hé hé.**

**- Quoi hé hé hé, marmonna son amie. Ça veut rien dire, hé hé hé.**

Lisa rit de la mine renfrognée de Rose et retourna à ses tartines. Derek, qui était particulièrement _animal_ le matin, comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais renonça à un quelconque entendement et retourna à sa nourriture.

Rose repensa à la lettre avec un pincement au cœur.

Cette idée ne la quitta pas de la journée, et lorsque les cours furent enfin terminés, elle s'isola dans le dortoir, **« pour faire un sieste pré-dîner »**, avait-elle dit.

En réalité elle voulait se concentrer sur la réponse à envoyer pour expliquer son attitude.

Comme à son habitude, elle rédigea plusieurs brouillons. Bon, à part **« je suis désolée »**, elle ne voyait pas trop quoi dire. Rose ferma les yeux et se concentra. Inspirée, elle laissa sa plume courir sur le papier.

_**« Cher Serpentard courageux,**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment débuter ma lettre à part en disant « merci de t'inquiéter », « merci de t'exprimer », et aussi « je suis profondément désolée ».**_

_**En fait, tu as vu juste en partant, c'est bien ma cicatrice que je touchais. »**_

Rien que d'écrire le mot, Rose en était fébrile.

_**« Malgré tous mes efforts, je t'avoue que je n'y suis pas habituée je me demande d'ailleurs si on s'habitue un jour à ce genre de chose. Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité à son propos (mais ça ce sera pour plus tard, d'accord ?).**_

_**Je m'excuse de tout cœur de paniquer autant, mais je t'assure que c'est complètement indépendant de ma volonté. J'aimerais ne pas me paralyser dès que tu es trop proche de moi –enfin, d'elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.**_

_**J'aimerais que tu ne puisses pas la voir, cela simplifierait tout. Malheureusement, c'est impossible.**_

_**C'est peut être pour cela que je suis plus à l'aise à l'écrit tu ne me vois pas.**_

_**Bien sûr que nous nous somme rapprochés ! Je n'ai pas oublié tes paroles de samedi.**_

_**Mais c'est trop tôt. J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter, côte à côte, mais j'en suis incapable pour l'instant.**_

_**J'espère que tu comprendras. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Un mot de toi, un seul, et on arrête tout.**_

_**Rose. »**_

Elle soupira pour à peu près la millionième fois en quinze minutes. La Serdaigle sortit du dortoir et alla accrocher sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou.

En revenant, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé, carrément nerveuse.

Lorsque Lisa lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondit être fatiguée.

Après le repas, Derek lui demanda de monter dans le dortoir avec lui il cherchait elle ne savait trop quel objet qui était perdu dans ses valises.

Elle le suivit docilement, s'attendant à voir les bagages ouverts. Mais non. Toute la chambre était impeccable.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et tapota à côté de lui pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Comprenant, Rose se blottit contre lui en soupirant. Il attendit qu'elle s'exprime enfin.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis elle lui déballa tout. Lui, la panique, la cicatrice, la fuite, la lettre, l'inquiétude… à peu près tout en vrac. Les digues lâchèrent et les yeux de Rose débordèrent bientôt de larmes. Lovée contre Derek, elle réussit à lui raconter la peur panique, qui la paralysait, lorsqu'il était trop près d'elle. La peur qu'il ne réalise qu'elle était marquée à vie et qu'il ne laisse tout tomber. Même si leur histoire n'était pas grand-chose.

Son ami la laissa s'épancher puis dit d'une voix douce :

**- S'il avait pris peur Rose, il aurait tout arrêté depuis longtemps. Il ne t'aurait pas écrit de lettres.**

**- Tu crois ? renifla-t-elle finalement.**

Il sourit.

**- Oui, je crois. Il sait qu'il part dans une histoire compliquée, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de vos Maisons. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette difficulté là, et pourtant il veut comprendre, il dit qu'il est inquiet.**

Il caressait machinalement les boucles auburn de Rose.

**- Ce jeune homme te veut, Rose. C'est comme ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il lâche l'affaire avant un bon moment.**

**- Oui mais… Si jamais il dit qu'il ne veut pas comprendre ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.**

**- Ça m'étonnerait. Mais dans le cas où ça se produirait, c'est qu'il a raté quelque chose. Et dans ce cas, on ira lui casser la gueule. Tu es d'accord ?**

Rose esquissa un faible sourire et opina.

Il caressa son visage avec douceur.

**- Ça va mieux ?**

Elle réitéra son sourire et se redressa un peu. Rose se frotta les yeux avec les mains pour sécher les dernières larmes.

**- Merci.**

**- Mais de rien, répliqua Derek en souriant toujours.**

Elle ouvrit les bras pour enlacer son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent quelques instants blottis comme ça, sans rien dire.

**- Je peux te poser une question, Derek ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Tu as déjà dit « je t'aime » à Terry ?**

Il parut surpris.

**- Euh, non.**

**- Mais pourtant tu l'aimes non ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

Derek, prit de court, mit quelques secondes à répondre.

**- Je crois… je crois que oui.**

Rose sourit largement.

**- Dis-le-moi. J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire.**

Il secoua la tête face à la lubie de sa meilleure amie puis articula lentement.

**- J'aime Terry.**

Le sourire ravi de Rose lui fit chaud au cœur.

**- Tu ne voudrais pas le lui dire maintenant ? À lui ?**

Le visage de Derek prit soudainement des couleurs.

**- Mais, euh, c'est trop tôt, et je…**

**- Teuteu. Si tu dis que tu l'aimes, ce n'est jamais trop tôt.**

Vaincu, le blond sourit.

**- J'y réfléchirai.**

Radieuse, Rose se détacha de lui. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de redescendre avec les autres.

**- Vous avez trouvé ? demanda Lisa, qui n'était pas dupe.**

**- Oui, répondit Rose en souriant.**

Lisa eut l'air soulagé.

Derek lança des regards en biais à Terry toute la soirée, si bien que ce dernier finit par se demander ce qu'il avait qui n'allait pas. Mandy et Lisa remarquèrent leur petit manège, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Enfin, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher.

Le mardi matin, Rose n'osa même pas regarder à la table des Serpentard pour voir l'effet qu'aurait sa lettre. De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien vu son ami ne s'était pas risqué à l'ouvrir à table.

La Serdaigle passa un mardi un peu étrange elle semblait détachée de tout, comme si rien n'avait d'importance mais en même temps elle ne cessa de penser à sa lettre, et à la réponse qu'elle devrait recevoir.

La journée passa vite et lentement à la fois Rose prit bien soin d'éviter les couloirs fréquentés par les Serpentard, et resta concentrée sur son assiette aux repas. Elle rit aux plaisanteries de William, qui voyait bien qu'elle était ailleurs, mais qui avait trop de tact pour le lui faire remarquer.

Mercredi matin, au petit déjeuner, Rose ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle attendait le courrier, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, comme toujours.

Et elle reçut une lettre. Elle la regarda fixement sans la toucher. Derek l'encouragea du regard. Enfin, Rose prit l'enveloppe et la tourna mais cette fois, pas de _**« Pas ici ! »**_ écrit au verso.

Décontenancée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Il ne la vit pas, parce qu'il était en grande conversation avec ses amis. Mais étrangement, c'est à ce moment-là que Rose réalisa que depuis très longtemps, les Serpentard étaient assis de telle manière à ce que _lui_ soit toujours en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques mois, on prend vite des habitudes aussi les 4ème année de Serdaigle étaient-ils quasiment toujours aux mêmes places.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa découverte. Puis enfin, elle décacheta lentement l'enveloppe. Le mot était bref.

_**« Rose,**_

_**Ce soir, vers 21h. Seras-tu libre pour qu'on se rencontre ? Disons, dans l'ancienne salle de Sortilèges, au troisième.**_

_**Fais-moi juste un signe à ma table.**_

_**S'il te plait. »**_

Indécise, elle fit lire le mot à Derek, assis à sa gauche. Il lui pressa l'épaule pour l'encourager.

**- Vas-y.**

**- Il va la voir. Et moi je pourrai plus bouger.**

**- À 21h ? Il fera nuit, Rose. Alors vas-y.**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le chercha du regard à sa table. Il semblait l'attendre. Ses yeux profonds étaient déjà posés sur elle.

Lentement, Rose opina de la tête. Et au sourire du Serpentard, elle ne le regretta pas.

La journée s'écoula au compte-gouttes. Et Rose fit absolument n'importe quoi en cours. Surtout en Botanique c'est un cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Comme elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle garda le nez baissé vers des plantes atroces et qu'elle détestait. Elle éternua plusieurs fois, s'attirant les foudres de Mme Chourave qui pensait qu'elle allait abîmer ses précieuses plantes.

**- Comme si un simple éternuement pouvait faire crever des plantes pareilles, maugréa-t-elle une fois la professeure loin d'elle.**

Il lui sembla entendre un rire venir de la rangée d'en face un rire qu'elle connaissait. Étonnée, elle releva tout de même la tête et vit vaguement une silhouette qu'elle connaissait aussi. Rose replongea directement la tête dans la plante.

Enfin, la torture fut terminée.

Au dîner, elle mangea à peine.

**- Ouhlàlà, Rosinette a un rendez-vous ! plaisanta Terry.**

**- Mange, lui conseilla Lisa.**

Elle grignota à peine puis fila au dortoir.

Est-ce qu'elle était censée garder son uniforme ? De toute façon, il ferait noir.

**- Même s'il fait noir, décréta Mandy, soit bien habillée. Alors vire-moi cet uniforme.**

Rose obtempéra et opta pour un jean simple et un joli pull noir à pois verts.

Lisa lui fit une demi-queue pour qu'elle ait le visage dégagé. Enfin elle se brossa les dents, se vaporisa un peu de parfum, et elle fut prête.

**- Tu te souviens où est la salle ? demanda Derek pour la douzième fois.**

**- Oui, répondait-elle invariablement.**

Elle se mit en route, se faisant discrète au cas où un professeur ait la mauvaise idée de l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Quand enfin elle trouva l'ancienne salle de classe, elle prit une grande respiration, rajusta son pull et entra doucement.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

**- Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle timidement.**

**- Juste là, répondit-il. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.**

Il n'était pas loin, Rose put distinguer sa silhouette grâce à la lumière du couloir. Il poussa la porte, et le noir fut de nouveau complet.

Désorientée, la Serdaigle n'osa plus bouger.

Et puis il était là, près d'elle. Il enroula sa main autour du bras fin, comme à Pré-au-Lard. Mais cette fois, il n'exerçait aucune pression pour qu'elle reste avec lui.

**- Tu m'expliques ? fit-elle finalement.**

Sans rien dire, le grand Serpentard se pencha vers elle, très, très près. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

**- Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda-t-il gravement.**

Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

**- Non, avoua-t-elle. Pas du tout.**

**- On a trouvé une solution, murmura-t-il d'un ton soulagé.**

Il se redressa légèrement. Rose, déconcertée et rassurée à la fois, ne savait plus comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Heureusement, il se décida pour elle.

**- Viens. Il y a un canapé, là-bas.**

Cela arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

**- C'est ici que tu emmènes toutes tes conquêtes ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.**

Il la fit asseoir sans répondre le divan s'affaissa un peu sous le poids du Serpentard qui s'installa à son tour.

**- Non. Seulement les filles à qui je fais peur.**

Elle eut un rire léger.

Puis reprit plus sérieusement.

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais peur, tu sais. C'est l'idée que… que…**

**- Que je puisse te détester et fuir parce que tu n'es pas parfaite ?**

**- Voilà, murmura-t-elle, gênée.**

**- Tu sais Rose, si j'avais tout de suite été perturbé par ta cicatrice, je n'aurai pas tenté de t'approcher.**

Elle ne répondit rien, entortilla seulement ses doigts.

Enfin, comme il ne disait rien, elle osa lui dire :

**- J'ai tellement peur… que tu sois dégoûté par **_**ça**_**… Que tu réalises soudainement que c'est tellement moche.**

Elle le sentit se tourner vers elle.

**- Tu sais quelle est la première chose que je vois quand je te regarde, Rose ?**

**- **_**Elle **_**?**

**- Non. Justement, c'est là que tu te trompes. La première chose que je vois, ce sont tes yeux. Tes yeux verts qui brillent.**

Il bougea un peu.

**- Plus tard, je vois la cicatrice. Elle est là, et voilà. C'est tout. Je ne nourris aucun dégoût, aucune haine envers elle. Elle fait partie de toi, alors sois je prends tout de Rose, soit je ne prends rien.**

Présentement, en plus de boire ses paroles et d'y voir une lueur d'espoir, Rose avait une furieuse envie de se coller à lui.

Mais elle ne voulait pas le couper dans son élan.

**- J'ai décidé de tout prendre, Rose. Les yeux, les cheveux, la cicatrice et l'égo surdimensionné. Tout.**

Elle sourit malgré elle.

**- Dis-moi que tu souris.**

Instinctivement, elle lui attrapa la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, puis comprit : elle lui faisait sentir son sourire. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau, de droite à gauche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha trop de la cicatrice, Rose interrompit son mouvement.

Elle avait des frissons dans tout le corps et aucune envie qu'ils disparaissent pour laisser place à la peur.

Le Serpentard laissa son index posé sur les lèvres douces, puis finalement passa son pouce dessus. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement. Le canapé émit un grincement sonore, qui fit sursauter Rose et s'éloigner son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

**- On… devrait y aller, suggéra-t-il de sa belle voix, devenue rauque.**

**- Oui… d'accord, agréa Rose, sur une autre planète jusque là.**

Il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui, pour la mener vers la porte.

**- Je vais sortir d'abord, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne. Tu pourras sortir d'ici une minute. Ça te va ?**

**- Très bien. À demain ?**

**- On se voit en Astronomie.**

**- D'accord, fit-elle, un peu déçue malgré tout.**

Il sembla hésiter avant de sortir, puis finalement se pencha vers elle et lui fit un baiser, très doux, juste sur la joue. Le Serpentard s'éclipsa rapidement.

Abasourdie par tant d'émotions, Rose resta bien plus d'une minute dans la pièce noire avant de se décider à sortir pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

Une fois rentrée, tout ce qu'elle put dire à ses amis qui l'attendaient avec impatience se résuma à peu près à « Krrsshprftyl ». Mais elle leur fit un sourire ravi et rassurant, puis monta dans son dortoir. Elle enfila son pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Heureuse.

Le lendemain, en cours d'Astronomie, Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer que Rose avait inhabituellement pris soin de sa tenue, et que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement ordonnés, bien qu'il soit minuit passé. Il lui fit un sourire un peu moqueur, auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue.

Encore une fois, les étoiles l'ennuyèrent au plus haut point.

Enfin.

**- Bonsoir, commença-t-il.**

Elle le salua à son tour, sans se détourner de son télescope.

**- Jolie coiffure, commenta le Serpentard en l'examinant.**

**- Merci. **

Rose repensait à la veille au soir, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire à part peut être, donne-moi encore un baiser, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce fut très _subtil_.

**- Je peux te poser une question ? continua la voix grave.**

**- Oui.**

**- Le type avec qui tu parles souvent…**

Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant en biais.

**- Le brun baraqué, précisa-t-il.**

**- William.**

**- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.**

**- Non. En fait, il a aidé mes amis à se bagarrer contre les Poufsouffle, l'autre fois.**

**- Et vous êtes tous devenus amis ?**

**- Ben oui. Quand on est revenus dans la Salle Commune, on a joué les infirmières avec les filles.**

**- Avec eux ? interrogea le jeune homme d'un ton pressant.**

**- On n'allait pas les laisser tous seuls dans leur coin quand même, se justifia Rose.**

Le Serpentard eut un rictus étrange.

Puis Rose secoua la tête.

**- Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?**

**- Pour savoir… J'avais cru remarquer que vous vous parliez.**

**- William est sympa. Il m'a appris plein de choses à propos du programme de 6****ème**** année.**

Son ami contracta les mâchoires sans faire de commentaire. Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter, avant qu'il ne dise :

**- Ça te dit qu'on refasse comme hier soir, un de ces quatre ?**

Elle le considéra un instant puis sourit.

**- D'accord.**

Le professeur Sinistra passant près d'eux, ils se remirent chacun à leurs observations nocturnes.

Le mercredi suivant, à la fin des cours, William et ses amis rejoignirent le groupe des 4ème année. Ils discutèrent devant la salle de classe, riant et s'exclamant. Adossée contre le mur, Rose écoutait les aventures de l'après-midi des 6ème année, racontées avec brio par le brun. Il lui imita les expressions qu'avait tour à tour adoptées le professeur Flitwick à cause des Serdaigle, déchainés cet après-midi. Il lui avoua qu'il était l'instigateur de ces débordements, et qu'au final, la salle de cours ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Puis, revers de la médaille, William était collé pour les trois samedi soir à venir.

**- Mais je t'assure que ça valait le coup ! ajouta-t-il.**

Le jeune homme appuya son épaule contre les briques, tout près de Rose. Il continuait à badiner, faisant rire son amie.

Le Serdaigle toucha machinalement une tache d'encre qu'il y avait sur le bras de Rose, lui demandant comment elle était arrivée là.

Soudain, William fut soulevé de terre et plaqué avec une violence inimaginable contre le mur. Le Serpentard de Rose, car c'était lui, leva son poing droit pour frapper le 6ème année, qui avait la respiration coupée. Heureusement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rose. Elle lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Il y eut comme une suspension de temps, où ils eurent une conversation muette.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je le hais !_

_- Ne fais pas ça ! Comment tu comptes expliquer ton geste ? Tu vas tout gâcher !_

Le Serpentard s'arrêta brutalement et réfléchit à toute vitesse, les mains toujours agrippées à William.

**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à une Sang-Pur avec tes mains, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !**

Il le lâcha avec un air de profond dégoût, de haine vertigineuse. William glissa à terre, à bout de souffle.

Les Serdaigle virent McGonagall arriver.

**- J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! hurla la professeure, hors d'elle. Et vous, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, Zabini !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Epine

**Chapitre 4 : Épine**

___Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne et Derek Dent sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

___Présence d'un couple homosexuel._

___Merci à mes deux plus grandes fans autoproclamées ;-)_

* * *

_« **Carnet de bord de Lauren Wayne**_

_Vendredi 16 juin 1978_

_Mon collègue Armand Dietrich m'a parlé d'une patiente qui est a été admise l'an dernier dans son hôpital de Berlin. Il est parvenu à me transmettre son dossier médical, que je joins à ce journal. Il veut que j'étudie tous les aspects possibles du mal, inconnu jusque là._

_Il m'a aussi invitée à venir voir la malade quand je le souhaiterai._

_Vendredi 28 juillet 1978_

_Je reviens de Berlin, où la patiente atteinte du mal inconnu vient de décéder._

_J'y ai passé plus d'un mois à examiner ses états, l'évolution de la maladie. Toutes mes notes consignées sont jointes à ce journal. _

_Mais plus que ça, je suis parvenue à isoler des souches du virus, que j'ai rapporté sous haute surveillance avec moi. Sans l'appui du Pr Wilbius, je n'y serai pas arrivée._

_Dès demain, mon équipe et moi commencerons des examens dans mon laboratoire personnel, afin de pouvoir étudier le germe._

_Jeudi 5 octobre 1978_

_Début des expériences prévu pour 9h. Notre premier sujet s'appelle Black. Nous allons lui injecter le virus, et voir comment il réagit._

_Jeudi 20 octobre 1978_

_Black va bien. Afin de compléter nos recherches, nous avons également infectés Blue, Red et Green._

_Eux aussi ont bien réagi à la présence du virus._

_Nous sommes pour l'instant loin de l'horreur de la patiente de Berlin._

_Mercredi 22 novembre 1978_

_Le virus a enfin agi. Black est devenu fou, l'espace d'un quart d'heure. Il s'est ensuite évanoui, à bout de forces. Nous commençons à élaborer des traitements susceptibles d'éliminer le virus._

_Nous n'allons rien donner de plus à Black, plus d'essais de remède il faut que nous voyions de nous même l'évolution du virus._

_Mardi 5 décembre 1978_

_Les traitements que nous administrons à Blue, Red et Green sont sans effet._

_Black a toujours de spectaculaires crises, à la fin desquelles il s'évanouit. Son comportement à l'air de changer un peu. Il devient plus agressif._

_Jeudi 4 janvier 1979_

_Black est mort. Il a fait cinq crises, puis a succombé à sa sixième. Il n'a pourtant pas eu le temps d'atteindre le stade 3 de la maladie, basé d'après l'état de la patiente de Berlin à sa mort._

_Les autres cobayes se portent mieux, et leurs crises ont commencé._

_Nous multiplions les efforts concernant les traitements._

_Mercredi 7 février 1979_

_Les nouvelles expériences n'ont rien donné. _

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, nous avons mis en place un traitement régulier, administré jour après jour._

_Jeudi 22 février 1979_

_Échec de la méthode 2. Le cobaye, appelé Blue, est mort précisément 3 heures 37 après une nouvelle tentative de traitement._

_Demain : essai de l'alternative proposée par le Pr Wilbius._

_Samedi 24 février 1979_

_Le sujet 3, Red, agonise depuis plusieurs heures. Le nouveau traitement proposé par le Pr Wilbius semble inefficace._

_Mardi 27 février 1979_

_Après la mort de Red, Green est notre nouveau sujet son organisme semble réagir positivement au traitement numéro 4._

_Cela fait 4 heures qu'il s'est réveillé, sans développer d'apparents effets secondaires._

_À voir sur le long terme._

_Lundi 5 mars 1979_

_Green est mort ce matin, à 9h56 précises. Il a aura tenu le coup 5 jours, 21 heures et 56 minutes._

_Il a souffert plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs j'en déduis que le fait de tenter de soigner la maladie ne fait qu'empirer la gravité du virus._

_Mercredi 7 mars 1979_

_Différents tests, relatés dans le journal de mon assistant, ont échoué. Entre hier et aujourd'hui, 6 cobayes ont péri._

_Ce virus est de loin le plus agressif que nous n'ayons jamais vu. À ce jour, il n'existe aucun traitement capable de le guérir._

_Samedi 24 mars 1979_

_Voici le premier article publié à propos du virus, dans la revue scientifique Atomes crochus :_

_« Un virus mystérieux donne du fil à retordre à nos scientifiques_

_Depuis plusieurs années déjà, le professeur Lauren Wayne et son équipe se penchent sur les nouveaux virus et maladies qui se développent dans notre monde magique. Ils ont toujours trouvé des antidotes, ou des traitements efficaces afin de rendre la vie des malades plus facile, voire de les soigner complètement._

_Cependant, cela fait quelques mois que ces scientifiques se heurtent à un cas exceptionnel : un nouveau virus mystérieux, qui fait des difficultés à livrer ses secrets._

_« Il est pour l'instant impossible d'en déterminer l'origine », explique le Pr Wayne, « mais nous savons qu'il n'est pas contagieux. Il n'y a aucun risque d'épidémie. » D'après les conclusions que ces experts ont bien voulu nous révéler, nous pouvons dire que ce virus est très rare mais très nocif : il a détruit en quelques mois l'organisme des cobayes utilisés pour les expériences (des rats non magiques). Cela correspondrait, toujours d'après les scientifiques, à plusieurs années pour un sorcier. Le processus serait donc plus long, mais le résultat reste le même : la mort. »_

_Ce qu'ils disent est la pure vérité, bien sûr. J'ai donné mon aval pour ce papier._

_Lundi 14 mai 1979_

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'arrêter mes recherches. Je suis enceinte. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Je trouverai. »_

* * *

**_Mai 1980_**

La jeune femme entra doucement dans la vaste pièce. Elle s'avança vers le bureau en bois, puis posa un lourd dossier face au vieil homme assis dans son fauteuil. Très droite, presque raide, elle annonça :

**- J'ai presque trouvé. Vous le savez, je suppose.**

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'acquiescer.

**- Je vais partir. Voici toutes mes notes. Je vous les laisse ; j'estime que vous en ferez meilleur usage que ces abrutis de la Ligue Scientifique. Je n'en ai plus besoin : je les connais par cœur.**

**- Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous dissuader, Lauren.**

**- En effet. Ma décision est prise.**

**- Et Rose ?**

**- Je refuse de la regarder mourir sans rien faire.**

Le directeur de Poudlard l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

**- Cela peut prendre des années. Peut être même que lorsque j'aurai trouvé un traitement, si je trouve, il sera trop tard. Mais rester en Angleterre m'handicape. Vous le savez, Professeur, nous en avons déjà discuté.**

Elle eut un sourire triste.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser. Ni de laisser mon mari. Erwan sera détruit…**

Son visage se raffermit.

**- Mais j'ai une chance de la sauver de ça, alors il est inutile d'hésiter.**

**- Et si elle n'en était jamais affectée ?**

**- 80% de risques, Professeur ! C'est bien trop pour que j'arrête mes recherches. Et si ma fille grandit comme tous les enfants, tant mieux.**

Elle prit une brève inspiration.

**- Je ne le regretterai pas.**

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête.

**- Je vais garder précieusement vos notes, Lauren. Pour le jour où vous viendrez les récupérer.**

La jeune mère hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta avant de sortir et murmura :

**- Prenez soin d'elle.**

Puis elle disparut, laissant le professeur Dumbledore seul avec un dossier lourd, trop lourd à porter pour une jeune mère.

* * *

**_Poudlard, mercredi 19 avril 1995_**

Rose était plaquée au mur, figée.

William se remettait péniblement debout.

Malefoy suivait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les Serdaigle hésitaient sur la marche à suivre.

Blaise Zabini suivit le professeur McGonagall, la tête haute.

La tension était à son comble. L'élève et l'enseignante s'éloignaient du lieu de l'altercation, quand un cri retentit. Strident, long, plaintif, il brisa le silence comme on casse un vase en le lançant à terre.

Les genoux de Rose cédèrent, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les convulsions démarrèrent aussitôt, violentes.

Sans réfléchir, Blaise avait fait volte-face et s'était précipité vers la Serdaigle, au-dessus de laquelle Derek se penchait déjà.

D'instinct, le blond prit les commandes.

**- Attrape-lui les mains ! Je tiens sa tête.**

À califourchon sur elle, le Serpentard plaquait ses bras au sol, tout en maintenant ses jambes. Derek, à genoux, glissa ses mains derrière la tête de la malade.

**- Il ne faut pas qu'elle avale sa langue.**

Il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Rose elle, n'était pas consciente de se qui se passait une voix hurlait en elle, une voix de nouveau-né, une voix terrifiante.

Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, ne voyait pas ses membres s'agiter, ne sentait pas le sang qui coulait déjà de sa bouche. Rose n'entendait que la voix. Maintenant c'était un rire, suraigu, cruel, puis cela devint des sanglots, terribles, se poitrine se souleva, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Rose voyait des images, des couleurs, tout se brouillait. Elle gémit.

Un monstre sanguinaire, couvert de sang.

Une femme encapuchonnée, meurtrière, hilare.

Un lit de dentelle noire, où gisait un corps blafard, un corps sans vie.

Des taches de couleurs l'envahirent, du rouge, du noir, du blanc, puis le feu.

Ça brulait. Ses organes se consumaient, l'un après l'autre, après ce serait sa peau, ses os, elle allait mourir.

Un autre cri plus puissant s'échappa de la gorge de Rose. Un cri d'enfant, terrorisé et terrorisant, aigu, glacé, mortel. La voix d'outre-tombe se muait en un rire hystérique, enchainait avec de nouveaux sanglots, et le hurlement reprenait, sorti de nulle part.

Le corps de Rose s'agitait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien arrêter. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient à l'infini, avec une force surhumaine.

Un borborygme sembla sortir de la gorge de la jeune fille. Le cri parut s'atténuer, la respiration restait haletante.

Derek vit les yeux verts écarquillés se remplir d'une fumée noire, opaque.

Trois couleurs.

Blanc comme son visage.

Noir comme ses yeux.

Rouge comme le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, étrangement épais.

Elle se figea soudainement.

**- Tuer…**

La voix, cette horrible voix, qui revenait, qui s'exprimait.

Ça reprenait.

**- Tuer…**

Une voix éraillée, comme tue depuis trop longtemps. Ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas bougé.

Le liquide rouge surgissait toujours, se noyant dans le cou d'albâtre.

Un long râle déchira l'air, quelque chose de si sombre, de si froid. On eut dit que Rose avalait des morceaux de verre. Le petit rire aigu se pointa de nouveau, puis disparut, enseveli sous une nouvelle plainte, démoniaque, terrible, où douleur et jouissance semblaient se mêler.

Derek et Blaise étaient terrorisés, par le noir des yeux, par la puissance des muscles contractés, par le sang qui ruisselait, et par ce hurlement sans fin.

Puis Rose parut suffoquer du sang débordait de sa bouche et l'empêchait de respirer. Vivement, les garçons la tournèrent sur le flanc. Le liquide rouge se répandit sur le sol, tache brillante sur le dallage de marbre. La Serdaigle, prises de crampes, fit crisser ses ongles sur la pierre. Sa cicatrice était rose vif à présent, son teint cireux, et ses yeux, redevenus verts, s'injectaient de sang.

Derek prit les mains aux doigts éraflés, murmura quelques paroles d'apaisement. Le blond tremblait, épuisé, inquiet et terrifié.

La respiration de Rose se calma, et elle souffla, la voix éraillée :

**- Derek… Blaise…**

Puis elle s'évanouit.

Déconcertés, les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas pendant un instant. Ces quelques secondes suffirent à Dumbledore pour intervenir :

**- Messieurs, écartez-vous.**

La voix était calme. Le vieil homme se pencha vers son élève inconsciente. Puis il l'emmena à l'infirmerie en la faisant léviter.

Avant de partir, il glissa à sa collègue :

**- Dispersez-les. Prévenez Rusard. Nous nous occuperons de Monsieur Zabini plus tard.**

Ses yeux étincelants se posèrent sur Derek.

**- Suivez-moi.**

Visiblement soulagé, le blond trottina derrière le directeur, ne lâchant pas Rose du regard.

Sans un mot, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et installa Rose dans un lit. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers elle, puis ferma les rideaux sans un regard aux deux hommes.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna alors vers son élève :

**- C'est encore une crise, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que c'en était déjà là, soupira Dumbledore comme pour lui-même.**

**- Pardon ?**

Derek semblait interloqué.

C'est à ce moment que l'infirmière apparut.

**- Cette crise était très violente. Mais elle survivra.**

La femme s'écarta pour laisser passer le directeur, mais Derek fut plus rapide. Il se pencha sur son amie.

Elle était recouverte d'un drap, jusqu'au menton. Tout le sang avait disparu. Si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée régulièrement, on aurait pu la croire morte tant elle était pâle.

Dumbledore restait au pied du lit, regardant le Serdaigle passer ses doigts sur le visage de Rose avec une infinie douceur.

McGonagall les rejoignit.

**- J'ai envoyé tout le monde ailleurs, déclara-t-elle. Monsieur Zabini vous attend dans votre bureau. Et voici monsieur Van der Voo, qui vient pour son poignet, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'infirmière. Et Rose ?**

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh lui répétait ce qu'elle avait dit, William passa devant le lit de Rose, et il lui jeta un regard, où se mêlaient peur et inquiétude.

**- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Plutôt mal, lança Derek. Mais ça ira.**

L'aîné hocha la tête et suivit l'infirmière.

**- Monsieur Dent, commença la directrice des Gryffondor.**

**- Je reste ici, coupa-t-il.**

Le Serdaigle approcha une chaise, s'installa en croisant les bras et lança à sa professeure un regard profond.

**- Collez-moi si vous voulez, mais je ne bougerai pas.**

Dumbledore eut un air amusé.

**- On ne peut faire plus clair, je crois.**

McGonagall hocha la tête.

**- Monsieur Zabini attend votre venue, rappela-t-elle enfin.**

**- Très juste. Allons-y.**

Les deux adultes s'éclipsèrent.

Derek veilla Rose tout l'après-midi. À la fin des cours, leurs amis passèrent la voir. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive au juste ? chuchota Lisa, inquiète.**

Anthony l'enlaça.

**- Ça ira, rassura-t-il. Ça ira.**

**- Si seulement on savait ce qui la met dans cet état, ajouta Michael.**

Terry voulut changer de conversation, pour détourner leur attention.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini ?**

Mandy eut un regard terrible.

**- Ce Véracrasse puant ! fulmina-t-elle.**

Elle serra les poings.

**- Qu'il reste chez lui ! J'espère qu'il sera renvoyé.**

Lisa l'approuva vigoureusement.

**- Pourquoi il a dit ça ? C'est même pas un Sang-Pur, reprit la blonde. **

**- Va savoir. Personne ne sait qui est son père à ce type-là, lança Derek en un sourire méchant.**

Lisa regardait Rose.

**- Je suppose qu'elle, elle aura une explication… Elle doit savoir pourquoi Zabini a fait ça.**

**- C'est pourtant évident, murmura Terry comme pour lui-même.**

**- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Laissez-la respirer un peu !**

Mme Pomfresh avait surgi de nulle part, faisant sursauter tous les Serdaigle.

**- L'heure des visites est terminée. Je ne veux plus vous voir aujourd'hui.**

Son ton était inflexible, et après un dernier regard à leur amie, les sept élèves regagnèrent leur Salle Commune.

Rose resta inconsciente deux jours complets. Deux jours qui suffirent à l'intégralité des Serdaigle pour organiser un boycott total des Serpentard. Les tensions étaient à leur maximum et la trêve établie par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers semblait sur le point de voler en éclats.

Bien sûr, les Serdaigle n'étaient pas violents, et suffisamment intelligents et maîtres d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre dans les couloirs –garante d'une bonne heure de retenue.

Heureusement pour lui, Blaise Zabini ne croisa le chemin de personne durant cette période. D'ailleurs, ses camarades eux-mêmes ne le virent que très peu.

Sans avoir été renvoyé, il avait été suspendu pour cinq jours de cours, et en retenue tous les mardi soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Son entrevue avec le directeur, en compagnie du Pr Rogue, avait été longue le jeune homme n'était pas loquace et ne voulait pas expliquer les véritables raisons de son geste, et surtout celles de l'insulte lancée à William.

Pour l'heure, le Serpentard avait attendu que tout Poudlard soit en cours, et il s'était échappé de son dortoir. Direction : l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme avançait vite, évitant Bibliothèque et autres salles de cours, ne voulant rencontrer personne. Enfin arrivé, il se faufila dans la vaste salle blanche. Il repéra immédiatement où était Rose : son lit était caché par des rideaux tendus.

Blaise s'approcha sans bruit, lançant de furtifs regards autour de lui. Écartant l'étoffe blanche du bout des doigts, il se glissa dans l'espace isolé où Rose reposait.

Elle était là, couchée sur le côté, endormie. Comme depuis sa crise.

Des cheveux emmêlés lui cachaient le visage sa respiration semblait régulière. Le Serpentard s'avança encore un peu, se pencha vers elle. Il tendit la main pour repousser les boucles auburn. Sa cicatrice était redevenue blanche, mais son teint restait blafard.

Avisant une chaise, Blaise s'installa en face de la malade. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, mais rien qu'à l'idée de parler tout seul, il se sentait idiot.

Alors il se contenta d'observer son corps recroquevillé, la main blanche serrée autour du drap, la chevelure étalée, les paupières closes et frémissantes… Frémissantes ?

Le Serpentard se pencha en avant, pour voir de plus près. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Rose parvint à ouvrir les yeux, d'abord, tout ce qu'elle vit fut une grande tache floue. Ensuite, elle distingua un visage. Qu'elle connaissait.

Elle voulut parler mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge.

**- Bonjour, Rose.**

Au son de la voix familière, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle avait survécu.

Elle put esquisser un faible sourire. Ses doigts bougèrent un peu, et Blaise lui prit la main, sans vraiment y penser.

Après quelques secondes, Rose détendit son corps et s'étira doucement, muscle après muscle, comme pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait correctement.

**- Tu es entière, la rassura-t-il en souriant.**

Elle se racla la gorge, puis murmura d'une voix rauque :

**- Quel jour…**

**- On est Vendredi. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors.**

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

**- Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- L'eau ?**

**- Je vais t'en chercher.**

Il lâcha sa main et se leva, disparaissant de la vue de la malade. En l'attendant, Rose se tourna sur le dos, prudemment, s'étira de nouveau, puis porta ses doigts sur son visage. Elle l'inspecta, toucha sa cicatrice, tout en remettant ses pensées dans l'ordre. Ses membres étaient tout engourdis.

William… L'arrivée de Blaise… La crise… Le trou noir. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail de l'horrible moment. La douleur, le sang, les cris, et cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne…

_Combien de personnes y ont assisté ? Beaucoup trop._

Elle déglutit, puis entreprit de se redresser un peu sur les oreillers. Elle considéra la pièce, tout du moins ce qu'elle en voyait les rideaux, le plafond, son lit, la chaise d'un côté, la petite table de l'autre.

Le tissu immaculé frémit, puis Blaise apparut, un gobelet plein d'eau à la main. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, tendit le verre à Rose qui le remercia d'un regard.

Le contact du liquide froid sur ses lèvres desséchées lui fit du bien.

Le Serpentard l'observa faire sans rien dire. Il attendit qu'elle ait reposée le récipient vide sur la tablette pour parler.

** - Comment tu te sens ?**

Elle se racla la gorge, enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

**- Pâteuse. Comme toujours.**

**- Est-ce que tu te… souviens ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.**

**- Oui. De tout.**

Elle hésita.

**- Enfin, de tout ce que j'ai vu pendant ma crise. Ce que personne n'a pu voir. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en vrai ?**

**- Tu as hurlé. Alors, j'ai fait demi-tour, et ton ami…**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Le grand blond.**

**- Derek.**

**- C'est ça, lui… On te tenait tous les deux. Moi les jambes et les bras, lui ta tête. Tu criais, avec une voix bizarre. On t'a retournée, tu crachais du sang… Puis, tu as fini par t'évanouir. Ah, et tu as eu des convulsions en premier. Et tu étais brûlante.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Dumbledore est arrivé, résuma Blaise. Il t'a transportée à l'infirmerie.**

Elle voulut hocher la tête, mais tout se mit à tourner. Elle reprit ses esprits, puis le fixa avec douceur.

**- Merci.**

Rose laissa son regard dériver, et esquissa un nouveau sourire.

**- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour sortir un truc pareil à William ?**

Il eut un air dépité.

**- C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. J'ai pas trop réfléchi.**

**- Décidément, c'est une habitude chez toi, se moqua-t-elle.**

**- Ravi de voir que tu te remets si vite, bougonna-t-il.**

Elle lâcha un rire bref et rauque.

**- Et après ? Je vois que tu n'as pas été renvoyé.**

**- Je suis puni pendant cinq jours, reclus dans le dortoir. Et collé tous les mardi soir.**

**- C'est pas cher payé.**

Blaise lui lança un regard outré. Rose rit de nouveau. Elle lui tendit la main, il serra ses doigts avec douceur.

**- Ne refais plus jamais ça, chuchota-t-elle.**

Il grimaça.

**- Je ne te promets rien.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, perdue, puis le Serpentard ajouta vivement :

**- Tu crois que les deux sont liés alors ?**

**- Certaine. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, et paf !**

**- C'est ma faute alors, conclut-il gravement.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis malade.**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Si je dis que c'est quand même ta faute, tu feras tout ce que je voudrai pour te faire pardonner ?**

Le noir rit à son tour.

**- N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse, fourbe.**

**- J'aurai essayé, soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que l'insulte n'a pas été sans conséquences. Raconte.**

Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

**- Les Serdaigle détestent tous les Serpentard. Il n'y a eu aucune bagarre à ce que je sache, mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que ça éclate.**

Rose réfléchit un instant.

**- Excuse-toi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Auprès de William. Excuse-toi.**

**- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je me livre en pâture aux Serdaigle en fait ? Ils ne sont pas violents mais je vais éviter d'agiter le chiffon rouge sous le nez du taureau.**

**- Mais non.**

**- De toute façon, poursuivit-il, ils ne pardonneraient jamais un tel mot. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire casser la figure.**

**- Comment, toi tu aurais peur de deux-trois intellos ? railla-t-elle. Les Serdaigle sont intelligents, tu sais. Ils ne souhaitent que leur réussite scolaire et la paix dans l'école. Fournis-leur une bonne explication et le calme reviendra.**

Blaise ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu.

**- Je sais ! Fais ça ici. Dans une infirmerie, avec une pauvre malade sans défense à vos côtés, vous ne vous battriez pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il la considéra longuement.

**- Ça peut se faire. Et je raconte quoi ?**

**- Que tes paroles ont dépassé ta pensée, que tu n'as pas réfléchi –tu es à Serpentard, cette explication passerait comme un colis par la poudre de Cheminette…**

Il lui lança un regard vexé.

- J**e ne sais pas moi… Que tu as cru qu'il m'agressait ? proposa-t-elle en désespoir de cause.**

Il soupira.

**- Je n'ai qu'à dire que c'est la faute de Malefoy ?**

**- Tu passeras pour un gros bras sans cervelle.**

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, fataliste.

Le rideau s'ouvrit brutalement.

**- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?**

La voix de Mme Pomfresh était empreinte de stupéfaction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rose.

**- Et vous, vous êtes réveillée en plus ?**

L'infirmière se pinça l'arête du nez.

**- Dehors. Disparaissez, je ne vous ai jamais vu. Allez.**

Blaise hésita, puis finalement se leva quand Rose l'en incita d'une pression des doigts. Ils se lancèrent un long regard, puis le jeune homme fila, évitant de s'approcher de Mme Pomfresh.

Cette dernière se pencha vers Rose en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

**- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle brutalement.**

**- Une petite demi-heure.**

**- Vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose ?**

**- Un verre d'eau.**

**- Vous vous êtes étirée ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Les souvenirs ?**

**- Tous là, répondit Rose en désignant sa tête.**

L'infirmière soupira.

**- Je ne vous cache pas que vous avez failli y rester, Miss Wayne. Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Puis lors de votre première nuit à l'infirmerie, vous avez eu beaucoup de fièvre. Vous savez que c'est au-delà de mes compétences.**

**- Pas Ste Mangouste.**

**- Minerva y est également opposée. Toutefois…**

**- Si vous, vous ne pouvez pas me soigner, eux, ce n'est même pas la peine, trancha la malade.**

**- Vous êtes aussi têtue que votre mère.**

Rose ouvrit grand les yeux, toute lassitude envolée.

**- Vous… vous l'avez connue ? murmura-t-elle.**

Mme Pomfresh hésita un instant.

**- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle était à Poudlard avant.**

Devant l'air avide de sa patiente, elle continua :

**- Elle venait souvent me voir, parce qu'elle voulait se diriger vers la médecine.**

Tout en prenant la température de Rose et en relevant diverses informations, elle poursuivit :

**- C'est devenu une scientifique de renom. Elle et son équipe de chercheurs ont beaucoup fait pour la médecine magique.**

Émue, la voix de Rose trembla un peu.

**- Merci.**

L'infirmière lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

**- Je vais vous garder tout le week-end. Vous devriez être sur pieds d'ici lundi.**

Rose reçut de la visite : d'abord Minerva, puis tous ses amis en fin d'après-midi. Tous étaient soulagés et apparemment très remontés contre Blaise.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, la malade leur demanda si William aurait bien voulu venir la voir seul le lendemain.

**- Pour qu'on discute, précisa-t-elle.**

Ils promirent de transmettre et s'éclipsèrent.

Samedi après-midi, William s'avança vers Rose, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Salut Rose !**

Il s'installa près d'elle.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Mieux. Encore un peu fatiguée, mais ça pourra aller.**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Et toi, comment tu vas ? On m'a raconté que tu t'étais fait mal au poignet.**

**- C'est cet abruti de Zabini qui m'a fait mal, fulmina-t-il visiblement toujours en colère.**

_C'est mal parti, pensa-t-elle._

**- Écoute… Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ça, il y ait une… une guerre ouverte entre les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Ce que Blaise a dit est très grave, ajouta-t-elle, je sais, mais je t'assure qu'il ne le pensait pas…**

William la regarda d'un air méfiant.

**- D'où, primo : tu l'appelles par son prénom et deuzio, tu prends sa défense ? Ne me dis pas que vous vous connaissez.**

Elle grimaça. Le visage du brun s'illumina :

**- Oh mais j'oubliais ! C'est Derek et **_**lui**_** qui te tenaient quand euh…**

**- J'ai fait une crise.**

**- Comment ça se fait ? reprit-il.**

**- Nous somme amis.**

Il plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?**

Rose eut un sourire qui se voulait calme, puis elle appela doucement :

**- Blaise…**

Le Serpentard sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit les deux Serdaigle. William se leva d'un bond.

**- J'y crois pas !**

**- S'il te plait, William. Deux minutes. Accorde-les-lui.**

Furieux, le brun lança un coup d'œil assassin à Rose puis fixa le noir.

Les deux garçons, postés chacun d'un côté du lit, se toisèrent avec hostilité pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables à Rose.

_S'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, je suis au milieu, songea-t-elle. Et je mourrai._

Enfin, Blaise clama de sa voix grave :

**- Je m'excuse.**

Cela déconcerta William, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

**- Je n'aurai pas du dire un truc pareil. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, ajouta-t-il.**

Rose faillit éclater de rire.

**- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement William.**

Blaise sembla réfléchir il coula un regard intense vers Rose, puis revint au Serdaigle.

**- On sait tous les deux pourquoi.**

Cette fois, c'est William qui regarda la malade un bref instant, avant de répondre :

**- Très bien.**

**- Je veux éviter une guerre entre nos deux maisons. Mais pas la nôtre.**

**- Ça me va, concéda le brun.**

Blaise hocha la tête et les deux garçons se serrèrent brièvement la main par-dessus Rose allongée.

William salua Rose avec son éternel sourire, puis fit mine de partir. Blaise le suivit sans broncher. Il fit un signe à la Serdaigle, puis ils disparurent.

Une fois seule, Rose marmonna :

**- J'ai rien compris.**

La vie reprit peu à peu son cours normal. La crise de Rose ne datait que de quelques jours, et sans que personne n'ait oublié l'affreux moment, les Serdaigle passaient à autre chose.

Par précaution, ils ménageaient tout de même la jeune fille, voulant éviter que la maladie ne se manifeste à nouveau.

Rose dût rattraper les deux journées de cours qu'elle avait manquées, et empruntât les notes deses amis.

Blaise était toujours exclu de cours, et il travaillait dans sa salle commune via les livres et parchemins de ses camarades.

Ce mardi, Rose prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Mandy s'assit en face d'elle, suivie de Lisa elles paraissaient passablement essoufflées.

La blonde attaqua directement :

**- Il y a de nouvelles rumeurs à ton sujet, Rose.**

La concernée releva la tête.

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- Ils disent que la crise que tu as faite, c'est à cause de Zabini.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Que c'est lui qui t'as, genre ensorcelée, explicita Mandy.**

**- Que, en gros, tu es sa marionnette.**

Mandy hocha la tête.

**- Et que grâce à ça, il a pu échapper à l'exclusion de Poudlard. Parce qu'il a utilisé la magie noire sur toi et les professeurs.**

Rose considéra ses amies d'un air incrédule.

**- N'importe quoi. Ils savent plus quoi inventer.**

Lisa confirma d'un signe de tête, puis ajouta :

**- On voulait te prévenir, histoire que tu ne l'apprennes pas de la bouche de n'importe qui.**

**- Merci. C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ?**

**- En fait, on est parties en retard, et en chemin, on a entendu cette rumeur.**

**- De qui ? demanda nonchalamment Rose.**

**- Il me semble que c'était des Poufsouffle, mais on n'est pas sûres.**

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, puis se replongea dans son petit déjeuner.

**- Allez les filles, on se dépêche si on ne veut pas rater le début des cours ! clama la voix d'Anthony.**

**- Oui chef, marmonna Mandy en engloutissant un petit pain.**

**- Tu l'as mâché au moins ? s'enquit Terry tandis que Lisa pouffait de rire.**

**- Pas le temps, répliqua la blonde en se levant.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et le groupe sortit de la salle, direction l'Histoire de la Magie.

Démangée par la curiosité, Rose s'occupa de rédiger une lettre à l'intention de Blaise.

_**« Blaise, **_

_**Je viens aux nouvelles !**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'en sors avec les cours à rattraper ?**_

_**En fait, je t'écris surtout pour te faire part de la nouveauté du jour : tu m'as ensorcelée ! Non, ne souris pas, c'est la dernière rumeur qui court.**_

_**C'est donc entièrement de ta faute si j'ai fait une crise d'ailleurs c'est particulièrement vil, même venant d'un Serpentard, de m'avoir envoûtée, tout ça pour échapper à l'exclusion !**_

_**Vraiment, je pensais que tu avais plus d'affection que cela pour moi !**_

_**Trêve de plaisanterie, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant de cette bêtise. Maintenant c'est chose faite !**_

_**Attends-toi à de drôles de réactions lorsque tu reparaitras en public…**_

_**Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit je crois, mais merci pour tout. Pour ton aide vendredi, puis d'être venu me voir à l'infirmerie, d'avoir fait un effort envers William. Merci. Je n'oublierai pas.**_

_**J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.**_

_**J'ai hâte de te revoir !**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Rose. »**_

Elle plia la missive et la glissa dans un livre.

Plus tard, en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château pour aller dans les cachots, Rose ne put s'empêcher de scruter les murs –comme si l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard allait être marquée d'un grand panneau lumineux.

En cours de Potions, les Serdaigle partageaient la salle avec les Poufsouffle. Installée à son chaudron avec Lisa, contre le mur à droite, Rose regarda Rogue écrire le nom de la potion du jour sur le tableau. Depuis quelques mois Mandy restait avec Derek, ce qui était le meilleur moyen d'éviter une catastrophe. Terry et Michael étaient installés au deuxième rang, et Anthony et Padma contre le mur de gauche.

Ce fut Padma qui donna l'alerte la première. Elle tira la manche d'Anthony tout en regardant droit devant elle. Le Serdaigle donna alors un léger coup dans la table de Derek. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, Terry se retourna. Le brun fronça les sourcils en observant sur sa gauche. Il donna un coup de coude à Michael, qui prétendit se tourner légèrement pour emprunter le livre de Lisa. Il regarda la rousse avec insistance. Elle détourna les yeux et vit Mandy qui fixait le groupe de Poufsouffle sans bouger. Finalement, Lisa pinça doucement Rose qui haussa un sourcil.

Son amie lui désigna d'un léger mouvement de tête l'avant de la classe, où étaient assis les Poufsouffle.

Rose posa enfin son regard sur eux. À ce moment-là, huit dos se tournèrent vers elle. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Hannah Abbot secoua ses longues tresses, et en profita pour regarder vers l'arrière. Elle croisa les prunelles vertes de Rose qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_Ils étaient en train de nous épier ?_

Perplexe, la jeune fille se replongea dans sa préparation.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le petit manège des deux maisons se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans que Rogue ne semble rien remarquer –pour une fois.

Les Serdaigle sortirent les premiers, puis Rose s'appuya contre un mur, attendant la sortie de leurs camarades.

**- Salut, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Hannah.**

**- Euh… Salut.**

Nonchalamment, Derek et Michael venaient de barrer la route des Poufsouffle.

N'y tenant plus, Mandy cracha :

**- On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquiez en cours ?**

Devant l'air impassible d'Ernie Macmillan, Anthony fronça les sourcils.

**- Je vous ai vus nous épier, accusa le grand brun avec calme. Y aurait-il un quelconque souci ?**

Ils semblèrent hésiter.

Lisa les regardait tour à tour, puis enfin demanda :

**- C'est la rumeur à propos de Rose c'est ça ?**

Comme Susan Bones lançait un regard en biais à ses amis, Rose souffla puis lâcha :

**- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes à l'origine de cette bêtise, mais sachez au moins que c'est faux.**

Hannah Abbot releva vivement les yeux.

Ernie Macmillan plissa les paupières, dubitatif.

**- J'aimerai savoir quel mouche a piqué celui qui a dit ça, d'ailleurs, continua Rose. Ensorceler une personne est extrêmement difficile à faire. C'est un art vraiment subtil. Et je pense que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que les Serpentard sont loin d'être vraiment subtils.**

Sa réflexion attira deux-trois hochements de tête.

**- Vous direz à cet idiot, si vous savez qui c'est, que sa rumeur est tellement extravagante qu'elle ne va pas durer longtemps.**

Elle esquissa un petit sourire malicieux.

**- Et je sais que vous savez de qui il s'agit.**

Le rougissement des joues de Susan lui confirma son idée.

Rose fit un signe à ses amis et ils s'éloignaient tranquillement, quand une voix les interrompit.

**- C'est vrai que tu as couché avec Zabini dans l'infirmerie ? clama la voix.**

Rose se figea, se retourna lentement et fixa Hannah d'un air incrédule. Les autres Serdaigle faisaient à peu près la même tête. La jeune fille se reprit et son visage se ferma.

**- De mieux en mieux. Si j'avais l'occasion de me taper Zabini, je ne ferais pas ça dans l'infirmerie, cracha Rose d'une voix glaciale.**

Elle finit par leur tourner le dos, une migraine l'envahissant brusquement.

_Abrutis._

**- Abrutis, formula Derek à voix haute.**

**- Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.**

**- La rumeur court, court et évolue plus vite que la lumière !**

Mandy souffla d'un air désapprobateur.

Michael fronçait les sourcils.

**- Rose ? Tu as dit que tu savais qu'ils savaient.**

**- Que nous savions ce que vous savez, compléta Mandy pour l'embrouiller. Et je le sais.**

Lisa sourit en chœur avec Padma.

Rose leur lança un regard amusé, puis répondit :

**- Je suis presque sûre que ce sont les Poufsouffle contre qui tu t'es battu qui ont lancé cette rumeur, mon cher ami.**

Michael ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sembla réfléchir. Terry fut plus rapide :

**- C'est plausible, après tout. Ils se vengent. Bizarrement, mais ils se vengent.**

Derek hocha finalement la tête, et ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant sagement, rejoints par William et ses amis.

Rose ne savait pas vraiment si ce n'était qu'une impression, mais le brun avait l'air de l'éviter un peu depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle lui sourit franchement, il répondit par un petit sourire coincé. Intriguée, elle se promit de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Peut être qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir forcé à parler avec Blaise ?

Comme elle pensait à lui, elle tourna machinalement la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Son regard croisa celui de Drago Malefoy. Le blond lui envoya un sourire ironique et froid, puis leva son verre à son attention, accompagné d'un petit signe de tête.

Ébahie, Rose ne sut comment réagir le jeune homme avait déjà détourné les yeux.

Après manger, elle fit un détour par la volière. Avant d'envoyer un scouthibou avec son fardeau, elle ajouta un P.S :

_**« Voilà qu'il paraitrait que nous avons couché ensemble dans l'infirmerie ! Et ça, c'est signé les Poufsouffle. Va comprendre. »**_

Elle regarda le hibou portant son enveloppe s'éloigner dans le ciel bleu. La course serait rapide. Blaise pourrait bientôt lire la lettre. Et y répondre.

Rose avait encore l'esprit un peu confus depuis vendredi, et la sensation désagréable que l'on a avant de tomber malade ne la quittait pas. Mais elle se disait qu'elle avait survécu à une crise particulièrement violente, et qu'elle devait faire fi de ces étranges sensations.

Elle rejoignit ses amis devant la salle de Métamorphoses.

Lorsque Minerva entra et s'installa à son bureau, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour la millième fois ce que sa parente pensait de Lauren, la mère de Rose. L'Animagus, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, était attachée à sa famille, et l'abandon de la part de la jeune mère ne devait pas la laisser indifférente.

Rose sourit à sa grand-tante qui la regardait d'un air perplexe pendant que les autres tournaient les pages de leurs manuels. D'un geste sec du menton, la professeure désigna le livre que Rose n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'ouvrir, trop occupée à rêvasser. L'élève gonfla les joues, puis obtempéra avec un sourire en coin.

Minerva leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, puis contempla la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Ce qu'elle avait appris récemment dans le bureau du directeur la tourmentait. Toutefois, Albus lui avait formellement interdit d'en parler à sa petite-nièce. Elle n'était pas prête, disait-il pourtant la professeure ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à la prochaine crise, Rose risquait de mourir, et que de ce fait, elle était plutôt prête à savoir.

Enfin, qu'importe, songea encore la vieille femme. Cela ne changeait rien à la donne.

Comme l'un de ses élèves levait la main, Minerva se concentra sur son devoir : enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard.

Rose n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont le cours d'aujourd'hui traitait son esprit divaguait dans tous les sens.

Enfin, surtout dans le sens de la crise._** « À qui appartenait la voix qui a hurlé en moi ? »** _était la question qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Car ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était un fait.

_Serai-je possédée du démon ?_

Elle secoua la tête, chassant bien vite cette idée. C'était absurde. Elle ne croyait pas en toutes ses bêtises que ses amis nés-Moldus lui racontaient.

_D'une forme de magie noire ?_

Pourtant, des experts en la matière de Ste Mangouste l'avaient examinée sous toutes les coutures sans jamais en déceler la moindre trace.

_Une vilaine maladie pas belle qui a juré ma perte ?_

Ça, c'était déjà plus plausible. L'hypothèse de la maladie inconnue, qui n'arrivait qu'à elle. C'est ce que les médecins affirmaient depuis le début.

_Mais pourquoi moi ?_

Voilà qu'elle était repartie à ses vieilles interrogations. Inutiles questions, auxquelles elle ne trouverait jamais réponse.

_Que fait Blaise en ce moment ?_

Ça, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ses problèmes actuels.

_Et William ?_

Mais ça non plus, que diable !

Rose sourit vaguement. Incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps sur l'insondable mystère qui l'enveloppait, elle préféra penser aux deux jeunes hommes.

Blaise devait être dans sa salle commune, de toute évidence. En train de travailler ?

_Mouais._

De lire ?

_Peut être._

De glander ?

_Plus probable._

Son sourire –du genre niais- lui attira un regard songeur de la part d'Anthony. Rose lui lança un coup d'œil amusé, puis se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Bon, et William ?

De toute évidence, il était en cours.

Penser aux deux garçons la ramena à une seconde question existentielle : que voulait dire l'étrange échange qu'ils avaient eu à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt ? De quelle guerre parlaient-ils ? À les entendre parler ainsi, elle s'était sentie particulièrement exclue, mais n'avait pas osé leur demander ce que signifiaient de tels mots.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie Minerva les fit sortir, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, leur journée terminée.

**- Rose ? interpella Anthony. À quoi tu pensais en cours ?**

**- Tss, siffla Mandy.**

**- Voyons, fit Terry.**

**- C'est évident, compléta Lisa.**

Le grand brun les regardait d'un air ébahi. Rose avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comme il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, Mandy le prit par le bras et le mena dans les couloirs, tout en le rassurant :

**- T'en fais pas, on t'expliquera quand tu seras grand.**

Le Serdaigle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se laissa entraîner par son amie.

**- Tu as reparlé à Zabini depuis samedi ? demanda Lisa en se glissant entre Terry et Rose.**

**- Non. Mais je viens de lui envoyer une lettre.**

Terry approuva le geste d'un signe de tête. Depuis que Blaise avait réglé son différend avec William, les Serdaigle préféraient seulement penser qu'il était un des « sauveurs » de Rose. Ils ne semblaient plus lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait dit –Terry le premier.

**- Il est toujours exclu de cours ?**

**- Oui. Il va pouvoir revenir jeudi matin.**

Les Serdaigle se dirigeaient par automatisme vers leur Salle Commune, puisque leurs cours étaient terminés.

Ils croisèrent alors la dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de voir (à part Voldemort), accompagné de tous ses fidèles –sauf un.

Drago Malefoy.

Réflexe numéro 1 : protéger Terry et Derek.

Réflexe numéro 2 : planquer leurs Nés-Moldus : Lisa et Terry.

Décidément, le petit brun accumulait.

Rose se plaça nonchalamment en tête du groupe, Mandy vers sa droite, Michael à gauche, et Anthony qui fermait la marche. Les trois autres étaient donc au centre.

Avec un peu de chance, vu qu'il y avait du monde, les Serpentard ne leur chercheraient pas des noises.

Autant croire qu'un Scroutt à Pétards était sexy.

**- Alors, Wayne… lança la voix traînante.**

_C'est pour moi aujourd'hui._

**- Il paraît que tu voudrais bien te faire Blaise ?**

Le rire hystérique de Pansy Parkinson l'irrita au plus haut point.

Rose redressa le menton et ne le regarda même pas. Elle continua son chemin sans répliquer.

**- Dommage que tu préfères Zabini ! C'est même pas un Sang-Pur ! clama le blond dans une ultime provocation.**

Les dents serrées, la Serdaigle marchait de plus en plus vite.

_Crétin._

Ils étaient loin de lui maintenant.

_Imbécile._

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune.

_Crève, Sang-Pur de mes deux._

Furieuse, Rose faisait les cent pas dans la vaste pièce. Lisa la suivait des yeux, s'inquiétant d'unenouvelle crise. Finalement Derek entoura les frêles épaules de ses bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

**- Calme-toi…**

**- C'est un abruti.**

**- Oui. Mais toi tu n'as plus le droit de t'énerver.**

Elle soupira.

**- Et puis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, tu ne vas pas nier ce qu'il a dit quand même ?**

**- Vas-y moque-toi de moi.**

**- Allons, gourmanda le blond. On le sait que tu aimerais bien faire des choses tendancieuses à Zabini.**

Elle pouffa.

**- Tais-toi donc.**

**- Tu le reverras bientôt va. Mais évite de lui sauter dessus en public, ça ferait désordre.**

Rose rit plus franchement.

**- Je me contrôlerai.**

**- Et puis William n'apprécierait pas du tout, du tout.**

Cette remarque la plongea dans un abîme de réflexion.

**- Rose ?**

Silencieuse, elle l'entraina sur le canapé, où étaient déjà installés Lisa et Terry.

**- Vous savez, quand j'ai demandé samedi à William de venir me voir, il y avait Blaise avec moi en fait.**

**- On sait oui. Et ?**

**- À la fin, ils ont décidé de faire la paix pour éviter un bain de sang à nos deux maisons.**

**- On avait remarqué.**

Rose hocha la tête. Elle leur expliqua alors ce que les deux garçons s'étaient dits avant de partir, à propos de leur guerre personnelle ou elle ne savait plus quoi.

Les trois autres l'écoutaient attentivement, et enfin Terry réagit :

**- C'est évident.**

**- Alors ? demanda Rose avec impatience.**

Il secoua la tête.

**- Je préfèrerais que tu comprennes de toi-même.**

**- Mais comment je fais ?**

**- Il te suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux, conclut Terry avant de se lever.**

Le brun se dirigea vers son dortoir, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Confus, Derek le suivit du regard, puis se décida à le rejoindre.

Lisa et Rose se regardaient d'un air perplexe.

**- J'ai pas tout compris…**

**- Moi non plus. Mais s'il y en a un qui a compris, c'est déjà ça !**

Rose se mit à rire.

Un hibou entra brutalement par une fenêtre ouverte. Il fondit sur Rose, puis se posa sur le dossier du canapé en tendant sa patte d'un geste impérieux. Lisa le regarda avec amusement pendant que Rose détachait l'enveloppe. L'oiseau reprit son envol et disparut de nouveau.

Lisa regardait la lettre avec une curiosité non feinte.

**- Oh, oh, commenta-t-elle seulement.**

Rose eut un sourire débile en regardant l'écriture. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin couvert d'encre noire.

_**« Rose, **_

_**Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles !**_

_**Je vais plutôt bien. Je passe le temps comme je peux, tout seul dans mon coin…**_

_**En effet, j'étais déjà au courant de la rumeur comme quoi je t'ai ensorcelée. Toutes mes excuses !**_

_**Je ne savais pas que nous avions copulé dans l'infirmerie ! Comme Mme Pomfresh a dû profiter du spectacle.**_

_**Mais ce midi, Drago m'en a appris une bien meilleure… il l'a su via Pansy, qui l'a su via des amies plus jeunes, qui l'ont su… Bref, tu as compris.**_

_**Je ne savais pas que ton rêve était de coucher avec moi.**_

_**Si je n'avais pas peur que tu me mordes, je te dirais que s'il n'y avait que ça pour te combler… Je pourrais faire cet effort. »**_

Rose prit une teinte rouge brique, tandis que Lisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher pour lire à son tour.

_**« Bon, il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur bien sûr. Troublant que la rumeur dise que c'est toi qui a dit cela, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Ne te vexe pas, je suis sûr que tu as une bonne explication.**_

_**Je m'ennuie de toi.**_

_**À bientôt,**_

_**Ton fantasme. »**_

Rose n'était plus rouge, elle était bordeaux. Lisa était écroulée de rire et n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle finit par hoqueter :

**- J'avoue qu'il a beaucoup d'humour. Et toi, on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur tes joues !**

Son rire repartit de plus belle et Rose ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la lettre.

Elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles, puis se leva et se glissa dans le dortoir. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre, puis la rangea avec les autres.

_Je devrais… Non. Ou peut être que si. Je sais pas. Derek !_

Mais Derek n'était pas là, il était dans son dortoir avec Terry. Rose ne voulait même pas savoir.

Les épaules basses, elle rejoignit finalement Lisa dans le sofa bleu. Elle s'appuya contre l'épaule de son amie et soupira.

La rousse eut un nouveau petit rire.

**- C'est bon, tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Tss.**

**- Tu vas lui répondre ?**

C'était justement la question qu'elle se posait.

**- Je sais pas… J'ai envie de…**

Elle hésita.

Lisa l'encouragea du regard.

**- De l'inviter dans la salle de classe, comme il avait fait tu sais.**

Elle avait dit ça sans respirer. Lisa se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire.

**- Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. De toute façon, si vous voulez discuter tranquillement, vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre alternative pour le moment.**

Rassérénée, Rose la remercia de son conseil.

Aussi rédigea-t-elle une courte réponse.

_**« Blaise,**_

_**Je sais que tu es consigné jusqu'à jeudi, mais que dirais-tu que nous nous voyions mercredi soir, comme la dernière fois ? Si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, qu'importe, cela attendra.**_

_**Rose. »**_

Elle tremblait un peu, les nerfs sans doute, en accrochant la lettre à un hibou.

Puis soudain elle réalisa qu'elle était en apnée depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la volière. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle redescendit les marches. Ça allait être long d'attendre sa réponse.

**- Tu es là ? murmura la voix.**

**- Blaise.**

Soulagée, Rose se faufila dans la pièce sombre et referma la porte.

**- Bonsoir Rose.**

Il était si près.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais en entendant la voix grave et rassurante, elle appuya son front contre le torse de son ami.

Surpris du contact, il se laissa néanmoins faire sans bouger. Il finit par poser sa main l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'écarta doucement de lui.

**- On va s'asseoir ?**

Il l'entraîna instinctivement jusqu'au vieux canapé et ils s'installèrent. Brusquement intimidée, Rose ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

**- Tu as perdu ta langue ? taquina Blaise.**

**- Non, non. Merci d'être venu. Tu n'as croisé personne ?**

**- Un jeu d'enfant. Je suis content que ça soit toi qui m'aies demandé de venir, cette fois.**

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'il ne put voir.

**- Je commençais à me sentir un peu seul, en bas.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes journées ?**

**- J'ai pas mal tourné en rond, avoua-t-il.**

**- Et tes devoirs ?**

**- Du calme la Serdaigle. J'ai tout fait, promis. J'ai lu tous les livres qui me sont tombés sous la main, fait neuf parties d'échecs en solitaire, et quinze châteaux de cartes.**

Rose eut un rire léger.

**- Tu vois, tu sais t'occuper tout seul.**

**- C'était long, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai appris plein de choses intéressantes ces derniers jours !**

La jeune fille sentit ses oreilles lui chauffer.

Elle bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire Blaise.

**- Alors, qu'elle est votre version des faits, Miss Wayne ?**

Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

**- Tu parles de la dernière rumeur hein ?**

**- Certes.**

**- En fait, on était en cours de Potions avec les Poufsouffle. Ils ont passé deux heures à nous regarder de travers, alors à la fin on les a coincés et on leur a demandé quel était le problème.**

Sa voix reprenait de l'assurance tandis qu'elle expliquait.

**- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais les Serdaigle sont dangereux, se moqua gentiment Blaise.**

**- On allait repartir, quand une des filles m'a demandé si c'était vrai que toi et moi, dans l'infirmerie, on avait… Enfin qu'on… Bref.**

**- J'ai compris, rassura le noir en se retenant de rire.**

**- Ça m'a tellement agacée que j'ai répliqué sans réfléchir.**

**- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Et donc tu as dit… ?**

**- J'ai dit que si jamais j'avais l'occasion de coucher avec toi, je ne ferai jamais ça dans l'infirmerie, répondit-elle en un souffle.**

Il éclata de rire.

**- Et ça a fini par devenir « Rose Wayne veut se taper Blaise Zabini », marmonna-t-elle. Je suis désolée.**

**- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça drôle.**

Il laissa passer un ange, puis se pencha vers elle, et murmura :

**- Et tu ferais ça où, alors ?**

La voix rauque, le souffle chaud contre son cou, la proximité du corps si attirant, tout était réuni pour faire frissonner Rose. Elle ne résista pas, et sentit son épiderme se hérisser.

Ravi de son effet, Blaise s'éloigna pour reprendre sa position initiale, tandis que la jeune fille respirait de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas comment enchaîner.

**- Drago a vraiment l'air de croire qu'on ne se connaît pas plus que ça, toi et moi, lança-t-il. Apparemment, il n'a pas fait le lien entre nous quand je t'ai maintenue au sol vendredi.**

**- Étrange. Lui qui a toujours la fâcheuse manie de remarquer ce qu'il ne faut pas.**

**- Je trouve d'ailleurs étonnant que personne n'ait vraiment fait un lien entre nous à part cette sombre histoire de copulation, mais une rumeur n'a pas le même impact que lorsque l'on a vraiment vu quelque chose.**

Rose réfléchit un instant.

**- Peut être… peut être que personne n'a véritablement fait attention à qui me tenait, mais qu'ils étaient concentrés sur ce que je pouvais faire.**

Il approuva.

**- Ou alors… reprit-elle. Ou alors, ils ont cru que si tu me tenais, c'était pour mieux m'ensorceler !**

Son ami se remit à rire.

**- C'est probable. Peut être aussi que personne ne veut savoir, dans le fond. Ils préfèrent croire à cette histoire rocambolesque. Mais je jure que je n'ai rien fait ! affirma-t-il une nouvelle fois.**

**- Je sais bien, soupira Rose. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Enfin, c'est passé maintenant.**

**- Tu étais… tellement effrayante, tu sais. On aurait dit…**

Il cherchait ses mots.

**- Que vous étiez plusieurs dans ton corps, conclut enfin Blaise.**

Comme elle poussait un nouveau soupir douloureux, il chercha à attraper sa main. Il lui effleura le genou, trouva les doigts graciles et les pressa entre les siens.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je me dis depuis quelques jours. J'ai peur que ça recommence. Et que ça soit pire.**

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, il choisit de lui murmurer :

**- Je serai là. Tu ne seras pas seule.**

Elle sourit, attendrie.

**- Ça m'inquiète, tu sais. Ça m'a rendu malade de ne pas pouvoir te voir ces derniers jours, continua-t-il.**

**- Merci, Blaise.**

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle expliqua avec un léger rire :

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Merci. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes en cours.**

**- Moi aussi. Je me demandais…**

**- Oui ?**

**- On continuera à se voir comme ça après ?**

**- Bien sûr. Cette pièce me convient parfaitement.**

**- Le noir tu veux dire ?**

**- C'est ça. Les évènements récents n'ont rien changé, tu sais…**

**- Alors je suis condamné à ne jamais pouvoir te voir ?**

**- Tu me vois dans la journée.**

**- Non, je veux dire, vraiment te voir. Te regarder.**

Il la sentit bouger, indécise.

**- Comme le font Diggory et Chang, si tu as besoin d'un exemple.**

Rien ne pouvait être plus clair. Leurs deux aînés étaient le couple du moment. Cela la laissa muette.

**- Je… je sais pas, balbutia-t-elle enfin.**

Il eut un sourire en coin.

**- Peu importe. Je me contenterai de tenir ta main dans le noir.**

Elle eut une brutale envie de se blottir contre lui, de toucher son visage, de l'amener vers le sien et de…

**- Rose ?**

Arrachée à sa rêverie, elle eut un léger sursaut.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je disais, on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble dans dix jours.**

Son ton était plein d'espoir.

**- Mais Blaise…**

**- Il fera jour. J'aurai essayé. Tant pis.**

Il ne cacha pas la déception dans sa voix. Se reprenant, il lança un plus joyeux :

**- On pourrait se revoir disons… lundi prochain ? Ça t'irait ?**

Elle approuva vigoureusement.

**- Parfait.**

Il sourit.

**- On devrait y aller. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être, mais ça doit patrouiller sec dans le château.**

**- C'est vrai.**

Ils se levèrent de concert, se dirigèrent vers la porte. Blaise tenait toujours la main de Rose dans la sienne. Il posa la main sur la poignée et se tourna vers la jeune fille :

**- On fait comme l'autre fois ? proposa Blaise.**

**- Ça me va.**

Puis, comme l'autre fois, il posa un baiser très doux sur la joue de Rose, et disparut de la pièce. La Serdaigle attendit un instant, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Elle sortit à son tour, et regagna son dortoir sans encombre.

Finalement, une routine s'installa entre Blaise et Rose : tous les lundi soir, ils se retrouvaient dans « leur salle », pendant une heure ou deux. Ils discutaient beaucoup d'eux-mêmes, de leur passé, de leur famille. Rose raconta qu'elle avait grandi sans sa mère biologique, elle expliqua sa vie au Manoir Wayne avec sa gouvernante et les domestiques, elle cita un père souvent absent. Elle passa sous silence les évènements récents qui l'inquiétaient tant.

Blaise lui, parla de sa mère, éternellement jeune mariée, toujours riche. Jamais il n'employa de mots négatifs pour parler de sa façon de vivre, mais la Serdaigle sentait qu'il y avait un peu de rancœur en Blaise. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda timidement, il expliqua simplement qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir vraiment connu son père, de ne jamais le voir. Il y avait là une blessure profonde, que le noir n'évoquait jamais qu'avec pudeur.

Ils retracèrent leurs enfances, Rose parlant longuement de son amitié avec Derek, de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Les deux amis se trouvaient certains points communs, leur éducation d'enfant unique en était le principal. En ce sens, ils se comprenaient. Blaise parla de ses amis, de Drago Malefoy. Le blond, bien que garçon égoïste et gâté, -_**pourri jusqu'aux os**_, avait dit Rose, sous le regard sévère de Blaise, semblait éprouver une affection pour le noir. Pas une amitié, c'était bien plus ténu, mais c'était là. Rose pinçait les lèvres et grimaçait, sûre que Blaise ne pouvait pas la voir. Pourtant elle ne disait rien, se rappelant leur accord.

Ils parlèrent de la maladie aussi, puisqu'elle faisait partie entière de la vie de Rose, comme la cicatrice. La jeune fille était toujours réticente à aborder le sujet de la ligne qui lui barrait le visage, mais Blaise était très délicat, en parlait sans rudesse. Il espérait amener la Serdaigle à relâcher sa vigilance et à accepter qu'ils se voient en pleine lumière.

Par prudence, ils restaient discrets la journée les rumeurs à leur sujet semblaient se calmer, et ils entendaient bien en profiter un peu.

Et pourtant, en ce samedi 20 mai, affalée sur un fauteuil, Rose écoutait avec attention son amie lui expliquer la dernière mode à Poudlard : lancer des rumeurs sur son compte.

**- Apparemment, quelqu'un t'a vue sortir d'une salle vide avec Zabini l'autre jour, et s'est empressé de répandre la nouvelle ça a ravivé la rumeur à ton sujet.**

**- Donc maintenant, je couche régulièrement avec Blaise. Bien. Bien, bien.**

Lisa la regarda avec une petite grimace.

**- Je vais le mettre au courant, déclara-t-elle en se levant.**

**- Je viens avec toi ! décida la rousse en la suivant.**

Terry resta seul avec son petit-ami.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez et marmonna :

**- Décidément, ça n'en finira jamais. Rose est une intarissable source de rumeurs en tous genres.**

**- Les gens veulent comprendre le mystère qui l'entoure. Elle intrigue.**

**- Ce qu'ils ont du mal à digérer, c'est qu'une Serdaigle puisse fréquenter un Serpentard. Mais quelle idée aussi de se faire découvrir par n'importe qui !**

Terry sourit.

**- C'est vrai. Et comme rien n'est officiel entre eux, les rumeurs vont bon train.**

Secouant la tête, le blond rangea sa plume et laissa sécher l'encre sur son parchemin.

**- C'est ton devoir de Runes ? demanda son compagnon.**

**- Oui.**

Il se tourna vers le brun, hésitant.

**- Tu sais Terry, je…**

Il s'interrompit, chercha ses mots.

**- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire.**

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Malgré son apparence tranquille, Terry était proprement terrifié par ce que le Poursuiveur avait à lui annoncer. En quelques secondes, il fit un top cinq des phrases qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre –mais que le blond pourrait prononcer.

Je te quitte.

Finalement, je suis hétéro.

Je me fiche de toi depuis le début.

T'es pas génial comme mec en fait.

C'est trop difficile entre nous, les préjugés anti-homos, Malefoy etc., j'espère que tu comprendras.

Le brun arrêta carrément de respirer.

Derek se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis enfin lança d'une voix qu'il espérait normale :

**- Je voulais te dire que je…**

Une porte claqua chez les filles, Derek sursauta et s'interrompit. Des voix leur parvenaient vaguement.

Au supplice, Terry tenta de le relancer :

**- Tu disais…**

Mais déjà Rose et Lisa revenaient, une lettre à la main. Ravi de l'échappatoire, le blond engagea la conversation.

**- Alors ? Tu lui as écrit ?**

**- Oui. J'ai dit qu'une nouvelle rumeur courait sur nous, faisant de Blaise et moi des amants assoiffés de sexe.**

La voix de la Serdaigle était sèche, trahissant son agacement de ces ragots.

**- Viens, on va l'envoyer, proposa Lisa.**

**- Je vous accompagne. Moi aussi j'ai une lettre à poster, expliqua Derek. Pour mes sœurs.**

Terry eut à peine le temps de protester que déjà ses trois amis avaient disparu. Il soupira et se leva, déterminé à aller ranger ses devoirs terminés.

_Ok mon grand, arrête de flipper, c'est peut être pas grand-chose._

Il poussa la porte sans conviction.

_Et si c'était grave finalement ?_

Il lâcha lourdement son sac sur le matelas.

_Oh et puis s'il n'a pas le courage de me parler franchement, tant pis pour lui !_

Décidé, le brun prit finalement le chemin de la Bibliothèque avec un livre qu'il devait rendre.

À peine quelques minutes après son départ, Derek et les deux filles revenaient de la volière. Le blond chercha immédiatement son petit ami des yeux. Il fit un crochet par le dortoir, mais c'était vide.

**- Où il est ? grogna-t-il finalement, se laissant tomber dans un canapé.**

**- Il fait sa vie, répondit Lisa.**

**- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas survivre sans lui dix minutes ? se moqua Rose.**

**- Non. Et j'étais en train de lui dire… enfin, vous êtes arrivées.**

**- Oh, comprit sa meilleure amie. Je suis désolée.**

Il grommela et s'allongea sur les coussins moelleux.

Les filles sourirent et papotèrent, laissant Derek râler dans son coin.

Peu après leur retour, William et ses amis firent leur apparition. Sur un signe amical de Lisa, ils se joignirent aux trois Serdaigle.

**- Salut les garçons, lança Lisa d'une voix enjouée. Ça va ?**

**- Nous ça va… commença Tom.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, **_**lui **_**? compléta Jimmy en pointant un doigt accusateur.**

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Il était toujours allongé, son bras par-dessus son visage ses lèvres affichaient une moue boudeuse.

**- Querelle d'amoureux, résuma son amie.**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers Marc pour voir son expression. Il était impassible, installé sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Derek.

William avança une chaise et s'assit à califourchon. Il posa ses avant-bras sur le dossier, le regard absent. Rose et Lisa s'entreregardèrent la rousse aussi trouvait le comportement du brun étrange depuis la crise. Son amie se racla la gorge.

**- Hé William, interpella-t-elle. Tu as l'air ailleurs. Un souci ?**

Elle n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du chaudron, mais Rose n'osait pas être directe de peur de le braquer. Le sixième année lui lança un regard furtif, puis se détourna vers la cheminée.

**- Ça va. Ce sont les examens qui commencent à m'angoisser, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.**

_Ça sonne faux, _pensa aussitôt Rose.

**- D'accord, admit-elle.**

Lisa fronçait toujours les sourcils, aussi sceptique que son amie. Les jumeaux les distrayaient en leur racontant leurs derniers exploits. William se joignit à eux, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Derek finit même par s'asseoir, faisant de la place aux autres, lançant un commentaire de temps à autre. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit rassurée en voyant le blond participer, Rose ne s'enlevait pas de la tête qu'il fallait qu'elle parle seule à seul avec William.

Comme elle ne trouvait pas d'idée, elle lança un regard désespéré à Lisa. Marc intercepta leur échange et haussa un sourcil. Il comprit rapidement qu'il fallait qui lui et les jumeaux partent, en même temps que Lisa et Derek. Le sourire qu'il afficha soudainement redonne espoir aux jeunes filles.

**- Dites, les joueurs de Quidditch, vous nous aviez promis de nous montrer une figure de votre cru un de ces jours. Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui non ?**

Il emporta aussitôt l'enthousiasme des jumeaux, qui se chargèrent de convaincre Derek. La sortie fut plus facile à organiser que ce que Rose ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, les sept Serdaigle se préparèrent à quitter leur tour pour aller au terrain de Quidditch. Rose s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la sortie.

**-J'ai oublié ma veste ! William, tu m'attends ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Les autres sortirent rapidement, laissant William seul –ou presque dans la Salle Commune.

Rose réapparut en haut des escaliers, sa veste sous le bras. Elle lança un large sourire à William en le rejoignant.

**-Merci de m'avoir attendue.**

Il fit un sourire, puis comme il avançait vers la sortie, Rose lui coupa la route en se plaçant devant lui. Elle fit une grimace puis lança :

**- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu agis bizarrement avec moi ? Tu m'en veux ?**

Sa voix s'était adoucie au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. William poussa un soupir, puis il sembla abdiquer et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

**- Écoute, ça va te paraître tellement bizarre…**

Elle haussa les épaules, debout face à lui.

**- J'aimerais juste comprendre. C'est à cause de l'entrevue avec Blaise ?**

**- Non, non… Enfin. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu vas vraiment trouver ça étrange ! répéta-t-il.**

Rose se contenta de le fixer.

**- Depuis que tu as fait cette crise, je sais pas, je…**

Elle pinça les lèvres. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : il était dégoûté. Par ce qu'elle avait fait, par ce qu'elle était. La jeune fille se raidit un peu plus, serrant instinctivement les poings.

**- T'énerve pas, je n'ai encore rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire en coin.**

**- Décide-toi à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, William, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.**

**- Tu as l'air tellement fragile ! lâcha-t-il brutalement. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, tu risques de t'écrouler.**

Il fit une pause et inspira par les narines.

**- Je… j'ai peur de te faire mal.**

Le brun rit faiblement.

**- Ça m'a l'air tellement stupide dit comme ça… tu n'es pas en sucre. Mais c'est ce que je ressens.**

Ébahie, Rose le considéra un instant, muette. Elle s'assit lentement sur la chaise à côté de lui. William la regarda, puis reprit, un peu embrouillé :

**- Comme tu as eu ta crise juste après que je t'ai parlé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça pouvait être ma faute.**

Voyant que Rose allait protester, il leva une main et continua :

**- Après, il y a eu l'infirmerie, et puis Zabini… Et tu étais là, dans ton lit, on t'aurait crue morte.**

Il secoua la tête.

**- Je suis désolé, Rose. J'aurai dû te parler de tout ça plus tôt.**

Elle reprit ses esprits.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est celle de personne d'ailleurs.**

La jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air si… fragile, avoua-t-elle. Je t'assure que tu ne peux pas me casser !**

Il sourit à la plaisanterie.

**- Et puis Rose, ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais… comment dire…**

Elle lui sourit de nouveau pour l'inciter à continuer.

**- Je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais peur aussi.**

**- De moi ?**

Il grimaça en hochant la tête.

**- De t'avoir vue comme ça, hors de contrôle… Tu étais terrifiante, tu sais.**

Cela ne la blessa pas comme elle l'aurait pensé. En fait, elle était plutôt surprise de sa franchise, et elle répondit lentement :

**- Je sais. Je comprends aussi que tu aies eu peur. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui es censée me rassurer, chuchota-t-il. Ça devrait être le contraire.**

Il lui lança toutefois un sourire lumineux, rassuré.

**- Enfin, tu n'es jamais qu'une frêle petite Serdaigle après tout, taquina-t-il.**

Elle rit.

**- C'est ça. Inoffensive et innocente.**

**- Ça, je ne parierai pas là-dessus, marmonna-t-il, faussement sceptique.**

Leurs rires se joignirent.

**- Merci. De m'avoir expliqué. Ce serait dommage qu'on ne soit plus amis, comme ça, enchaîna Rose.**

Il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.

**- J'ai réagi bêtement. Promis, ça n'arrivera plus.**

Elle lui tendit la main.

**- Amis à nouveau ?**

**- Et comment !**

Il lui serra les doigts avec douceur, et se releva, l'entraînant avec lui. Le brun sembla hésiter, puis il se rapprocha de Rose jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, il rapprocha leurs corps, et étonnée, la Serdaigle ne réagit pas tout de suite ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la pression des doigts contre son omoplate qu'elle l'enlaça en retour.

**- Encore désolé, murmura-t-il.**

Sa voix claire et rassurante fit fermer les yeux à Rose. Surprise que ce contact lui semble si naturel, elle ne brisa leur étreinte qu'un moment après. Elle lui adressa un sourire apaisé et joyeux en s'éloignant.

**- On rejoint les autres ? proposa-t-elle.**

**- Étant donné que c'était un coup monté pour qu'on reste seuls, tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment allés au terrain de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il, l'air malicieux.**

**- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, feignit Rose en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.**

Leurs amis n'attendaient pas devant l'entrée comme semblait le soupçonner William. Ils se regardèrent et, haussant les épaules, prirent la direction du terrain.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du château que Rose s'aperçut que leurs mains étaient étroitement liées.

Ils retrouvèrent les cinq Serdaigle, et tandis que Rose parait vers Lisa, Tom et Marc, William lâchait sa main pour aller chercher son balai et rejoindre Jimmy et Derek qui volaient déjà. Rose s'assit près de Lisa sur les gradins, et avant de répondre à la question muette de son amie, elle se pencha vers Marc.

**- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Ton idée était excellente.**

Il inclina la tête.

**- Ça s'est arrangé alors ?**

Elle opina avec un sourire et se redressa. A voix basse, elle expliqua alors à Lisa ce que William lui avait confessé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la rousse lança :

**- Donc si je résume, il te fuyait parce qu'il avait pris peur après ta crise, et qu'il craignait de te faire mal.**

Alors que Rose confirmait, Lisa continua :

**- Et pourquoi il avait peur de te faire mal ? Il comptait te défier dans un match de boxe ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil pour illustrer son interrogation.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, la referma, gonfla les joues.

**- William avait peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu te blesser, intervint Tom. Il craignait qu'un mauvais mot, un mauvais geste ne te replonge dans une crise. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, ajouta-t-il en souriant.**

**- Dit comme ça… C'est plus logique, admit Lisa.**

Son amie hocha la tête, satisfaite.

Ce qui comptait, c'était que William soit à nouveau ami avec elle. Et c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se plongea dans la contemplation des joueurs volants.

Finalement, Terry passa le reste de l'après-midi à la Bibliothèque, essayant de se faire à l'idée suivante : Derek allait bientôt le quitter. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il en était sûr.

Il ne revint qu'avant dîner, histoire de poser ses affaires. Sans qu'il ne le sache, ses amis étaient revenus depuis près d'une heure, et Derek était resté seul avec Lisa et Rose William et les trois autres avaient un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque.

À son entrée, Derek bondit sur ses pieds et rugit presque :

**- Où tu étais ?**

Désarçonné, le brun ne sut quoi répondre dans l'immédiat.

**- Alors ?**

Son insistance éveilla une sourde colère en Terry. Quelle importance pour lui maintenant ?

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.**

Sans plus un regard, il monta les escaliers et disparut dans sa chambre.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de rester coi. Les bras ballants, il restait là, à regarder fixement la porte close du dortoir. Quelques Serdaigle alentours avaient suivi la scène, et tous attendaient la suite des évènements. Finalement le Poursuiveur se tourna vers les filles qui ne discutaient plus depuis le retour de Terry. Il regarda Rose d'un air complètement perdu. Son amie fronça les sourcils et désigna la porte fermée du menton.

Derek soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et bougea enfin. Hésitant, il considéra la poignée argentée en réfléchissant.

Terry ne se mettait jamais en colère. Du moins pas pour rien. Donc il avait certainement dû faire une très grosse bêtise.

Appréhendant, il entra dans la chambre.

Son brun –oui, _le sien_- était assis en tailleur sur son lit et lui tournait le dos. Apparemment, il était en pleine lecture.

Derek se racla la gorge et appela doucement :

**- Terry…**

Pas de réponse. Le blond fit quelques pas pour se mettre à son niveau.

**- Terry ?**

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, l'intéressé répondit sèchement :

**- Quoi ?**

**- Écoute je euh…**

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que le brun lui adressait.

**- Tu es fâché ? demanda Derek, l'air penaud.**

Terry ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

** - À ton avis ?**

Il se leva et se planta devant le blond.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux discuter avec moi, me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette pour t'enfuir, et ensuite me faire une crise de jalousie ?**

Derek baissa la tête comme un enfant.

**- Tu pignes parce que je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais ? Mais tu crois quoi, je ne t'appartiens pas figure-toi !**

Le blond se mordait les lèvres, et Terry reprit, d'une voix à peine contrôlée :

**- Tu es incapable de me parler franchement quand nous sommes seuls, mais en public alors ça tu sais faire ! Nous ridiculiser devant tout le monde, bravo tu es champion ! C'est quoi ton souci exactement ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ce coup, et là ça commence à m'énerver !**

Le grand garçon semblait se ratatiner sur place.

**- Très bien, puisque tu semblais tant vouloir me parler, vas-y, je t'écoute. Tu as dix secondes.**

Derek ne put prononcer une seule parole, trop choqué par ce que Terry lui disait. Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots, perdait l'usage de ses cordes vocales devant les yeux furibonds.

**- Je vais te dire une chose, Derek : si on doit se quitter, très bien. Ce sera fait, conclut le brun d'une voix acide.**

Ébahi, le blond voulut tenter de s'expliquer :

**- Non, écoute, c'est…**

Les joues rouges de colère, le Serdaigle cracha :

**- Tu sais quoi, Derek ? Va en parler à tout le monde, puisqu'apparemment c'est plus facile de raconter des trucs à des inconnus qu'au mec que tu embrassais à longueur de journée !**

Et il claqua la porte, laissant Derek seul.

Le grand Serdaigle resta immobile, sonné. Les paroles de Terry faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son esprit.

**- Se… quitter ? murmura-t-il.**

Il chancela.

**- Terry… vient de me quitter…**

Il se laissa tomber sur le premier matelas à sa portée. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, incapable de réfléchir.

Il ne releva même pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

**- Derek ?**

Une silhouette s'avança, puis s'installa à côté de lui.

Le blond finit par regarder Rose, perdu. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

**- J'ai rien compris…**

Sa voix se brisa et ses épaules se soulevèrent.

**- Ça va aller mon cœur, ça va aller…**

Rose elle-même avait du mal à y croire. Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable.

Elle berça son ami, qui finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de Rose. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

**- Tu verras, ça doit être un malentendu… On va le retrouver dans la Grande Salle, et vous****irez discuter, d'accord ?**

Il renifla.

**- Ça va s'arranger.**

Mais Terry ne reparut pas pendant le dîner. Derek mangea à peine et ne cessait de fixer les portes, plein d'espoir.

Le groupe de Serdaigle dut le trainer jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, plus inquiets que ce qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

Finalement, Mandy lança :

**- Bien. Plusieurs possibilités.**

Réfléchir ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

**- La Bibliothèque est à exclure, car elle est fermée, affirma Padma.**

**- Le dortoir des filles, c'est impossible.**

**- Le dortoir des quatrièmes années, non, fit Anthony. J'ai vérifié.**

**- Alors, commença Lisa. Soit, un dortoir de garçons, mais d'une autre année, soit…**

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

**- Soit rien du tout, conclut Michael.**

**- Si ! lança Mandy. Les cuisines !**

**- Oui.**

**- Donc, résuma Rose, soit les cuisines, soit un dortoir masculin d'une autre année.**

Derek releva vivement la tête. Il n'avait rien dit, mais tout écouté. Il grogna entre ses dents :

**- Le dortoir des sixièmes années…**

Et il s'élança.

**- Michael, Anthony, empêchez-le de faire un massacre ! ordonna Rose. Mandy, Padma, allez voir aux cuisines.**

**- Et nous ? demanda Lisa.**

**- On attend là pour l'instant. Au cas où il revienne.**

Leurs amis filèrent rapidement.

Soudainement, Rose eut une illumination.

**- Mais c'est bien sûr !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Reste ici Lisa ! Je vais vérifier un truc.**

La Serdaigle laissa la rousse seule et sortit de la Salle Commune.

Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, et avançait sans hésiter.

Enfin, elle avait atteint son objectif. Rose poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea entre les chaises et les bureaux inusités.

**- Qui est là ? fit une voix masculine.**

Soulagée, Rose se laissa tomber près de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse protester.

**- Terry… Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.**

Elle le relâcha, et alluma sa baguette pour voir son visage.

**- Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ?**

Il opina silencieusement. Avec un rictus, il précisa :

**- Tout ce temps à pleurer comme une fillette.**

Rose soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, imitant Derek.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- On s'est séparés, voilà tout.**

Le nez lui piquait, les larmes revenaient.

**- Je ne peux pas y croire, grommela Rose.**

Elle garda le silence, réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Derek, mais n'en tira aucune conclusion particulière. Ce fut Terry qui l'éclaira enfin :

**- J'ai compris que Derek allait me quitter, alors je lui ai facilité la tâche.**

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rose ouvre grand la bouche et le traite ensuite de crétin.

**- Hein ? fut son intelligente réponse.**

**- Suis-moi. Faut que vous éclaircissiez votre situation, c'est du grand n'importe quoi là !**

Elle le tira par le bras et ne lui laissa pas le choix quant à la suivre ou non. Rose se guidait à l'instinct, et bientôt ils étaient devant la Salle Commune. Avant d'entrer, elle décréta :

**- Tu le chopes, vous montez dans le dortoir, et vous discutez intelligemment. J'espère seulement que les garçons l'ont empêché d'entrer dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.**

Il eut un air étonné mais ne demanda pas plus de précisions. Ils entrèrent, et Lisa se leva, visiblement soulagée. Elle était seule près du feu.

**- Mandy et Padma ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, lança-t-elle. Les garçons ont maîtrisé Derek. Ils sont dans leur chambre.**

Rose traina Terry sans ménagement. Elle poussa la porte, avança et planta le brun devant elle.

**- Retrouvé.**

Elle fit un signe à Anthony et Michael et ils la rejoignirent dans le couloir. Rose adressa un sourire encourageant à Terry avant de refermer la porte.

Dérouté mais curieux, le brun se demanda ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Il s'avança et chercha le blond du regard. Il était donc là, assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Terry s'installa sur son propre lit, contigu à celui de Derek.

S'il l'avait entendu, le Poursuiveur ne le montra pas. Et pourtant…

**- J'ai pas compris, Terry. J'ai pas eu le temps.**

Le concerné ne sut quoi dire. Il se décida :

**- Je t'ai aidé. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire, alors je t'ai devancé un peu.**

Derek releva enfin la tête.

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu voulais rompre. C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler. C'est égoïste, mais je me suis dit qu'avec une dispute, ce serait moins douloureux pour moi.**

Ahuri, le blond ouvrit grand ses yeux.

**- Mais je… enfin… Non ! s'exclama-t-il.**

Terry haussa un sourcil.

**- Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête bon sang ?**

**- Mais… c'est toi. Quand tu as voulu me parler, et les filles sont arrivées, puis quand tu t'es enfui…**

Le Poursuiveur se leva d'un bond, se couvrit le front d'une main.

**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mais Terry, c'est faux ! Totalement et indubitablement faux !**

Le brun se releva à son tour, perdu.

**- Tu ne voulais pas… rompre ?**

**- Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'était pas ça !**

Reparti dans ses réflexions, Derek ne remarqua pas les yeux du Serdaigle.

**- J'étais tellement inquiet et furieux que tu ne sois plus là quand nous sommes revenus… marmonnait-il. Mais c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû finir ma phrase au lieu de fuir comme un Serpentard.**

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers Terry, qui le fixait, les pupilles voilées d'eau.

**- Terry ?**

**- Je suis… tellement désolé !**

Il s'agrippa à la chemise blanche du Poursuiveur, enfouit son visage contre le torse recouvert de tissu.

Aussitôt, Derek l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

**- C'est moi, Terry, c'est moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pardon.**

**- Quand tu as dit que tu devais me parler, j'ai tout de suite imaginé des trucs pas possibles… et puis…**

**- Je t'aime.**

Secoué, Terry leva son visage vers celui du blond.

**- Tu… tu as dit quoi ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

Il sourit un peu en le répétant.

**- C'est ça.**

Devant l'air interrogateur de Terry, il ajouta :

- **C'est ça que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure.**

Le brun ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis se décida : il attira Derek par sa cravate pour qu'il se penche, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa main derrière la nuque blonde.

Derek l'étreignit encore plus fort, rapprochant leurs corps.

Entre deux baisers, Terry murmura enfin :

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Le blond s'enhardit en entendant ces mots et approfondit leur baiser, attirant Terry à lui en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Dans la Salle Commune, les autres Serdaigle bavardaient tranquillement, attendant l'heureux retour de leurs amis. Comme cet instant semblait s'éterniser, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Piquées par la curiosité, les filles ne résistèrent pas à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir des garçons. Six têtes avides de connaître la conclusion de la dispute pointèrent dans la chambre. Ils y virent Derek allongé en travers sur son lit, Terry blotti dans ses bras. Ils dormaient, encore en uniforme. Attendries, les filles demandèrent à Anthony de fermer les rideaux pour eux. Elles s'éclipsèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre, en papotant gaiement.

**- Je suis contente que ça se soit bien terminé ! s'exclama Mandy.**

**- Moi aussi. Mais on ne saura pas ce qui s'est passé… regretta Lisa.**

**- Moi, si, fanfaronna Rose avec un sourire.**

Trois paires d'yeux avides se tournèrent vers elle. La Serdaigle s'assit confortablement sur son lit, et expliqua :

**- Derek voulait dire quelque chose à Terry, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Terry s'est persuadé que Derek voulait rompre, donc il a finalement déclenché une dispute pour que ça aille plus vite.**

**- Mais en fait, Derek n'a jamais voulu rompre ? questionna Padma.**

**- Tout à fait. Terry s'est monté la tête tout seul.**

**- Il voulait lui dire quoi alors ? quémanda Mandy.**

**- Non non. Vous lui demanderez vous-même !**

L'air déçu des filles fit sourire Rose.

** - Bon, si jamais il ne veut pas vous dire, j'avouerai tout, promit-elle.**

**- Ouais ! s'écria joyeusement la blonde.**

Ravie, elle fila vers son propre lit.

Lisa la regarda d'un air amusé puis se tourna vers Rose.

**- Tu as rendez-vous avec Blaise lundi ?**

**- Oui, répondit-elle d'un air rêveur.**

**- Et euh… Vous en êtes où ? demanda la rousse.**

Rose fit une petite moue.

**- On discute beaucoup, annonça-t-elle enfin. On apprend à se connaître.**

Lisa lui lança un regard perçant.

**- Et toi, tu en es où ?**

Rose ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils.

**- Je sais pas… Enfin, je veux dire, j'adore passer du temps avec lui, parler, et tout. Mais je ne sais pas…**

Elle hésita. La rousse profita de la brèche :

**- Écoute… Ne te vexe pas ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce ne serait pas à cause de ta cicatrice que tu as du mal à prendre position ?**

Lisa ne reçut pas en retour le regard horrifié auquel elle s'attendait. Les yeux verts se troublèrent un peu, mais ils étaient limpides lorsque Rose répondit.

**- Je commence à me faire à l'idée.**

Satisfaite, son amie l'encouragea à continuer.

**- L'idée qu'il puisse la voir me répugne de moins en moins. Il va finir par atteindre son but en fin de compte, soupira-t-elle.**

**- Qui est ?**

**- Qu'on puisse se voir en plein jour. Devant des gens, en plein lumière.**

Comme elle grimaçait, le déclic se fit dans la tête de Lisa.

**- C'est ça qui te fait peur, assena-t-elle. Tu as peur de ce que les gens vont penser en vous voyant. Pourquoi ?**

Désarçonnée, Rose ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

**- Tu as peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas qu'un Serpentard et une Serdaigle sortent ensemble ? demanda la rousse avec douceur.**

Son amie fit une petite grimace, puis elle soupira.

**- Je rends les armes. Tu es plus forte que moi à ce petit jeu. Oui, bien sûr, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils vont tous penser. Du moins ceux qui nous connaissent.**

**- Mais ?**

Rose lança un regard exaspéré à Lisa.

**- Arrête de lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre, bougonna-t-elle.**

L'intéressée eut un rire léger.

**- Dis-moi. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ça pour toi toute seule, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, pour toi et Derek…**

Elles eurent un sourire amusé.

**- C'est à cause de… de ma maladie.**

Comme Lisa fronçait les sourcils, elle clarifia :

**- J'ai peur… de lui faire mal. Tu sais, c'était tellement horrible la dernière fois… j'ai peur que, quoi que ce soit, ça prenne un jour le contrôle. Ça pourrait l'attaquer. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là.**

La rousse réfléchit longuement, puis enfin avança :

**- Tu aurais peur pour lui… Mais pas pour nous ? C'est peut être prétentieux, mais…**

**- Si, bien sûr que si, coupa Rose. J'ai peur de vous faire mal à vous aussi. Mais je me dis que, quoi qu'il se passe, vous, vous me pardonneriez, non ?**

Elle fixa intensément Lisa.

**- Oui. Je te pardonnerais. Et je suis sûre que les autres aussi.**

**- Merci.**

Rose eut un air soulagé.

**- Mais tu n'es pas sûre que lui te pardonne si jamais tu t'en prenais à lui ?**

Elle opina sans rien dire. Lisa fit la moue.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis persuadée qu'il te pardonnerait, rassura la rousse.**

Son amie lui lança un grand sourire apaisé. Elle se leva et rejoignit Lisa sur son lit, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tout en la câlinant, Rose lui murmura :

**- Merci.**

Lisa la serra dans ses bras en retour.

Les semaines passaient vite. La troisième tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se rapprochait à grande vitesse, et les examens aussi. Surtout les examens, d'après Anthony. Le grand brun avait été particulièrement perturbé d'apprendre que Diggory et Potter était exempts d'examens, en tant que Champions de Poudlard pour le Tournoi.

Rose et Blaise continuaient leurs rendez-vous, malgré la rumeur, malgré les examens qui auraient bientôt lieu.

Le lundi 19 juin, ils se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude. Au dîner, Rose n'avait pas eu faim et elle était vite sortie de table. Blaise n'avait pas tardé à la suivre, sachant où elle se rendait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur pièce, elle n'y était pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit sur une vieille table, l'attendant patiemment. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle était là.

**- Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Le ton inquiet fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille.

**- Oui, ça va, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?**

**- Hé bien, quand tu es sortie de la Grande Salle, je pensais que tu viendrais ici directement…**

**- Oh… Non, en fait je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors je suis allée demander une potion à Mme Pomfresh.**

Il se glissa près d'elle, anxieux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il, attrapant inconsciemment son poignet.**

Déstabilisée par le tourment qu'elle sentait en lui, elle répondit néanmoins.

**- J'avais un peu mal au ventre, mais je suppose que c'est à cause des examens.**

**- Ça va mieux alors ?**

**- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas tant, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.**

Il l'attira contre lui avec douceur. De plus en plus ébahie, elle se laissa faire, et les bras masculins se resserrèrent autour d'elle. La Serdaigle posa sa joue contre le torse elle entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur à lui. Blaise appuya son menton sur la tête de Rose, soupirant légèrement.

Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, le noir se détacha d'elle et l'entraina vers leur canapé. Ils prirent leurs positions habituelles, chacun à un bout du sofa, de façon à se faire face. Mais Rose n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : se blottir contre lui. Sa chaleur lui manquait.

Les discussions reprirent, sans qu'il ne fasse allusion à ce brusque élan d'affection. Elle n'osa donc pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Alors qu'ils débattaient du dernier examen en date –Potions, Rose eut un frisson. Malgré le mois de juin, elle était glacée.

Étonné, Blaise lui lança :

**- Tu as froid ?**

**- Oui, souffla-t-elle.**

**- Viens.**

Tout en parlant, il la fit venir à lui, de nouveau. Toujours stupéfaite, elle obéit au mouvement et se serra contre lui. Rose posa sa tête contre sa clavicule, il lui entoura les épaules de son bras. Enhardie, elle finit par enrouler son bras autour du torse du Serpentard. Il avait presque allongé ses jambes sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle pliait les siennes et les posait sur les cuisses du noir. Blaise referma leur étreinte en l'enveloppant de son deuxième bras.

**- Tes mains sont gelées, signala-t-il en souriant.**

**- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.**

Elle voulut enlever ses doigts, mais il l'en empêcha.

**- Non, je ne disais pas ça pour que tu les enlèves. C'était une simple constatation.**

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Détendue, Rose avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur leurs battements de cœur. Les siens lui paraissaient erratiques à côté de ceux, si calmes, de Blaise.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu dors ? la taquina-t-il.**

**- Non, chuchota-t-elle.**

Elle soupira.

**- Je suis bien, là.**

Il eut un petit rire.

**- Moi aussi, assura-t-il. Moi aussi.**

Puis, l'air de rien, il se mit à parler d'examen, du Tournoi, de tout pour se distraire. Il la sentait coller un peu plus leurs corps, recherchant la chaleur. Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle.

La soirée passa dans une bulle, une bulle toute douce, chaude et apaisante. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde.

Ils eurent du mal à se quitter, mais pourtant il le fallait : les professeurs faisaient toujours leurs rondes et le ronronnement de leurs voix leur parvenait de temps à autre.

Avant de l'écarter de lui, Blaise posa un baiser sur son front, protecteur et plein de retenu.

Enfin, leur parenthèse de douceur prit fin, et ils se séparèrent.

Le reste de la semaine passa trop lentement aux yeux de Rose. Ces examens étaient trop longs. Les regards qu'elle et Blaise échangeaient furtivement lui donnaient envie de se projeter directement au lundi prochain, rêvant de leur étreinte si douce.

Son stress ne diminua pas, au contraire il lui semblait que c'était chaque jour pire. Le vendredi, elle retourna voir l'infirmière, qui lui détecta un peu de fièvre. Mme Pomfresh la fit promettre de revenir le lendemain, après son dernier examen d'Histoire de la Magie. Rose promit, la boule au ventre à l'idée d'avoir attrapé elle ne savait trop quelle maladie qui allait lui gâcher la fin de l'année.

Samedi donc, la Serdaigle se présenta à l'infirmerie, pâle et transpirante.

La fièvre avait augmenté, et une toux sèche avait fait son apparition. Malgré les faibles protestations de Rose, Mme Pomfresh la garda avec elle. Son état n'empira pas, sans s'améliorer. Elle dormait beaucoup, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses amis de venir passer une ou deux heures avec elle, pour la distraire.

Lorsqu'ils la quittèrent, un seul resta, histoire de discuter avec elle en toute tranquillité.

**- Alors c'est ça ta dernière invention pour éviter de voir Potter se faire réduire en miettes ? railla William en s'asseyant près d'elle.**

Elle grimaça en entendant son ami parler ainsi de son favori. William n'avait jamais montré une grande sympathie pour le champion Gryffondor Rose en avait peu à peu conclu que cette attitude était due à la jalousie. De ne pas pouvoir participer au Tournoi alors qu'il était plus vieux que Potter, certainement.

**- Très drôle, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. C'est pour éviter de voir la tête de Cho Chang quand Diggory va perdre.**

Il sourit à son tour, amusé. Aucun des deux n'appréciait la cinquième année de leur maison. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le siège en bois, et appuya ses pieds contre le lit.

**- Hé ! protesta Rose, faussement indignée. Tu envahis mon espace vital, là.**

William éclata d'un rire sonore.

**- Ton espace vital? En voilà d'une nouveauté!**

Il la considéra un instant, puis reprit :

**- C'est pas pour la place que tu tiens en plus…**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça d'abord ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Que tu es tellement maigrichonne que tu ne prends pas beaucoup de place !**

**- Oui mais psychologiquement je suis é-nor-me alors j'ai besoin d'espace, tu comprends ?**

Il rit de nouveau.

**- La fièvre te fait de drôles d'effets à toi !**

Elle lui tira une langue enfantine.

**- Alors, vous avez des places réservées pour la troisième tache ?**

Comme il fronçait les sourcils, elle expliqua :

**- J'ai entendu ça dans un couloir, que les élèves devaient réserver leur place… J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais bon.**

**- Non, non, c'est comme pour les taches précédentes, premier arrivé, premier servi !**

Elle opina, satisfaite de l'explication. Puis elle demanda :

**- Alors tes examens, comment ça s'est passé ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Je ne sais pas trop… Comme je n'ai pas de concours important, c'était moins stressant que l'an dernier.**

Son amie enchaina :

**- Comment c'était avec Fol Œil ?**

**- L'examen en soi n'était pas compliqué, mais l'épreuve à passer, plus !**

**- Vous aussi, alors… souffla-t-elle.**

**- Nous aussi quoi ?**

**- Vous avez dû résister à un Impero non ?**

Il hocha la tête. Comme elle faisait une grimace, il la fixa un instant. Puis il associa l'état dans lequel était Rose depuis le début des examens et l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

**- Tu n'y es pas arrivée, c'est ça ? murmura-t-il alors.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Non, lâcha la jeune fille d'un air désespéré. J'avais tellement de fièvre, que je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais… Et puis le sort m'a tellement calmée, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'obéir.**

Son ton était amer.

**- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça te pénalise beaucoup… Tu as fait une dissertation sur les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables aussi ?**

**- Oui. À ce moment-là j'étais plus en forme.**

**- Tu vois, ça devrait aller quand même, rassura-t-il. La pratique ne comptait que pour un tiers je crois.**

Il sourit devant l'air soulagé de son amie. Pensif, il ajouta :

**- Il parait que Maugrey avait envisagé de nous faire subir le Doloris au début des cours.**

**- Tu penses ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

**- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Mais ce prof est tellement paranoïaque que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je me demande ce qu'on ressent avec le Doloris…**

Rose ferma les yeux. Après avoir vu l'exemple de l'araignée se tordant de douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle _savait_ ce qu'on ressentait lors d'un Doloris. La jeune fille l'avait expérimenté plus d'une fois, sans l'aide de personne.

**- Rose ? Ça va ?**

La voix inquiète de William la ramena à la réalité.

**- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle.**

**- Tu pensais à tes crises non ?**

**- Ma parole, tu lis dans mes pensées ! moqua-t-elle en souriant.**

**- Disons que tu as une expression particulière quand tu en parles ou que tu y penses, expliqua-t-il.**

**- Ah bon ?**

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

**- Comme si… plus personne n'existait autour de toi. Il ne reste que toi, et ta douleur.**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Étonnée qu'il ait remarqué tant de choses, Rose pencha la tête sur le côté. Remarquant sa surprise, William sourit avec maladresse. Il poursuivit malgré tout :

**- Tes paupières se plissent un peu, puis tu fronces le nez, comme s'il y avait une mauvaise odeur.**

Elle sourit à l'explication. Le Serdaigle tendit la main avec un sourire en coin.

**- Les coins de tes lèvres se crispent un peu, souffla-t-il. Comme si tu t'attendais à ce que la douleur revienne subitement.**

Disant cela, il frôla la bouche de Rose du bout des doigts, un toucher si ténu que Rose crut l'avoir rêvé. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était penché _si_ près d'elle. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, attendant ce qu'il allait faire. William sourit nerveusement, puis caressa doucement sa mâchoire avant de s'éloigner, comme à regret. Muette, Rose le fixait. Il se racla la gorge.

**- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il.**

Il sourit, se leva et ajouta d'une voix… tendre ? :

**- Remets-toi vite.**

William se pencha et posa prudemment ses lèvres sur son front, puis disparut après un dernier sourire. Rose passa d'un état de stupéfaction totale à une réjouissance profonde. Ignorant son propre sourire extatique, Rose pensa :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à m'embrasser sur le front ?_

Finalement épuisée, elle glissa peu à peu dans un sommeil profond et agité à cause de sa fièvre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, Blaise était près d'elle, assis. Il ne la regardait pas quand elle s'éveilla, et la jeune fille en profita pour l'observer en douce. Malgré ses quinze ans, il paraissait plus mûr, plus réfléchi que certains de ses camarades. Ce côté mature était accentué par ses yeux noirs, surmontés de sourcils épais. Ses mâchoires étaient robustes, et le Serpentard devenait menaçant dès qu'il les contractait.

En grandissant, il allait certainement devenir plus imposant –c'est du moins ce que pensait Rose à cet instant. Un homme capable de l'aider à contrôler la maladie qui la rongeait. Elle chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête. Comme elle bougeait légèrement, Blaise tourna les yeux vers elle.

**- Salut, Rose.**

Comme il n'avait plus d'impératifs scolaires, il était venu la rejoindre. Il était évident que Rose allait manquer la Troisième Tache, et le Serpentard obtint facilement de l'infirmière l'autorisation de rester pour la soirée avec la malade, qui allait « _**tellement s'ennuyer, alors que les autres feraient la fête ».**_

La Serdaigle avait sommé tous ses amis d'aller regarder le Tournoi, mais seul le noir lui avait fermement fait opposition. Soulagée malgré tout qu'il reste, elle ne lui en voulût pas longtemps.

Il lui fit la conversation, lui relatant ce qui s'était passé après l'Histoire de la Magie il lui fit aussi la lecture, contant de façon théâtrale le dernier article de Rita Skeeter.

Il la laissa en paix lorsqu'un léger mal de tête lui prit. Jamais Blaise ne l'avouerait, mais il était mort de trouille. Il était terrifié que la maladie de Rose ne refasse des siennes ce soir-là.

Peut être qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Le mal de tête empira. Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait rien faire, malgré toutes ses potions, et elle n'eut pas le cœur à renvoyer Blaise, vu la ferveur avec laquelle Rose s'accrochait à lui. La fièvre monta. Ses tempes dégoulinaient de sueur. Blaise ne la lâchait pas, sa panique grandissante. Tendu, il était près à bondir pour la clouer de nouveau au sol.

Soudain, le corps de Rose s'arc-bouta violemment. Elle écrasa la main de Blaise de ses doigts crispés. Elle hurla. Pourtant l'infirmière ne venait pas, malgré ses appels désespérés. Abandonné face à une Rose en proie à une nouvelle crise, Blaise allait devoir s'en charger seul.

Les cris de Rose continuaient, stridents, longs, douloureux. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de la dernière fois : là c'était elle qui s'exprimait. Elle souffrait. Non. C'était au-delà de la souffrance. Désemparé, Blaise ne pouvait qu'assister.

Le corps frêle s'agita spasmodiquement. On ne voyait plus que le blanc de ses yeux, les iris verts avaient roulé dans leurs orbites. La Serdaigle glapit de nouveau, prise de convulsions plus violentes que jamais. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, elle risquait de se couper la langue. Il voulut s'approcher, mais la main glaciale qui le tenait était fermement serrée, et le bras se tendit pour éloigner Blaise du corps en peine. Ahuri, il s'aperçut que tout, tout en Rose trépidait, sauf son bras gauche. Celui qui le maintenait loin d'elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il fut éjecté en arrière, quelques mètres plus loin il heurta le mur de pierre, poussant un gémissement étouffé. Rose venait de le propulser à quelques mètres d'elle avec la seule force de son _bras_.

Elle hurla de nouveau. Son cri se modulait, allant du très aigu, insupportable, à un grave qui laissait présager le pire.

Puis elle s'immobilisa. Elle se tut. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle semblait fixer le plafond. Blaise fit un pas en avant.

**- Rose ?**

Son ton était hésitant. Il voulut s'approcher de plus près sans succès. Ébahi, il comprit qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ avancer plus. C'était impossible, son corps n'y arrivait pas, ne voulait pas. Comme s'il y avait eu une barrière entre elle et lui. Comme si elle était entourée d'un champ de force qui éloignait quiconque voulait s'approcher d'elle.

Le corps blanc se tendit à nouveau. Ses dents grincèrent furieusement.

Et puis là, tout bascula. C'était impossible. Et pourtant.

Le corps de Rose se souleva dans les airs. Comme si elle lévitait, sous l'influence d'un sale tour de magie. Mais personne ne lui jetait de sort. Les draps qui la recouvraient glissèrent et tombèrent au sol en un tas informe.

Une fois suspendue dans les airs, à la verticale, le vent sembla souffler tout autour d'elle. De plus en plus fort, toujours vite, Blaise ne la voyait pratiquement plus. Et puis c'était là. Rose était enveloppée d'une sorte de boule, faite de fumée, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. C'était vert. Comme ses yeux. La jeune fille se recroquevilla, comme pour se protéger. Pourtant, elle n'était plus vraiment consciente. Le vent continuait à souffler, violemment, soulevant les rideaux et les draps, faisant tomber des fioles. Blaise se protégea les yeux, sans détacher son regard de l'étrange spectacle.

La lumière de la boule était aveuglante. Elle semblait tournoyer sur elle-même, tenant Rose en son sein. La couleur commençait à changer. Le vert s'assombrissait, tout était plus opaque d'un coup. Cela tournait tellement vite… Bientôt, ce fut noir. Et Blaise ne pouvait plus voir Rose.

Mais il put l'entendre. Elle hurla. Encore et encore. Une douleur profonde semblait lui déchirer les entrailles. Quelque chose lui faisait plus mal que la Mort elle-même. Quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un _Doloris_ lancé par un terrible mage. La boule noire tournait toujours.

Le cri se transforma. Il devint différent, différent de la voix de Rose. C'était _l'autre_, celle de la dernière fois, qui avait parlé à sa place. Elle était plus rauque d'un coup, mais c'était elle. Blaise l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Abandonnant la protection de ses yeux, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Entendre Rose qui souffrait, qui n'était plus elle, c'était douloureux. Ses tympans lui vrillaient, assommés par la puissance du cri. Cela n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Le vent se déchainait toujours, faisant trembler les fenêtres, soufflant la lumière des torches. Bientôt la lumière ne provint plus que de l'extérieur et de la boule de fumée opaque. Elle luisait, malgré son inexorable noirceur. Le cri s'évanouit dans les airs. Le silence était seulement brisé par ce que le vent touchait, par ce qu'il faisait tomber. Il semblait vouloir tout dévaster. Blaise se demandait où Rose était maintenant. Si elle était toujours en vie.

La boule semblait ralentir à présent. Il ne la quitta pas du regard une seule seconde lorsqu'elle éclata, dissipant la fumée noire. Il garda les yeux ouverts quand une masse sombre apparut. Ses iris sombres suivirent la chute de cette chose étrangère.

Elle tomba de très haut, et Blaise comprit, juste avant que _ça_ ne s'écrase sur le lit aux draps blancs. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, car la couchette éclatait sous le choc du poids. Elle était à quelques mètres de Blaise.

Un animal. Énorme à ses yeux. Une panthère qui roula sur le côté, écrasant une fiole vide. Elle poussa un grondement de douleur. S'immobilisant, le félin leva sa tête vers le noir. Il vit une fine cicatrice sur le visage velu.

La bête soufflait, allongée sur le flanc. Elle paraissait épuisée du sang coulait de sa patte avant, maculant son pelage noir et le marbre du sol. Ses yeux verts étaient braqués sur un Blaise Zabini terrorisé, adossé au mur, les jambes tremblantes. À ce moment-là, Cédric Diggory mourait de la main de Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir était revenu à la vie.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Help!

**Chapitre 5 : Help !**

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne, Derek Dent, William Van der Voo et quelques autres sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_Présence d'un couple homosexuel._

_Toujours un grand merci à Lisiane-Black et à « la retardataire » )_

_Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour le boucler aussi vite. Je sais pas x)_

* * *

_Été 1993_

**- Rose…**

Elle l'écarte d'un geste, puis entre dans la petite chambre. Tout est froid, blanc. Stérilisé. Elle s'approche lentement, fixant le corps allongé. Puis elle est suffisamment proche pour toucher la main inanimée. Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, elle plaque sa main gauche contre sa bouche. Son estomac se tord, elle a envie de vomir.

**- Olivia… murmure-t-elle, la voix cassée.**

Sa nourrice ne répond pas. Elle semble dormir, mais c'est artificiel. Un sommeil donné par sortilège. Olivia sort juste de la salle d'opération. Rose se laisse tomber sur une chaise, sans lâcher sa gouvernante. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

**- Nanny… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

En réalité, elle le sait. Alors elle se souvient.

_Rose est dans sa chambre, finissant de s'habiller. Comme elle n'arrive pas à lacer sa robe dans le dos, elle va jusqu'à la chambre d'Olivia. Elle sait qu'elle est là. Elle frappe légèrement, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle glisse sa tête dans l'encadrement :_

_**- Nanny ? Tu pourrais venir m'aid… Nanny ?**_

_Olivia est à genoux par terre, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Rose se précipite, affolée._

_**- Nanny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

_La gouvernante a du mal à respirer, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Rose la soutient un instant, puis sa nourrice glisse dans ses bras, tombe évanouie._

_**- ALFRED ! hurle Rose. ALFRED ! AU SECOURS !**_

_Des pas se précipitent à l'étage. Le majordome met des heures à arriver aux yeux de Rose._

_**- Mademoiselle, que… Par Merlin !**_

_Le vieil homme se précipite. Il attrape le bras d'Olivia, cherche son pouls. Rose lui lance des regards affolés, désespérés. Puis sans un mot, le majordome agrippe sa jeune maîtresse et la gouvernante, et transplane. Ils arrivent dans le hall des urgences de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste._

_**- Aidez-nous ! braille Rose.**_

_Aussitôt, une véritable armée de Médicomages et d'infirmiers les entourent._

_Rose se souvient à peine de cet instant._

_Ils allongent Olivia, lui plantent des tuyaux de partout, tentant de la ranimer. Le brancard parcourt des couloirs, Rose court à côté, infatigable, elle ne veut pas laisser sa Nanny toute seule. Puis elle est écartée par une infirmière, qui lui assure que tout va bien se passer._

_Trou noir._

_La voilà face à un Médicomage, qui lui parle en une langue inconnue. Voyant l'air abattu et les yeux voilés de la jeune fille, le médecin résume :_

_**- Ses bronches se sont obstruées. Heureusement que vous étiez là, ajoute-t-il d'un air rassurant.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**__ est la seule question qui lui traverse l'esprit._

_L'homme soupire._

_**- Écoutez Miss, je dois vous dire quelque chose de difficile…**_

_Il hésite. Elle est si jeune, la fille en face de lui. Et il va falloir qu'elle grandisse plus vite que prévu._

_**- Mais dites-le ! s'exclame Rose, qui retrouve sa hargne.**_

_**- Votre euh…**_

_**- Gouvernante, complète-t-elle impatiemment.**_

_**- Elle a un cancer.**_

_Vertiges._

_**- Mademoiselle ?**_

_**- Un cancer ? Où ? Comment ?**_

_Nouveau soupir._

_**- Nous avons trouvé des métastases un peu partout… Principalement dans les poumons, c'est là que de petites tumeurs se sont transformées en cancer.**_

_**- Mais vous allez tout enlever, n'est-ce pas ? Dites ?**_

_Son ton est suppliant. Il se frotte les yeux._

_**- C'est trop tard, Miss. C'est un type de cancer très agressif, et il est trop installé pour que nous puissions tenter quoi que ce soit sans blesser encore plus votre gouvernante.**_

_Elle chancèle. Alfred la retient, puis la fait asseoir sur un siège en plastique froid. Les yeux perdus, elle relève la tête et trouve la force de demander :_

_**- Alors quoi ?**_

_**- Je suis désolé, Miss… On ne pourra que soulager sa douleur, maintenant.**_

_Rose laisse échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé. Le fidèle majordome lui presse l'épaule._

_**- Combien de temps ? murmure-t-elle.**_

_Il hésite un peu, puis répond doucement :_

_**- Deux ans… peut être trois. Son état va empirer au fur et à mesure que le cancer se propagera.**_

_Elle sent son souffle s'arrêter. Elle suffoque, puis comprend que des larmes lui traversent les joues. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste prostrée là, le visage trempé, secouée de sanglots, soutenue par Alfred._

_Puis quelqu'un vient les chercher, leur dit qu'Olivia est dans une chambre et qu'ils peuvent aller la voir. Son père vient d'arriver, il essaie de lui parler avant qu'elle n'entre. Elle le pousse._

Rose renifle. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est remise à pleurer.

Deux ou trois ans. Et sa vie va s'arrêter. C'est inéluctable.

La machine émet des bips plus pressés, plus rapprochés. Olivia se réveille. Rose se compose un visage, malgré ses yeux rouges.

Deux ou trois ans. Il faut profiter de chaque instant, à présent.

La gouvernante tourne la tête vers « son » enfant.

**- Salut, Nanny.**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très floues pour Rose. La plupart du temps, elle était à l'infirmerie, entourée de personnes et d'autres. On la laissa sortir pour le banquet de fin d'année.

À bien y réfléchir, elle aurait préféré ne pas y aller. Ce fut horrible. Cédric Diggory étant mort, la Grande Salle fut tendue de draps noirs, à sa mémoire. Rose n'entendit qu'à peine les hommages faits au Poufsouffle et à Harry Potter par Dumbledore.

Elle peinait à revenir sur terre. Tout était difforme dans son esprit, les visages, les bâtiments, elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue.

Enfin ce fut terminé, on les laissa rentrer chez eux. Rose quittait l'horreur surréaliste de ces dernières semaines pour se replonger dans la vie réelle. Qui n'était guère mieux, tout compte fait.

Voldemort était de retour. Quoi qu'en pourrait dire le Ministère, elle croyait Dumbledore, et Harry. Pas ces ministres corrompus.

Et Olivia était toujours malade.

Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsque son majordome ouvrit la porte du manoir Wayne pour l'accueillir.

Les premiers jours, Rose avait du mal à quitter le chevet de sa gouvernante. Olivia semblait en forme, mais elle avait interdiction de quitter son lit.

Le cancer qui la rongeait ne le lui permettait pas.

La maladie avait été décelée presque deux ans plus tôt, alors que Rose commençait sa troisième année. D'abord, la tumeur avait été localisée, mais impossible à enlever, avaient dit les Médicomages. Puis elle s'était développée. Maintenant, Olivia n'avait plus le droit de marcher, ni même de respirer correctement. La situation avait empirée depuis le départ de Rose en septembre dernier.

Le cancer était trop développé pour être guéri.

Olivia était condamnée, elle le savait. Elle pouvait espérer encore un an, voire deux, à vivre.

Les handicaps physiques de la gouvernante n'altéraient en rien ses facultés mentales, et Rose dut passer des jours à tout lui raconter de la fin de son année : la dernière crise, qui l'avait presque tuée, la mort de Cédric Diggory, le retour de Voldemort nié par le Ministère de la Magie, mais affirmé par Dumbledore et le jeune Potter. Et la transformation.

Olivia savait déjà tout du reste, les crises précédentes, Blaise, William. Rose avait tout raconté par lettre au fur et à mesure.

L'été qui s'annonçait allait être long. Rose se sentait coupable de laisser sa Nanny seule, alors elle ne quittait pas le Manoir. Après avoir terminé ses devoirs –activité qui lui occupait l'esprit- la Serdaigle se préoccupa de savoir comment la maisonnée se débrouillait sans Olivia à la gérance.

Alfred avait tout mené de main de maître le Manoir tournait au ralenti en l'absence continu de Rose, et sans la présence du patriarche, mais il tournait.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, son père. Derek lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle se souvenait seulement de sa présence lors d'un entretien avec Dumbledore, puis plus rien.

Désœuvrée, Rose tournait en rond, le plus souvent dans le jardin. Elle évitait mentalement de penser à ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne après le rendez-vous, s'empêchait de se remémorer les scènes.

Fin juillet, allongée dans l'herbe en plein soleil, Rose posa son livre et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. Elle s'autorisa enfin à repenser à la réunion qui s'était tenue dans le bureau de Dumbledore, juste avant la fin de l'année. Malgré la mort de Diggory et les évènements récents, le directeur avait tenu à recevoir la jeune malade, afin de lui parler.

Tout d'abord, Rose avait cru qu'il allait la renvoyer. Qui voudrait d'un monstre ? D'une sorcière capable de se transformer en animal _contre sa volonté _? Elle devait forcément être dangereuse.

C'est un peu tendue qu'elle entra dans la vaste pièce. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver son père, qui se leva d'un bond à son entrée.

**- Rose !**

Il se dirigea vers elle, et, semblant réfréner l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, il se contenta de lui presser l'épaule.

**- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait absolument nous parler avant que tu ne quittes l'école.**

Sa fille frissonna en entendant ces mots. Elle allait devoir quitter l'école… est-ce qu'une autre académie voudrait bien d'elle ? Peut être, si elle parvenait à cacher sa condition suffisamment longtemps. Comme son père l'entraînait avec lui, elle le suivit docilement et s'assit prudemment dans l'un des fauteuils face au grand bureau de bois. Elle laissa trainer son regard sur la multitude d'objets qui l'environnaient. La jeune fille attendait que le directeur ne prenne la parole. Pourtant le vieil homme la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et lui prête attention.

**- Rose. Je conçois que les récents évènements puissent être perturbants, mais il faut que nous parlions de ta situation.**

Rose n'avait pas grand souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, à part ce qui la concernait.

**- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. La maladie dont tu es infectée a un nom.**

Erwan et sa fille ouvrirent des yeux ronds le père cherchait ses mots, abasourdi.

**- Mais, enfin… comment est-ce possible ? N'était-ce pas une maladie inconnue ?**

**- Non. Très peu de personnes savent qu'elle existe en fait, mais elle existe bel et bien.**

Rose lui lança un regard noir après quelques secondes de silence.

**- Vous m'avez menti, siffla-t-elle en colère. Vous m'avez laissée croire que personne ne pourrait me soigner. Mensonge !**

**- Non, démentit calmement le directeur. Personne ne peut te soigner, Rose. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.**

La jeune fille desserra les poings, ne s'apercevant pas de la position protectrice que son père venait d'adopter derrière elle. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant les explications.

**- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un Médicomage allemand a du faire face à une maladie inconnue. C'était la même que la tienne. Malgré ses efforts, il n'a pas pu trouver de remède, ou même l'origine du mal. Il a fait appel à une équipe de scientifiques anglais. Ils ont travaillé plusieurs années dessus, fait des tests sur des cobayes, mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Puis, un jour, une des chercheuses a trouvé d'où venait le virus. Elle a été obligée de quitter l'Angleterre pour continuer ses recherches elle avait presque trouvé, et avait besoin d'étendre ses recherches à l'échelle mondiale.**

Le vieil homme darda un regard perçant sur son élève et le père.

**- Avant de partir, elle a eu le temps de me faire parvenir ses notes.**

Les pupilles de Rose s'étrécirent. Le directeur reprit d'une voix neutre :

**- Pour te résumer, la scientifique a pu déterminer quatre stades d'évolution de la maladie phase Une, l'Infection phase Deux, le Développement phase Trois, la Métamorphose et la quatrième, la mort.**

Cette fois, Rose sentit la main de son père presser son épaule.

**- Tu auras compris que tu es passée par les trois premiers stades. Pourtant, dans les rapports, les stades Trois et Quatre étaient indissociables. L'un entrainait forcément l'autre, pour tous les tests effectués.**

Il leur laissa le temps de considérer ces révélations. Erwan soupira et raffermit sa prise sur sa fille, comme si elle risquait de lui échapper.

**- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit de la même maladie ? demanda-t-il brusquement.**

**- Les symptômes, mon cher Erwan. Ils correspondent tous. Ainsi que les antécédents.**

**- Les antécédents ?**

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit le nom que l'équipe de scientifiques avait donné à la maladie ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- La Pathologie de l'Animagus.**

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse faire de commentaire, il poursuivit :

**- Cette maladie est rare, car elle ne peut se développer que si le malade a un Animagus parmi les membres de sa famille. Il a été aussi avancé l'hypothèse que cela ne pouvait se produire que d'un sujet féminin à un autre, mais ce n'est pas certain. Après tout, les malades étaient très peu, et aucune à notre connaissance n'a jamais franchi le stade Trois sans mourir.**

Erwan se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise. Sa fille semblait réfléchir, puis elle articula lentement :

**- Donc… ma mère et moi avons hérité d'un gène particulier qui provenait indirectement de Minerva, et il s'est développé dans mon corps ? Et j'y ai survécu, contrairement aux autres patients ?**

Le directeur hocha la tête.

**- Je suis un Animagus, alors.**

Son père ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Rose soupira, puis reprit, le visage éclairé et plus enthousiaste :

**- Je ne vais plus faire de crise alors ?**

**- Personne ne peut le certifier, Rose, mais c'est probable. Puisque le virus a terminé son évolution sans que tu ne meures, il est possible que désormais, tu ne sois plus qu'un Animagus « classique ».**

Elle repartit dans ses réflexions. Une autre question lui traversa l'esprit :

**- Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer alors ?**

**- Non, Rose. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début, la Serdaigle se détendit. Elle n'allait pas devoir quitter son école et ses amis. Elle soupira. Il fallait que ça lui arrive, à elle. Mais bon, elle n'était pas morte, contrairement à tous les autres. Il y avait plutôt de quoi se réjouir tout compte fait !

**- Encore une chose, Rose. Je préfèrerai que tu gardes ton nouveau statut pour toi.**

Elle allait parler, mais Dumbledore la coupa :

**- Je t'autorise à en parler à tes amis, tes camarades de chambre. Cela pourrait leur éviter des situations étranges. Mais faites en sorte de ne pas l'ébruiter.**

Son regard très sérieux fit opiner Rose.

**- Je vous le promets. Ma famille et mes amis. Personne d'autre.**

Il adressa un sourire au père ébahi, et se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entrevue.

La jeune fille soupira, abandonnant définitivement son livre. Elle avait eu le temps de tourner et de retourner les paroles du directeur dans tous les sens. Finalement, Dumbledore en savait plus long sur sa maladie qu'il ne l'avait fait comprendre au début. Ça n'étonnait Rose qu'à moitié, mais elle restait quand même agacée : pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ?

Présentement, ce n'était pas le problème à résoudre.

**- Concentre-toi, s'intima-t-elle à voix basse.**

Elle résuma une fois de plus les nouvelles informations dont elle disposait.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait encore failli mourir, _mais là ça devient commun, pensa-t-elle._

Toutes ses crises terribles n'avaient finalement abouti qu'à une chose : Rose était devenue un Animagus.

Faute de meilleur terme, Dumbledore avait expliqué que le nom était _Pathologie de l'Animagus_, que Rose trouvait moche à pleurer.

_Ils auraient pu trouver un nom plus ronflant._

Bref, puisque certains parents d'Animagus pouvaient contracter cette maladie, Minerva étant un _chat_, Rose avait hérité d'un gène particulier, qui faisait d'elle un animal en puissance. Voilà qu'un mystère était résolu.

Rose était une panthère, elle n'avait rien demandé, et en plus elle avait souffert pour le devenir.

**- Point positif : plus de crise, résuma la jeune fille.**

Il fallait juste qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se transformer depuis la première fois, persuadée qu'avec la chance qu'elle avait, ce serait particulièrement _douloureux_.

Ensuite : Minerva s'en voulait énormément, profondément persuadée que c'était entièrement sa faute si Rose avait souffert pendant des mois. La jeune fille l'avait réconfortée comme elle le pouvait.

Autre souci : qui savait ?

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie que tout le monde soit au courant, et de toute façon, Dumbledore avait été formel.

_Résumons : les professeurs de Poudlard certainement, Dumbledore, ma famille –ça au moins ce n'est pas long, mes Serdaigle et Blaise et William._

Qui en avait parlé à d'autres personnes ? Derek à ses parents peut être. Ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle espérait que ce fut tout. Il lui semblait leur avoir demandé d'être discrets, mais elle n'était plus très sûre, après tout.

Rose avait l'impression qu'un mois de sa vie avait disparu, qu'elle n'y avait pas assisté. On était le 25 juillet, et ses souvenirs étaient trop flous pour en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Elle échangeait des lettres avec ses amis, bien sûr. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais en même temps, tout le monde semblait si soulagée. Rose aussi l'était.

**- Concentre-toi, grogna-t-elle à nouveau.**

Elle avait survécu. C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à retenir d'important. Et c'était terminé.

Momentanément apaisée, Rose regarda les frêles nuages qui parcouraient le ciel bleu.

_Blaise._

Ah non. Ça n'allait pas recommencer.

Pourtant, le Serpentard ne l'avait pas contactée depuis longtemps. Cela l'inquiétait un peu. Ses souvenirs étaient enveloppés d'un épais brouillard, mais il lui semblait pourtant se souvenir de la présence du grand noir à ses côtés, à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était plus si sûre, à tout bien réfléchir.

Agacée, elle secoua la tête et se leva brutalement. Elle traversa le parc dans l'autre sens, pour rejoindre le Manoir. La journée déclinait, et l'ombre du bâtiment assombrissait la pelouse. Rose s'arrêta un instant et contempla sa demeure.

Les hauts murs, les trois niveaux, la tourelle et le toit de tuiles noires. Plus loin, la silhouette de la maison des employés. D'ici, elle voyait la salle à manger à travers la baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée, puis au-dessus trônait le balcon de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'y rendait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur tout le parc –et au-delà.

_Un vrai château de princesse, songea-t-elle. Mais complètement froid et vide._

Elle avala sa salive et entra par la baie vitrée qui était grande ouverte pour accueillir la chaleur de l'été.

Le 10 août à 15h précises, Erwan Wayne rentra chez lui. Tout le monde était au garde-à-vous dans le Manoir. Rose vit la berline arriver par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé le début d'après-midi. Alfred, le jardinier Curtis, la femme de chambre Marine et les trois elfes de maison étaient parfaitement alignés à l'entrée. Ne manquaient qu'Olivia et sa protégée.

La jeune fille soupira en regardant un homme sortir de la berline : de taille moyenne, il portait un costume sombre et bien coupé. Ses cheveux autrefois noir foncé grisonnaient par endroits. Il releva la tête et sembla apercevoir sa fille, qui ne fit pas un geste. L'homme se retourna pour attraper sa serviette à l'arrière de la voiture, puis fit signe au chauffeur qu'il pouvait aller se garer. Alfred se chargea de lui prendre sa mallette et Erwan Wayne entra enfin dans le hall.

Sa fille, toujours au premier étage, poussa un soupir supplémentaire et quitta la vaste pièce pleine de livres. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et aperçut son père au bas des marches, qui allait monter.

**- Rose. Comment vas-tu ?**

Elle le rejoignit en bas.

**- Bien. Pourquoi tu es rentré ?**

Il ne se formalisa pas de l'accueil peu chaleureux de sa fille. Après tout, il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner.

**- J'ai pu quitter l'entreprise plus tôt, répondit-il sereinement.**

**- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle s'écroule sans toi ? railla Rose en se dirigeant vers le salon.**

Il la suivit et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur une table basse en chêne. Décidant de ne pas s'en formaliser, son père répondit enfin :

**- Ils survivront sans moi pour quelques jours.**

Rose pencha la tête sur le côté, assise face à lui sur un canapé en cuir noir.

**- Quelques jours ?**

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**- Oh, je vois. Tu vas monter une autre boîte en parallèle c'est ça ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Je prends des vacances.**

**- Des vacances ?**

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand. Erwan Wayne ne prenait jamais de vacances. Jamais, jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils, une supposition faisant chemin dans son esprit.

**- On ne va pas déménager quand même ?**

Cela lui paraissait absurde, mais après tout… avec les évènements récents…

**- Non, Rose. Je voudrais que nous partions en voyage.**

**- Qui, nous ?**

Était-elle vraiment étonnée ou faisait-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre ? se demanda alors son père.

**- Nous deux, Rose, répondit-il finalement.**

Il y eut un blanc, sa fille semblant digérer la nouvelle.

**- Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.**

Erwan parut désarçonné un instant. Il pesa ses mots et expliqua :

**- J'aimerai qu'on puisse passer du temps tous les deux, loin de notre environnement habituel.**

Comme elle ouvrait encore la bouche, il ajouta précipitamment :

**- Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.**

Elle sembla considérer l'offre en penchant la tête sur le côté. L'homme face à elle se frotta les yeux puis enchaîna :

**- Tu as failli mourir. Je me suis rendu compte que je… je n'ai pas vraiment été présent pour toi, tu sais. Tu dois m'en vouloir, ce que je peux comprendre.**

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle approuve vigoureusement, mais elle se contenta de le fixer calmement.

**- Peut être que tu vas penser qu'il est trop tard pour tenter de te connaître **_**vraiment**_**, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Si tu me laisses une chance.**

Ce genre de déclaration était tout nouveau pour lui, et il se sentait un peu maladroit. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie en apprenant que sa fille avait failli mourir, alors qu'il était si loin –trop loin d'elle. Il voulait essayer de se rattraper.

Pour l'instant, il ne recevait aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, qui gardait son air impassible. Ses yeux verts étaient dans le vague, son visage fermé, sa bouche pincée. Elle portait une de ces robes d'été légères qu'elle affectionnait tant, bleu clair. Erwan réalisa soudainement que sa fille avait beaucoup changé, en si peu de temps.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais véritablement prêté attention à l'apparence de Rose, hormis le fait qu'il vérifiait si sa tenue était impeccable lorsqu'il recevait des clients ou des gens importants.

Elle avait maigri, aussi. Beaucoup pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Sa peau très pâle était à peine rosie par le soleil anglais. Des cernes violets lui mangeaient le visage. Ses yeux verts et vifs tranchaient avec cette apparence frêle, maladive.

Oui, décidément, une semaine de vacances dans un autre pays allait lui faire du bien.

**- D'accord.**

Tout à sa rêverie, Erwan ne comprit pas d'abord et lui fit répéter.

**- J'ai dit, c'est d'accord pour les vacances.**

Elle ne sourit pas, elle ne fit pas un geste d'encouragement. Mais elle avait accepté. Son père étira ses fines lèvres jusqu'à ce que ses dents se dévoilent.

**- Bien. Je suis content que tu acceptes.**

**- Je pourrai écrire à Derek ? fut sa seule réponse.**

En quelques jours, Erwan avait décidé d'une destination : ce serait les Bahamas, et plus précisément sur l'île de New Providence, où se trouvait la capitale Nassau.

Rose ne manifesta pas plus d'émotion que la dernière fois en présence de son père.

Elle avait aussitôt écrit à Derek pour lui raconter la proposition de son père elle détailla ses doutes, sa crainte que tout cela ne fut pas vrai. La jeune fille avait envie de croire son père, qu'ils allaient devenir plus proches, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante. Son ami la rassura comme il pouvait, car il croyait aux bonnes intentions d'Erwan. Il en profita pour lui donner des nouvelles de toute sa famille, qui espérait que la Serdaigle puisse leur rendre visite avant la rentrée, comme chaque année. Elle promit, puis deux jours avant le départ, Rose se préoccupa de faire ses bagages.

Tout ce temps, son père avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, de la faire parler de son année scolaire. Elle répondait aussi sincèrement que possible, mais n'évoqua pas une seule fois Blaise ou William. Ni les altercations avec Malefoy, et encore moins les rumeurs sur son compte. Au bout de trois jours, l'homme d'affaires connaissait les prénoms des amis les plus proches de sa fille, et également ce qu'elle pensait des professeurs de Poudlard. Ils parlèrent aussi du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, auquel il n'avait bien sûr jamais assisté. Il parut sincèrement surpris lorsqu'il apprit que Viktor Krum était élève à Durmstrang, et ne se lassa pas d'entendre sa fille parler des taches que les Champions avaient du effectuer. Ils ne passèrent pas sous silence la maladie de Rose, pourtant réticente à aborder le sujet. Avec douceur, son père l'amena à en parler. Erwan apprit alors peu à peu les différentes crises que sa fille avait faites, puis l'écouta détailler la toute dernière, celle qui l'avait définitivement changée. Elle réalisa que son père ne savait même pas quel était son Animagus.

**- Une panthère, père. Je pensais que le directeur t'en avait parlé.**

Il haussa un sourcil, exactement comme Rose le faisait parfois.

**- Vraiment ? C'est… intéressant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?**

**- Que tu ais choisi l'animal préféré de ta mère.**

Il y eut un silence. Toute l'attention de Rose était tournée vers son père. Elle clarifia pourtant un point :

**- Je n'ai rien choisi du tout. Alors, mère aimait les panthères ?**

Comme elle paraissait sincèrement étonnée, il confirma.

**- Elles la fascinaient. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais c'est ainsi…**

**- Je ne sais vraiment rien d'elle, tout compte fait, lança Rose.**

**- Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir, trancha sèchement son père.**

Il quitta la pièce rapidement et ne reparut qu'au dîner.

_Donc, ne pas aborder le sujet « mère » avec père. Noté._

Même si Rose s'intéressait de temps à autre à sa mère biologique, cela lui sortit vite de la tête. Pour elle, Olivia était sa mère.

_Et Olivia va mourir._

NON ! Ne pense pas à ça. Pas à ça. Pour l'instant, elle vit. Rose monta au second pour lui tenir compagnie.

Finalement, ce fut la veille du départ. Erwan était resté jusque tard au travail, afin de tout boucler avant ses vacances. Rose elle, avait achevé les valises avec l'aide de Marine.

Ils dînèrent vers 21h. Ils en étaient au plat principal –baron d'agneau au mélange de deux haricots, quand Alfred les interrompit. Le majordome annonçait un visiteur qui souhaitait parler au maître de maison au plus vite. Erwan se tamponna le coin des lèvres avant de se lever, les sourcils froncés.

Rose le suivit du regard, délaissant son assiette qui refroidissait. Elle entendit les éclats de deux voix masculines –son père, et une qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le ton de son père semblait de plus en plus sec, plus fort aussi. L'autre semblait presque supplier.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

Voix d'homme mais peu virile, ton tremblant qui répondait à son père de manière déférente. Un subalterne. Qui suppliait que le patron accorde une faveur. Agacée de ne pas les entendre mieux, elle se leva et s'approcha du hall où étaient restés les deux hommes. Elle se planta derrière la porte, invisible.

**- Monsieur Wayne, je vous en prie ! Nous avons besoin de vous.**

**- Vous avez reçu mes instructions, Hagen. Je ne pouvais pas être plus clair.**

Intriguée, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage.

**- La base de Chicago s'affole ! Les taux de change sont au plus bas. Ils ne nous écoutent plus ! Si ça continue, ils vont faire une révolution !**

Elle entendit son père soupirer.

**- Je viens de poser des vacances. Pour la première fois en vingt ans.**

**- Je sais bien Monsieur, mais… on ne peut pas se passer de vous.**

**- Ne serait-ce que pour une semaine ? Je dois partir avec ma fille. On a besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.**

Elle crispa ses doigts sur le chambranle de la porte.

**- Je vous en prie, vous pourrez partir après ! Ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques jours. Rien que le fait d'apparaitre devant les équipes américaines devrait les calmer suffisamment pour que nous reprenions le contrôle, et vous le savez. Vous seul avez l'autorité nécessaire afin de reprendre cette situation en main, Monsieur.**

Maintenant le ton de la voix était presque accusateur. L'interlocuteur de son père avait compris qu'il avait presque gagné. Et Rose aussi. Le patriarche poussa un nouveau soupir.

**- Si vous ne venez pas, ils entameront une grève sans solde. Et nous allons perdre cette entreprise.**

**- Très bien, très bien, céda son père d'une voix exaspérée.**

Rose sentit presque l'autre se réjouir.

**- Merci, Monsieur. Merci. Vous ne pouviez prendre une meilleure décision.**

Erwan eut un claquement de langue agacé, et Alfred se chargea de raccompagner le visiteur à la porte. Rose fit quelques pas en arrière, histoire d'éviter de se prendre la porte en pleine tête puis son père entra de nouveau dans le salon. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec sa fille.

Le masque de froideur qu'elle arborait en sa présence était tombé. Là, elle était en colère.

Rose fixa son père, les prunelles incandescentes. Elle serrait les poings.

**- Écoute, Rose…**

Elle poussa un grondement animal. Il s'interrompit. Puis il s'aperçut que les épaules de sa fille tremblaient tellement elle était tendue. Rose releva sa lèvre supérieure et siffla :

**- Et dire que je te faisais confiance ! Se retrouver, mon œil ! Une fois de plus, ton travail passe avant tout. Comment ai-je pu penser le contraire ?**

Sa voix était très basse.

**- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Mais je t'assure, on peut remettre cette semaine à plus tard…**

**- Plus tard, je serai chez Derek, tu le sais très bien. Ah non pardon, tu n'en sais rien parce que ça fait dix ans que je passe mes étés toute seule.**

Son ironie la faisait gronder entre ses dents. Erwan voulut faire un mouvement pour s'approcher d'elle, mais elle fit un bond en arrière qu'elle ne réalisa même pas.

**- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.**

Elle poussa un nouveau grognement et partit en courant, montant les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La jeune fille fonça dans sa chambre, et ça lui arriva avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre.

Il y eut un « plop » caractéristique, puis Rose crut qu'elle était tombée à terre. Non. Surprise de se retrouver à quatre pattes, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Sonnée, elle resta un moment allongée, rassemblant ses idées. Étrangement apaisée, elle considéra longuement les pattes noires qu'elle voyait devant elle –enfin, sous elle plus précisément. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, elle prit finalement le temps d'étirer chaque muscle de ce nouveau corps, d'apprendre à le connaître. L'animal remua ses oreilles, ouvrit la bouche, sortit la langue, agita sa queue. Enfin, lentement, elle entreprit de se relever.

Elle se redressa d'abord sur ses pattes avant, puis déplia l'arrière. Rose fit un pas, puis deux, trouvant la coordination des quatre membres plutôt facile. Innée. Elle fit le tour de sa grande chambre doucement, puis plus rapidement. Elle fit une pause, et ressentit un besoin instinctif. S'étirer. Elle déroula son long corps, fit frémir ses puissantes épaules. La panthère bailla, puis s'assit. Examinant ses pattes, elle remarqua qu'elle avait des griffes rétractiles, très blanches, parce que jamais utilisées. Elle joua un instant à les faire sortir et à les rentrer, apprenant le mécanisme.

Rose perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle et se releva brutalement. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle n'aperçut que son reflet dans l'immense miroir face à elle. Prenant alors le soin de s'examiner, elle se rassit, tranquillisée. Elle était entièrement noire, son pelage luisait, lustré. Ses yeux en amande étaient du même vert que ceux de l'humaine. Elle ouvrit la gueule et considéra ses crocs immaculés. Les canines paraissaient immenses. En s'avançant un peu, elle vit que c'était bien Rose dans ce corps : sous les poils sombres de la tête, on pouvait distinguer la cicatrice qui la caractérisait si bien. L'animal ferma à demi ses paupières et s'éloigna un peu du miroir.

Finalement, elle était bien sous cette forme. Prenant son élan, elle voulut sauter sur le lit, mais se lança trop fortement, et atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté.

Étourdie, elle se redressa en se secouant. La panthère entendit des pas, qui montaient les escaliers de peur que quelqu'un ne la surprenne, elle préféra revenir à sa forme originelle.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Rose était redevenue humaine et sagement assise sur son lit, un livre dans les mains.

On frappa discrètement à sa porte.

**- Entrez.**

Ce fut Marine qui passa sa tête.

**- Miss, veuillez me pardonner, mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu un bruit terrible d'en bas…**

**- Tout va bien Marine, j'ai simplement fait tomber toute une pile de livres en voulant attraper celui-là.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle leva légèrement son volume tout en souriant.

La femme de chambre lui sourit en retour, s'excusa une fois de plus et sortit.

Rose gonfla les joues pour éviter de soupirer de soulagement.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu mal en se transformant.

**- C'est incroyable ce que ça m'a apaisée, murmura-t-elle.**

En se couchant une ou deux heures plus tard, elle espéra seulement qu'elle n'allait pas se transformer à la moindre contrariété.

**- Miss ! Miss, réveillez-vous, vous allez être en retard !**

**- Hein quoi qu'est-ce-qui se passe…**

**- Miss ! Vite !**

Le ton pressant de Marine lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

**- Enfin ! Dépêchons s'il vous plait !**

**- Pourquoi ? maugréa sa maîtresse en s'asseyant malgré tout sur son lit en se frottant les yeux.**

**- Vous avez un Portoloin à prendre dans quatre heures !**

Cette fois, Rose se redressa complètement.

**- Un Portoloin ? Mais enfin, mon père a annulé le voyage…**

Disant cela, elle se leva et suivit Marine sans réfléchir. La servante la mena en bas des escaliers, tout en lui expliquant :

**- Monsieur votre Père s'en voulait tellement…**

Rose renifla de mépris.

**- Qu'il s'est dit qu'il n'allait pas vous empêcher d'aller en vacances, même sans lui.**

Comprenant, la jeune fille marmonna :

**- Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule moi…**

**- Rose ?**

Au son de la voix si familière, elle tourna vivement la tête. Elle fit un petit bond ravi avant de s'élancer.

**- Derek ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

**- Je euh… je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Ton chauffeur est venu me chercher avec une lettre de ton père, mais j'ai pas tout compris. Ça parlait de vacances ou je ne sais quoi…**

Réalisant enfin, Rose eut son premier sourire depuis la veille.

**- Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Non, pas du tout !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?**

**- Derek, on part en vacances tous les deux !**

Devant son air perdu, elle lui expliqua en quelques mots l'histoire des vacances prévues avec son père, mais annulé la veille. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir, que déjà Alfred rappelait à la jeune fille qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle fonça dans sa salle de bains, tandis que Derek s'installait dans la vaste chambre.

**- Et on va où au juste ? cria le blond pour que Rose l'entende malgré l'eau qui coulait.**

**- Aux Bahamas, hurla-t-elle en retour.**

Il poussa un sifflement appréciateur.

**- J'aime bien quand ton père annule ses vacances moi !**

Comme il l'entendait maugréer, il ajouta :

**- Je sais que tu aurais du partir avec lui… Mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous rattraper après !**

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau avec un grand sourire.

**- Mais je suis encore plus contente d'y aller avec toi.**

Il sourit en réponse, puis poursuivit :

**- Moi aussi. On va avoir un peu de temps pour nous. Il faudra que ton père me dise combien je lui dois. Il va me falloir des années pour amortir une telle folie, finit-il par marmonner.**

Déjà face à son armoire et enroulée dans un grand drap de bain, elle se retourna vivement vers son ami.

**- Mais ça va pas ! lança-t-elle. Tu pars aux frais de la princesse.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**- Il manquerait plus qu'il te fasse payer le voyage !**

Derek secoua la tête.

**- Ça me gêne, tu sais.**

Elle fit secoua un doigt impérieux.

**- Non, non. Disons que c'est en compensation de mes réguliers séjours chez toi.**

Comme il savait que ni la fille, ni le père ne cèderaient, il soupira une nouvelle fois et n'ajouta plus rien. Le blond regarda son amie s'habiller et remarqua :

**- Tu as repris du poids.**

Elle lui sourit, contente qu'il ait remarqué, et ferma sa robe. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en disant :

**- Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à prendre deux ou trois kilos de plus pendant les vacances.**

**- Des glaces ?**

**- Des glaces, confirma-t-elle. Des fruits à volonté, des cocktails, des restaurants déjà réservés… la belle vie !**

Elle ouvrit les bras en grand, rayonnante.

**- C'est parti, annonça Derek, emporté par sa bonne humeur.**

Avant de partir, ils étaient allés embrasser Olivia qui les attendait. La gouvernante avait été aussi déçue que Rose qu'Erwan ait annulé, mais finalement elle se dit que sa protégée avait également besoin d'une semaine d'insouciance avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait fait promettre aux étudiants de lui écrire, et ils s'étaient mis en route sereinement. Erwan était déjà parti, alors Rose confia une fois de plus le Manoir aux bons soins d'Alfred.

Les deux adolescents furent incapables de parler d'autre chose que de leurs vacances jusqu'au moment de toucher le Portoloin. Une hôtesse s'occupait d'eux et atterrit aux Bahamas en même temps. Cramponnés à leurs deux valises, ils se tenaient tous les deux fermement par la main et ne se quittaient pas. L'hôtesse sembla croire qu'ils étaient en couple, mais peu leur importait.

On les guida jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel –un cinq étoiles Moldu, mais qui avait une aire réservée pour les sorciers. Ils s'enregistrèrent à l'accueil, et un employé les accompagna jusqu'au cottage réservé par Erwan. Le changement d'accompagnateur de Rose n'avait pas pu être pris en compte à temps, leur expliqua-t-on, aussi il y aurait deux chambres avec deux lits _King size_, chacune pourvue d'une salle de bain particulière.

Un immense salon séparait les chambres, et se terminait par une longue baie vitrée, d'où l'on pouvait voir l'océan Atlantique. Il y a avait aussi une cuisine, ainsi qu'un partie réservée pour la salle à manger.

On expliqua aux adolescents qu'ils pouvaient contacter la réception à tout moment, pour quoi que ce soit. De plus, mesure prise par précaution car les clients n'étaient pas majeurs, quelqu'un passerait tous les soirs à 23h afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux là. On leur précisa également qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire de la magie étant donné le nombre de Moldus alentours, même si tous savaient que Rose et Derek n'avaient pas encore le droit d'en user librement.

Ils acquiescèrent à tout ce qu'on leur disait. Toujours ébahis par l'endroit, ils s'assirent sur la terrasse en bois dès qu'ils furent seuls, et contemplèrent l'océan turquoise qui venait lécher un sable si clair qu'il était presque blanc. Ils n'avaient qu'une centaine de mètres à faire pour se plonger dans l'eau claire.

Même Rose, habituée à un environnement luxueux, ne parvenait pas à réaliser que l'endroit où ils étaient fut réel.

Ils passèrent leur première journée à se promener dans le parc de l'hôtel, se perdant entre les cottages entourés de palmiers aux palmes vertes. Ils n'approchèrent de la plage que vers 17h, retardant ce moment pour mieux le savourer. Le sable était si fin que Rose eut l'impression de marcher sur du sel. Derek trempa le premier ses pieds dans l'eau. Son amie le rejoignit et ils regardèrent l'horizon, chacun absorbé par ses pensées. Ils finirent par s'asseoir non loin de l'eau, appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

**- Tu as revu Terry depuis le début de l'été ? demanda enfin Rose.**

**- Oui. Il est venu chez moi quelques jours en juillet, puis je suis allé chez ses parents après.**

**- Et vous leur avez dit que vous étiez en couple ?**

**- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression que nos mères nous ont démasqués, avoua-t-il en souriant.**

**- Comment ça va vous deux alors ?**

**- À merveille, soupira Derek, rêveur.**

Rose fut tellement heureuse de son bonheur qu'elle se pressa contre lui. Le blond laissa passer un petit silence, puis se jeta à l'eau :

**- Et toi ? Mis à part ton père ?**

Elle fit une moue, réfléchit.

**- Tu sais ce que Dumbledore m'a raconté…**

Comme il acquiesçait, elle poursuivit :

**- J'ai survécu. Alors je pense pouvoir affirmer que je vais bien.**

Il opina de nouveau.

**- Tu m'as juste parlé de ce qui s'était passé, pas de ta transformation en elle-même. Tu as eu mal ?**

**- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Plus que jamais.**

Son ami lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

**- C'était horrible. J'ai cru que j'allais éclater, brûler, geler, fondre, me réduire en poussière, tout en même temps… je pensais que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.**

Elle sourit un peu.

**- Mais c'est terminé. Je pensais que j'aurai de nouveau mal si je tentais de me transformer, mais pas du tout. C'est à peine si ça chatouille.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**- Tu t'es retransformée ?**

**- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, grimaça-t-elle.**

Elle lui raconta alors la scène de la veille, sans omettre aucun détail.

Derek conclut par :

**- Alors, j'imagine que ça fait partie de nos vies maintenant.**

Elle l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Il changea de sujet.

**- Des nouvelles de Zabini ?**

Comme elle regardait dans le vague, il attendit qu'elle se décide à répondre.

**- Non, dit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée. Il ne m'a pas écrit.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Une fois, au début de l'été.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Il n'avait qu'à répondre ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.**

**- Il y a sûrement une raison, avança Derek.**

**- Peut être.**

Mais son « peut être » sonnait plus comme un « il a intérêt ! ».

Durant la semaine paradisiaque, les deux amis purent expérimenter de nouvelles activités : visites des îles contigües, plongée parmi les poissons exotiques, divers spa et massages proposés par l'hôtel, piscines gigantesques, bains à remous, et même un peu de surf.

Ils firent des parties de raquettes sur la plage, face à leur cottage.

La prédiction de Rose s'avéra juste : la nourriture était abondante, surtout les fruits. Il leur arriva d'en commander à trois heures du matin pour calmer une petite faim. Les restaurants où Erwan avait prévu de manger étaient réservés à l'avance, et Rose et Derek se firent un plaisir de déguster les plats qu'on leur proposait. Le blond, muni d'un appareil photo Moldu offert il y a des années par sa mère, prit des centaines de photos. Ils durent même racheter des pellicules sur place. Rose fit l'acquisition d'un appareil jetable étanche, surpassant ses préjugés envers les Moldus pour une semaine. Ainsi, ils firent également des photos sous-marines, lors de leurs séances de plongée.

Ils avaient rapidement abandonné l'idée de dormir chacun dans une chambre séparée, et ils avaient installé toutes leurs affaires dans la chambre Est. Cela sembla conforter les employés dans leur idée que les deux jeunes formaient un couple d'amoureux.

Ils bronzèrent beaucoup, et à la fin du séjour Derek était presque noir Rose elle, avait le teint légèrement hâlée, ce qui avivait ses traits. Elle ne prit pas plus de deux kilos, mais la lassitude qu'elle trainait depuis fin juin s'était envolée pour lui redonner toute sa vitalité originelle. Elle sautait de partout, infatigable, à peine tempérée par Derek qui la suivait vaillamment.

Le mercredi 23 août, cinquième journée aux Bahamas, ils étaient à peine fatigués quand vint la nuit. À deux heures, ils discutaient toujours, fenêtres grandes ouvertes, affalés de travers sur les coussins du canapé, la « vélétision » allumée, entourés de cadavres de fruits et douceurs en tous genres.

La conversation dévia sur l'Animagus de Rose, après bien des sujets puis Derek avoua qu'il avait envie de voir, de la voir en panthère. Son amie céda facilement à sa requête. Ils fermèrent les fenêtres et baissèrent le son de la télé pour se concentrer. Rose se leva, face au canapé, puis murmura :

**- Je ne sais même pas comment on fait…**

**- Tu te concentres ?**

**- J'espère que ça va marcher…**

Derek se redressa en position assise et fixa Rose. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita de toutes ses forces se transformer en animal. Le « plop » retentit comme un coup de fusil dans la pièce silencieuse. Et elle était là.

Assise la queue enroulée autour des pattes, majestueuse, les prunelles d'un vert éclatant, la bête regardait Derek droit dans les yeux.

Estomaqué, il ne dit rien et ne fit pas un mouvement. L'animal se leva et s'approcha tranquillement du sorcier. Il posa ses pattes sur l'accoudoir du divan et se redressa jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient au même niveau. Derek avait arrêté de respirer depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes et ne bougeait toujours pas.

Soudain, la panthère donna un immense coup de langue sur le visage du blond, qui réagit enfin :

**- Rose ! Non t'es berk là !**

La bête se mit à ronronner, amusée, et monta entièrement sur le divan. Elle se coucha doucement et posa sa tête sur la jambe du Serdaigle, attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime.

**- C'est impressionnant tu sais ?**

La bête agita les oreilles en signe d'assentiment.

**- Je sais que c'est toi, mais ça fait un peu flipper quand même. C'est la première fois que j'ai une panthère ronronnant sur mes genoux.**

Ladite panthère remua les moustaches : sa façon de rire.

**- T'es rien qu'un gros chat en fait ?**

Elle se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Derek et lui donna un léger coup de patte, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était certainement pas un gros chat.

**- D'accord, pas un gros chat alors. Ô panthère, que vous avez de grandes dents ! s'exclama Derek alors qu'elle baillait ostensiblement.**

Il se erra à lui toucher le bout du museau pour « savoir l'effet que ça faisait », comme il lui expliqua. Cela eut donc l'effet de faire éternuer l'animal, qui se retourna et descendit du canapé pour s'étirer. Elle s'assit ensuite et entrepris de se lécher l'épaule, attendant que Derek se lève. Quand il la rejoignit, elle se frotta à ses jambes tel un « gros chat » pour rassurer le jeune homme qui hésitait à la toucher. Enfin il se décida et passa sa main sur la tête noire et douce une fois, puis deux et il laissa glisser sa main le long du pelage soyeux, ce qui fit ronronner le félin, son dos s'arquant à chaque caresse. Une fois cette étape passée, Derek fut beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'Animagus de Rose. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, s'attardant sur les griffes rétractiles qui le faisaient beaucoup rire et finalement conclut d'un :

**- Heureusement que tu as gardé ta couleur d'yeux, sinon ce serait encore plus perturbant. Mais c'est plutôt sympa comme Animagus. J'aime bien quand tu ronronnes. Le chat de ma mère peut aller se rhabiller, conclut-il en riant tout seul.**

Elle agita brièvement la queue, puis dans le bruit de bouchon semblable à celui de McGonagall, Rose reprit sa forme humaine.

**- Tada ! annonça-t-elle en esquissant une révérence.**

**- Bravo ! Applaudit Derek. Ça fait quelle sensation alors ?**

**- C'est… étrange. Les pensées sont comme… Simplifiées. Je comprends tout ce qu'on me dit, mais je ne peux pas parler, et ça c'est perturbant !**

**- C'est extra en tout cas. Impressionnant. Du coup maintenant, tu n'as plus mal du tout ? questionna-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'auras plus de crise de douleur comme l'an dernier ?**

**- En toute logique non, puisque la transformation est terminée.**

Elle sourit largement.

**- Peut être que ça valait le coup, finalement.**

Il fit la moue, peu convaincu. Puis ajouta, malicieux :

**- Le surnom d'Aiglon ne te convient plus du tout, maintenant…**

**- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.**

Il éclata de rire. Reprenant son sérieux, il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**- William t'a écrit ? demanda-t-il alors.**

**- Oui. Plusieurs fois, et même que je lui ai répondu !**

**- C'est bien tu es civilisée, complimenta-t-il dans un nouvel éclat de rire.**

Il se tourna vers elle et reprit posément :

**- Il est au courant ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment prend-il la chose ?**

**- Plutôt bien. Il m'a dit être soulagé que l'on ait trouvé une explication à ma maladie. Sinon, il passe de bonnes vacances, il voyage dans toute l'Angleterre et aussi les Pays-Bas pour voir sa famille.**

Derek acquiesça, satisfait.

**- Il n'a pas l'air effrayé de mon nouveau statut, **_**lui**_**, ajouta Rose pensivement.**

**- Je t'ai dit, je suis sûr qu'il a une explication logique.**

Elle fit une nouvelle moue, tout en essayant de se convaincre que Derek avait raison.

La veille de leur départ, ils retournèrent faire un tour en ville, afin d'acheter quelques souvenirs pour leurs familles et amis. Les rues étaient plutôt encombrées, c'était jour de marché ils marchaient lentement, croisaient beaucoup de gens. Au détour d'une ruelle, Rose vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien.

**- Blaise, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.**

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, elle s'appuya sur Derek qui s'arrêta de marcher.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, absorbée par la personne qu'elle avait aperçue.

**- On va par là ? proposa-t-elle.**

Étonné, son ami la suivit malgré tout. Ils firent plusieurs mètres avant que Rose ne tourne subitement à droite, s'enfonçant dans une ruelle presque déserte. Derek la stoppa d'un mouvement.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?**

Elle se hissa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds, se tordant pour mieux voir au loin.

**- Il était là… murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai vu.**

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Son amie ne répondit pas en reposant ses talons au sol. Elle lui lança un regard dépité, et il comprit.

**- Mais enfin Rose ! Il n'est pas là !**

**- J'étais pourtant tellement sûre… chuchota-t-elle à nouveau. J'étais persuadée…**

**- Zabini n'est pas là, Rose.**

Elle fit une moue contrariée.

**- Si tu commences à l'apercevoir à chaque coin de rue, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Si tu as tant envie que ça de le voir, écris-lui !**

**- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'a qu'à me répondre d'abord.**

Secouant la tête devant l'air buté de son amie, il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner de nouveau au milieu du marché.

L'incident clos, ils rentrèrent à leur cottage pour profiter de leur dernière soirée. Derek fit de nouveau des photos, réussit à en prendre d'eux deux en même temps.

Samedi matin, ils finirent leurs bagages –plus volumineux qu'à l'aller, et attendirent que l'on vienne les chercher pour les emmener dans la salle aux Portoloins de l'hôtel.

Leur semaine au paradis s'acheva comme elle avait commencée : en quelques secondes, ils étaient de retour en Angleterre, où le soleil ne brillait pas de la même façon qu'aux Bahamas.

Comme on était le 26 août, Rose n'allait pas tarder à venir passer deux ou trois jours chez Derek, alors ils ne se quittaient pas pour longtemps. Pourtant, Alfred et le chauffeur Ted eurent du mal à les décoller l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils regagnent leurs maisons respectives.

Rose passa le reste du week-end à raconter en long, en large et en travers sa semaine avec Derek à Olivia, qui écouta tout avec attention. Puis, mardi soir, elle refit ses bagages, cette fois-ci pour quatre mois. Alfred la fit transplaner avant l'heure du dîner chez les Dent.

Elle fut accueillie très chaleureusement par les multiples petites sœurs de son meilleur ami, qui voyait en elle une grande sœur. La mère de Derek était adorable, femme au foyer par choix et envie. Le père de famille n'était pas encore rentré du Ministère où il travaillait depuis quelques années. Rose offrit quelques cadeaux bahamiens à toutes les filles présentes, ainsi qu'à Mary, la mère.

Lorsque les plus petites furent couchées, Derek, son amie et sa mère purent discuter tranquillement en attendant le retour de Stanley.

Comme le blond l'avait soupçonné, sa mère avait deviné que son fils et Terry n'étaient pas de simples amis aussi demandait-elle des détails à Rose, plus bavarde que son ami. Derek la regardait parler sans rien ajouter, pour une fois. Mary le remarqua et taquina son fils. Enfin elle demanda des nouvelles de la santé de Rose. Elle savait que la jeune fille était devenue une Animagus, et s'inquiétait de savoir comment cela se passait. La plus jeune la rassura, et expliqua quelques détails, sans tout dévoiler elle ne voulait pas effrayer la mère. Mary détailla Rose des pieds à la tête et lui déclara :

**- Tu es toute maigre, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je crois que c'est la maladie, maman, répondit Derek à sa place.**

La mère fronça les sourcils, puis comme Rose opinait, elle déclara :

**- Tu manges au moins ?**

**- Oui, oui, comme quatre, mais ce sont les semaines passées à l'hôpital, à l'infirmerie… Et les crises me prenaient beaucoup d'énergie.**

Secouant la tête devant les membres tout frêles de Rose, Mary déclara qu'elle allait la remplumer rapidement. Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire.

Enfin Stanley fut de retour dans son foyer, avec un soulagement évident. Il salua sa femme, son fils puis avisa Rose.

**- Oh, bonsoir Rose. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien, monsieur Dent, bien. Et vous ? Comment ça se passe au Ministère ?**

Le grand blond soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, pendant que sa femme lui apportait une assiette pleine.

**- Merci chérie. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est à moitié la panique. Quelques uns voudraient croire ce que le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé à propos de tu-sais-qui, mais personne n'ose, à cause du Ministère qui bloque toute information et empêche quiconque d'en parler.**

Il attaqua le gratin dauphinois.

**- Cependant, de nombreuses personnes semblent penser que Dumbledore a… comment dire…**

**- Pété un plomb ? proposa son fils.**

Il sourit.

**- C'est ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doivent être les vies quotidiennes de Dumbledore et du jeune Potter maintenant que c'est tombé dans les mains des journalistes.**

**- Alors pour l'instant, le Ministère persiste et signe à dire que tout va bien ?**

**- Tout à fait. C'est ce que le Ministère a décidé, alors c'est ce qui se passe. En apparence, tout est calme dans les bureaux, mais les conversations vont bon train.**

Il s'interrompit pour avaler une lampée d'eau.

**- Toute fuite est colmatée avant de sortir du bâtiment. Je ne donne pas cher de la tête de Dumbledore s'il continue à clamer haut et fort le retour du mage noir.**

**- À ce point ? s'étonna Derek.**

Son père se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air sombre.

Il finit son repas en silence, après que les deux amis se furent éclipsés pour laisser les parents en paix.

**- Ça promet d'être agité l'an prochain à Poudlard, conclut Derek en enfilant son pyjama.**

**- C'est vrai. C'est demain qu'on va au Chemin de Traverse ?**

Il acquiesça et ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés tôt par Mary, qui avait déjà préparé leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à table les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

À neuf heures, ils prirent de la poudre de Cheminette seuls, ayant rendez-vous avec leurs amis. D'habitude, c'était Olivia qui se chargeait de venir avec eux ; mais plus ces deux dernières années.

Ils saluèrent Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, puis tapotèrent le mur de briques et enfin, furent du côté sorcier de la rue. À quelques jours de la rentrée, les rues fourmillaient d'élèves qui, comme Rose et Derek, rentraient de vacances et n'avaient pas encore pu effectuer leurs achats.

Ils avancèrent dans la longue rue, dépassèrent toutes sortes de magasins, et ils n'avaient qu'un but : la banque Gringotts. C'est là-bas qu'ils avaient tous convenu de se rejoindre.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, quand Rose murmura malgré elle :

**- Mandy. Lisa et Anthony. Terry. Michael absent, Padma déjà partie.**

Derek lui lança un coup d'œil étonné, haussant un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, que Mandy et Lisa s'approchaient d'eux.

**- Bonjour !**

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres en quelques minutes. Terry était devenu rouge brique en apercevant le teint « caramel à croquer » de Derek et semblait dans la totale incapacité de prononcer un mot. Rose lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il continuait à respirer.

**- Michael et Padma ne sont pas là ? demanda finalement Derek.**

**- Padma est passée en coup de vent, mais elle fait les courses avec sa sœur et ses parents, répondit Lisa.**

**- Et Michael m'a téléphoné pour annuler, il avait autre chose de prévu, expliqua Anthony.**

Rose hocha sagement la tête, tandis que l'air stupéfait de Derek refaisait son apparition. Son amie lui répondit par une grimace, puis ils entrèrent dans la banque. Tous devaient « faire le plein », comme disait Mandy, pour leurs achats mais aussi pour l'année à venir.

Cela leur prit plus d'une demi-heure au total, et à 10 heures et quelques, ils purent enfin commencer.

**- Il me faut de nouveaux parchemins, déclara la blonde. Et une nouvelle plume, la mienne a démissionné cet été.**

**- Je t'accompagne, lança Anthony. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau stock d'encre.**

**- Moi, je vais directement chez Fleury et Bott avant que la foule n'arrive, affirma Terry. Je dois prendre le **_**Livre des sorts et enchantements Niveau 5**_**.**

Derek acquiesça et le suivit. Lui aussi avait des livres à acheter, dit-il.

**- Des livres, mon œil… marmonna Rose suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent. Ils voudraient juste se tripoter entre deux rayons.**

Derek se retourna et lui lança un clin d'œil, puis allongea le pas pour rattraper Terry. Restées seules, Lisa et Rose se mirent rapidement d'accord : il leur fallait de nouvelles robes de sorcières.

**- Je dois prendre de nouveaux gants pour la Botanique aussi, annonça la rousse.**

Rose opina puis elles se mirent en marche. Lisa lui raconta ses vacances dans la famille de sa mère, qui ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière cela donnait parfois lieu à des situations cocasses –à ses yeux, car sa mère riait bien moins.

Puis son amie raconta ce qu'en substance, Lisa savait déjà : son père, les vacances annulées, puis finalement le départ avec Derek… Elle lui fit des explications détaillées des plages et de l'hôtel.

**- Vous nous montrerez les photos quand elles seront développées ?**

**- Oui, oui…**

**- C'est quoi ce ton hésitant ? rit Lisa.**

L'intéressée se contenta de grimacer.

**- C'est juste que… pour développer les photos…**

Son amie fronça les sourcils, puis comprit :

**- Tu n'as pas confiance !**

Elle rit de nouveau.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, le Moldu qui s'en occupe fera ça très bien, je te le promets.**

**- Oui mais… c'est tellement bizarre…**

**- Mais non voyons. Tu verras, j'aurai raison.**

Ce faisant, elles entrèrent dans la petite boutique de Mme Guipure.

La petite vendeuse était occupée avec une autre cliente, qui semblait régler ses achats. En attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elles, les deux filles firent le tour de la boutique, admirant tous les vêtements préparés par la boutique.

**- Oh, regarde celle-là, murmura Lisa entre deux rayonnages. Elle est belle.**

C'était une cape que Lisa montrait, d'un bleu profond, brillante.

**- On dirait qu'il y a des petits diamants incrustés dedans, souffla Rose à son tour.**

En fait de diamants, il s'agissait de petites paillettes.

**- On dirait le ciel une nuit étoilée.**

**- Comme c'est poétique, rit Rose.**

**- Mesdemoiselles ! lança une voix chaleureuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Les compères se retournèrent en un seul geste. Elles rendirent son salut à la vendeuse, qui sembla reconnaître Rose.

**- Miss Wayne ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici. Vous désirez de nouvelles robes ?**

**- Oui. Il m'en faut une pour cet hiver. Et également un nouvel uniforme, s'il vous plait.**

**- Très bien. Nous allons de nouveau prendre vos mesures.**

Elle fit installer la jeune fille sur un tabouret, et un mètre de couturière entreprit de mesurer tout ce qui était mesurable sur son corps. Mme Guipure fit de même pour Lisa, qui avait grandit de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Bientôt, des mètres de tissu noir se déroulèrent sous les yeux des trois personnes de la boutique. Puis, fil, aiguille et tout le nécessaire s'activèrent sous l'œil attentif de la couturière. Lisa et Rose descendirent de leurs tabourets.

La vendeuse leur fit passer plusieurs chemises blanches, ainsi que des cravates pour compléter leur tenue. Rose avait perdu une taille de vêtement en un an.

En quelques minutes, deux nouvelles robes noires attendaient, installées sur des cintres. Mme Guipure rangea les nouveaux vêtements dans des boîtes en carton, puis les posa derrière son comptoir.

**- Je vous les garde en attendant que vous repassiez, Miss Wayne ?**

**- Oui, merci. Nous avons encore des achats à faire.**

Elles payèrent d'avance, puis sortirent de la boutique les mains vides. Lisa entraîna Rose jusqu'à la librairie, pour qu'elles reprennent des livres scolaires. Derek et Terry avaient disparu.

De nouveau, elles laissèrent leurs achats payés dans la boutique, pour ne pas s'encombrer.

**- On va faire un tour à la Ménagerie Magique ? proposa Lisa.**

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lisa haussa un sourcil, attendant une explication.

**- Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront repartir ? réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.**

Son amie retint un sourire, lutta un instant… puis elle craqua, contaminée par le rire de Rose.

**- On verra bien, répondit enfin la rousse.**

Elles entrèrent. La boutique était étroite, surchargée, pleine de cages jusqu'au plafond. Des rats, des chats, des crapauds, des escargots, des lapins, une tortue, des souris, des corbeaux… des poils, des écailles, des carapaces, des plumes… et des cris, des piaillements, des miaulements, des coassements… tout le monde savait que ce magasin était plein, bruyant, aveuglant de couleurs et de mouvements.

Elles firent quelques pas.

Tout se tut.

La tortue étincelante de diamants rentra la tête dans sa carapace. Les escargots venimeux se cachèrent dans leurs coquilles orange. Le lapin se transforma en un haut-de-forme parfait, immobile, méconnaissable. Les crapauds violets fermèrent leurs bouches et sautèrent comme un seul homme sous leurs feuilles de nénuphars. Les corbeaux se turent, eux d'habitude si bruyants, et se collèrent les uns aux autres comme des poules. Les souris creusèrent des trous dans leurs copeaux et se cachèrent, invisibles. Les rats noirs lâchèrent leurs barreaux et considérèrent les visiteuses de leurs yeux intelligents. Puis l'un d'eux fit un mouvement, et tous se tapirent dans un coin, les uns sur les autres. Seuls les chats, muets, ne se cachèrent pas : ils s'assirent et fixèrent les jeunes filles sans un mouvement.

La vendeuse, surprise de ce silence, leva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle regarda les sorcières par-dessus ses lunettes sans dire un mot. Puis elle se leva et contourna lentement son comptoir.

Mal à l'aise, Rose tira Lisa par la manche.

**- Viens, on s'en va, chuchota-t-elle.**

Lisa l'ignora, fascinée par ce qui se produisait.

**- Mesdemoiselles, commença la vieille femme. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Sa voix était douce, quoique un peu froide.

La rousse répondit tranquillement :

**- On voulait voir les animaux.**

Son interlocutrice plissa un peu les yeux, puis sembla reconnaître la jeune fille :

**- Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes une élève de Poudlard qui veut travailler avec les animaux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lisa opina vigoureusement. Elle avança un peu, entraînant une Rose timide avec elle. Elle gardait les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures, soudainement passionnantes.

**- Vous voulez voir les nouveaux animaux que j'ai enfin reçus ? proposa la vendeuse, plus chaleureuse à présent.**

**- Avec plaisir !**

**- Attendez-moi là.**

Elle jeta un regard méfiant vers Rose et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et partit dans l'arrière boutique.

**- Elle allait te dire quoi à ton avis ?**

**- Certainement me mettre en garde d'attaquer ses boules de poils, grommela Rose.**

**- C'est incroyable, lâcha enfin Lisa, qui paraissait se contenir depuis le début. Ils ont tout de suite compris que tu étais des leurs.**

Sa fascination pour les animaux était sans bornes, et Rose était presque vexée d'être assimilée à eux. Elle grommela de nouveau une phrase, puis regarda les chats qui n'avaient pas l'air effrayés, eux. L'un d'eux miaula, comme pour l'inciter à s'approcher. Elle tendit la main vers eux, et aussitôt les félins se massèrent autour de ses doigts comme ils le pouvaient. La plupart ronronnaient sans crainte.

Une porte claqua et Rose se retourna lentement. La vendeuse était de retour, avec un panier d'où s'échappaient des petits cris. La dame adressa enfin la parole à l'Animagus.

**- Si les chats n'ont pas peur de vous, vous pouvez vous approcher.**

Sa méfiance semblait persister. Rose rejoignit Lisa. Elles poussèrent un petit « oh » émerveillé en voyant le contenu du panier.

**- Ils sont adorables ! s'exclama Lisa.**

Sept petits chatons tournaient maladroitement dans la corbeille. Ils étaient tous d'une couleur différente.

**- Allez-y, prenez-en un dans vos bras, proposa la vendeuse.**

Lisa n'hésita pas et approcha sa main des corps soyeux. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle, et colla son museau sur ses doigts. La rousse l'attrapa alors délicatement. Le félin miaula et se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras.

**- Ça alors ! s'étonna-t-elle. Il a changé de couleur !**

Le petit animal était à présent violet. La sorcière sourit et expliqua :

**- Ce sont des chats émotionnels. Ils changent de couleur en fonction des sentiments entre eux et leur propriétaire.**

**- Pourtant Lisa n'est pas sa maîtresse, objecta Rose.**

**- On dirait qu'il l'a adoptée, conclut la vendeuse en un sourire.**

Lisa bafouilla, protestant qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre d'animal avec elle. Elle tenta de reposer le chaton avec ses frères, qui se mit à miauler d'indignation et devint noir.

**- La tristesse, chuchota Rose en réprimant un sourire. Il est déjà attaché à toi, tu sais.**

**- Mais…**

Déjà Rose recollait la boule de poils ronronnant dans les bras de son amie. L'animal devint jaune.

**- La joie, conclut la vendeuse.**

**- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent avec moi et…**

Mais déjà Rose faisait un signe à leur aînée. En quelques instants, le petit chat avait trouvé une maîtresse. Rose lui acheta également un panier pour pouvoir le transporter dans le train.

**- Rose…**

**- C'est une avance pour ton anniversaire, répliqua son amie.**

**- Merci !**

Elle embrassa l'Animagus avec chaleur. Le chaton leva ses yeux vers Rose, et devint orange.

**- Tiens, tiens… la couleur de la sécurité.**

Comme Lisa haussait un sourcil, la vendeuse expliqua :

**- Il se sent en sécurité dans vos bras. En sécurité de votre amie.**

Rose ne dit rien mais fixa intensément la sorcière.

**- C'est quoi, ça ? finit par demander Lisa en pointant du doigt un panier remplit d'une chose grosse et poilue.**

Elle voulait simplement dévier la conversation, et la vendeuse finit par détourner son regard de Rose pour répondre à Lisa.

**- Ce sont des Boursoufs, Miss. Il y en a une dizaine dans ce panier.**

**- Ça alors ! Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai !**

Elle se pencha pour les examiner de plus près.

**- Ils sont très affectueux envers les sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?**

La vieille sorcière opina en souriant.

**- On dit même qu'ils ronronnent un peu comme des chats.**

Curieuse à son tour, Rose s'approcha et tendit la main. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la vendeuse entamait un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais l'Animagus fut plus rapide, et sa main bondit, attrapa un animal duveteux, et elle recula aussitôt. Ça n'avait pas duré deux secondes et la sorcière derrière son comptoir avait à peine eu le temps de bouger.

La petite chose dans la main de Rose sembla se réveiller au contact de la main. Au milieu de la fourrure blanche, la jeune fille vit deux billes noires qui la fixaient. Elle sentit quatre petites pattes s'appuyer sur sa paume, et un petit fil rose vif sortit des poils immaculés, ondulant vers Rose. Fascinée, elle le regarda étirer sa langue, jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne touche son nez. Elle rit doucement comme il la chatouillait, et la vendeuse sembla enfin se détendre.

Rose parla d'une voix basse et rassurante à l'animal, qui sembla apprécier et poussa sa petite mélodie, d'une voix rauque et légère en même temps.

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda la vendeuse, hochant rapidement de la tête. Elle installa la boule de poils sur son épaule, qui s'agrippa sagement à elle, puis sortit les Gallions nécessaires.

Enfin, les jeunes filles saluèrent la vendeuse, et sortirent du magasin silencieux. Aussitôt, les cris des animaux à l'intérieur reprirent, quittant leur mutisme.

Un peu sonnée, Lisa tenait toujours le petit chaton contre elle, son sac à l'épaule. Le Boursouf de Rose était blotti contre le cou de sa nouvelle maîtresse et regardait partout à la fois.

**- C'était étrange, finit par résumer la rousse.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

**- Tu as d'autres achats à faire ?**

**- Non. Et toi ?**

**- J'ai terminé. Merci pour le chaton.**

**- De rien. On va chercher nos autres achats ?**

Son amie opina et elles se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le magasin de vêtements et de la librairie. Elles récupérèrent leurs achats et rejoignirent leur point de rendez-vous : le café de Florian Fortarôme.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes. Mandy s'extasia devant les petits animaux : le Boursouf blanc et le chaton, toujours jaune de joie.

**- Tu feras attention au chat de ma mère, prévint Derek en désignant Rose avec sa paille. Qu'il n'essaie pas d'avaler cette petite chose.**

Terry, sous le charme de l'animal, le couvrait de caresses. Le blond finit par leur lancer un regard courroucé qui fit rire les trois filles.

**- Comment vous allez les appeler ? demanda Anthony, toujours pratique.**

**- Je ne sais pas… répondit distraitement Lisa. Rose, une idée ?**

**- Pas la moindre ! On verra bien. Pour l'instant, c'est « petite chose mignonne et ronronnant qui n'a pas peur que je la croque ».**

**- C'est un peu long, railla Mandy.**

Rose lui sourit en retour, amusée.

**- Pourquoi il aurait peur que tu le manges ? s'interrogea Terry.**

Rose poussa un soupir, et Lisa entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la Ménagerie Magique.

Anthony ne parut qu'à moitié étonné.

**- C'est plutôt logique. Les animaux ont un instinct beaucoup plus développé que celui des être humains. Ils sentent et comprennent des choses qui nous dépassent.**

**- Je me suis fait la même réflexion, approuva Lisa en lui souriant.**

**- Bon alors, lança Mandy, racontez-nous vos vacances, tous les deux !**

Elle regardait Derek et Rose à tour de rôle. Alors de nouveau, ils racontèrent leur semaine au soleil, leurs amis s'exclamant aux bons moments, parfaits auditeurs. Puis Terry regarda Rose, hésitant à lui dire quelque chose. Son amie l'en incita en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**- Tu euh… nous parleras un jour, quand tu voudras, du mois de juin ?**

Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Elle n'avait rien à leur cacher, mais il fallait les prévenir de garder le secret une nouvelle fois.

**- Oui, bien sûr. Un jour, dans la chambre des garçons ? proposa-t-elle finalement.**

Mandy eut un sourire ravi et opina. Rose renouvela aussitôt ses mises en garde, précisant qu'elle ne savait plus si elle leur avait déjà demandé. Ils acquiescèrent tous en chœur, promettant de garder le silence.

Enfin, il fut temps de se quitter. Ils allèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, et partirent tour à tour via la poudre de Cheminette ou en retrouvant le côté Moldu.

En rentrant chez Derek, ils retrouvèrent ses petites sœurs, aussitôt émerveillées par le petit Boursouf. Elles le cajolèrent des heures durant, à sa plus grande joie.

Les deux adolescents préparèrent leurs valises, sous la coupe de Mary. La rentrée approchait à grands pas, et ils commençaient à être intenables.

Dimanche 3 septembre 1995, ils furent menés en voiture à la gare par Mary. Ils dirent au revoir aux petites sœurs et à la mère de famille, puis montèrent dans le train. Poussant et tirant leurs valises, ils progressaient lentement dans le couloir, croisant beaucoup d'élèves. Ils repéraient les premières années à leurs mines timides et perdues. Enfin, Rose entendit des voix salvatrices.

**- Ils sont là-bas, annonça-t-elle en désignant du menton un compartiment à quelques mètres d'eux.**

**- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça… grommela Derek en la suivant.**

Elle ne répondit pas et franchit les derniers mètres pour ouvrir la porte. Cinq de leurs amis étaient là ne manquait que Padma, peut être avec sa sœur. Ils sourirent et s'installèrent enfin. Michael et Derek rangèrent la valise de Rose dans les filets, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de Lisa.

Entendant un miaulement, elle sourit en repensant au chaton. Une fois la porte fermée, Lisa le libéra pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes.

Le train se mit en marche, et partit direction Poudlard. Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus pendant des heures. Ils firent une pause pour manger, certains s'endormirent, dont Terry, qui reposait sur les genoux de Derek. Le chaton et le Boursouf, qui s'entendaient plutôt bien, jouaient ensemble aux pieds de leurs maîtresses.

**- Il s'appelle Duke ! lança Lisa.**

Rose fronça les sourcils.

**- Comme le guitariste des Bizarr'Sisters ?**

**- Oui ! approuva son amie en souriant.**

Elle était fan du groupe.

**- Et lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'animal blanc.**

**- Kweenie, répondit Rose.**

**- Pourquoi ? interrogea Mandy.**

**- Ça veut dire « ché pas » en néerlandais, expliqua Rose. C'est William qui me l'a suggéré au fénétole chez Derek.**

**- Téléphone, corrigea machinalement ce dernier.**

Elle haussa les épaules.

Après quelques heures de voyage, un élève plus âgé vint chercher Anthony, qui devait rejoindre le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Padma y était déjà. Lisa décida d'accompagner son petit ami, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Ils sourirent à leurs amis, puis disparurent. Mandy avait imité Terry et ils dormaient tous les deux profondément, et Michael s'était évanoui dans la nature.

Derek regardait les deux animaux jouer, puis leva ses yeux vers Rose.

**- Tu as des nouvelles de Zabini ?**

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint. Elle tendit les mains vers Kweenie, qui se précipita dans ses bras en même temps que le chaton. En se collant à Rose, il devint blanc. Derek haussa un sourcil, et Rose murmura :

**- Le blanc de la pureté n'est-ce pas ? De l'innocence. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'animal, je ne vais pas te manger.**

Pour toute réponse, il ronronna.

Leur porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un fracas pas possible. Duke sauta des genoux de Rose et se hérissa, tandis que le Boursouf se cachait dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière se redressa vivement, prête à réagir.

**- Rose ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Ça fait **_**des heures**_** que je te cherche.**

Elle se détendit, relaxant ses épaules. Le fracas n'avait pas perturbé Mandy, mais Terry s'était éveillé d'un bond. William serra la main aux deux garçons, puis fit une bise à la jeune fille.

**- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.**

**- Très bien, merci. Et toi alors ? Ce tour de la famille avec tes parents ?**

**- É-pui-sant !**

Elle éclata de rire.

**- J'ai rencontré des gens que je n'avais jamais vus, et pourtant ils font partie de ma famille…**

**- C'était bien quand même ?**

**- Oui, oui… il y avait des sorciers, des Moldus, il fallait faire attention à ne pas se mélanger les pinceaux… Et aux Pays-Bas, bonjour la galère pour communiquer !**

Elle rit de nouveau. Terry et Derek les écoutaient parler en souriant, semblant comprendre quelque chose qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Rose ne fit même pas attention, subjuguée par les récits de William. Il désigna le petit Boursouf :

**- Tu l'as appelé comment alors ?**

**- Comme tu me l'avais suggéré, Kweenie. J'ai trouvé ça mignon, alors…**

**- C'est chouette. Ça lui va bien.**

Il sourit, et se pencha vers elle pour attraper la petite bête. Il déplia ses doigts contre le genou de Rose pour inciter l'animal à le rejoindre. Comme Kweenie hésitait, Rose le saisit et le déposa dans la main ouverte de William. Elle releva la tête pour dire une plaisanterie, et son regard tomba dans celui de son ami. Il était _très_ proche d'elle. Tout badinage avait quitté l'esprit de Rose. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, inspira légèrement… Puis se ravisa et se tut. Il lui fit un sourire craquant, et s'éloigna d'elle, se préoccupant à présent du Boursouf.

Perturbée, elle regarda Terry et Derek, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Mais le couple assis en face d'elle souriait, sans manifester la moindre intention de trouver un sujet de conversation. Résignée, elle soupira et regarda Kweenie, dorloté par William.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? demanda son ami sans relever les yeux.**

**- De tout. Tout ce qu'il trouve, en fait. L'autre jour, il a ramené une énorme araignée à la mère de Derek. J'imagine qu'il voulait lui faire un cadeau…**

William rit.

**- Mais elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié… supposa-t-il.**

**- Gagné. Même le chat de la famille n'en a pas voulu.**

**- Et il l'a mangée finalement ?**

**- Je crois… on ne l'a plus revue alors…**

**- Il est tout petit mais il mange des proies plus grosses que lui… lança pensivement William. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens !**

Rose haussa un sourcil, faussement indignée.

**- Je ne suis pas toute petite.**

**- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Mais tu es toute maigre, ça compense.**

Elle lui tira la langue puis croisa les bras.

**- J'ai grossi d'abord, marmonna-t-elle.**

Il sourit puis posa Kweenie à côté de lui. Le brun se pencha vers son amie.

**- Grossi ? Mais tu les as mis où tes kilos au juste ?**

Elle le fixa d'un air digne.

**- Tu sais, si tu te pèses avec une cape d'hiver et un dictionnaire, ça ne compte pas… taquina-t-il.**

**- Tss.**

Il éclata de rire. Elle s'adossa presque à la vitre pour lui faire face.

**- T'es pas gentil avec moi !**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**- T'es pas gentil, alors que je viens de sortir d'une longue maladie et que je suis encore convalescente… minauda-t-elle.**

Elle fit une moue supplémentaire pour l'amadouer.

**- Laissez tomber l'air innocent Miss Wayne, ça ne vous va pas ! répliqua-t-il, amusé.**

La jeune fille fit une mine déçue, puis décroisa les bras.

**- J'aurai essayé. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je choisis des proies plus grosses que moi ?**

**- Tu ne t'es jamais vue manger ?**

Elle sourit, vaincue. Il éclata de rire.

**- Non mais c'est bien que tu manges beaucoup, comme ça pendant ce temps tu nous fiches la paix…**

**- Tu me cherches ? s'exclama-t-elle.**

Ce disant, elle bondit et renversa William contre le siège, le tenant par les épaules. Elle sourit, fière d'elle. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, sourire en coin.

**- T'as gagné… les muscles contre l'intelligence, ah c'est du propre ça ! Digne d'une Gryffondor !**

**- N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser…**

Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur lui. Elle pesait de tout son poids sur lui, mais il souligna :

**- Je te sens même pas tellement tu pèses rien… je pourrai te renverser comme un rien, tu sais.**

**- Mais tu ne le feras pas, nargua-t-elle.**

**- Non. Je préfère prof… ourgf.**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompu par Kweenie. Intrigué par ce que sa maîtresse faisait sur son nouvel ami, il était monté sur eux pour s'approcher. Et s'était installé sur le visage de William, une patte dans l'œil, une autre lui écrasant le nez. Il poussa un petit couinement interrogateur.

Rose éclata de rire en voyant la mine intriguée de son animal et l'air indigné de son ami. S'adressant au premier, elle murmura :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien… On joue juste un peu.**

Sa voix douce sembla rassurer la bête qui ronronna. Rose lâcha les épaules de William et tendit les mains vers Kweenie qui s'y précipita. Elle l'amena à hauteur de son visage et lui chuchota encore deux-trois paroles rassurantes tout en se redressant.

William la fixait, fasciné. Bien sûr, elle ne le vit pas, assise à califourchon sur son ami et absorbée par son animal. Le brun finit par se relever en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, pour mieux la voir. Au moment où elle posa le Boursouf sur son épaule et baissa son regard vert sur lui, William arrêta de respirer un instant. Puis il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva sans difficulté. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, rapprochant leurs corps. Tout en se rasseyant, il la posa à côté de lui et repoussa délicatement ses mains. Rose se laissa faire, trop hébétée pour réagir. Son ami se leva finalement et, marmonnant quelque chose comme **« fait chaud ici »**, il sortit du compartiment. Rose eut juste le temps de prendre une inspiration, et il avait déjà disparu. Elle haussa un sourcil, se leva, pencha la tête dans le couloir. Mais il n'était plus visible, sûrement déjà rentré dans un autre compartiment. Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna vers les deux garçons présents.

**- Mais pourquoi il est parti ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.**

Terry se mordit la lèvre et Derek se contenta de la fixer silencieusement.

**- Les mystères masculins, lança une voix endormie.**

Rose se retourna et vit que Mandy était réveillée.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ?**

**- Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.**

**- Mais quoi alors ? interrogea Rose, impatiente.**

**- Teuteu. Je préfère que tu comprennes par toi-même.**

Se souvenant que Terry lui avait dit la même chose, elle se tourna vers le petit brun.

** - Vous êtes de mèche tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.**

Elle secoua la tête puis sortit du compartiment, agacée.

Une fois dehors, elle ne sut plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Elle avança donc au hasard, ayant vaguement dans l'idée d'aller aux toilettes. Tout en avançant, elle réfléchissait à ce que Mandy et Terry lui avaient dit. Mais que devait-elle comprendre, bon sang ?

Elle eut un tic agacé qui remontait sa lèvre supérieure sur ses dents, puis continua sa marche le long du couloir.

**- Coucou Rose ! lança une voix enjouée.**

**- Michael ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il avait l'air grisé.

**- Je viens de croiser **_**quelqu'un**_**, dit-il pour toute explication.**

Devant l'air mystérieux qu'il se donnait, Rose se mit à rire.

**- D'accord, **_**quelqu'un.**_** Et comment va ce quelqu'un ?**

**- Plutôt bien, avoua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je cherche notre compartiment. Il est où déjà ?**

**- Faut que tu arrêtes de « croiser **_**quelqu'un**_** », car **_**quelqu'un**_** te fait perdre la tête.**

Il sourit plus largement encore, montrant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, puis désigna là où étaient leurs amis du doigt.

**- Et ne te perds pas ! se moqua-t-elle une dernière fois.**

Il répondit par un **« Tss » **très digne et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce. Amusée, Rose le regarda disparaitre puis reprit sa balade. Elle aperçut une silhouette familière qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Rose sourit puis héla :

**- Lisa !**

Son amie lui sourit et la rejoint rapidement.

**- Alors les préfets ?**

Elle poussa un soupir théâtral.

**- Il y en a plein ! Deux pour chaque maison, d'après ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir. Enfin, Anthony nous donnera plus de détails quand il reviendra.**

Elle grimaça, Rose haussa un sourcil.

**- Devine qui j'ai vu y entrer ?**

**- Euh… fit son amie intelligemment.**

**- Malefoy ! lâcha Lisa d'un ton acide.**

**- Il est préfet ? demanda Rose, ahurie.**

La rousse opina gravement. Son acolyte secoua la tête en marmonnant :

**- Là, c'est la fin… Dumby a craqué ou quoi ?**

Lisa réprima un rire puis haussa les épaules.

**- Ce n'est pas une super nouvelle en soi, mais toi, ça pourrait arranger tes affaires…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- **_**Qui **_**est ami avec Malefoy et que tu connais, Rose ?**

**- Oh. Pas bête. Blaise pourra peut être bénéficier d'un coup de pouce de Malefoy. Enfin, s'il veut toujours me voir.**

Lisa fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte des toilettes.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

Rose lui expliqua alors que Blaise ne lui avait pas écrit de tout l'été, même pas pour répondre à la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite.

**- Il y a peut être une bonne explication à ça, conclut Lisa, répétant les mots de Derek.**

Dans sa lancée, Rose raconta ce qui venait juste de se passer entre William et elle. Elle dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas son départ précipité, sans aucune raison.

Tout en s'essuyant les mains, Lisa réfléchissait.

**- Il a dit quoi en sortant déjà ?**

**- « Il fait chaud », ou quelque chose du genre…**

La rousse opina du chef. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo puis regarda intensément Rose.

**- Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue, l'année dernière, en cours d'Étude des Moldus ?**

L'Animagus faillit secouer la tête, puis elle réfléchit et lança un **« oh »** stupéfait.

**- Tu ne vas pas encore me sortir ta théorie comme quoi je lui plairais ?**

Lisa hocha sagement la tête.

**- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Rose.**

**- Écoute, c'est logique, reprit son amie. Il trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour se rapprocher de toi, et là c'était Kweenie. Ensuite, tu lui donnes une occasion en or en lui sautant dessus, mais tu as du y aller un peu trop fort parce qu'il n'a pas supporté.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas supporté ? Je ne comprends pas.**

Lisa poussa un soupir désespéré.

**- La proximité, Rose ! Vous étiez trop proches, et ça lui a filé un coup de chaud.**

Devant l'air dubitatif de son amie, elle précisa :

**- Ça a titillé ses hormones, ça a réveillé son instinct de mâle, il a eu envie de te sauter dessus, mais pas pour jouer **_**innocemment **_**!**

**- Ta lucidité est effrayante, tu le sais, ça ? Tu es complètement pervertie.**

Lisa eut un sourire innocent.

**- Peut être. Mais j'ai raison. Et toi tu joues les aveugles.**

**- Je ne joue pas les aveugles, marmonna-t-elle.**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais pensé à William… de cette façon.**

Lisa leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

**- Hé bien tu devrais. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.**

**- À moi, non… bredouilla Rose.**

**- Tu penses à Zabini ?**

Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son amie.

**- Oublie-le un instant. Je trouve que pour un prétendant, il est bien absent ces temps-ci… Alors que William, lui, est là. Et il n'attendra pas toute l'éternité.**

Comme Rose allait protester, elle ajouta :

**- Je te rappelle qu'il part à la fin de l'année.**

Elle posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules.

**- Considère toutes tes options, Rose. Ne te bloque pas sur une seule d'entre elles.**

Elle hocha la tête pour appuyer son discours, et regarda Mandy qui venait juste de les rejoindre. La blonde acquiesça pour approuver Lisa. Elle n'avait entendu que les dernières phrases mais compris l'essentiel du sujet. Soupirant, Rose les suivit pour rejoindre leur compartiment, d'où les garçons avaient disparu.

Elles s'affalèrent sur les banquettes et Rose fixa la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler. Au bout d'un bref instant, Kweenie vint se blottir contre ses genoux. Elle le caressa machinalement, plongée dans ses pensées.

Alors comme ça, elle intéressait _vraiment_ William. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser ça. Mais après tout, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Peut être qu'elle aurait du mal à y croire avant un moment. Comme elle avait du mal à y croire pour Blaise, et particulièrement depuis cet été.

La fin du voyage approchait, et ils vêtirent leurs uniformes. Les filles mirent les garçons dehors, passèrent leurs jupes, chemisiers, pulls, cravates, pour finir par ajouter la robe règlementaire de l'école.

**- Adieu, robes légères d'été ! Adieu, bikinis colorés ! Bonjour, uniformes noirs ou gris mais toujours tristes ! déclama Mandy avec un air de tragédienne grecque.**

Lisa et Rose éclatèrent de rire, puis elles sortirent du compartiment pour laisser la place aux garçons. Ils leur lancèrent des regards soupçonneux en les voyants hilares puis disparurent à l'intérieur.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta, et tout le monde descendit, dans le désordre le plus total. Lisa avait laissé Duke au désespoir dans son panier, avec la chouette d'Anthony. Kweenie s'était glissé dans les replis de la robe de Rose, avec l'ordre de rester caché. Puis ils montèrent dans les calèches tirées magiquement, et bientôt, ils furent enfin installés dans la Grande Salle.

Et le Choixpeau chanta, ajoutant un avertissement à l'intention de tous les élèves. Les Serdaigle s'entreregardèrent, tout en applaudissant.

Puis, enfin, au grand bonheur de Derek et Rose, ils purent manger. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun papotant avec un peu tout le monde. Il y avait des nouveaux à côté d'Anthony, qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de les rassurer sur l'année à venir. Lisa le regardait rêveusement, sous le charme. Mandy finit par lui donner un coup de coude et la rousse sembla se réveiller, lançant un regard perdu à ses amies qui pouffaient de rire.

Dumbledore finit par se lever pour faire son discours habituel, et il présenta deux nouvelles professeures : Mme Gobe-Planche, pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques –Lisa eut l'air ravi de son retour, et Mme Ombrage, pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La petite femme habillée de rose fit faire une grimace instinctive à l'Animagus de la table. Derek hocha la tête, partageant son sentiment. Lorsque le directeur prononça le mot magique –_Quidditch,_ tous les garçons autour d'elle devinrent très attentifs. Mais le vieux sorcier fut vite interrompu par la professeure Ombrage. Haussant un sourcil étonné, Rose la regarda intensément alors qu'elle prenait la parole. La Serdaigle poussa alors un gémissement sourd. Derek la regarda, instantanément inquiet. Elle grimaça, puis regarda de nouveau la dame en rose avec cette _si _horrible voix. Il sortait un son terriblement aigu, enfantin, de ce petit corps, qui écorchait les oreilles devenues sensibles de l'Animagus. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à sa grand-tante. Minerva n'avait pas à proprement parler l'air _ravi_ de la présence de la nouvelle enseignante.

Le groupe de Serdaigle se lançait des regards effarés. Mais c'était quoi ce discours auquel ils avaient droit ? Les joueurs de Quidditch en particulier faisaient sombre mine. Anthony fronçait les sourcils, très concentré sur les paroles que prononçaient Ombrage. Rose finit par s'en désintéresser et elle laissa son regard vagabonder pour voir comment les autres élèves réagissaient. Elle vit d'abord William, quelques places plus loin, l'air profondément ennuyé. Il avait le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le si énergique William capituler devant cette petite dame. Il sembla remarquer qu'on s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il releva les yeux brusquement. Il vit alors Rose lui lancer un sourire ironique. Il gonfla les joues pour montrer son exaspération, et Rose retint un rire. Son ami lui sourit enfin. Ils se regardèrent un instant comme ça, puis l'Animagus accentua son sourire et repartit à ses observations.

La plupart de ses camarades dormaient à moitié, ou discutaient entre eux. Personne ne semblait écouter, du moins pas ceux qu'elle avait pu observer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil très rapide à la table des Serpentard. Cela ne suffit pas pour qu'elle trouve Blaise. Rose recommença, s'attardant plus longuement vers les élèves en face de la table des Serdaigle.

Son cœur fit un petit bond ridicule.

Il était là, le regard tourné vers la table des professeurs, l'air morose et endormi.

_Lui non plus il ne résiste pas à ce discours…_

À cet instant, Rose ne sut plus trop quoi penser. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas écrit cet été ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas supporté la dernière fois, quand elle s'était transformée devant lui ? Est-ce que cela avait été l'évènement de trop ?

Rose avait besoin de réponses. Mais elle n'oserait pas formuler ses questions à voix haute.

Enfin, le discours narcotique d'Ombrage s'acheva et Dumbledore parla de nouveau du Quidditch, et des dates de sélection. Derek, Michael et William furent comme réveillés. Rose risqua un nouveau regard aux Serpentard. Blaise était toujours tourné vers les professeurs, mais il semblait bien plus intéressé maintenant. Reportant ses yeux vers ses amis, Rose se rappela que le noir lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé être pris dans l'équipe.

Lorsque tout le monde se leva, Rose sortit de ses nuages et suivit tout le monde sans prêter attention. Elle regarda distraitement Anthony et Padma diriger les premières années jusqu'à leur tour Ouest. Enfin, ils furent dans leur Salle Commune. Terry poussa un soupir ravi, Derek lui posa la main sur l'épaule, l'air conquérant, et Mandy avait un sourire grand comme une banane sur le visage.

Ils étaient chez eux. Comme à leur habitude, les huit Serdaigle attendirent que leurs camarades se dispersent pour se réunir en face du feu, affalés plus ou moins dignement sur les canapés et fauteuils.

**- Alors, racontez-nous votre nouvelle vie de préfet ! lança Michael à l'intention de ses amis.**

Padma eut un sourire, puis entama :

**- Il va falloir qu'on fasse des rondes le soir…**

**- Et se voir avec les autres préfets pour se mettre d'accord, compléta Anthony.**

**- On a le droit d'enlever des points, mais au maximum cinquante à la fois. Et aussi des retenues. Mais il faut qu'on justifie toute sanction à notre professeur principal.**

**- Il faut aussi qu'on aide les élèves qui en ont besoin, même ceux qui ne sont pas de notre maison…**

**- Mais les préfets-en-chef ont dit qu'on aurait bien assez de travail avec ceux de notre maison ! termina Padma en riant.**

**- Qui sont les autres préfets ? demanda Mandy avec curiosité.**

**- Chez Gryffondor, Granger et Weasley chez Poufsouffle, Macmillan et Abbot, et chez Serpentard…**

**- Malefoy, grommela Lisa.**

**- Quoi ? s'insurgea Terry. Ils sont fous ! Il va nous faire vivre un enfer…**

Il lança un regard inquiet à son petit ami, qui lui entoura les épaules d'un bras, les sourcils froncés.

**- Et la fille ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Parkinson.**

Rose eut un rire bref et ironique. Padma haussa un sourcil.

**- Une peste. Médisante et méchante, pas terrible physiquement, et aime beaucoup Malefoy. Donc elle sera à sa botte.**

**- Génial, marmonna Michael.**

**- Mais n'oubliez pas que Granger et Weasley sont préfets aussi, rappela Anthony. Et eux non plus n'aiment pas Malefoy.**

**- C'est déjà ça, soupira Mandy. Et la nouvelle prof alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**- Gobe-Planche ? Elle est bien cette prof. J'avais hâte qu'on change à nouveau parce que… enfin, vous savez. Hagrid, bafouilla Lisa.**

**- Je ne parlais pas forcément d'elle, mais c'est vrai que c'est bien que ce soit elle qui s'occupe encore une fois des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid n'était pas terrible.**

Anthony hocha doctement la tête, puis reprit :

**- Ombrage… elle dit des choses… étranges.**

**- Tu parles de son discours ? interrogea Rose. Parce que je n'ai rien écouté… Elle disait quoi ?**

**- Elle a parlé de garder certaines anciennes méthodes, et de les combiner avec de nouvelles… De ne pas « encourager le progrès pour le progrès », ou quelque chose comme ça… Difficile à vraiment analyser tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue de plus près.**

Il fit une pause et grimaça.

**- Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'elle dit « nous », comme si elle incluait tout le personnel de Poudlard.**

**- Et ? s'impatienta Mandy.**

**- Et alors, vous n'avez pas vu la tête des autres profs ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord du tout.**

Rose opina.

**- Minerva avait l'air… plus qu'agacée.**

**- D'où elle sort cette prof au fait ? lança Derek.**

**- Sûrement du Ministère de la Magie, proposa Anthony. Elle en a parlé plusieurs fois.**

**- Et elle a bien la tête de l'emploi, compléta Lisa.**

**- En tout cas, j'aime pas sa voix. Elle me fait mal aux oreilles, se plaignit Rose. Pas à vous ?**

**- Non… C'est pour ça que tu as couiné quand elle s'est mise à parler ? questionna Terry.**

Elle opina du chef, l'air sombre. Elle imagina le reste de l'année, à écouter cette prof parler plusieurs heures par semaine.

**- Bon mes petits, ce n'est pas le tout mais il se fait tard ! Allons nous coucher !**

**- Oui, **_**Papa**_**, maugréa Mandy.**

Anthony lui jeta un regard sévère.

**- Je suis encore plus responsable de vous que l'an dernier, je te signale. Alors, au lit, sinon demain tu vas encore t'endormir en cours.**

La blonde lui jeta un regard scandalisé avant de faire volte-face et de partir vers son dortoir.

**- Prends pas trop la grosse tête, hein, **_**Préfet**_**, se moqua Rose.**

Il lui fit un sourire complice, puis tout le monde se sépara.

Les filles retrouvèrent leur chambre, ornée d'un écriteau annonçant maintenant « _Cinquièmes années »_. Leurs bagages étaient déjà là, ainsi que Duke qui s'était mis à miauler en entendant les filles approcher. Lisa le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Les elfes l'avaient certainement libéré de son panier en amenant les valises.

Rose fit descendre Kweenie de son épaule et le petit animal alla se nicher dans les draps. Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit quelques affaires qu'elle suspendit dans son armoire. Elle rangerait le reste plus tard.

**- J'espère qu'on ne commence pas par Histoire de la Magie, maugréa Lisa.**

**- Ni par Potions, ajouta Mandy.**

Padma et Rose se sourirent, puis après s'être brossé les dents, les quatre filles se couchèrent.

Au petit déjeuner, il apparut très rapidement que Lisa s'était trompée : sur leur emploi du temps, il y avait bel et bien écrit « Histoire de la Magie », pour 9 heures. Des gémissements désespérés s'élevèrent chez les cinquièmes années.

**- Heureusement qu'après on a Sortilèges, marmonna Rose.**

**- Dites… à qui le tour de prendre des notes ? lança Mandy.**

Anthony fronça instantanément les sourcils.

**- Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, et étant donné que nous sommes en année de BUSE… je pense que nous devrions **_**tous**_** prendre des notes en Histoire.**

Michael laissa échapper un cri indigné.

**- Mais t'es fou ?**

Padma éclata de rire. Derek reposa sa tasse et répondit posément :

**- Anthony a une conscience pour huit personnes. Il en faut bien un.**

**- Oui ben moi j'ai qu'un seul cerveau et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se liquéfie quatre heures par semaine toute l'année, grommela Mandy.**

Rose lâcha un rire léger.

**- Écoutez, pour satisfaire Anthony –notre conscience à tous, que diriez-vous qu'on s'y mette à quatre par cours cette fois-ci ? proposa-t-elle.**

**- Comme ça on aura plus de notes à recouper, approuva Terry.**

L'Animagus pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Anthony. Ce dernier hocha la tête, semblant trouver l'idée raisonnable.

**- Qui commence ?**

**- Pas moi ! s'exclama Mandy vigoureusement.**

Padma se remit à rire.

**- Moi je veux bien. Quand est-ce qu'on a Histoire de la Magie ?**

**- Lundi et… mercredi, annonça Terry.**

**- Je m'y colle, lança Rose. Deux garçons maintenant ?**

**- D'accord, lança Derek.**

**- Moi aussi, termina Michael.**

**- Donc, mercredi, ce sera Anthony, Mandy, Terry et moi, résuma Lisa.**

Rose hocha la tête. L'affaire était réglée.

Les huit Serdaigle se traînèrent de mauvaise grâce jusqu'en cours. Les quatre volontaires du jour s'appliquèrent à prendre des notes sur la guerre des géants, sujet récité d'une voix monocorde par le professeur Binns. Padma soupirait souvent malgré elle, et Rose ne cessait de bailler.

La matinée s'étira sans encombre, ils avaient juste à se faire à leur nouvel emploi du temps.

Au déjeuner, Terry consulta de nouveau leur calendrier, et annonça qu'ils avaient Botanique à 15 heures. Derek lança un regard en biais à Rose, qui ne réagit pas, absorbée par son repas. Elle finit par relever la tête en sentant des paires d'yeux posés sur elle. Elle soupira puis lança :

**- C'est bon, ça va bien se passer vous savez. Je promets de ne pas toutes les faire mourir d'un coup.**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Lisa.**

**- Bah, des plantes de Mme Chourave ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous me regardiez avec insistance ?**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis pointa la table des Serpentard avec sa fourchette.

**- Ah ! fit Rose. Ça. On verra.**

Elle haussa les épaules et engloutit son hachis Parmentier.

En face d'elle, une voix blasée lança :

**- Je me demande vraiment où elle range tout ce qu'elle ingurgite…**

**- Chalut William, répondit la Serdaigle, la bouche pleine. Cha va ?**

Il se mit à rire puis remplit son assiette.

**- Très distingué vraiment, bravo la Sang-Pure, répliqua-t-il.**

**- J'ai été élevée par une Cracmole, indiqua Rose en souriant.**

**- Ce qui explique tout !**

Ils rirent en chœur.

**- Bonne matinée ?**

**- Commencée en fanfare par Histoire de la Magie…**

**- Aïe, fit le brun en souriant. Vous avez résisté ?**

**- Obligés, on était quatre volontaires.**

**- Quatre ? Je croyais que c'était par deux avec vous.**

**- Oui, mais Môssieur le Préfet a décrété que ce n'était pas assez pour nos BUSE, railla Mandy.**

**- Il voulait même qu'on s'y mette tous, marmonna Michael.**

William les regardait, sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et toi ? demanda finalement Rose.**

**- Potions.**

Elle haussa un sourcil.

**- Tu as gardé Potions ? Tu vas devoir les présenter aux ASPIC…**

**- Oui. Je me débrouille plutôt bien alors…**

**- Mais ça correspond avec ce que tu veux faire ? interrogea Lisa.**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Je ne sais pas trop… On verra bien.**

Rose opina du chef, puis lui sourit :

**- Et l'Astronomie alors ?**

**- Ah ça non !**

Devant son air scandalisé, elle éclata de rire. Derek haussa un sourcil. William répondit enfin :

**- Je suis nul. Et je n'aime pas ça.**

**- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Terry.**

Rose lui fit un sourire. Le septième année la regardait d'un air étonné.

**- Toi non plus ?**

**- Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas nulle, mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir abandonner. Pas autant que l'Histoire de la Magie !**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je comprends. Mais tu sais, il est important de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, entre quels peuples et pour quelles raisons il y a eu des conflits.**

Elle fit une moue peu convaincue. Souriant de nouveau, elle le défia :

**- Cite-moi trois conflits à trois époques différentes !**

**- Tu sais Rose, je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça, sans préparation, tu comprends ? Ça demande un minimum de réflexion ce genre de choses.**

Comme il prenait un air faussement inspiré en regardant le plafond, elle siffla un « Tss » réprobateur. Il tourna son regard vers elle, une étincelle allumée dans les yeux, puis capitula :

**- Ok, j'avoue, je faisais mon malin.**

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Leur attention fut attirée par Padma qui discutait avec Mandy :

**- Comment ça, on est tout seul en Potions ? Tu veux dire, sans binôme ?**

La blonde avait l'air complètement affolée.

**- Oui, renchérit l'indienne, ma sœur m'a raconté son cours. Rogue dit que c'est pour nous préparer aux BUSE.**

Derek fit une grimace désolée à son amie. Mandy continua à marmonner dans son coin un moment, effrayée à l'avance des mauvaises notes qu'elle allait avoir cette année.

William s'excusa et sortit de la Grande Salle, car il avait cours à 14 heures.

Les Serdaigle traînèrent jusqu'à 15 heures, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis ils prirent la direction des serres de Mme Chourave.

La professeure commença son cours comme tous ses collègues : en parlant des BUSE. Puis elle leur annonça qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de plants d'armoise le professeur Rogue en avait besoin pour ses cours de potions.

**- Je veux que vous mettiez vos gants. Mettez-vous en binôme, s'il vous plait.**

Les cours de Botanique étaient toujours en commun avec les Serpentard, alors les Serdaigle restèrent entre eux. Après une dernière recommandation –les plants étaient fragiles, Mme Chourave les laissa travailler.

Rose coupait les feuilles mortes ou rongées par les insectes presque sans broncher, pendant que Derek était parti chercher de l'engrais. Il allait falloir rempoter l'armoise. La Sang-Pure n'aimait ce genre de travaux. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de patouiller dans la terre, merci bien. Elle n'avait pas passé des années à garder des mains impeccables d'aristocrate pour aller les enfouir dans la boue maintenant. Grimaçant à tout va, Rose soupira une dernière fois en voyant Derek revenir, un seau plein de bouse de dragon à la main. En voyant sa meilleure amie faire cette tête, il se mit à rire doucement.

**- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.**

Elle était incapable de paraître énervée et ils finirent par pouffer comme des enfants, cachés derrière leurs plantes.

**- Hem, hem.**

Ils relevèrent lentement la tête. Le professeur Chourave se tenait devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

**- Je vois que l'armoise vous fait beaucoup rire. Comme vous semblez incapable de travailler lorsque vous êtes tous les deux, nous allons désormais changer les groupes.**

Ils baissèrent la tête, presque honteux, et se tournèrent tout naturellement vers Terry et Lisa, derrière eux.

**- Vous me prenez pour un Véracrasse ? s'indigna leur professeure.**

Ils échangèrent un regard, et pris d'un fou rire nerveux, se détournèrent dans la seconde. La professeure reprit :

- **Vous allez vous mettre en binôme avec des Serpentard. Zabini, Nott, veuillez vous séparer et vous mettre avec ces deux là.**

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit à l'avant de la serre. Mme Chourave n'était pas méchante, mais elle n'aimait pas que l'on fasse du chahut dans son cours. Son annonce avait eu le mérite de calmer définitivement la jeune fille, qui se cachait à moitié derrière Derek.

Rose avala sa salive. Elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

**- Bon, euh, moi, je vais avec Nott, et toi, avec l'autre. D'accord ? D'accord.**

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis regarda les deux Serpentard qui venaient d'arriver. Nott n'était pas spécialement grand, plutôt maigrichon, les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il n'effrayait nullement le blond. Il murmura à l'oreille de Rose :

**- Je vais avec Nott. N'oublie pas de respirer.**

Rose ouvrit la bouche, prête à contester, mais Derek lui pressa l'épaule et il partit. Elle se tordit les mains, au désespoir. Puis, sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle fit un effort et retrouva sa dignité. Elle se redressa, et releva la tête. Encore un peu plus. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaise. Il avait grandi. La main appuyée sur le coin droit de la table, Rose restait muette, raide, froide. Le noir la fixait lui aussi, le visage impassible.

Elle ne savait pas du tout, du tout, comment se comporter. Glaciale et distante ? Amicale et chaleureuse ? Neutre et inexpressive ? Son cerveau commençait à sérieusement bouillonner, là.

_Au secours._


	7. Chapitre 6 : De beaux souvenirs

**Chapitre 6 : De beaux souvenirs**

.

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne, Derek Dent, William Van der Voo et quelques autres sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_Présence d'un couple homosexuel._

_Nouveau jeu : retrouver qui chante les titres que j'utilise ;-)_

_Merci mes p'tites lectrices ^^_

* * *

.

_Juillet 1992, Manoir Wayne._

.

_Derek court jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et sort. Son parapluie se retourne sous la violence du vent, et la pluie le trempe en quelques secondes. Maugréant, il le remet en place et continue sa course._

_**- Rose ! beugle-t-il à travers les gouttes. Rose !**_

_Il finit par voir la petite silhouette, réfugiée sous un arbre. Ses cheveux foncés ruissèlent d'eau, et sur son visage des larmes se mêlent aux gouttes. En le voyant approcher, elle relève la tête et hurle :_

_**- Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !**_

_Derek s'essuie le visage comme il le peut et s'approche d'elle. Rose tourne ses yeux furibonds vers lui, puis d'un coup éclate en sanglots. Le blond l'entoure de ses bras, abandonnant l'idée de les protéger avec son vieux parapluie._

_**- Je sais, murmure-t-il. Je sais.**_

_Les épaules de Rose se soulèvent rapidement, et l'adolescente a enfoui son visage dans le cou de son ami. Ce dernier la serre un peu plus fort, voulant l'apaiser, la calmer. Tout en sanglotant, elle tente de s'expliquer :_

_**- Il est toujours… jamais là… et puis… là, il débarque et il faut faire comme il veut… je suis pas d'accord et…**_

_Sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement comme elle parle._

_**- Ça va aller, Rose. On va rentrer, d'accord ? Après on discutera.**_

_Elle renifle en hochant la tête. Derek la relâche, puis ramasse son parapluie. Rose a un sourire triste, puis lance :_

_**- Tu l'as achevé.**_

_Son ami se tourne vers elle pour lui sourire, puis passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Le blond pose un léger baiser sur le front de Rose. Ils rentrent au Manoir sous une pluie battante qu'ils ne sentent même plus. Dès qu'ils franchissent les portes de la véranda, Olivia se précipite vers eux._

_**- Par Merlin ! Rose, chérie, où étais-tu ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche partout !**_

_La jeune fille baisse les yeux et renifle de nouveau. Marine accourt déjà, des serviettes et des couvertures dans les bras. Les deux femmes enveloppent les adolescents dans les linges et les poussent jusqu'au salon. Rose, toujours dans les bras de Derek, se laisse tomber près du feu sur un tapis moelleux. Le majordome fait alors son apparition._

_**- Par tous les mages ! Vous êtes là, Miss et Mister ! Je vais en avertir le Maître immédiatement !**_

_**- Il s'en fiche, crache Rose.**_

_Olivia lui lance un regard peiné, puis fait signe à Alfred de quitter la pièce pour aller prévenir Erwan que sa fille est retrouvée._

_Derek regarde furtivement les deux employées qui semblent indécises ; il hoche la tête, montrant qu'il maîtrise la situation. La gouvernante et la femme de chambre sortent du grand salon, laissant alors les deux adolescents seuls devant le feu qui brûle dans la grande cheminée._

_Rose renifle puis s'enroule un peu plus dans les couvertures. Elle appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et lance :_

_**- Merci d'être venu me chercher.**_

_Il soupire et la prend dans ses bras._

_**- Ton père ne te veut aucun mal, tu sais.**_

_**- Je sais, réplique-t-elle sèchement. Il s'en fout de moi, évidemment qu'il ne me veut aucun mal.**_

_**- Il n'est pas très présent, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup.**_

_**- Au point de ne jamais être à la maison peut être ? Ou de m'embêter à chacune de ses apparitions ?**_

_**- Peut être… qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, tu sais. Tu grandis, tu changes, c'est peut être difficile pour lui, risque le blond.**_

_Elle hausse les épaules._

_**- Heureusement que tu étais là. Comment tu as su que j'étais là-bas ?**_

_**- Tu te cachais toujours à cet endroit quand tu étais petite, tu te souviens ?**_

_Rose sourit au souvenir et opine de la tête. Elle regarde les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre. Puis elle se souvient de la raison de la venue de Derek chez elle ce jour-là._

_**- Dis… De quoi tu voulais me parler au fait ? Tu n'étais pas venu pour réparer des pots cassés à la base…**_

_Derek lui sourit, puis semble hésiter._

_**- Il y a un souci ?**_

_Il secoue la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux mouillés de droite et de gauche._

_**- Alors dis-moi. Vas-y, l'incite son amie.**_

_Le blond pousse un soupir, puis remet sa chevelure en place d'un geste de la main._

_**- C'est à propos de…**_

_Rose hausse un sourcil._

_**- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…**_

_**- Fais-le simplement.**_

_Derek se racle la gorge._

_**- Je crois que je suis homosexuel.**_

_._

.

_Lundi 4 septembre 1995, Poudlard, Cours de Botanique._

_._

_Au secours._

.

**- Alors, on s'y met ?**

La voix chaude, la voix si rassurante, qui retentit comme un coup de feu dans son esprit. La voix qui lui avait manquée.

Rose se sentait complètement stupide, à mesure que son cœur s'emballait. Elle se gifla mentalement de réagir comme une Poufsouffle pré pubère de douze ans. Elle trouva, elle ne sut où, la force de hocher la tête, un peu sèchement peut être. Le Serpentard ne semblait déjà plus se préoccuper d'elle et s'était tourné vers les plantes. La Serdaigle elle, voulut faire un pas en avant, mais ses jambes –_traîtresses !_, tremblaient trop, menaçant de la faire tomber.

Elle soupira malgré elle.

Si son corps pouvait gentiment obéir à son cerveau, ça arrangerait ses affaires, merci.

Au désespoir, elle baissa le nez et regarda ses pieds, qui refusaient d'avancer. Elle les encouragea mentalement.

_Allez ! Il faut qu'on avance jusqu'à la table, sinon la prof va nous remarquer et enlever des points à Serdaigle ! Allez !_

Miracle ! Ses jambes firent un pas en avant. Fière d'elle, Rose releva la tête. Enfin elle fut près de la table de travail, l'air triomphant.

**- Tu me passes l'engrais s'il te plait ?**

Des SECONDES de travail ruinées en un instant. Ses genoux ? Du coton, certifié 100% naturel. Elle gonfla les joues, puis tendit une main tremblante vers le seau jaune à sa droite. La jeune fille en attrapa le bord, puis l'anse, et elle y mit toutes ses forces. Enfin, ses forces actuelles. C'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

Dépitée, elle considéra le récipient un moment. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps, mais apparemment suffisamment longtemps pour que Blaise s'en aperçoive et se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

En la voyant, la main droite agrippée au seau, le bras tendu, le front plissé par l'effort et les yeux brillants, il faillit éclater de rire. Se retenant, il finit par proposer :

**- Je m'en occupe, peut être ?**

Il se pencha par-dessus son bras, puis attrapa l'engrais sans difficulté aucune. Rose lâcha l'anse sans résister ; de toute façon ses doigts étaient mous comme de la guimauve. Pétrifiée, elle n'osa même pas se retourner pour le regarder, alors qu'il attendait manifestement qu'elle fasse quelque chose du genre.

Le Serpentard finit par s'inquiéter de son étrange comportement. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, pas un mot, et maintenant elle était incapable de lui faire passer un bête seau plein de bouse de dragon.

**- Rose ? fit-il doucement. Ça ne va pas ?**

Ce disant, il se pencha un peu vers elle, espérant l'inciter à se retourner. Il gagna cette manche. Elle se tourna vivement, mais ne le regardait toujours pas, les yeux dans le vague, l'air un peu perdue.

Son cerveau bouillonnait, triait les informations qui affluaient. Une lutte sévère s'était engagée entre son instinct et sa raison.

Blaise n'osa pas la toucher. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir exploser à tout moment.

**- Non… répondit-elle enfin.**

Et, sans prévenir, elle fit volte-face et partit à grands pas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de la serre, elle ne regarda pas Mme Chourave qui la hélait, ni rien d'autre.

Courir. Il fallait qu'elle coure.

Cinglée par le froid, elle se mit à courir. Son cerveau ne savait pas où il allait, mais son corps lui, oui. La forêt n'était pas loin des serres, c'était l'endroit parfait. Elle dépassa la lisière, contourna un arbre, deux, sauta par-dessus un buisson, galvanisée.

« Plop » !

Elle atterrit sur quatre pattes, comme si elle faisait ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ralentit sa course, passant au trot, puis finalement se contenta de simplement marcher. La raison avait perdu la bataille, et l'instinct avait pris le dessus. En simplement quelques secondes. La panthère se promena, toujours près de la lisière afin de ne pas se perdre. Elle attendait que ça se calme, à l'intérieur d'elle.

L'animal n'avait qu'une image en tête, qu'un nom.

_Blaise._

Elle passa derrière la cabane de Hagrid, vide. Crockdur aboya comme un forcené en la sentant. Rose se secoua, tentant d'ordonner ses simples pensées.

Dans sa tête, le schéma était simple : Blaise = danger. Le côtoyer était dangereux pour son anonymat. Elle se retourna brusquement, sentant une chose derrière elle. Un écureuil sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il la regarda un bref instant, puis se carapata. S'apercevant qu'elle s'éloignait des serres, elle revint tranquillement sur ses pas. La sensation étrange qui l'avait envahie s'évanouit. Rose était bien. Elle était presque à hauteur des jardins. Pour plus de sécurité, elle s'enfonça un peu à l'abri des grands arbres. L'animal revint à se forme humaine quand la sonnerie retentit. La jeune fille fit un grand détour, et se débrouilla pour sortir du côté où Derek et ses amis allaient être. Sa prédiction s'avéra juste, et ils étaient tous les sept là, le blond chargé de deux sacs de cours.

**- Rose !**

Lisa l'avait aperçue. L'Animagus se dirigea rapidement vers eux, récupéra son sac en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Aussitôt, les questions plurent :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Pourquoi tu es partie ?**

**- Tu étais où ?**

**- C'est à cause de Zabini ?**

**- Il t'a fait quoi ?**

**- Tu comptes aller en parler à Chourave ?**

**- Réponds !**

Elle les regarda tour à tour, puis, esquissant une grimace, elle grogna :

**- Il fallait que je parte. C'était… instinctif, vous comprenez ?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, tentant de se faire comprendre. Anthony fronça les siens, signe de grande réflexion, mais Lisa comprit en premier.

**- Oh ! C'est à cause de lui ?**

Comme Rose opinait gravement, les autres se regardèrent, saisissant les données du problème.

**- C'est incroyable, murmura Anthony. Pourquoi est-ce que ton corps t'ordonne de fuir et de… comment dire ?**

**- Retrouver une forme offensive plus puissante ? proposa Mandy.**

**- Peut être que c'est plutôt en guise de protection, suggéra Derek.**

Padma les interrompit.

**- Silence.**

Blaise venait de laisser les Serpentard partir devant, et il changeait maintenant de route pour s'approcher des Serdaigle.

Derek se mit d'autorité entre lui et sa meilleure amie, qui se tassa comme si elle pouvait disparaitre sous terre. Anthony, son insigne de préfet brillante, s'avança à son tour. Mandy passa son bras sous celui de Rose, pour la soutenir.

Si Blaise n'avait jamais vu les Serdaigle afficher un air ouvertement hostile, c'était maintenant chose faite. Pas suffisamment téméraire pour tous les provoquer, il s'arrêta à bonne distance. Il regarda Anthony, le préfet du groupe, puis lança d'une voix claire :

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais simplement voir comment Rose allait.**

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur côté, et les rangs des Serdaigle se resserrèrent, comme si le noir pouvait attaquer l'une des leurs d'un simple regard. Terry, que son propre courage étonna, répliqua :

**- Fiche-lui la paix ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu lui tournes autour. Rentre dans le château !**

Derek eut un sourire en coin, fier comme un paon.

Blaise les regarda tous, sans agressivité, puis soupira et fit demi-tour sagement. Mieux vaut ne pas titiller le dragon qui dort, pensait-il. Il disparut de leur vue.

**- Ça va ? demanda aussitôt Lisa.**

**- Je crois que oui… Merci. Vous êtes extraordinaires, tous.**

Elle coula un regard à Terry et lui sourit.

**- Tu m'as épatée !**

Il eut un air modeste. Anthony fit un geste vers l'entrée du château, puis ils se mirent en marche. En chemin, Rose expliqua :

**- Pourtant, il n'a rien fait de mal… Il m'a juste demandé de lui passer le seau d'engrais.**

- **Et après ? Comment ça s'est passé ? interrogea Michael.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop… Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté de la réalité, et j'essayais de résister, mais l'instinct était tellement plus fort…**

Ils étaient rentrés. Rose soupira, puis hausa les épaules.

**- Je suppose que c'est quelque chose de normal, au début.**

Malgré l'air dubitatif que Derek lui lança, ils préférèrent se contenter de cette explication.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur première après-midi à faire leurs devoirs qui abondaient déjà.

Le samedi, les équipes de Quidditch firent leurs sélections ; Derek partit donc afin d'épauler leur capitaine Roger Davies afin de reconstituer l'équipe. Il n'y aurait donc pas de nouveaux joueurs cette année dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, et Roger Davies restait leur capitaine pendant encore un an.

.

Le jeudi, ils avaient de nouveau Botanique. Rose prit les devants et alla voir leur professeure au début du cours. Elle avait échafaudé un plan dans sa tête, qu'elle avait dû mettre en œuvre dès lundi.

**- Professeure, je voulais m'excuser pour lundi. J'ai amené un mot de Mme Pomfresh.**

**- Vous étiez malade ?**

**- Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, et il a fallu que je sorte de toute urgence pour euh…**

Elle eut une grimace éloquente.

**- Je suis allée à l'infirmerie après, acheva-t-elle en tendant le bout de parchemin.**

**- Très bien.**

Il avait été aisé de faire croire à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle n'allait pas bien ; l'hiver qui s'approchait apportait tout un lot de virus avec lui. Elle avait donné une potion qui n'avait fait ni chaud, ni froid à Rose, puis avait signé de bonne grâce un mot d'excuse.

La professeure Chourave se contenta elle aussi de cette explication et l'envoya à sa place. Voyant que les autres étaient arrivés, Rose se retourna une dernière fois.

**- Professeure ? Pour les binômes, est-ce que…**

**- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Monsieur Zabini est désormais votre partenaire.**

La jeune fille hocha docilement la tête puis fit demi-tour.

_Génial._

Elle longea la paroi de la serre et s'installa sur la droite de la paillasse. Blaise était déjà là, à gauche. Rose tortilla ses doigts sur la table. Leurs travaux du jour consistaient à observer une plante carnivore.

**- Observez-la, nourrissez-la, dessinez, schématisez. Je veux soixante centimètres de parchemin à son sujet pour lundi prochain. N'hésitez pas à illustrer votre devoir.**

Rose soupira. Au moins, pas de terre cette fois-ci. L'espèce de monstre végétal semblait dormir, ou quelque chose du genre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise s'asseoir et fouiller dans son sac. Elle l'imita et se concentra sur la plante, rapportant tout ce qu'elle remarquait sur son parchemin. Elle fit également quelques croquis, agrémentés de légendes. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

**- Euh, pour l'autre fois…**

Intimidée, elle releva la tête. Blaise était déjà parti, et elle venait donc de parler dans le vide. Se sentant stupide et honteuse, Rose resta bouche bée un instant, puis elle se reprit et rangea ses affaires.

Le déjeuner lui passa au-dessus de la tête. William et les autres essayèrent de la divertir et de la faire parler un peu, mais sans succès. Elle se rendit en Sortilèges, l'air absent, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Pourquoi diable l'avait-il ignorée ? Ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort, après tout. Elle aurait juste voulu s'expliquer pour lundi dernier. Elle regarda distraitement le professeur Flitwick.

_Peut être qu'il ne veut vraiment plus me parler. Et que ce comportement est simplement la suite de cet été. Il ne m'a pas écrit, il m'ignore maintenant que nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer. Lundi, il a simplement fait preuve de sympathie envers une camarade de classe. C'est tout. Après tout, il n'a rien dit de personnel. Il parlait juste de Botanique. Ça doit sûrement être ça._

Forte de cette explication, qui lui semblait tout à fait logique, elle soupira un peu. La quatrième année appartenait au passé, à présent. Rose ne niait pas qu'elle avait beaucoup changée, et pour cause. Blaise lui, avait simplement changé d'avis à son sujet, voilà tout. Elle se concentra sur le cours de Sortilèges et s'appliqua à faire taire son crapaud.

.

Le soir, Rose se roula en boule entre ses draps et réfléchit.

Blaise n'était plus son ami. William et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Les cours de DCFM étaient une vaste plaisanterie, et c'était parti pour durer, d'après les échos qu'ils avaient eus.

Impossible d'avoir une entrevue avec Minerva, avec qui elle avait pourtant besoin et envie de parler.

Ses cours de Botanique allaient vite l'insupporter de plus en plus.

Elle haïssait toujours autant l'Astronomie.

Tout se mélangeait un peu dans sa tête, mais les informations étaient claires.

Kweenie leva ses yeux noirs vers elle, se demandant pourquoi sa maîtresse soupirait tant, ce soir-là. Après une dernière caresse, il la vit fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Le petit Boursouf s'installa alors au creux de son cou, sur l'oreiller, et baissa les paupières à son tour.

.

**- Il est temps, annonça Anthony.**

Il était en effet 22 heures passées, largement l'heure pour eux de se mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Le petit groupe remballa ses affaires et quitta la table où ils étaient installés. Ils montèrent tous les huit dans la chambre des garçons, silencieux. Vu l'heure, aucun risque pour qu'un de leurs cadets ne vienne les déranger. Et les aînés ne fréquentaient pas beaucoup les cinquièmes. Michael poussa la porte du dortoir, entra et fit passer les filles. Derek fermait la marche. Ils s'installèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, sur les lits ou bien des fauteuils bleus.

La séance pouvait commencer. Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la vedette de la soirée.

Rose prit son temps, les regarda tour à tour, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Comme vous le savez, je suis atteinte d'une maladie. L'an dernier, j'ai été hospitalisée pendant quatre mois, pour que les Médicomages essaient de trouver ce que j'avais, remémora-t-elle.**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Lorsque je suis revenue, vous avez pu assister à diverses reprises à mes crises, qui montaient crescendo en douleur. La dernière que j'ai faite a eu lieu le 24 juin, alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie.**

Une fois ces faits rappelés, Rose put entamer la véritable histoire.

**- Depuis quelques jours, j'étais fiévreuse, mais je croyais que c'était à cause des examens. Finalement, Mme Pomfresh a décidé de me garder avec elle. Blaise est resté avec moi tout le long.**

Elle inspira brièvement.

**- Ça a commencé comme les autres fois. Les convulsions, la douleur qui irradie le corps… Je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Je savais, je sentais que Blaise était là, qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour m'aider… Mais en même temps, je voulais à tout prix l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi.**

Sa voix faiblit un peu. Rose se racla la gorge.

**- Je crois que j'y suis parvenue. Ensuite, tout a dégénéré ; je ne sais pas ce que Blaise a pu voir, mais **_**moi**_**, je voyais beaucoup de choses. C'est vraiment impossible à décrire simplement, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais surtout que j'allais mourir.**

Lisa lui pressa l'épaule pour l'encourager.

**- Je sentais beaucoup de vent autour de moi, j'essayais de me protéger… Mais je n'étais plus vraiment consciente, en fait. Puis ça s'est aggravé. La douleur… celle que j'ai ressenti une fois que j'étais en lévitation…**

Terry eut un hoquet de surprise.

**- J'en suis presque sûre, affirma-t-elle. J'ai eu si mal… c'était atroce. J'ai cru que mon corps allait partir en lambeaux. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : mourir sur-le-champ.**

Elle s'autorisa un sourire.

**- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà bu une bouteille de Poussos… je crois que ce que je vivais était largement pire. Un Doloris puissance mille. J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait pas…**

Sa voix se brisa. Rose reprit :

**- Et d'un coup, je ne sentais plus rien. Ma tête s'est vidée. Mon corps ne me faisait plus mal, d'ailleurs je ne le sentais pas. J'ai pensé que j'étais morte, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Et puis j'ai chuté.**

Nouveau sourire.

**- Quand je me suis écrasée contre le lit, j'ai compris que j'étais bel et bien en vie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, même si mon esprit se sentait apaisé. J'ai roulé sur le côté… j'ai senti que je me coupais, et j'ai eu mal… C'était rassurant, paradoxalement.**

La jeune fille tortilla une mèche de cheveux, lança un regard à ses amis. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

**- Puis je me suis immobilisée. J'étais épuisée, je ressentais la douleur de la chute. Et j'ai vu Blaise. Appuyé contre un mur, comme paralysé. Il me fixait, et j'ai vu de la peur dans ses yeux.**

Elle s'arrêta, fit une moue.

**- Non, pas de la peur. De la terreur pure, corrigea-t-elle.**

Rose soupira.

**- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. J'ai **_**su **_**précisément ce qui venait de se passer, ce que j'étais devenue, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais dans les vapes, je ne pouvais pas me voir… Mais je **_**savais**_**.**

**- Ensuite ? risqua Mandy.**

**- Ensuite… je me suis évanouie, tout simplement ! Après, je ne me souviens que très mal. J'étais dans un brouillard très, très épais. Je savais juste, au fond de moi, que c'était terminé, que j'étais à l'abri.**

Les yeux voilés à force de revivre l'évènement, Rose se tut. Padma osa souffler :

**- Et maintenant ?**

Surprise, Rose leva la tête vers elle.

**- Maintenant ? répéta l'Animagus. C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Pour ta maladie ? clarifia l'indienne.**

- **C'est terminé, rassura-t-elle. C'est ce que mon intuition me dit… et ce que Dumbledore pense également.**

Elle fit un sourire malicieux.

**- Il m'a expliqué que, comme je m'étais finalement transformée sans **_**trop**_** de dommages, je n'étais peut être qu'un simple Animagus maintenant.**

**- C'est déjà pas mal ! s'exclama Michael. Enfin, même si tu as vraiment souffert pour le devenir, ajouta-t-il comme Derek lui lançait un regard noir.**

Rose rit légèrement. Brutalement, elle lâcha :

**- Je ne suis pas seule.**

Comme leurs sourcils se fronçaient, elle résuma ce que le directeur lui avait dit lors de leur entretien après l'incident. La maladie connue mais incurable, celle qui aboutissait à une mort certaine, que Rose n'avait évité que de justesse pour finalement passer les quatre étapes établies par les scientifiques jusqu'à la transformation.

Ses amis accueillirent la nouvelle par diverses exclamations de stupeur et d'indignation. Comme elle, ils pensaient que Dumbledore aurait pu –aurait _du_- en parler à Rose le plus tôt possible. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait… Et finalement, Rose n'aurait pas été plus avancée de savoir que sa maladie existait déjà, puisqu'il n'existait aucun traitement.

Ils en parlèrent pendant un moment, chacun donnant son avis et posant des questions supplémentaires à Rose, qui avait promis de répondre à tout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur rappeler l'interdiction formelle qu'ils avaient d'en parler autour d'eux. Puis, Terry la rejoignit sur le lit où elle était assise en tailleur et la regarda intensément. Ses yeux gris avaient toujours paru très expressifs à Rose, et parfois elle le comprenait avant qu'il ne parle.

**- Tu crois ? murmura-t-elle.**

Il opina.

**- Les autres aussi, affirma-t-il.**

Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

**- Vous… vous voudriez me voir ?**

Ils la fixèrent si intensément qu'elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Puis Anthony prit la parole :

**- Si tu es d'accord, que ça ne te gène pas, nous aimerions voir ton Animagus.**

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Rose se posta dans un coin de la pièce d'où ils pouvaient tous la voir. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra…

Plop !

Ses quatre pattes touchèrent le sol sans un bruit. L'animal ouvrit ses yeux. Le vert apparut, éclatant au milieu du pelage noir.

Lisa et Mandy poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur, Michael jura et Terry se cramponna au matelas. Anthony remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ne dit mot. Padma avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche. Derek souriait.

Ils n'étaient pas effrayés, mais pour les rassurer, Rose s'avança vers la personne qui la connaissait déjà comme ça. Elle frotta sa tête contre la jambe de Derek, qui répondit par une caresse.

À leur étonnement à tous, Lisa se laissa glisser par terre et s'approcha à quatre pattes de Rose. Elle se planta devant la panthère, collant presque son nez au museau noir.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'étrangla Anthony.**

**- C'est… c'est encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé ! s'exclama la rousse, excitée. C'est génial ! Non, c'est extraordinaire !**

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle contemplait Rose, une expression de fascination sur le visage.

**- Rose, c'est incroyable !**

Elle l'examina de plus près.

**- Tu as gardé toutes tes caractéristique d'humaine… la cicatrice, les yeux… Tu as ta tache de naissance sur les côtes ?**

Pour toute réponse, la panthère pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- Tu ne sais pas ? Je peux vérifier ? demanda Lisa, fébrile.**

Rose poussa un ronronnement bref, comme un consentement. Elle se leva et attendit. Les doigts de Lisa parcoururent son pelage, à la recherche de la fameuse tache. La main s'immobilisa, et Lisa observa d'un ton triomphant :

**- Elle y est !**

La Serdaigle posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

**- C'est incroyable, répéta-t-elle.**

Rose remua ses moustaches, amusée. Elle sentit une deuxième main lui toucher le dos.

_Terry._

Elle ronronna plus fort.

_Mandy._

_Padma._

Puis tous les autres, à tour de rôle, comme on touche un porte-bonheur, pressèrent leurs doigts contre elle.

Ravie, Rose ronronnait sans interruption. Tous parlaient en même temps, faisant des commentaires, Anthony de sa voix posée, Lisa, toujours surexcitée, Terry, curieux mais pudique, Mandy, franche et claire. Ils riaient beaucoup et Rose les observait, d'un coup sonnée d'avoir des amis pareils. Ils l'acceptaient, sans question, sans condition.

Ils s'installèrent finalement pour une soirée improvisée, sortant cartes, magazines, jeux. Rose resta panthère, à l'aise et ravie de se faire papouiller sans cesse par les filles. Il était plus de minuit, Michael et Anthony étaient déjà sortis chercher à manger aux cuisines, Padma avait fait un saut chez les filles pour récupérer quelques affaires. Ils parlaient à voix haute, sans se soucier du reste du château, grisés par leur soirée.

Rose avait la tête sur le genou de Lisa, qui était assise en tailleur sur un des lits. Elle la regardait s'escrimer à faire faire un test à Mandy dans un magazine, qui s'obstinait à donner des réponses absurdes qui les faisaient hurler de rire. Padma les regardait faire et commentait, tout en se vernissant les ongles. Terry et Anthony étaient en pleine partie d'échecs, à même le sol, aux pieds des filles. Michael et Derek, armés de parchemins, s'escrimaient à monter des stratégies pour le Quidditch. Leurs techniques finissaient généralement très mal pour les deux équipes, mais ils amusaient tout le monde en s'exclamant à tout va.

Les oreilles de Rose frémirent.

Plus rien.

Elle reporta son attention sur les filles.

Et releva brusquement la tête. L'animal se leva d'un bond, sauta au sol, contourna Terry et Anthony et se posta face à la porte. Elle coucha ses oreilles en arrière et découvrit les dents. Un feulement gronda dans sa gorge. Sa queue se balançait nerveusement de droite à gauche, comme un balancier.

L'alarme était claire. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle recula, la présence était de plus en plus proche.

Derek avait fait un geste aux autres qui s'étaient immobilisés en voyant Rose réagir. Les filles jetèrent une couverture sur leurs affaires et disparurent dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse. Lisa empoigna Rose par le collet et l'entraîna avec elle. Son _plop_ retentit en même temps que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Les quatre filles fixèrent la porte et écoutèrent. Rose entendait chaque détail, pouvait imaginer chaque mouvement.

**- Excusez-moi ! retentit une voix masculine.**

Il referme la porte.

**- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? clame-t-il.**

Terry et Anthony se relèvent, rejoints par Michael et Derek. Les quatre garçons font barrière entre le préfet-en-chef et les filles.

**- On vous entend depuis la Salle Commune, accuse-t-il. Alors, explication ?**

L'un d'eux avale sa salive. Anthony parle en premier.

**- Nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, alors nous nous sommes relevés. Toutes nos excuses si nous avons fait trop de bruit, c'était involontaire.**

Sa voix de diplomate semble calmer un peu leur aîné.

**- Il est plus d'une heure du matin, et je ne saurai tolérer qu'un tel désordre règne chez les Serdaigle !**

Il fait une pause, certainement pour les regarder tour à tour, appuyer son propos.

**- Allez vous coucher maintenant. Et si jamais ça se reproduit, je serai obligé de vous sanctionner et d'en parler au professeur Flitwick, menace-t-il. C'est clair ?**

**- Très clair, réplique Derek.**

Le ton autoritaire ne l'intimide pas, apparemment. Le préfet en chef finit par s'éloigner, puis franchit la porte et s'en va. Terry referme le battant, soulagé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les filles se tenaient les mains, concentrées sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Michael ouvre la porte.

**- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il. Il est parti.**

Elles sortirent enfin. Rose ne put réprimer un sourire.

**- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu «**_**Sorcière Hebdo » **_**et autres, ni les flacons de vernis ! se moqua-t-elle.**

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous, souriant d'un air coupable.

**- Mesdemoiselles, annonça Anthony, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner vos appartements.**

Padma approuva. Elles remballèrent leurs affaires, pendant que Michael sortait inspecter le couloir.

**- La voie est libre, fit-il en revenant, mais faites vite. On sait jamais.**

Elles opinèrent en chœur, et se faufilèrent par la sortie. Avant de partir, Rose se retourna et interpella à voix basse :

**- Hé, vous tous !**

Elle obtint leur attention.

**- Merci, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.**

.

Après cette soirée, une nouvelle complicité s'installa entre les huit Serdaigle. Ils étaient déjà tous très proches, mais d'avoir un secret à partager, ce secret si particulier, rendit leurs relations spéciales. Parfois ils se lançaient juste de rapides coup d'œil, mais semblaient se comprendre comme s'ils avaient parlé des heures. Leur fraternité s'accrut, et ils se serraient les coudes comme jamais.

Leur obstacle de l'année : les BUSE. Les professeurs ne cessaient d'en parler, alors ne pas y penser relevait de l'exploit. Ils travaillaient beaucoup, s'enfermant dans la Bibliothèque, la Salle Commune, ou parfois même la chambre des garçons pour être vraiment seuls.

Pour eux, la nomination du professeur Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice n'avait pas eu un impact énorme ; ils avaient simplement eu la confirmation, si besoin était, que la femme en rose était bel et bien envoyée par le Ministère pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Les cours de DCFM ne changeaient pas, comme prévu. Les huit amis avaient décidé de se résigner, simplement, et d'attendre que cette folie cesse. Lutter serait inutile et ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Ce n'était que pour un an ; ne disait-on pas que le poste de professeur de DCFM était maudit ?

La seule chose qui pouvait les inquiéter, c'était que leur niveau en DCFM, durement acquis et amélioré en troisième et quatrième années, allait baisser.

.

_Jeudi 21 septembre_

Il fallait qu'elle se lance. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout. Elle s'en était fait la promesse, suite à ses nombreuses discussions à ce sujet avec Derek. Allez. Elle vit que le Serpentard avait appuyé sa main sur le plan de travail. Pleine de courage, elle posa sa main gauche sur celle de Blaise. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais sa voix était ferme, lorsqu'elle souffla :

**- Pourquoi ?**

Rose ne le regardait pas, et ses yeux restaient figés sur leurs mains immobiles. Sa peau diaphane tranchait sur la couleur chocolat foncé de celle de Blaise. Ses doigts paraissaient si fins, si fragiles à côté de la poigne puissante du Serpentard. À son majeur, une bague en or brillait, ornée d'une émeraude lumineuse. L'anneau glissait sans arrêt de son doigt, à cause de tout ce poids qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se sentit toute petite.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, mais il ne fit pas un geste.

**- Regarde-moi.**

La voix si rauque, si masculine. Rose déglutit, puis releva la tête vers lui. Blaise la contemplait souvent sans retenue, mais ce qu'il voulait absolument voir aujourd'hui, c'était ses yeux. Pour y lire la vérité.

Il y vit de la peur, puis y décela l'orgueil de riche aristocrate. Et enfin, comme la note de fond d'un parfum, il trouva une blessure, quelque chose de profond, de suintant. À ce moment-là, Rose irradiait la peine, la douleur d'être rejetée. Le souffle coupé par l'intensité de ce que son regard renvoyait, Blaise entrouvrit la bouche.

Rose inspirait lentement par les narines, se forçant à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme son instinct le lui ordonnait.

Le noir apposa sa main gauche par-dessus les leurs, faisant comme un écrin à la main pâle de la jeune fille. Un frisson électrique parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Rose au contact supplémentaire. Les doigts de Blaise s'entremêlèrent aux siens, ils se pressèrent les uns contre les autres.

**- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura alors le Serpentard.**

Soulagée, Rose ferma ses yeux un bref instant. Elle opina lentement du chef, puis lança à voix basse :

**- Où tu veux. Quand tu veux.**

Il esquissa un sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur de Rose. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

La sonnerie qui retentit ne les perturba pas. Les amis de Blaise qui l'appelèrent, plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, prenant une inspiration, regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans la serre numéro 3, en cours de Botanique. Rose sourit, puis retira sa main avec précaution. Elle rangea ses affaires, et il l'imita aussitôt. Le Serpentard se pencha vers son oreille :

**- Ce soir, 20h, même lieu ?**

Elle approuva, gardant son sourire timide. Il lui lança un dernier regard puis s'éloigna à grands pas. Savourant l'instant, Rose sortit tout doucement de la serre, rejoignant ses amis qui s'impatientaient.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Lisa comme elle sortait.**

**- Je discutais… répondit rêveusement l'intéressée.**

**- Avec Mme Chourave ? s'étonna Mandy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?**

Rose secoua la tête.

**- Non, pas avec elle…**

Elle regarda au loin, là où des Serpentard se trouvaient prêts à rentrer dans le château. Ses amis comprirent instantanément.

**- Vous êtes parvenus à vous parler alors ? interrogea Derek qui avait tout écouté.**

**- Oui… un peu. Il faut qu'on s'explique. Que je comprenne ce qui s'est passé.**

Sur ses mots, ils s'installèrent à table. Rose mangea sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Finalement, s'il avait accepté de lui parler, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

_Peut être que c'est un piège, glissa une voix sournoise au fond d'elle. Pour t'attirer dans les filets d'Ombrage… N'oublie pas à quelle maison il appartient…_

Elle secoua la tête, s'attirant un regard étonné d'Anthony. Rose lui sourit brièvement pour le rassurer.

Impossible. Blaise ne ferait pas une chose pareille. C'était un Serpentard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était profondément vil et méchant.

Oscillant entre diverses hypothèses, Rose traversa l'après-midi sans grande encombre. La journée se termina par le cours de Sortilèges, puis ils allèrent travailler à la Bibliothèque. Aux environs de 19 heures, Rose décida d'aller manger.

Vingt heures était une heure parfaite : ils n'étaient pas en dehors des limites, et personne ne rôderait dans les couloirs puisqu'il serait l'heure de dîner.

Elle grignota du bout des lèvres, puis remonta à son dortoir pour se préparer. La nuit tombait déjà, les torches diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Elle enfila un jean, plus pratique, et un pull quelconque, puis se mit en route. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que « leur » salle serait toujours accessible. En arrivant près de la porte, elle songea aux soirées qu'ils avaient passées là l'an dernier. Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir recommencer ? Ou était-ce déjà trop tard ?

Rose prit une grande inspiration, puis abaissa la poignée et poussa le battant. Elle se glissa dans l'interstice, et referma la porte. Elle fut assaillie par l'obscurité. Aucune torche ne flambait, aucune lumière ne filtrait. Cette noirceur autrefois si rassurante la mettait présentement mal à l'aise. Rose s'aperçut qu'elle s'attendait toujours à un piège, quelque part au fond de sa conscience. Elle était prête à se battre, elle le sentit à son corps tendu, à sa main soudainement crispée sur sa baguette. Se forçant à ne pas paniquer, l'Animagus fit appel à ses sens, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle entendait.

Un être humain dans la pièce. Elle entendait son souffle, son cœur qui battait. Mais lui, l'avait-il entendue ?

Toujours sur le qui-vive, elle fit un pas en avant.

Elle entendit l'autre bouger.

Alors, au même instant, deux vois retentirent dans la pièce.

**- Lumos !**

Leurs baguettes s'allumèrent, mais ils avaient mutuellement reconnu leurs voix. Soulagée, Rose laissa échapper un long soupir, tandis que Blaise se mettait à rire.

**- La confiance règne, on dirait, lança-t-il en guise de préambule.**

**- C'est normal non ? Avec l'autre crapaud qui rôde… répliqua Rose, sur la défensive.**

**- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, finalement.**

**- Pourquoi je ne serais pas venue ? Il faut qu'on discute, non ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle vit la lumière de la baguette de Blaise approcher. La jeune fille s'avança à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus proches, Rose se hissa sur une table après en avoir testé la résistance et s'installa en tailleur. Face à elle, le Serpentard eut juste à s'asseoir, sur un autre bureau.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? accusèrent-ils d'une même voix.**

Étonnés qu'ils se reprochent les mêmes choses, ils se turent subitement, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Puis, sentant l'hésitation de Blaise, Rose attaqua la première :

**- Je t'ai écrit une lettre, début juillet. Tu n'as jamais répondu. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas reçu mon courrier ? Ou peut être que tu ne voulais pas répondre ?**

**- Je te signale que je t'en avais écrite une juste **_**avant toi**_**, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai pensé que nos hiboux s'étaient croisés, et j'ai attendu dix jours avant de t'en renvoyer une autre.**

**- C'est faux, assena Rose. Tu n'as rien envoyé. Je n'ai rien eu.**

**- Je t'assure que si, et plusieurs mêmes ! Et tu sais quoi ? grinça Blaise, furieux.**

**- Quoi ?**

Le ton était sec et tranchant.

**- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as renvoyé toutes mes lettres peu après ! riposta le noir. Elles n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi ?**

Rose grinça des dents. Ses poings se serrèrent.

_Maîtrise-toi._

**- Je n'ai renvoyé **_**aucune**_** lettre, puisque je n'en ai reçue **_**aucune**_**, insista-t-elle.**

Il eut un grognement de rage.

**- Tu les as toutes ouvertes et tu n'as pas daigné répondre ! clama-t-il. C'est un peu injuste de m'accuser maintenant, non ?**

L'Animagus poussa un cri de frustration.

**- Je n'ai rien reçu, Blaise ! Par Merlin, rien ! Rien, rien, rien ! martela-t-elle.**

Il soupira, excédé.

**- Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Tant que tu refuseras d'admettre que tu me mens…**

**- JE NE TE MENS PAS ! coupa-t-elle, folle de colère.**

Elle se leva d'un bond et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Sa baguette s'éteignit en tombant sur la table.

_Calme-toi. Ça va dégénérer. Respire. Inspire ; expire. Inspire ; expire. Pense à un champ de pâquerettes._

Blaise ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'arrêter.

Les poings serrés de Rose tremblaient, sa frustration était telle qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Et de se transformer. Ce qui règlerait momentanément tous ses problèmes. C'était si tentant…

_Résiste. Inspire ; expire._

Son souffle se faisait erratique. À bout de nerfs, tant le combat était rude entre la raison et l'instinct, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Rose était tellement concentrée sur sa prise de contrôle qu'elle ne savait même plus où était Blaise, ni même s'il était encore là.

Finalement, elle reprit le dessus. La panthère s'éloigna, et Rose fut prête à régler ses problèmes comme une grande fille. Enfin, presque.

**- Tu es toujours là ? chevrota-t-elle.**

Pas très convaincant. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes.

**- Oui, répondit-il, la voix dure. C'est bon, tu es calmée ?**

Comme elle ne répliquait rien, il poursuivit :

**- Ça t'arrive souvent, de piquer des crises de nerfs quand tu t'énerves ?**

Son ton était sec, mais égal. Rose claqua la langue pour toute réponse. Elle s'était immobilisée, et savait qu'elle faisait face à Blaise.

**- Blaise, une dernière fois, je te jure solennellement que je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de ta part. Je peux t'assurer que si cela avait été le cas, je me serais empressée de répondre.**

La voix de Rose était neutre, formelle. Elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de serrer le poing droit. Elle continua :

**- Je t'ai écrit une lettre début juillet, mais comme je ne recevais aucune réponse, je n'ai pas insisté.**

**- Alors quoi, tu voudrais dire que toutes mes lettres ont été interceptées, lues, et renvoyées à l'expéditeur ?**

Son ton n'était plus agressif, mais dubitatif.

**- Je ne sais pas… C'est une explication logique… Mais qui ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Rose sentait que le noir n'arrivait pas à croire à cette hypothèse. Mais elle, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que c'était l'explication à tout. Qui ferait ça et dans quel but, c'était un autre sujet. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avança la main, tendit les doigts et rencontra les bras croisés de Blaise. Elle enroula sa main autour de son poignet, et souffla encore :

**- Je te le jure. Blaise, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me parler, après… après…**

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir. En parler était subitement douloureux.

**- J'ai pensé que tu préférais couper tout lien avec moi, alors je n'ai pas voulu te harceler de courriers…**

Sa main gauche rejoignit la droite sur les bras du Serpentard. Elle serra ses doigts inconsciemment, pour appuyer ses dires.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne la rejette. Et s'il faisait ça violemment, il risquait de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, elle ferma les yeux et se crispa, prête au choc. En réalité, Blaise prit simplement les mains blanches dans les siennes, décroisant ses bras.

**- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors.**

La peine perçait dans sa voix. Perdue, Rose répéta :

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je ne voulais plus te fréquenter après ce qui s'était passé en juin ? Pourquoi ?**

Déconcertée, l'Animagus ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

**- Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que… tu avais eu peur, que tu ne voulais pas côtoyer quelqu'un comme moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû assister à… à cette horreur, souffla-t-elle. J'ai vu ton regard quand je suis revenue… tu étais terrorisé…**

Blaise soupira. Les mains de Rose tremblaient un peu dans les siennes.

**- Bien sûr que j'étais terrorisé, Rose !**

Elle eut un gémissement plaintif.

**- Je venais de te voir te tordre de douleur comme jamais, tu hurlais comme un loup, et d'un coup, tu t'es envolée ! Ensuite, tu disparais, et tu continues à crier… C'était terrible, mais crois-moi, de t'entendre hurler, ça m'assurait que tu étais **_**toujours en vie**_**, Rose.**

Il fit une pause et inspira.

**- Et lorsque tu réapparais, tu n'es plus toi, tu t'écroules à terre et te fais mal, de nouveau… Alors oui Rose, oui, j'étais terrorisé. J'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir.**

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

**- Mais je peux t'assurer que jamais, jamais je ne me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne te voies plus.**

Ses paroles faisaient lentement effet dans l'esprit de Rose. Elle bredouilla enfin :

**- Tu ne me détestes pas alors ?**

**- Bien sûr que non… Mais j'ai cru que toi, tu me haïssais. À cause des lettres.**

**- Blaise, je te jure et jure encore…**

**- Oui, je te crois.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Vraiment, assura-t-il. Mais avoue que c'est tout de même étrange.**

**- Ça l'est, confirma Rose. Je n'y comprends rien non plus.**

Rassurée maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin exprimés, Rose eut un large sourire de soulagement. Les lettres restaient un mystère, mais là n'était pas l'essentiel.

**- Et en Botanique ? interrogea soudainement Blaise.**

Rose dut réfléchir un instant avant de comprendre. Elle soupira, honteuse. Comment expliquer tout ça simplement ? La jeune fille rassembla son courage, elle n'était pas à ça près.

**- Oh, je m'excuse pour ça, vraiment… Disons que c'est un problème de… contrôle de moi-même.**

**- De contrôle ? reprit-il.**

**- Disons qu'à l'occasion, j'ai du mal à contrôler ce que je suis devenue… tu comprends ?**

**- Le fauve fait des apparitions intempestives ? résuma Blaise, moqueur.**

Soulagée qu'il le prenne de cette façon, elle confirma.

**- J'ai remarqué que lors d'un choc émotionnel trop violent, j'ai tendance à me transformer automatiquement… Enfin, ce n'est pas simple à expliquer, désolée…**

Rose sentit son vis-à-vis se détendre sensiblement. Rieur, il demanda :

**- Et c'était moi le choc émotionnel en Botanique ?**

**- Je suppose, oui…**

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle devait être rouge tomate.

-** J'ai une question à te poser… commença-t-elle timidement.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, après… est-ce que tu étais là ?**

Il resserra son emprise autour de ses doigts.

**- Oui, murmura-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas quittée. Beaucoup de personnes ont défilé, mais tu n'étais pas suffisamment consciente pour nous remarquer.**

**- Merci, fit-elle simplement.**

Pour toute réponse, Blaise leva leurs mains, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les doigts de Rose. Le contact très ténu coupa le souffle de Rose, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'embrassait pas le bout de ses mains, mais presque. Ses hormones réagirent au quart de tour, et elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui, de le sentir contre sa peau. Elle résista, ne sachant pas si ce n'était pas un peu prématuré. Mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres trop vite.

**- Serre-moi contre toi…**

Stupéfaite de sa propre hardiesse, Rose sentit son visage s'empourprer de nouveau. Sa surprise n'était rien comparée à celle de Blaise, qui resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis, estimant qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout, il entoura Rose de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle glissa instinctivement ses mains dans son dos, sa joue contre son torse. Le Serpentard resserra leur étreinte, et Rose se félicita d'avoir fait des caprices pour qu'ils restent dans l'obscurité.

**- Merci. Et pardon.**

**- Tu t'excuses parce qu'on s'enlace ? s'étonna Blaise.**

Elle rit.

**- Non. D'avoir été une idiote, plutôt.**

**- Alors je te dois des excuses aussi. Je suis monté sur mes grands hippogriffes, tout à l'heure.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- J'ai dû résister… tellement résister, souffla Rose. Mais j'ai été bête aussi.**

**- Résister à quoi ? L'envie de m'en coller une ?**

Son rire fut plus franc.

**- Non. Enfin, peut être. Résister à l'envie de me transformer. Au besoin de le faire.**

**- Tu as failli …? s'étrangla-t-il.**

**- Oui. Quand je suis descendue de la table.**

Il réfléchit un instant.

**- C'est pour ça que tu tournais en rond ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu piquais une crise de nerfs, tu sais.**

**- Ça y ressemble un peu, avoua-t-elle.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? reprocha Blaise.**

**- Je n'ai pas pu, lui apprit l'Animagus. J'ai du tellement me concentrer que je n'arrivais pas à parler.**

Il hocha la tête, puis médita un instant.

**- Comment tu vas, alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. Depuis juin.**

Elle sourit, toujours contre lui. Comment pourrait-elle aller mal à cet instant précis ?

**- Je vais bien. Je ne me souviens pas des premières semaines qui ont suivies juin. Puis les vacances sont passées… et voilà.**

**- Tu n'as pas refait de crise alors ?**

**- Non. Il semblerait que ça soit bel et bien terminé.**

**- Et ça te fait mal ?**

Elle décolla son visage pour lever la tête vers lui, les yeux froncés, comme s'il pouvait la voir.

- **La transformation ? Non, pas du tout. J'ai juste des problèmes de contrôle, mais j'imagine que c'est normal au début. Surtout un cas comme le mien.**

**- Ça pour être un cas… marmonna Blaise.**

**- Hé ! protesta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas un cas. Enfin, peut être que si mais…**

**- Ah, tu vois ! triompha-t-il.**

Elle sourit de nouveau.

- J**e suis heureux qu'on ait pu parler, lança-t-il subitement. Même si ça a mal démarré…**

Rose rit un peu.

**- Ça aurait été vraiment idiot de tout gâcher comme ça, affirma-t-il.**

Elle opina.

**- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir recommencer à discuter tous les deux ?**

**- Le soir ? interrogea-t-elle.**

**- Quand tu voudras.**

**- Dans le noir ? souffla-t-elle.**

**- Où tu voudras.**

**- Comme avant… ajouta Rose.**

**- Comme tu voudras.**

**- Tu es bien conciliant, ce soir, plaisanta-t-elle.**

**- C'est parce que je suis heureux de te retrouver, fit-il.**

Elle fit un effort pour adopter un ton déçu.

**- Ça ne va pas durer alors ?**

**- Ne compte pas là-dessus ! rit-il. N'essaie pas d'abuser de ma gentillesse, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

Rose sourit encore.

**- Il faudra que tu me donnes **_**mes**_** lettres, dit-elle. Si tu les as.**

**- C'est vrai. Tu penses qu'on pourra résoudre cette énigme un jour ?**

**- Je pense. Il suffirait de trouver une piste.**

Elle fit une moue.

**- Tu avais bien donné la bonne adresse à ton hibou ? risqua-t-elle.**

**- Hé bien, je crois que oui. Le Manoir Wayne ne doit pas être difficile à trouver pour un sorcier… supposa-t-il.**

**- Normalement. Enfin, on n'a jamais eu de problème de courrier avant. Quel mystère ! conclut-elle, rieuse.**

Il sourit, frôla sa joue.

**- Quel mystère en effet. Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais le repas doit être terminé.**

**- Je suis d'accord. On se reverra lundi en Botanique ? proposa-t-elle.**

Blaise confirma, puis se glissa vers la porte.

**- Ça ira pour rentrer ? interrogea-t-il.**

**- Je me souviens du chemin.**

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Rose refit le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver son dortoir.

.

Le lundi en Botanique, ils purent à peine se parler, parce que la professeure Chourave était d'une humeur massacrante et ne supportait pas le moindre murmure.

Ils durent donc faire leurs travaux en silence. Les jeunes gens faisaient équipe et travaillaient donc très proches l'un de l'autre. Blaise profita éhontément de la situation et n'arrêtait pas de titiller Rose, tantôt en lui touchant le bras, frôlant sa main, ou effleurant ses doigts. Parfois il la poussait un peu, comme disant « tu me gênes », ou lui donnait de légères tapes sur les mains quand elle voulait participer, imitant la façon dont on réprimande un enfant qui veut prendre des bonbons. Privée du droit de parler, la Serdaigle virait régulièrement au rouge ; un rouge léger, qui colorait ses joues pâles. Il ne pouvait déterminer s'il la troublait, ou si elle était fâchée, mais cela avait l'air de beaucoup amuser le Serpentard. Au moins, elle s'occupait de lui, le repoussant comme elle le pouvait, essayant de se concentrer sur les plants disposés devant eux. Les Serdaigle, qui avaient appris que ces deux-là s'étaient plus ou moins rabibochés, leur lançaient des coups d'œil amusés de temps à autre.

À la fin du cours, une fois sortis, Rose ne put que glisser à Blaise :

**- Je me vengerai…**

Puis il rejoignit ses amis avec un dernier sourire.

.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, une chouette retardataire fondit sur Rose. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, car les cours de 9 heures allaient bientôt commencer. Par chance, les Serdaigle n'avaient cours qu'à 10 heures. Le volatile donna à Rose un petit mot, qu'elle déplia à la hâte.

_**« Nous nous verrons ce soir.**_

_**J'attends avec impatience ta vengeance…**_

_**B. »**_

Elle sourit, amusée. Toute la journée, Rose fut agitée, pensant déjà à la soirée en haut de la tour.

Le soir, enfin, ils assistèrent à leur dernier cours de la journée.

L'Astronomie ne passionnait toujours pas Rose. Ils s'installèrent face à leurs télescopes.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et prit un air découragé quand la professeure passa près d'elle.

**- Un souci Miss Wayne ?**

Elle soupira théâtralement.

**- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mon télescope est étrange… regardez.**

La professeure se pencha vers l'instrument. Elle se redressa après quelques secondes.

**- En effet… **

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- **Écoutez, pour ce soir, mettez-vous avec un de vos camarades. Laissez-moi le télescope, je m'en occuperai demain.**

**- Merci beaucoup professeur !**

Rose sourit sincèrement, puis se glissa sur le côté.

**- Bonsoir, Blaise, ronronna-t-elle. Je peux me mettre avec toi ? Mon télescope fait des caprices…**

Il sourit, et secoua la tête, pas dupe.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre chose ? murmura-t-il.**

**- Mais rien voyons ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je peux regarder dans le tien s'il te plait ?**

Elle lui fit une petite moue et se faufila entre lui et le télescope avant qu'il ne réponde. Rose regarda sans les voir les étoiles, attendant juste une réaction derrière elle.

**- Je peux regarder maintenant ?**

Elle se poussa avec un sourire angélique. Blaise colla son œil à la lunette, l'air méfiant. La jeune fille se pencha près de son oreille et badina :

**- Alors, tu vois quoi ?**

Faisant mine de vouloir regarder, elle se colla à lui. Il se redressa presque aussitôt, un sourire en coin. Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos, l'air innocent.

**- Tu as fini ? On peut compléter nos cartes ?**

Il opina, amusé. Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de leur petite table. Alors qu'ils discutaient à voix basse de la position de telle ou telle planète, Rose effleurait les mains de Blaise. Penchée à côté de lui, elle finit même par passer sous le bras du noir, se serrant contre lui, son dos vers son torse. Elle fixait les cartes, souriante, alors qu'il penchait sa tête contre son épaule en réponse. La main gauche de Blaise était appuyée sur le parchemin. Rose ajouta sa main sur celle du noir. Feignant de vouloir l'écarter de la table, le Serpentard l'enlaça de son bras droit et la colla un peu plus contre lui.

**- Tu me gênes, marmonna-t-il.**

Leurs sourires s'élargirent. Courbé contre elle, Blaise finit par poser son menton au creux de l'épaule de Rose. Reprenant le dessus, il prit la main gauche dans la sienne, et la promena le long de sa carte, expliquant quelque chose que Rose ni ne comprenait ni n'écoutait. Lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il racontait.

La jeune fille était parcourue de frissons électriques, de la tête aux pieds. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin du cours, se dissimulant dans la semi-obscurité du lieu. Enfin, la professeure signala la fin du cours, et tout le monde s'agita.

Les adolescents se séparèrent avant que quiconque ne fasse attention à eux –enfin, avant que d'autres Serpentard ne calculent ce que faisait l'un des leurs avec une Serdaigle.

Ils descendirent finalement les marches côte à côte, riant de leur petite comédie. En bas, Blaise retint le bras de Rose et la fit ralentir. La jeune fille fit un signe à Lisa et Derek qui ralentissaient pour l'attendre.

**- Je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire.**

Ils opinèrent puis disparurent. Les deux amis parcoururent quelques mètres.

**- Finalement, tu lui as fait quoi à ce télescope ?**

**- Oh, je l'ai un peu démonté, et j'ai enlevé une pièce ou deux.**

Blaise secoua la tête, amusé. Puis il interrogea alors :

**- Tu te souviens des cours d'Astronomie de l'an dernier ?**

**- Oui, je m'en souviens, souffla Rose.**

S'arrêtant, il se pencha vers elle.

**- Tu as toujours peur, Rose ?**

Sa voix était très douce, caressante. La Serdaigle déglutit et réfléchit.

**- Encore un peu, oui. Parce qu'on manque de pratique ! plaisanta-t-elle pour dédramatiser.**

Il sourit.

**- Il va falloir qu'on reprenne des séances intensives alors.**

Elle rougit un peu. Blaise s'adossa au mur.

**- Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée.**

**- Peut être ? **_**C'est**_** une bonne idée, Rose, voyons, badina-t-il. Elle est de moi.**

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

**- Hé bien, ça ne t'a pas rendu plus modeste !**

**- Que penses-tu de jeudi prochain ? Sur les coups de 20 heures, ça pourrait être bien, non ?**

**- C'est une bonne idée, adhéra Rose. Toujours au même endroit ?**

**- Oui. On évite de se sauter à la gorge cette fois-ci hein ? lança Blaise, malicieux.**

**- Ça pourrait se faire ! rit-elle. On pourrait utiliser un mot de passe…**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

Il semblait amusé par l'idée. Blaise l'attira alors contre lui. Rose s'installa naturellement dans ses bras.

**- Que dis-tu de… télescope ? proposa-t-il.**

Elle rit.

**- C'est un bon mot de passe, avoua-t-elle.**

Rose sentit son souffle contre son visage. Elle se figea brutalement.

**- Quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un approche. Il faut qu'on se sépare.**

Étonné, Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire et la relâcha. Ils s'éloignaient à peine l'un de l'autre, et il était trop tard.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? siffla une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.**

Les deux adolescents se figèrent, et Blaise esquissa un mouvement pour s'interposer entre elle et l'homme qui arrivait. Le professeur Rogue se planta devant eux, son teint cireux exprimant une colère froide.

**- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en plein milieu des couloirs à deux heures et demi passées, jeunes gens ? articula-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.**

Déconfite, Rose ne sut quoi dire. Blaise prit alors la parole, essayant de rester neutre.

**- Nous sortons du cours d'Astronomie, Monsieur.**

**- Du cours d'Astronomie, vraiment ?**

Il les regarda alternativement.

**- Monsieur Zabini, pourriez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce que vous faites à l'opposé de votre Salle Commune ? Alors que le cours s'est achevé depuis une demi-heure ?**

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi dire. Rose eut une idée et commença :

**- Le professeur Sinistra nous a retenus, monsieur, et Blaise s'est proposé de me…**

**- Ne me servez pas vos salades sorties de votre cerveau de Serdaigle, Miss Wayne, coupa le professeur.**

Rose se mordit les lèvres.

**- Je vous retire à chacun vingt points, pour vagabondage dans les couloirs en dehors des heures de cours.**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être soulagés, que Rogue continua :

**- Vous viendrez également dans ma salle de cours ce jeudi, à 20 heures. Vous aurez deux heures de retenue, histoire de bien retenir la leçon.**

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se tut en voyant le regard de Blaise. Son ami acquiesça.

**- Regagnez vos salles respectives, maintenant.**

Blaise opina, puis lança un regard désolé à Rose. Fière jusqu'au bout, Rose releva le menton. Le noir sembla hésiter à faire quelque chose, mais finalement se pencha et murmura :

**- À jeudi, Rose.**

Puis il fit demi-tour et partit. Le professeur Rogue lança un dernier regard à Rose, qui ne se fit pas prier pour filer. Elle avait une étrange sensation d'inachevé.

.

Rose raconta brièvement l'histoire à ses amis. Mandy s'offusqua immédiatement de la sanction donnée par Rogue, arguant que cet homme n'était qu'une vieille chauve-souris aigrie. Anthony lança à Rose un regard qui voulait dire « Tu l'as bien cherché à trainer dans les couloirs », mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

L'étrange sensation de Rose persistait, la sensation que quelque chose n'avait pas été fini ce soir-là. Cela la mit plutôt de mauvaise humeur, et le jeudi arriva. En cours de Botanique, elle se montra plutôt grognon, et Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Les filles ont bien des sautes d'humeur parfois non ?

Le soir, à 19 heures 55, Rose se présenta devant la salle de Rogue. La porte était ouverte, alors elle s'y faufila. Blaise était déjà là.

Finalement, le professeur fit son apparition, de mauvaise humeur, leur ordonna sèchement de récurer les fonds des chaudrons des premières années qui avaient fait des catastrophes, puis s'enferma dans son bureau.

Ils se mirent au travail, sans parler. Rogue risquait de les entendre. Après une bonne demi-heure, leur professeur surgit dans la salle, ne leur accorda pas un regard et sortit en lançant :

**- Continuez votre travail !**

Les adolescents s'entreregardèrent. Blaise laissa passer une ou deux minutes avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Rose.

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il finalement.**

Elle releva la tête et le considéra. La sensation de l'avant-veille fit son grand retour. Son ventre se tordit. Elle grimaça. Rose venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la perturbait tant.

**- Rien, rien… Tout va bien.**

**- S'il te plait Rose, pas à moi. Tu ne m'as pas décroché un seul mot ce matin, et là tu ne m'accordes pas un regard. Raconte, lança le noir d'un ton engageant.**

**- Rien, c'est juste un truc bizarre à propos de mardi soir.**

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle le regarda, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

**- La dernière fois, tu… enfin. C'était étrange.**

**- Je ne comprends rien. Explique-toi.**

**- Il s'est passé… il m'a semblé… non, laisse tomber.**

Il contracta sa mâchoire. Il y avait des jours, vraiment…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?**

**- C'est juste que la dernière fois… reprit Rose, agacée.**

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau. Elle n'allait pas dire ça quand même.

**- Quoi la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec la dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers encore ? s'emporta Blaise.**

**- Tu t'es enfui, comme tu aimes tant le faire ! Tu m'as à peine saluée, puis tu as disparu ! aboya Rose sans réfléchir comme elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.**

En colère, il jeta furieusement sa brosse dans un chaudron.

**- Rose, je ne me suis pas enfui comme tu dis, je suis tout simplement parti ! Je te rappelle que **_**tu **_**as entendu quelqu'un arriver ! accusa sèchement le Serpentard. Et regarde où ça nous a menés !**

**- Oh je t'en prie, ne m'accuse pas de ça Blaise ! cingla-t-elle.**

**- Très bien ! rugit-il. Alors où est le problème, par Merlin ?**

**- Et moi qui ai cru… je croyais… s'énerva-t-elle. Non, tu as juste fui, lâche que tu es !**

**- Quoi Rose, qu'est-ce que tu croyais à la fin ?**

**- Je croyais que tu allais m'embrasser ! explosa Rose. **

Ses prunelles luisirent d'une nouvelle colère. Blaise la considéra de nouveau. Incrédule, il lâcha :

**- Tu te sens juste offensée en fait !**

Agressivement, Rose cracha :

**- Ça doit être ça ! J'ai eu un accès d'orgueil !**

Haussant un sourcil, il s'avança vers elle, le pas lourd.

**- Alors comme ça tu es vexée ?**

Les yeux plein de flammes, elle répliqua :

**- Oui, vexée, c'est le mot !**

Elle serra les dents.

Brutalement, il lui emprisonna le visage des deux mains et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Étouffant un gémissement de stupeur, Rose répondit immédiatement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, agrippant ses doigts sur sa nuque. Leurs lèvres bougeaient simultanément, pour s'embrasser encore et encore. Blaise s'éloignait de quelques millimètres pour reprendre son souffle, et Rose plaquait leurs corps, les collant étroitement. Le noir pressa sa bouche entrouverte contre celle de la jeune fille. Elle l'imita et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. La main gauche de Blaise s'accrocha dans les cheveux de la Serdaigle, et la droite glissa dans le dos cambré. Blaise les fit reculer et ils se cognèrent contre une table à laquelle ils s'appuyèrent. Inconsciemment, Rose planta le bout de ses ongles dans la nuque du noir. Sa langue se fraya un chemin vers la bouche de Blaise, qui la laissa faire. Les deux organes se rencontrèrent, et se lièrent l'un à l'autre.

Un souffle d'air glacé enveloppa les deux adolescents à cet instant précis. Le froid les surprit, et ils se séparèrent en ouvrant les yeux. Blaise recula de quelques centimètres, la main toujours dans le bas du dos de Rose, accrochée aux pans de la chemise maintenant froissée. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent le long des bras de Blaise. Essoufflés, leur querelle oubliée, ils se jetèrent un regard. Les prunelles de Rose brillaient d'un feu nouveau. Fier d'avoir allumé cette nouvelle lueur, Blaise la considéra encore un instant, puis posa en douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Rose. Ce baiser furtif contrasta avec la violence du premier.

**- Toujours vexée ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.**

Encore haletante, Rose le repoussa avec malice.

**- Tu as de drôles de méthodes… fit-elle remarquer.**

Il sourit puis rétorqua :

**- Aux grands maux, les grands moyens !**

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire, puis, soudainement consciencieuse, elle se tourna vers le chaudron qu'elle nettoyait avant qu'ils ne se disputent. Comme il la suivait des yeux sans bouger, elle lança :

**- Si tu ne t'y remets pas, on va encore être collés.**

Rose désigna la brosse que Blaise avait jetée, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et pour ne pas me mouiller, je dirai que c'était entièrement de ta faute.**

**- C'est une attitude de Serpentard, ça. Tu me déçois.**

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau, tandis que le noir s'attelait de nouveau à sa tâche.

**- Tu crois que nos petits rendez-vous vont être compromis ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Pas forcément. Il suffira de ne pas fixer une date régulière. Plus nos rendez-vous seront aléatoires, mieux ce sera. Et puis, je suppose que les profs n'ont pas que ça à penser tout de même…**

Il hocha la tête, convaincu.

- O**n se renverra des mots, pour fixer les dates ? proposa-t-il.**

Rose opina la tête.

Ils restèrent encore une heure et demie, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue ne revienne les chercher. Il lança un regard méprisant et froid à la Serdaigle, puis les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs. Blaise s'arrêta bien avant elle, devant un mur de briques. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et regarda la paroi. Il lui sourit mystérieusement et murmura :

**- Serpencendre.**

Les briques semblèrent s'animer, et se murent, se repliant les unes sur les autres, faisant apparaitre une ouverture arrondie. Rose pensa aussitôt au mur du Chaudron Baveur. Blaise venait de lui montrer l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard… Bouche bée, elle regarda alternativement le jeune homme et le portique.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… chuchota-t-elle.**

Elle espérait que personne ne se montre. Blaise sourit et se pencha vers elle. Il effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, puis les posa furtivement sur la bouche de Rose. Il se redressa.

**- Bonne nuit, Rose.**

**- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle.**

Il disparut par l'ouverture, qui se referma peu à peu. L'Animagus reprit son souffle, puis se mit en marche afin de se rendre dans sa propre Salle Commune. Il fallut qu'elle traverse tout le château, et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaise, qui d'abord l'avait si sauvagement embrassée, puis qui lui montrait sa Salle Commune, dévoilant un mot de passe gardé jalousement par chaque Maison.

Cela voulait dire beaucoup, selon elle. Et dans l'état où ses capacités intellectuelles étaient, elle se félicita de pouvoir mener un tel raisonnement.

.

On était le lundi 2 octobre, et Michael venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune pour rejoindre ses amis, assis autour d'un feu, qui brûlait dans la cheminée sud. Ils l'accueillirent en se poussant pour lui faire une place.

Le Serdaigle semblait assez agité. Anthony finit par froncer les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Son ami lança des regards de droite et de gauche, observant les élèves qui peuplaient la Salle. Il n'était pas très tard et beaucoup de Serdaigle étaient encore en train de finir leurs devoirs, ou de discuter, dispersés dans tous les coins de l'immense salle. Lisa suivit son regard et hocha la tête. Elle proposa à voix basse :

**- Montons dans la chambre des garçons.**

Ils se levèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et montèrent dans le dortoir masculin. Les autres élèves avaient l'habitude de voir ce petit groupe toujours ensemble, même pour aller dans les chambres, aussi personne n'en sembla troublé.

Une fois la porte fermée, Michael les considéra puis s'assit sur son lit.

**- Raconte, exhorta Derek.**

**- J'ai passé la fin d'après-midi avec Ginny, commença-t-il. Elle m'a parlé d'un truc.**

Il regarda brièvement Anthony.

**- C'est à propos des cours d'Ombrage. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter organise une réunion.**

**- Quel genre de réunion ? s'enquit Lisa, intriguée.**

**- Ils disent qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre par nous-mêmes, puisqu'Ombrage a décidé de ne nous faire faire que de la théorie, expliqua-t-il.**

**- Ils veulent qu'on organise… la partie pratique des cours de DCFM ? résuma rapidement Terry.**

**- C'est ça.**

**- Et qui nous fera ce cours ? demanda Rose. Granger et Potter ?**

**- Je crois que c'est l'idée, opina Michael. Mais Ginny non plus ne savait pas vraiment. Ils ne tiennent pas à ce que leur plan tombe à l'eau.**

- **Où et quand se passera la réunion ?**

-** La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit le brun.**

Anthony hocha la tête puis s'assit sur un matelas.

**- Si leur histoire est faisable, ça peut être bien. Sans de vrais cours pratiques, nous ne pourrons jamais passer nos BUSE.**

**- Il leur faudra un lieu facile à cacher, des horaires précis. Il ne faudra pas que la mégère se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ça va être compliqué à mettre en place, douta Rose.**

Elle croisa les bras.

** - Et lorsque quelqu'un les dénoncera, ils seront dans de beaux draps. Ils vont certainement risquer le renvoi.**

**- Tu es bien pessimiste ! s'exclama Mandy.**

Rose fit une moue.

**- Je trouve que c'est vraiment risquer beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Ok, Granger est supérieurement intelligente et Potter a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui plusieurs fois, mais quand même… j'attends de savoir ce qu'ils proposent.**

Anthony la considéra longuement, le visage impassible, puis déclara :

**- Moi, j'irai. Je suis curieux.**

**- Et si vous vous faites prendre ? Tu perdras certainement ta jolie insigne, railla Rose.**

Le grand brun pinça les lèvres. Michael leur lança un regard désespéré.

**- Je vous en prie, venez !**

Mandy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça pour Miss Weasley quand même ?**

Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

**- Elle a l'air tellement convaincue que c'est une bonne idée ! se défendit-il. Et je le pense aussi. S'il vous plait, venez, ne serait-ce qu'à la première réunion. Je ne pense pas que les Gryffondor nous enchaînent pour nous obliger à rester, ajouta-t-il en souriant.**

Mandy eut une grimace.

**- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle. Rose a raison, c'est certainement une mauvaise idée, en pratique. En théorie, bien sûr que ce serait génial… Mais c'est tellement risqué…**

Lisa avait l'air aussi indécis qu'elle, et elle coula un regard à l'insigne de préfet d'Anthony.

**- Écoutez, lança Derek pour en finir, je pense que chacun devrait réfléchir de son côté, puis on verra quand le jour sera venu.**

Terry hocha la tête, convaincu, puis regarda les autres. Leurs deux meneurs se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis approuvèrent.

**- Bien que ma décision soit déjà prise, annonça ensuite Anthony.**

Au regard que Rose lui lança, elle ne semblait pas être du même avis.

Ils sortirent tous de concert de la chambre. La plupart des élèves avaient disparu. Padma leva la tête vers l'horloge magique de la Salle.

**- On devrait aller faire nos rondes, lança-t-elle à son homologue.**

Anthony suivit son regard et approuva. Souhaitant bonne nuit à leurs amis, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Rose se tourna vers Derek, les bras croisés, et marmonna :

**- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et je n'ai pas très envie que tu ailles te fourrer dans les ennuis.**

Il fronça les sourcils, faussement fâché, puis répondit :

**- Serais-tu en train de me dire ce que je dois faire, Rose ?**

Elle sourit un peu, puis continua à chuchoter :

**- Je trouve que c'est trop risqué. Tu imagines les conséquences pour ton père au Ministère si **_**elle**_** découvre tout ?**

Rose agita un doigt menaçant.

**- Et elle saura.**

Derek soupira.

**- Écoute, on va faire comme j'ai proposé d'accord ? Chacun réfléchit dans son coin.**

Elle fit une moue qu'il jugeait adorable. Impuissant, il grommela :

**- Tu sais que tu as déjà gagné pour moi, en évoquant mon père. Alors ne me sors pas tout ton attirail.**

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis s'apprêtait à suivre les filles dans la chambre, quand Michael la retint par le bras. Étonnée, elle haussa un sourcil.

**- Rose, attend. Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Ginny m'a clairement fait comprendre que seuls les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle seraient au courant. Tu comprends ?**

Rose eut un geste agacée.

**- Oui, merci, j'ai compris. Pas de Serpentard.**

Il hocha gravement la tête.

**- Alors n'en parle pas à… Tu sais qui.**

Elle grinça des dents.

**- J'oubliais que je suis du genre à balancer tous nos petits secrets à d'autres personnes, désolée. Je tiendrai ma langue, railla-t-elle.**

Il la lâcha, l'air un peu confus, puis lui fit un faible sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis promit :

**- Je jure que je n'en parlerai pas à Zabini. Rassuré ?**

Il hocha la tête, son sourire plus franc, puis monta dans son dortoir. Secouant la tête, l'Animagus rejoignit ses compagnes. À peine eut-elle franchit la porte que Mandy lui sauta dessus :

**- Il t'a dit quoi ?**

**- Que je ne devais pas en parler à Blaise, soupira-t-elle. Comme si c'était mon genre.**

Lisa lui sourit.

**- C'est la Weasley qui l'a convaincu d'aller à la réunion, affirma Mandy.**

La rousse hocha lentement la tête.

**- Vous en pensez quoi alors ? demanda Padma.**

**- Je crois… entama la blonde. Je crois que je pense comme Rose.**

**- Et surtout, elle n'a pas envie d'être confrontée à Weasley fille, se moqua gentiment Lisa.**

Mandy lui tira la langue.

**- Et toi ? questionna Rose en se tournant vers Padma.**

**- J'attends d'en parler avec ma sœur, répondit l'indienne avec un sourire.**

Son amie hocha la tête puis alla dans la salle de bains se brosser les dents. Les trois filles prirent le même chemin et firent leur toilette.

Avant de se coucher, Lisa glissa à Rose :

**- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour Anthony et son statut de préfet, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle.**

**- Tu n'iras pas alors ? demanda Rose, étonnée.**

Lisa pinça les lèvres.

**- Je ne pense pas. S'il se fait prendre, il va bien falloir que je le console !**

Rose éclata de rire et se tourna vers ses draps.

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Toi aussi.**

.

Le cours de Botanique du jeudi fut plus détendu que les précédents : Mme Chourave était de meilleure humeur, et Blaise et Rose avaient résolu leurs problèmes. Le Serpentard était déjà là lorsque son amie arriva.

À part à Lisa et Derek, Rose n'avait pas raconté sa retenue dans _tous_ les détails ; aussi les autres n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé, même si Mandy et Terry semblaient s'en douter.

Pourtant, en voyant le sourire confiant du noir lorsque Rose l'approchait, Anthony ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé à ces deux-là. Il vit son amie s'installer à sa table presque timidement, sous le regard pénétrant de Zabini qui ne la lâchait pas.

**- Bonjour, Rose.**

**- Bonjour.**

Elle posa ses affaires, puis enfila ses gants de travail en cuir.

**- Quelle horreur on doit tripoter aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.**

Il lâcha un rire bref.

**- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Voltiflor nains.**

Elle grimaça.

**- C'est quoi cette horreur encore ?**

**- Un Filet du Diable, en version inoffensive et petite, résuma Blaise. Ça fait partie de notre programme pour les révisions des BUSE. C'est qui la Serdaigle dans l'histoire ?**

Rose sourit sans se sentir coupable.

**- J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, les plantes me détestent.**

Il secoua la tête, amusé, puis partit chercher un plant. Anthony en profita pour se glisser près de son amie.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enter vous deux ? Vous vous êtes plus que réconciliés, on dirait…**

En relevant la tête, Rose s'aperçut que ses sept amis la contemplaient, certains avides de savoir. Elle eut une moue puis capitula.

**- Pendant la retenue, murmura-t-elle. On a commencé à se disputer une fois que Rogue est parti, puis…**

Mandy ouvrit grand ses yeux marron.

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés, termina-t-elle à voix basse.**

Rose opina, les yeux baissés. Michael lança un petit sifflement admiratif.

**- C'est ça le regard gourmand qu'il te lance depuis qu'on est arrivés alors ?**

Padma et Mandy ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Rose eut un petit sourire, puis après un signe de Terry, se retourna vers sa paillasse comme son binôme revenait.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontiez ? demanda avec curiosité Blaise en posant la plante sur la table.**

**- Rien d'important, les garçons parlaient d'un entrainement, éluda Rose en secouant la main. C'est quoi cette mocheté ?**

Elle fixait le végétal avec un dégoût profond. Blaise eut un rire discret puis tendit une paire de ciseaux à Rose.

**- Tu lui enlèves ses feuilles mortes ? Après je mettrai l'engrais, si tu veux.**

Soulagée, elle soupira en le remerciant. Il sourit de nouveau, puis prépara la bouse de dragon dans son coin. Dès qu'elle approcha les lames de la plante, les tentacules bougèrent de quelques centimètres, comme pour fuir la jeune fille. En voyant les lianes se déplacer, Rose fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière, l'air horrifié. Le noir se retourna pour regarder pourquoi sa compagne reculait si vivement.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas te manger… Et puis elle est inoffensive, je te l'ai dit, rappela-t-il d'une voix rassurante.**

Elle secoua la tête puis avança de nouveau. La Serdaigle brandit les cisailles devant elle, comme pour se protéger de la plante. Blaise la regardait sans rien dire, curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire.

**- Deuxième tentative, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.**

Elle se trouvait ridicule mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une peur panique de ces lianes qui bougeaient seules. Son deuxième essai se solda à nouveau par un échec : elle n'arrivait pas à approcher le végétal jusqu'au bout. Agacé mais amusé, Blaise s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider. Lui touchant le bras, il la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement, les ciseaux à la main.

**- Doucement, tigresse ! rit le Serpentard. Ne m'embroche pas. Je vais t'aider.**

**- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.**

Il lui prit l'outil des mains et s'avançant d'un air sûr vers la plante, il saisit quelques feuilles et petites branches mortes et les coupa sèchement, sans que le Voltiflor n'ait le temps de bouger.

**- Voilà. Tu vois ? C'était faisable.**

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Blaise sourit encore. Il lui remit les ciseaux dans les mains, puis se plaça derrière elle et murmura :

**- On va le faire, tous les deux.**

**- D'accord.**

Rose se laissa guider par Blaise, déjà ailleurs, enveloppée par l'odeur du Serpentard. Jamais elle n'avait approchée une plante d'aussi près, il fallait qu'elle l'avoue. Elle le laissa mener les choses sans se plaindre. Bientôt, le petit plant était prêt à être rempoté. L'Animagus renversa la tête en arrière pour voir Blaise. Il pencha son visage et lui fit un sourire à l'envers.

**- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Merci.**

Elle rompit leur petite étreinte pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Rose sortit son matériel afin de dessiner le végétal en détail. La jeune fille se percha sur son tabouret et coinça ses jambes en tailleur. Elle était complètement absorbée dans sa contemplation de Blaise et ne portait aucune attention à son parchemin. Enfin, le Serpentard se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au feuillet.

**- Ça ne va pas se dessiner tout seul, tu sais…**

**- Ah ? Euh, oui, oui…**

**- On le fait ensemble ?**

**- Ça me va.**

Il prit place à côté d'elle et posa son parchemin sur la table. Ils se plongèrent dans l'étude du végétal, puis notèrent leurs impressions, leurs constatations.

**- Alors ton été ? finit-elle par demander.**

**- Plutôt bien passé. J'ai passé quinze jours dans la maison de famille de ma grand-mère, avec des cousins, cousines, tantes etc. C'était plutôt sympa comme ambiance.**

**- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de famille, s'étonna Rose.**

**- Ma mère a des sœurs, des frères et toute une bande de cousins ! Chaque été, on se retrouve tous plus ou moins pendant quelques semaines.**

**- Ça a l'air sympa… murmura-t-elle.**

Le noir opina puis la regarda en souriant.

**- Et toi ?**

**- C'était long, résuma-t-elle brièvement.**

Il n'insista pas, pensant que la jeune fille finirait par lui raconter, quand elle en aurait envie.

**- Alors, enchaîna-t-elle, l'équipe de Serpentard a-t-elle un nouveau batteur ? Tu ne m'as pas dit…**

Il grimaça.

**- J'ai postulé, bien sûr, comme je l'avais prévu mais…**

**- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? risqua son amie.**

Blaise haussa les épaules.

**- Moyennement. Le souci, c'est que Vinc –pardon, Crabbe et Goyle ont postulé pour le même poste.**

**- Et alors ? répliqua Rose, une insulte au bout des lèvres.**

Il lui lança un regard contrit.

**- Disons qu'ils ont plus convaincu que moi.**

**- Et pour les autres postes ?**

**- Tous pris par des Serpentard plus âgés… et qui veulent rester.**

Rose fit la moue.

**- Mais ! continua la noir. Ils m'ont pris en tant que remplaçant.**

Son amie lui fit un grand sourire.

**- C'est bien ! C'est déjà ça ! Alors, quel poste ? Arrête de faire des mystères, taquina-t-elle.**

**- Batteur, répondit-il.**

**- Oh, alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que l'un ou l'autre ne se blesse ! D'ailleurs, ça peut s'arranger tout ça.**

Blaise lui fit un sourire complice.

**- On va éviter : je risque d'être le premier soupçonné, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?**

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

**- Mince… Tant pis. Tu vas quand même suivre les entraînements non ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Pas tous normalement, mais certains oui. Surtout avant des matchs.**

**- Le premier, c'est pour novembre n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Contre Gryffondor.**

Rose opina puis jeta un œil à ses croquis. Elle les leva à hauteur de la plante pour mieux les juger.

**- Ce n'est pas très convaincant, hein ?**

Il inclina la tête, puis fit une petite grimace.

**- Disons que… c'est personnalisé.**

Rose éclata d'un rire discret.

**- On fera avec.**

**- Tu pourrais recopier sur les miens, proposa Blaise. Histoire de compléter ce qu'il te manque.**

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**- Tu serais d'accord ?**

**- Si je te le propose…**

**- C'est gentil alors ! Je veux bien.**

Le noir se pencha vers son épaule.

**- Disons, dimanche ? Tu serais libre ?**

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

**- Serait-ce un rendez-vous ?**

**- À toi de voir, badina Blaise en réponse.**

Rose se tourna un peu plus vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'espaçaient de quelques centimètres à peine.

**- On verra sur place… Où ? questionna-t-elle.**

**- Le plus sage serait dans la Bibliothèque.**

**- Histoire d'éviter le mère Ombrage…**

**- Et le retour des rumeurs sur notre vie sexuelle épanouie, ajouta-t-il.**

Rose réprima un nouveau sourire.

**- C'est cela même. **

**- Quatorze heures ?**

Elle opina, et Blaise sourit à son tour, puis la sonnerie mit fin à leur cours de Botanique.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun un sourire sur les lèvres, observés sans relâche par des Serdaigle curieux.

.

Ce samedi matin, les Serdaigle s'étaient une dernière fois réunis. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, où personne ne pourrait les surprendre. De toute façon, ils parlaient sans évoquer précisément leur sujet. Le débat faisait rage, entre ceux qui allaient se rendre à la réunion de Granger et Potter, et ceux qui n'iraient pas. Enfin, pour être plus précis, le débat faisait rage entre Anthony et Rose.

**- Puisque je vous dis que c'est une erreur ! siffla de nouveau l'Animagus.**

Michael secoua la tête. Rose reprit :

**- Si jamais vous vous faites attraper –et vous allez vous faire attraper, Ombrage vous renverra !**

Anthony contracta sa mâchoire.

**- Et vous ne serez pas plus avancés. C'est insensé, finit-elle.**

**- Rose, on va y aller. C'est juste une réunion dans un bar, bon sang ! s'exclama Padma.**

**- Elle le saura ! C'est une erreur, répéta Rose avec colère.**

Lisa et Mandy se faisaient toutes petites et regardaient ailleurs, attendant que l'orage passe.

**- Ça suffit, tonna Anthony. C'est notre choix, et si tu es contre, très bien. Laisse-nous faire.**

**- Ne sois pas idiot, lança-t-elle sèchement. Vous risquez trop gros.**

Il la considéra, de la colère dans les yeux.

**- Les autres ne peuvent pas toujours faire ce que tu veux, Rose ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'es pas la fille unique du Manoir Wayne ici, arrête ton caprice !**

**- Espèce de petit…**

**- DEHORS ! brailla une voix. Sortez de ma bibliothèque ! Tous !**

Rose se leva brutalement et ramassa ses affaires. Elle laissa échapper un rugissement de frustration et de colère et sortit à grands pas.

Anthony la talonnait, le visage fermé, suivi des six autres. Personne ne disait un mot. Leurs deux meneurs venaient de se disputer violemment dans la Bibliothèque, lieu sacré du silence. Terry secoua la tête, navré que les choses aient dégénéré, et glissa sa main dans celle de Derek.

**- Tu vas quand même à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il timidement.**

**- Oui. Mais je n'irai pas à cette réunion. Et ce n'est pas à cause de Rose, ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive.**

**- Je sais, soupira Terry en esquissant un sourire.**

**- On se retrouvera après la réunion ?**

Le brun hocha la tête, rassuré.  
Ils ne furent donc que sept à aller signer le registre de Rusard pour aller dans le village voisin.

Rose était remontée dans la tour Ouest, folle de rage. Ces imbéciles organisaient une réunion clandestine, s'y rendaient en leur âme et conscience, alors qu'Ombrage étendait son pouvoir sur toute l'école ! Ils faisaient une erreur monumentale. Serrant les dents, elle cracha la réponse au tableau qui posait une énigme, et entra brusquement dans la Salle Commune. Les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient pas encore le droit de sortir, levèrent les yeux vers elle. Ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire car il était facile de deviner dans quel état d'esprit leur aînée se trouvait maintenant. Les pommettes rouges, les cheveux défaits, hirsutes, les poings serrés et les yeux qui brillaient étrangement, elle était en colère. Et une colère noire.

Rose fit quelques pas sans les voir et s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir, quand une voix l'appela.

**- Hé, Rose !**

Elle se retourna lentement, comme un robot. William s'avançait vers elle en souriant. Devant son air furieux, le sourire du brun s'évanouit.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Elle pinça les lèvres, les yeux étincelants. Comme elle ne répondait pas, William l'attrapa par l'avant-bras.

**- Rose ?**

Elle se dégagea brutalement, montrant les dents, puis siffla :

**- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, de quoi tu te mêles ?**

Ses lèvres découvrirent encore ses dents, comme prêtes à mordre, puis Rose fit de nouveau volte-face et gravit quelques marches, quand un bras ferme la saisit et l'arrêta. Prise de cours, elle redescendit les marches comme il la tirait avec force vers lui. La jeune fille croisa le regard bleu et tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne était bien trop puissante. Pour plus de sûreté, il immobilisa ses deux bras entre ses mains resserrées.

**- Mais lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, la colère affluant de nouveau sur son visage.**

Il fronça les sourcils, elle se débattait comme une forcenée. Mais elle n'avait pas un dixième de la force nécessaire pour que le Serdaigle lâche prise. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient tout de même blanches.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Aveuglée par la colère, elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle hurlait presque. Les premières années et autres avaient déguerpi loin d'eux, ou se cachaient derrière leurs livres.

**- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille non ?**

Le brun ne la lâchait pas. Quand il put enfin en placer une, il desserra les dents :

- **Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait, arrêter de me hurler dessus ?**

Rose se figea, ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

**- Bien. Tu as fini de passer ta colère sur moi maintenant ?**

Il la sentit se détendre un peu, mais ne relâcha pas son emprise. Toute trace de colère –ou d'hystérie- s'évanouit dans les prunelles vertes de Rose. Réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer, elle le fixa d'un air perdu. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et se brouillèrent peu à peu de larmes. Elle bredouilla, les joues ruisselantes :

**- Pardon… Pardon, William, je suis tellement désolée… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

Pris au dépourvu par les larmes, il relâcha ses poignets. Cela suffit à Rose pour se rapprocher de lui et se blottir dans ses bras, en l'enlaçant. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et souffla entre deux sanglots :

**- Pardonne-moi… J'ai été si bête, désolée…**

Allant de surprise en surprise, William referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

**- Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte.**

Elle poussa un soupir, gonfla ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et renifla. Le brun sourit et reprit :

**- Quelqu'un a été méchant avec toi ?**

Elle sentit le sourire dans sa voix, et répliqua :

**- Ne me parle pas comme à une enfant.**

La jeune fille sentit le corps de William se secouer comme il riait.

**- Quelqu'un aurait-il contrarié notre chère aristocrate ? interrogea-t-il.**

**- Pff.**

**- Vraiment, quel Véracrasse puant celui qui ose s'opposer à la volonté de la noble Miss Wayne ! déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné.**

Elle sourit contre son cou, amusée. William desserra son étreinte, la prenant par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui. Comme Rose reniflait toujours, il souleva légèrement son menton de deux doigts, pour que leurs regards s'accrochent. Lorsqu'il capta son attention, il murmura :

**- Ça va mieux maintenant ?**

Elle sourit un peu, rassurante. Puis redevint sérieuse.

**- Je suis tellement désolée, tu sais… C'était idiot de m'en prendre à toi et…**

**- CChh… fit-il à voix basse. Je te pardonne.**

Un petit silence s'installa. Avant même qu'ils ne comprennent réellement ce qui se passait, la main du brun glissa sur la joue de Rose. Son pouce effleura sa bouche. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle pencha instinctivement la tête en arrière, fermant peu à peu les yeux. Le souffle court, William posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rose. Elle répondit timidement à son baiser, posant sans s'en rendre compte sa main sur le torse de William, comme cherchant un appui.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles leurs lèvres restèrent scellées.

Puis William recula subitement, les yeux hagards. Il laissa sa main retomber, fit deux pas en arrière. Rose retira vivement sa main de son torse et entrouvrit la bouche. Le brun la regarda, semblant la découvrir, puis balbutia :

**- Je euh… pardon, ce n'était pas…**

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

**- Je suis désolé, vraiment.**

Il la regarda un bref instant, puis fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement. Rose n'eut pas le temps de protester ni de faire un mouvement qu'il avait quitté la Salle Commune.

Hébétée, elle se laissa tomber sur une marche. Et la phrase s'installa dans sa tête, en lettres lumineuses.

_William m'a embrassée._

Elle le revoyait encore se pencher vers elle, fermer ses yeux… Les images défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais en tout cas les petits avaient déserté. Peut être pour aller manger. Inconsciemment, elle se frotta les poignets. Elle avait mal. Rose baissa le nez pour voir, sur ses avant-bras, des marques. Des traces de sa lutte contre William. Des traits épais lui ornaient les poignets, déjà violets sombres. Elle grimaça. Ce ne serait pas facile à cacher longtemps. Et comment expliquer qu'avant de l'embrasser, il avait dû y mettre toutes ses forces pour la calmer ? La jeune fille soupira de nouveau. Puis elle se leva, et rabaissa ses manches, boutonnant tout. Elle s'examina. Aucune trace, parfait.

Peut être était-il l'heure d'aller manger, mais elle n'avait pas faim. De petits papillons dansaient dans son ventre, inlassables. Il était inconcevable d'aller à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir expliquer la raison de ces marques. Elle restait là, hésitante, quand la porte coulissa. Ses Serdaigle étaient de retour, Anthony en tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se fâcher avec lui pour ça ? Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de leur montrer son inquiétude. Ses sept amis entrèrent, le préfet se figea en apercevant Rose face à lui. L'Animagus prit le temps de regarder tour à tour Terry, Padma, Michael et Anthony. Enfin, elle s'adressa à ce dernier.

**- Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de m'être énervée comme ça contre vous, et contre toi Anthony. C'était déplacé et injustifié.**

Ce n'était pas si difficile de s'excuser auprès de ses amis, après tout.

**- Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière pour vous dire que j'étais inquiète.**

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

**- Si tu es d'accord pour faire la paix… proposa-t-elle.**

**- Je m'excuse aussi, concéda-t-il. Pour ce que j'ai dit sur toi, c'était injuste.**

Rose secoua la tête, soupirant.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était ma faute.**

Elle lui tendit la main.

**- Amis ?**

Il opina, sérieux, puis serra sa main dans la sienne. Rose faillit pousser un hurlement de douleur –donc William avait serré très, très fort, mais se retint à temps.

**- Vous avez mangé ? demanda-t-elle quand les effusions sentimentales entre elle et Anthony furent terminées.**

Derek secoua la tête, et Lisa poussa un « **Non ! »** scandalisé. Terry clarifia :

**- Nous nous sommes retrouvés après la euh… réunion, puis on est revenus. On voulait manger avec toi.**

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. L'Animagus envoya un nouveau sourire à Anthony, puis murmura malgré elle alors qu'ils sortaient :

**- C'était bien ?**

Il lui lança un regard sévère, mais voyant son air pitoyable, il soupira et répondit :

**- Comme je l'ai dit aux autres, il ne vaut mieux pas que nous en parlions.**

Le brun affirma en voyant les sourcils se hausser :

**- Nous avons dû signer un parchemin à la fin, avec nos noms dessus… à la manière dont Granger nous a présenté ça, je suis prêt à parier qu'il est ensorcelé. Elle tenait absolument à ce qu'on garde le secret.**

Rose hocha la tête, convaincue. C'était même fort possible qu'il ait raison, et ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il lui lança un air désolé.

**- Tu sais, j'aurai aimé pouvoir t'en parler, confia-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle à table.**

Comme elle penchait la tête sur le côté, il sourit un peu.

**- Je suis sûr que tu aimerais la… vision des choses de Potter. Ce qu'il propose.**

**- Tout ça bien sûr, sans vouloir exciter ma curiosité, railla Rose en souriant à son tour.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et s'occupa de son assiette.

**- En tout cas, annonça Michael de façon à ce qu'eux huit entendent, il y a une chose dont nous pouvons parler.**

Padma sembla dubitative.

**- Mais si ! Potter a affirmé qu'il n'était pas venu parler de ça.**

**- Ah… comprit Terry. Michael parle de la version de Potter des faits du mois de juin.**

Il détenait leur attention à tous. Il continua, un ton plus bas :

**- Potter affirme que Diggory a été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui, qui est bien revenu à la vie. Et que leurs versions, à lui et Dumbledore, données juste après les faits, sont exactes.**

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Terry. Derek coula un regard vers Rose, attendant son avis. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il lui donna un coup de coude. Elle leva les yeux, étonnée, puis comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle : qu'elle conclue la discussion.

**- Eh bien moi, je crois Potter et Dumbledore, affirma-t-elle enfin.**

Soulagés, les autres opinèrent du chef. Ils s'intéressèrent de nouveau à leurs assiettes. Derek troubla leur silence en s'exclamant :

**- Hé, William ! Vous venez manger avec nous ?**

Le brun et ses amis étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle et cherchaient des places. Toujours enthousiastes, les jumeaux Tom et Jimmy s'installèrent instantanément avec les cinquièmes. Marc salua tout le monde, un sourire aimable au visage, et prit place. Seul William avait hésité, avant de les rejoindre quand Tom l'eut sorti de ses pensées. Le petit groupe se mit alors à discuter, de choses et d'autres. Les conversations se croisaient souvent, et il était difficile de définir qui parlait de quoi.

Seuls deux élèves restaient muets : Rose et William. La première gardait l'œil figé sur son verre, qui devait être passionnant, et le second remuait inutilement sa fourchette dans son assiette d'un air absent. Rose se cachait derrière ses cheveux détachés, les joues rouge soutenu. William lui était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

N'y tenant plus, l'Animagus se leva et marmonna :

**- J'y vais, je vais euh… commencer à faire mes devoirs.**

Elle eut un sourire absent puis elle sortit vite, vite. Une fois dehors, elle put respirer de nouveau. Elle prit à gauche sans vraiment le faire exprès. Rose sentait le sang pulser dans ses oreilles. Son cœur faisait filer le liquide rouge à toute vitesse dans ses veines, et bientôt, les hématomes sur ses bras la lancèrent de nouveau. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis fit demi-tour pour se rendre aux toilettes les plus proches. Là-bas, elle pourrait laisser couler de l'eau froide sur ses poignets. Rassérénée à cette simple idée, elle hâta le pas.

Elle fonçait la tête baissée et ne vit pas que quelqu'un faisait la même chose qu'elle. En sens inverse. Le choc fut brutal. Le corps frêle de Rose fut projeté en arrière et elle atterrit sur les fesses, réprimant un cri. Son vis-à-vis avait reculé de quelques pas sous l'impact, mais n'était pas tombé.

**- Rose ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue et…**

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle attrapa les doigts tendus et quitta le sol. Comme il tirait sur son bras, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

**- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.**

Elle releva le nez et devint toute rouge. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et il suivit le regard de Rose qui se baissait automatiquement pour contempler son poignet. Vivement, il détacha les boutons de sa manche et la releva jusqu'au coude. Stupéfait, il jura :

**- Par Merlin…**

En quelques heures, les hématomes s'étaient développés jusqu'à être parfaitement et clairement visibles. Du bleu, du violet, du jaune tirant sur le vert… comme si les contusions avaient plusieurs jours.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-il.**

Rose dégagea rapidement son bras et le dissimula sous la manche.

**- William, je t'assure, ce n'est rien… Ma peau marque très vite et…**

**- Arrête ! interrompit-il, le souffle court. N'essaie pas de me rassurer. Je suis un abruti.**

Des élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle et les observaient d'un air curieux. Mal à l'aise, Rose empoigna son ami et le tira loin des regards. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles William continuait de s'arroser d'insultes en tout genre. Rose le poussa dans leur Salle Commune. Elle s'adossa à un mur et attendit que son ami se calme.

William marchait en rond, l'air ébahi et défait, tout en marmonnant des paroles que l'Animagus ne voulait surtout pas comprendre. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle.

**- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal et…**

**- Chut !**

Il s'interrompit.

**- Les autres remontent. On va discuter tranquillement dans ton dortoir ok ?**

Comme il hésitait, elle lança :

**- Tu préfères expliquer devant tout le monde pourquoi j'ai des bleus sur les bras ?**

Convaincu, il se tourna et monta dans sa chambre. Rose referma la porte derrière eux juste à temps.

**- Je suis tellement désolé… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je te serrais aussi fort ?**

Il était à nouveau très éloigné d'elle. Peu habituée, Rose se rapprocha de lui. Il faillit faire quelques pas supplémentaires en arrière, mais elle l'en dissuada en soufflant d'un air blessé :

**- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?**

Il secoua la tête, soupirant.

**- Je voudrais éviter de te toucher de nouveau.**

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

**- Je ne ferai pas de crise de colère, promis.**

Comme il ne se déridait pas, elle grogna. Rose entreprit de défaire les boutons de ses manches et les remonta au maximum, pour qu'il voie bien l'étendu des dégâts. Elle brandit ses mains devant lui et clama :

**- Voilà, j'ai des bleus, et alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Tu m'as simplement empêchée de m'en prendre à toi, je t'assure que c'était justifié.**

Il posait un regard horrifié sur ses bras.

**- William… Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser des siècles pour ça quand même ? Je t'assure que tu es pardonné. Ce n'est pas grave.**

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se laissa tomber sur ce qui devait être son lit.

**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il finalement.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

Il posa sur elle un regard grave.

**- Que je t'ai serrée si fort. Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu es pardonné, murmura-t-elle, l'imitant comme dans la matinée.**

Il darda ses yeux bleus sur elle, puis déglutit et marmonna :

**- Tu me laisses voir de plus près ?**

**- C'est de l'attraction morbide ? plaisanta-t-elle.**

**- Non ! s'offusqua le brun. Non ! ****Je veux juste voir ce qu'on pourrait faire.**

Elle tendit ses mains offertes vers lui tout en s'asseyant. Il ne fit que les prendre en coupe dans ses propres mains, sans toucher les contusions. William observa le phénomène de près, suffisamment pour que Rose sente son souffle sur sa peau. Ce qui lui produisait une sensation pas du tout désagréable, en y réfléchissant. La chaleur qu'exhalait William courait sur sa peau diaphane, l'apaisant de la douleur. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le brun releva la tête. Il l'observa à la dérobée, avant qu'elle ne surprenne son regard. Rose avait l'air absorbée par quelque chose de troublant. Enfin, elle descendit de son nuage et l'interrogea du regard.

**- J'ai peut être une idée, annonça-t-il.**

Elle sourit.

**- J'ai de la crème contre les contusions, pour quand je joue au Quidditch, précisa-t-il. Tu pourrais en mettre.**

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Derek et Michael en avait toujours tout un stock avec eux.

**- Bonne idée.**

Il sourit, puis lâcha ses bras pour se lever et aller fouiller dans une armoire. Il en sortit un tube, triomphant. William enleva le bouchon, puis étala prudemment une grosse noisette de la crème jaunâtre sur l'avant-bras droit de Rose. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Un peu perdue, elle balbutia quelque chose comme :

**- Je suis droitière… je vais pas y arriver.**

Elle était honteuse de devoir lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de savoir si ses gestes seraient les bons. Rose n'avait jamais pratiqué l'automédication, et encore moins appliqué des substances sur son corps. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

William fronça les sourcils, puis, retrouvant son ton taquin, détailla ses gestes :

**- Alors, voyez mademoiselle l'aristo… on étale doucement la crème sur toute la partie blessée…**

Comment faisait-il pour toujours comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, au juste ?

**- Ensuite, on masse délicatement…**

Elle grimaça. C'était douloureux.

**- Désolé, murmura-t-il. On masse, disais-je… pour que la crème rentre bien dans la peau. Et une fois fait, on admire le résultat !**

La peau de Rose brillait à cause de la substance graisseuse, ce qui rendait l'hématome encore plus repoussant.

**- D'accord, ce n'est pas joli à regarder, mais ça vaut le coup.**

Il lui sourit, plein de malice. Grisée par l'attention réconfortante qu'il lui prodiguait, Rose lui tendit innocemment son bras gauche. Il ne se laissa pas prendre au piège, et se contenta de faire apparaitre une bonne quantité de crème sur le bras.

**- Il faut que tu apprennes toutes seule maintenant, tu es grande, Rose… sourit le brun.**

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'air de professeur qu'il se donnait.

**- Alors… commença-t-elle d'une voix caressante. Après avoir appliqué la crème sur le bras, on masse doucement…**

Elle lâcha un grondement.

**- Doucement, on a dit, rappela William.**

Les coins des lèvres de Rose frémirent. Elle continua son massage, regardant sa peau absorber la crème scintillante.

**- Et quand la crème a bien pénétré la peau… il ne reste plus qu'à admirer, termina-t-elle.**

**- Bravo, complimenta son ami. Tu vois, tu sais faire plein de choses.**

**- Si tu voulais me montrer comment me passer de la crème anti contusions, tu pouvais juste me le dire, railla-t-elle.**

**- Rien ne vaut une bonne mise en situation, affirma-t-il sous le rire de Rose.**

Il reboucha le tube de crème. La jeune fille déroula distraitement ses manches en le regardant faire, si concentré sur un petit capuchon. William releva les yeux et contempla les manches défaites de son amie. Soupirant d'un air résigné, il entreprit de lui attacher ses boutons. Rose éclata de rire et commenta :

**- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout faire dans la même journée…**

**- Il faut laisser le cerveau enregistrer la leçon sur les crèmes d'abord.**

Il sourit en la regardant rire aux éclats.

**- Merci, chuchota-t-elle quand il eut fini.**

Il grimaça et se leva.

**- Ne me remercie pas, pitié.**

Elle soupira et le rejoignit à côté de l'armoire.

**- Je t'ai dit, arrête de culpabiliser pour ça. Avec la leçon sur la crème, disons que nous sommes quittes, d'accord ?**

Rose esquissa un sourire. Il opina, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Elle allait sortir de la chambre, quand William lui fourra un livre dans les mains.

**- Prends ça. C'est ton alibi pour être restée dans une chambre de garçon.**

**- Ça parle de quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en feuilletant l'ouvrage.**

**- C'est un livre sur les Potions à effet irréversible. Passionnant.**

Il attrapa un parchemin et une plume pour se donner l'air sérieux, et ils sortirent tout naturellement du dortoir. Presque personne ne remarqua leur arrivée, sauf leurs amis respectifs. Malgré leur preuve évidente comme quoi ils avaient travaillé, Derek leur lançait des œillades toutes les cinq minutes, alors Rose déclara rapidement qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle coula un regard profond à son meilleur ami, qui voulait dire « Tu sauras tout plus tard ». Il lui sourit et la laissa filer.

Rose passa rapidement par la salle de bains, mit son pyjama et fila dans son lit à toute vitesse. Si les filles revenaient maintenant, tout était fichu : les manches de son haut étaient trop courtes. Heureusement, demain on était dimanche, et le dimanche elle pouvait porter un gros pull à lourdes manches. Rose tira les lourds rideaux.

Elle se pelotonna dans son lit, et se repassa les images de sa journée.

_William m'a embrassée. Bon, après il s'est excusé mais… Par Merlin. Blaise. Je l'avais oublié. Blaise aussi._

_William ET Blaise m'ont embrassée. Oh oh. Je suis dans le pétrin._

.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Qui de nous deux

**Chapitre 7 : Qui de nous deux**

.**  
**

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne, Derek Dent, William Van der Voo et quelques autres sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif._

_Présence d'un couple homosexuel._

.

.

_Manoir Wayne, juin 1987._

.

_**- Nanny, Nanny ! Comment tu m'aimes ?**_

_**- Grand comme ça, répondit la gouvernante en ouvrant les bras au maximum.**_

_**- C'est grand ! Et père, comment il m'aime ?**_

_**- Pareil que moi, comme ça.**_

_La gouvernante répéta son geste. L'enfant fit une moue boudeuse et renifla._

_**- C'est pas vrai.**_

_**- Ah bon et pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce que si père y m'aimait autant que toi, alors il serait plus souvent dans la maison.**_

_Olivia soupira._

_**- Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais. Il travaille beaucoup, et grâce à ça tu as une jolie maison, et tu vas dans une chouette école.**_

_Rose croisa les bras et réfléchit. Elle finit par opiner et quitta le giron de sa Nanny. L'enfant partit dans son monde imaginaire et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle regarda les arbres au loin, qui se dressaient au milieu du terrain de sa maison._

_La gouvernante la surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en lisant un roman policier passionnant. Il y avait un moment que la petite n'avait pas posé de questions à propos de l'amour que lui portait son père. Olivia se souvenait qu'elle avait eu beau lui assurer que le patriarche l'aimait beaucoup, Rose ne semblait jamais totalement convaincue. Il fallait dire qu'Erwan n'était pas souvent là pour dire de vive voix à sa fille qu'il l'aimait. Et quand il rentrait au Manoir, il ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle. Les premières années, elle le suivait partout, tout le temps, et s'occupait sagement dans un coin, sans rien lui demander. L'enfant ne souhaitait pas être source d'ennui pour son père, et elle était très calme avec lui. Dès qu'il partait, elle était capable d'être le plus merveilleux des anges, comme elle pouvait tout d'un coup partir dans des crises de colère extraordinaires et piquer des caprices incroyables._

_Pourtant, depuis quelques mois déjà, Rose se désintéressait de son père, qu'il soit là ou pas. Elle cherchait moins son attention. Elle posait peu de questions, et des jours comme celui-ci était rare. Olivia s'en félicita. Pas qu'elle pense qu'Erwan méritait beaucoup d'intérêt de la part de sa fille, mais au moins cela voulait dire que son attention se focalisait sur quelqu'un d'autre que Derek. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le changement avait été extraordinaire. Rose n'avait plus que ce prénom à la bouche. Elle parlait de lui, rêvait de lui, pensait à lui à longueur de journées. L'enfant ne semblait plus respirer que pour lui._

_Et ce jeune garçon, si dévoué, n'était pas en reste il se pliait à tous les caprices de Rose, toutes ses exigences, faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais protester. Olivia avait donc discuté avec la mère du petit, estimant qu'il valait mieux pour leurs personnalités que les enfants soient éloignés. Elle craignait que sa protégée ne martyrise le petit blond plus qu'autre chose._

_Seulement, la gouvernante avait appris que Derek agissait de la même façon que Rose : il parlait d'elle pendant des heures, lui écrivait des lettres, voulait aller la voir, l'inviter, lui téléphoner… Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de téléphone chez les Wayne._

_Les deux enfants, qui n'avaient pas quinze ans à eux deux, étaient déjà dépendants l'un de l'autre. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer._

_Olivia soupira. Alors, des jours comme ceux-ci, des jours où Rose s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre que Derek, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, elle les bénissait. Renonçant à lire, elle rejoignit l'enfant sur l'herbe. Elle s'assit et tenta de la refaire parler de son père :_

_**- Tu sais, ton père est triste de ne pas être plus souvent avec toi. Il aimerait bien, mais il a beaucoup de responsabilités avec le travail.**_

_Rose regarda un nuage qui passait._

_**- Il arrive bientôt Derek ?**_

.

.

_Poudlard, samedi 14 octobre 1995, 6h._

_._

Rose se retourna. Encore et encore. Elle s'agita dans son sommeil. Ses paupières frémirent. Puis sa main droite se crispa et elle serra la mâchoire. La jeune fille murmura :

**- Non…**

Ses tempes commençaient à coller de sueur. Son corps se roula en boule, ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle montra les dents. Rose gronda étrangement, et _plop !_ Elle se transforma, sans se réveiller.

La panthère continuait à sursauter, agitée de tics. Elle sortit ses griffes et laboura les draps. Puis, après un dernier couinement et un saut trop puissant, l'animal s'écrasa au sol en un bruit sonore.

L'Animagus ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, surprise. Des rideaux s'ouvrirent, et le visage endormi de Lisa apparut. La rousse haussa un sourcil en voyant son amie transformée et allongée au sol, l'air hébété. Rose se leva finalement, puis s'ébroua. Elle regarda Lisa, toujours désorientée par son cauchemar. Elle reprit sa forme humaine.

**- Cauchemar ? lança son amie tandis que Rose s'asseyait.**

Elle opina.

**- Toujours le même ?**

**- Toujours.**

**- Ça fait une semaine que tu dors mal. Tu devrais peut être régler cette situation non ? proposa Lisa.**

Rose grimaça.

**- Pitié, pas de discussions philosophiques à six heures du matin.**

**- Je dis ça pour toi moi, répliqua la rousse en haussant les épaules.**

Elle se leva et s'étira.

**- Je vais chez les garçons. Tu viens ?**

Rose acquiesça puis se leva finalement. En chemin, elle se remémora la semaine passée. Elle avait évité un maximum de croiser William ou Blaise. Après que les deux garçons l'aient embrassée –et surtout qu'elle réalise ce qui c'était passé, Rose avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et préférait esquiver leur compagnie. Il était pourtant inévitable qu'elle les voie : l'un était dans sa maison, et l'autre passait certains cours à quelques centimètres d'elle, ne supportant pas qu'elle l'ignore. De ce fait, elle s'était mise à faire un cauchemar récurrent, mêlant joyeusement les baisers qu'elle avait eus avec les deux garçons et des scènes d'horreur où tout le monde finissait par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle, en particulier, parce qu'elle avait séduit deux garçons en même temps. Et les élèves de Poudlard, déguisés en Mangemorts, qui scandaient :

**- Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable !**

Bref, ses nuits n'étaient plus du tout reposantes et elle commençait à être sérieusement fatiguée. Surtout qu'elle n'entrevoyait aucune solution à son problème : elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre un des deux garçons et elle n'avait _pas_ envie de choisir. Rose aurait voulu garder les deux à la fois, rien que pour elle. Mais elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas d'accord pour se la partager. Et quel dommage ! La jeune fille était consciente que choisir l'un, c'était inévitablement être en froid avec l'autre, du moins pour un certain temps. Or, elle voulait encore moins se retrouver avec un petit-ami en plus et un ami en moins. Il semblait impossible pour la Serdaigle de se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Rose poussa un soupir puis suivit Lisa dans la chambre des garçons. Son amie se dirigea vers le lit d'Anthony, son petit ami, puis se glissa entre les rideaux et disparut. L'Animagus elle, préféra le lit de Derek et elle entrouvrit les voiles… pour se figer. Pas de Derek. Rose fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna et s'approcha du lit de Terry.

Les deux garçons étaient là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, profondément endormis. La jeune fille sourit, les trouvant juste trop mignons –Derek aurait a-do-ré ce qualificatif. Elle s'éloigna, puis investit le lit de son meilleur ami, s'allongeant entre les draps froids. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

De voir ses amis les plus proches roucouler les uns avec les autres la rendaient un peu morose. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit fourrée dans une situation compliquée ?

_Si William n'avait pas été là…_

_Non, si Blaise n'était pas là…_

_Oh, zut. Je sais pas._

Elle ferma les yeux. Depuis une semaine donc, elle dormait mal, ce qui la fatiguait, et la rendait indifférente à beaucoup de choses. Elle avait ainsi vu ses amis partir à une réunion dangereuse à laquelle, elle dut se l'avouer, elle aurait finalement bien assisté. Mais cela ne l'intéressait plus. Michael l'agaçait avec sa Ginny, qu'elle trouvait bien froide, et Mandy l'exaspérait à se lamenter quand elle voyait le couple. Derek passait beaucoup de temps avec Terry, et sans être vraiment délaissée, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Elle trouvait que Padma commençait à ses donner des grands airs avec son nouveau rôle de préfète, sans parler d'Anthony. Elle se crispa. Ah lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver en ce moment ! Monsieur-je-suis-allé-à-la-réunion-et-je-sais-plus-de-choses-que-Rose !

Elle soupira. Rose savait pertinemment que sa susceptibilité du moment était due à sa fatigue et ses prises de tête personnelles, mais cela ne faisait que la faire enrager un peu plus. En tout cas, elle se félicitait d'être parvenue à se contenir et à ne pas s'être vengée sur l'un des Serdaigle. Ni sur personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers les rideaux. Une frimousse bronzée apparaissait, et deux yeux noirs la fixaient.

**- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, marmonna-t-il. J'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un autant soupirer.**

Rose esquissa un sourire puis se figea.

**- Je vous ai réveillés ?**

Derek secoua la tête.

**- Terry s'est retourné un peu violemment et il m'a écrasé.**

Le sourire de son amie apparut pleinement. Le blond se glissa près d'elle et la poussa pour qu'elle lui laisse de la place.

**- Encore ton cauchemar ?**

**- Oui. Le même.**

Derek se tourna sur le côté et se souleva sur un coude. Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Rose.

**- Tu n'es coupable de rien, tu sais. Ce sont eux qui t'ont séduite et embrassée.**

**- Si j'étais une fille bien, je les aurais repoussés.**

**- Mais Rose… entama Derek.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu n'es **_**pas**_** une fille bien !**

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Rose passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice, une pensée lui venant brusquement en tête.

**- Tu sais, depuis que Blaise et moi… bref.**

Le blond sourit.

**- Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment peur qu'il s'approche.**

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Oui et non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Si j'avais encore peur qu'il **_**la **_**voie, ça aurait été une bonne raison pour lui parler et… comment dire ça… hésita-t-elle.**

**- Choisir William ?**

**- C'est ça. Mais maintenant ils sont tous les deux au même plan, non ?**

Derek réfléchit tranquillement.

**- Tu sais, je me disais… commença-t-il. Zabini revendique votre baiser mais pas William. Ça ne t'aide pas à choisir ?**

Rose ferma les yeux.

**- Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, si on discutait, Will pourrait finir par m'avouer qu'il m'apprécie… et du coup, ils seraient sur le même plan.**

**- Alors discute avec William. Comme ça tu serais fixée.**

Son amie grogna et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle cacha sa tête contre son torse et marmonna :

**- J'ose pas.**

Derek éclata de rire.

**- Ça, c'est nul comme excuse ! Tu l'attrapes, tu le coinces dans un coin et tu lui dis « William Van der Voo, es-tu oui ou non intéressé par moi ? ». C'est simple !**

**- Ben voyons.**

**- J'en étais sûr que tu me trompais une fois la nuit venue ! s'exclama soudainement une voix triomphale.**

Rose et Derek se mirent à rire. Le blond écarta les rideaux d'une main et regarda Terry, assis au bord de son lit, l'index pointé vers eux.

**- Avec une fille en plus ! C'est parce que c'est une Sang-Pure, c'est ça ? déclama le brun d'une voix théâtrale.**

**- Mince. Je crois qu'on est découverts, minauda Rose.**

**- Ciel, Terry ! Je croyais que tu étais en voyages d'affaires !**

**- Mais je suis revenu plus tôt, et qu'est-ce que je découvre ! Une **_**femme **_**!**

L'Animagus éclata de rire.

**- Sacrilège ! lança-t-elle.**

Terry sourit puis se leva et les rejoignit sur le lit. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Derek. Rose se cacha le visage et couina :

**- Nannyyyy ! Derek y fait des choses bizarres avec un Monsieur bizarre !**

Le couple se mit à rire en chœur.

**- C'est bon, vous avez fini votre comédie matinale ? grogna une voix mal réveillée.**

Rose se mordit les lèvres, l'air faussement coupable.

**- Je crois qu'on a réveillé Michael.**

Elle s'étira, puis roula sur le côté et se leva.

**- Me faites pas un enfant dans le dos hein !**

**- Y'a pas de risques, rit Terry.**

L'Animagus traversa la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux de Michael.

**- Allez, Michaelounet, boude pas !**

Il hurla en voyant la lumière.

**- Noooon, pas la lumière du jouuur ! Je vais mouriiiiir ! À l'assassin !**

**- Bonjour Dracula ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Jusqu'à ce que j'entende trois givrés brailler dans toute la pièce, oui.**

Rose se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas.

**- C'est pas bon de trop dormir. C'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, tu sais.**

Son ami lui fit une moue peu convaincue.

**- C'est encore toi qui as réveillé tout le monde, je suppose ? accusa Michael.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Va leur parler.**

**- Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre !**

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

**- D'accord, d'accord. Si on allait manger ? proposa-t-il donc.**

**- Là, tu m'intéresses.**

**- Tu es trop prévisible.**

Elle sourit et se leva.

**- Aha, on savait que vous étiez là ! clama la voix enjouée de Mandy.**

Padma et elle venaient de faire leur apparition.

**- Michael vient de proposer d'aller manger, indiqua Rose.**

**- Vous savez qu'il n'est que sept heures ? leur apprit Anthony, qui venait d'ouvrir ses rideaux.**

**- Et ?**

**- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, j'ai faim moi ! affirma Derek.**

Lisa sourit à son petit ami et se leva à son tour.

**- On pourrait peut être aller s'habiller avant non ?**

**- Naan, allez-y en pyjama les filles ! Pour une fois, on se fera remarquer, lança Michael.**

**- Ben tiens, quelle bonne idée. Et vous, vous y allez en caleçon ? rétorqua Padma.**

**- Ah, non ! contra Terry.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, l'air effrayé à cette perspective.

**- Terry a raison. On ne sera pas de taille à lutter contre les groupies de Quidditch. On est trop faibles.**

Mandy éclata de rire. Les quatre filles retournèrent à leur dortoir pour s'habiller et se préparer. La blonde jeta un regard en biais à Rose.

**- Pitié Mandy, arrête de me poser cette question. Je ne me suis pas encore décidée à leur parler.**

Son amie soupira puis peigna ses cheveux coupés au carré.

**- Un jour, peut être… supputa Padma en souriant.**

Rose gonfla les joues et démêla ses boucles avec les doigts. Elle enfila ses chaussettes et ajusta sa cravate. Son pull mis, elle se frotta les bras.

**- J'ai déjà froid, marmonna-t-elle. Heureusement qu'on est samedi, je peux mettre un pantalon.**

**- Fais comme moi, lança Mandy. Mange, t'auras chaud !**

Lisa éclata de rire.

**- Mais **_**elle mange**_**, rappela la rousse. C'est le pire.**

Padma haussa les épaules.

**- Elle est faite pour être maigre, qu'est-ce que vous voulez. C'est comme ça.**

Rose leur sourit puis s'enroula dans sa cape d'hiver.

**- On va juste dans la Grande Salle, tu sais ? rappela Mandy.**

**- Je sais. Mais j'ai trop froid.**

**- Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Lisa.**

Elles acquiescèrent et rejoignirent les garçons dans la pièce commune.

**- Qui les a laissées partir pour s'habiller ? grommela Derek, les bras croisés.**

Mandy lui tira la langue, puis ils sortirent les uns après les autres pour descendre de leur tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, il n'y avait encore presque personne, mais les tables étaient prêtes pour le petit déjeuner. Les huit Serdaigle prirent place et entamèrent leur repas.

**- T'enlèves pas ta cape ? demanda Michael à Rose.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Elle a trop froid, lui apprit Padma.**

**- Un gros glaçon grognon, chantonna subitement Mandy. Grelotte dans l'igloo…**

**- Screugneugneu, gronde-t-il… continua Lisa. Soit je gèle, soit je fonds.**

Anthony lui lança un regard incrédule.

**- C'est agaçant, c'est agaçant,** **fit Terry.**

Sa tête dodelinait comme celle d'un enfant.

**- C'est agaçant d'être un glaçon, poursuivit Lisa.**

**- Un gros glaçon grognon, finit Mandy, grelotte dans l'igloo !**

Les trois Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Rose avait les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle se mit à rire.

**- C'est très mignon. Vous avez appris ça à l'école Moldue ?**

**- Oui, confirma Lisa. Apparemment on avait le même genre d'instituteur !**

Terry lui sourit et lança un regard à Derek qui le regardait fixement depuis qu'il avait commencé à chanter. Le brun roucoula :

**- Je t'en chanterai une ce soir si tu veux. Rien que pour toi.**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

**- Faut voir, badina Derek. Ça dépend ce que ça raconte.**

**- On ne veut pas savoir ! s'exclama Michael.**

Ses amis rirent à nouveau.

**- Y'a pas de confiture de fraises ? s'étonna soudainement Rose.**

**- Catastrophe, railla Anthony en souriant.**

**- Oui mais… là, y'a pas de confiture de fraises ! répéta-t-elle.**

**- Tu as envie de fraises Rose ? lança Padma, les yeux pétillants.**

**- T'es enceinte ? continua Mandy.**

**- Nan. Pas à ma connaissance. Mais moi je voulais de la confiture de fraises.**

Elle fronça le nez. Lisa leva les yeux au ciel devant son caprice.

**- Tss, tss. Tout se dégrade. On va en parler à Dumbledore si tu veux, proposa Michael, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

**- Tiens, fit Terry. De la marmelade de citron. C'est bon.**

Il lui tendit le pot que la jeune fille prit en soupirant. Anthony la regarda ouvrir le pot et étaler la gelée sur un toast. Puis il leva la tête, attiré par un bruit.

**- Tiens. Voilà les Serpentard, annonça-t-il.**

Rose se figea, sa tartine dans la bouche.

**- Ce sont les cinquièmes années, précisa le préfet en la regardant. Au grand complet, comme nous.**

**- Chilenche, maugréa-t-elle, la bouche pleine.**

Terry sourit.

**- Ils se sont assis, reporta le brun. Et Zabini est toujours à la même place.**

Il baissa le nez vers son bol.

**- Oups. Il m'a vu.**

**- Aussi, arrête de les mater comme ça, râla Mandy.**

**- Je crois qu'il est perturbé que tu aies changé de place, tu sais, lança Lisa. Il ne peut plus croiser ton regard.**

Rose haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférente.

**- Et en Botanique alors ? demanda Terry. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter.**

**- J'ai joué les fatiguées. Comme il n'est pas agaçant, il m'a fiché la paix.**

**- Tu ne pourras pas être fatiguée et à moitié malade toute l'année, rappela Lisa. Déjà que tu as repoussé votre rendez-vous du dimanche…**

**- Je sais, grommela l'Animagus. Et pour le dimanche, Mme Chourave m'a donné une très bonne excuse en repoussant la date butoir pour notre devoir.**

Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et la sirota tranquillement. Derek voulut changer de sujet et lança :

**- C'est à quelle heure déjà l'entraînement ?**

**- À quatorze heures non ? répliqua Michael. On ira demander à Roger.**

**- Si vous le trouvez.**

**- Il sera certainement à la Bibliothèque, estima Terry.**

Anthony hocha la tête, puis rassembla ses couverts.

**- Moi je vais à la Bibliothèque de toute façon. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'accompagner.**

**- Bibliothèque. Oh bon sang, assena Rose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Demain. Demain j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Blaise pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs.**

Terry lui fit un sourire engageant.

**- Y'a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.**

**- C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de décider dans les vingt-quatre heures si tu préfères rester avec lui ou avec William, dit Lisa.**

Derek hocha la tête, convaincu. Rose soupira puis se leva. Les autres l'imitèrent, puis ils remontèrent à leur Salle Commune. Les filles partirent se brosser les dents et récupérer leurs sacs. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, ils se décidèrent à aller tous ensemble à la Bibliothèque.

La matinée passa vite, et ils déjeunèrent rapidement les joueurs de Quidditch partaient à leur entraînement, Anthony et Lisa voulaient travailler à la Bibliothèque, et Padma devait rejoindre sa sœur. Quant à Terry, Mandy et Rose, ils décidèrent de rester dans la Salle Commune. Rose se pelotonna dans un fauteuil et se plongea dans un roman, tandis que Terry et Mandy écrivaient des lettres pour leurs familles.

Après quelques deux cent pages, les yeux de Rose se fermaient régulièrement. Au début, la jeune fille essaya de lutter, mais la fatigue l'emporta vite. Elle pencha la tête contre le dossier et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

_Une jeune fille, debout face à elle, quelque part. Tout était trouble : du brouillard. Rose s'approcha. Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient un éclat particulier. Bleus ? Non. Rose pencha la tête sur le côté. Violets. Ils avaient des reflets violets. Son regard était profond. Elle sentit le vent souffler autour d'elle. Les cheveux très noirs de la jeune fille en face voletèrent, faisant de petites vagues. Elle avait un air sévère. Mais elle était si jolie… Rose la vit incliner la tête sur le côté, puis sourire._

_**- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Rose.**_

_Ses mots semblèrent s'envoler vers nulle part._

_Le sourire de l'inconnue s'accentua, mais elle ne répondit pas. Attirée par un éclat, Rose baissa les yeux et vit un médaillon d'or briller à son cou. Rose plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas un simple médaillon c'était une montre à gousset en or, gravée d'inscriptions qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Peut être du grec._

_Elle releva de nouveau la tête, et fixa l'inconnue une nouvelle fois. Osant lui sourire, elle se rendit compte qu'elles devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Pourtant, cette fille avait l'air de savoir beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle. Des choses insoupçonnées. Elle appartenait à son monde… Sans y appartenir._

_Tout se brouilla._

Le livre de Rose glissa et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. L'Animagus se redressa d'un bond, ouvrant des yeux ensommeillés. Mandy releva la tête et sourit.

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- J'ai fait un rêve étrange…**

**- Pas de cauchemar ?**

**- Non. Un rêve apaisant.**

Rose sourit. Et, pour la première fois en une longue semaine, elle apparut comme sereine aux yeux de ses amis, malgré les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Elle ferma les paupières. Elle se sentait bien. Comme si elle s'était transformée en panthère quelques instants. Ses soucis n'étaient pas réglés, loin de là mais ils lui semblaient tout d'un coup moins graves que ce qu'elle s'était d'abord imaginé. S'étirant, la jeune fille se leva et ramassa son livre. Pour le continuer sans s'endormir.

Il commençait à se faire tard quand l'équipe de Quidditch rentra enfin de l'entraînement. Ils partirent se changer rapidement, puis les joueurs rejoignirent les Serdaigle qui étaient restés au chaud. Tous se hâtèrent vers la Grande Salle, de peur de rater le dîner Michael et Derek en particulier semblaient mourir de faim et ils se jetèrent sur les plats qui ornaient la table.

Ils dînèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, et Rose ne pensa presque pas au lendemain, au rendez-vous avec Blaise.

.

Dimanche matin, elle se réveilla à nouveau au sol, après avoir fait son terrible cauchemar pour la huitième fois. Cette fois-ci, les élèves-Mangemorts l'avaient attrapée et l'avaient enchaînée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. L'orage tonnait, des éclairs zébraient le ciel, et ils l'entouraient tous, hurlant en chœur d'une voix stridente :

**- Tu dois mourir ! Tu es coupable ! Coupable de ne pas être une vraie Sang-Pure ! Tu dois mourir !**

Cette fois-ci, elle resta panthère plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, remontant sur son lit sous le regard inquiet de Lisa. Elle vit l'animal se rouler en boule sur le matelas aux draps griffés, les yeux hagards. La rousse se leva finalement et la rejoignit, se blottissant contre la bête pour la rassurer. Elle passa ses doigts dans le pelage noir et dru, pour l'apaiser encore et encore. Rose finit par fermer les yeux et se détendre peu à peu. Mandy et Padma apparurent au bout du lit et lancèrent des regards interrogatifs à Lisa.

**- Le cauchemar, résuma-t-elle.**

Les deux filles s'installèrent à leur tour sur le lit et entourèrent Rose, qui ronronna doucement, comme pour les remercier.

Peu à peu, elles se mirent à discuter, Rose les écoutant tranquillement. Elles finirent par se lever et aller à la salle de bains. Les filles descendirent finalement dans la Salle Commune, où une dizaine de Serdaigle travaillaient déjà. Elles s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et attendirent les garçons pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Ils les rejoignirent au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, décoiffés et mal réveillés. Les filles se levèrent d'un bond et se ruèrent sur Terry qui n'eut pas le temps de protester.

**- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! crièrent-elles en chœur, oubliant d'être discrètes.**

**- Merci, merci, répondit tant bien que mal le brun, à moitié étouffé.**

Elles s'écartèrent pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

**- J'en ai des fans !**

Il les regarda tour à tour, et devant leurs petites mines innocentes, il se renfrogna et marmonna :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, vous ?**

Padma sifflota, Mandy regarda ailleurs, Lisa alla embrasser Anthony et Rose farfouilla dans ses poches, marmonnant :

**- Par Merlin, j'ai oublié ma baguette… c'est bête.**

**- Les filles ? reprit Terry.**

Rose releva la tête.

** - On sait que tu avais dit non.**

**- Mais on n'a pas pu résister, tu sais, continua Lisa.**

**- Et puis c'était tellement mignon ! s'exclama Mandy.**

**- Et tu y as droit toi aussi, justifia Padma.**

**- Oh non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?**

Elles hochèrent la tête en chœur, ravies.

**- Rose ?**

Les trois Serdaigle se tournèrent vers leur amie, qui sortit sa baguette.

**- **_**Accio cadeau !**_

Comme Anthony fronçait les sourcils, Lisa expliqua :

**- Sinon ce n'était pas discret.**

Un paquet déboula de la chambre des filles en lévitant, et traversa la Salle Commune, dépassant les quelques élèves réveillés. Une petite boule blanche se trouvait sur le dessus et paraissait follement s'amuser.

**- Kweenie est du voyage, nota Mandy.**

**- Tiens.**

Le paquet, à la forme reconnaissable, s'arrêta et tomba dans les mains de Lisa en douceur. Rose récupéra le petit Boursouf qui couinait de contentement.

** - Salut salut petite chose. Ouvre Terry, ouvre !**

Il soupira.

**- Vous êtes cinglées les filles.**

**- Oui ! lança une Mandy ravie.**

Lisa posa le cadeau sur la table et le brun entreprit de défaire le papier qui dissimulait une cage. Les Serdaigle purent admirer une petite chouette multicolore qui dormait, la tête sous l'aile.

**- C'est une chouette hulotte ! fit Padma.**

**- Tu as vu, elle a les mêmes couleurs de cheveux que nous ! souligna Lisa.**

Terry se mit à rire.

**- Merci. Il ne fallait pas. Merci.**

Il embrassa chacune des filles tour à tour, puis secoua à nouveau la tête.

**- Elle est super mignonne, lâcha-t-il finalement, faisant rire les autres.**

Le petit rapace se réveilla lentement au bruit que faisaient les humains. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et se posèrent sur Terry. L'animal hulula doucement et s'ébroua. Le Serdaigle ouvrit la porte de la cage et passa sa main, la présentant à plat.

**- Salut. Je m'appelle Terry.**

Nouveau hululement.

**- Elle est adorable, murmura Mandy.**

Les Serdaigle s'étaient regroupés autour de l'animal qui les regardait avec curiosité. Michael les tira de leur rêverie en indiquant qu'ils devraient aller l'amener à la volière et aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Padma protesta énergiquement.

**- Oh, on pourrait la laisser ici ! Si on la mettait dans notre dortoir avec Kweenie et Duke ? proposa-t-elle à Terry.**

Le petit brun approuva, ravi que sa chouette n'aille pas seule à la volière. Lisa se chargea donc de l'y amener, Kweenie posé sur son épaule.

Elle revint et annonça que leurs trois locataires semblaient déjà bien s'entendre. Ils descendirent –enfin ! dit Michael, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée s'étirait sans encombre, et les cinquièmes années prirent leur temps pour tout. Ils profitèrent de leur dimanche tranquille pour s'amuser avec les trois animaux, qui avaient été sages durant leurs absences.

Finalement, après le déjeuner, Rose chargea son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la Salle Commune. Elle traversa les couloirs sans se presser, croisant des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur, ou quelque part dans le château. Une fois la Bibliothèque en vue, elle inspira un grand coup, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et entra dans la grande pièce. Elle fit un sourire à Mme Pince, puis chercha du regard parmi les nombreuses tables. Elle en repéra une, un peu à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre, encore inoccupée. Elle posa son sac dessus, puis se pencha pour en sortir ses affaires.

**- Bonjour, Rose.**

Elle sourit puis se retourna.

**- Bonjour Blaise. Ça va ?**

Il opina, puis s'installa à son tour. La jeune fille s'assit tranquillement, et approcha ses parchemins d'elle.

**- Bien passé ton samedi ?**

**- Oui. J'ai eu un entrainement de Quidditch.**

Elle sourit.

**- Alors ?**

**- J'aurais très bien pu être Batteur principal, bougonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas plus mauvais que Vincent ou Grégory.**

**- Quel dommage. Enfin, ça t'évitera d'abîmer ton joli visage, badina-t-elle.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

**- Mon quoi ?**

**- Ton joli visage ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine.**

Il eut un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. Sans prévenir, Blaise redressa un parchemin pour cacher leurs visages, puis s'approcha encore plus près.

**- Pas ici, souffla Rose.**

Hypnotisée par son regard sombre, elle mourrait d'envie de s'avancer, mais son esprit Serdaigle hurlait « _pas dans la Bibliothèque ! C'est sacrilège ! »_. Alors elle recula un peu, ouvrant grand ses yeux. Blaise eut une moue déçue mais n'insista pas. Il reprit sa place et posa la feuille. Il poussa son devoir vers Rose.

**- Tiens, c'est le dessin que j'ai fait.**

**- Merci.**

Rose se pencha sur les feuilles et s'appliqua à comparer les deux dessins. Elle fit une moue.

**- Je crois que je devrais tout recommencer…**

Blaise sourit et chuchota :

**- Sans te vexer, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…**

Elle sourit et froissa son parchemin, puis en prit un nouveau.

**- Tu ne fais pas d'autres devoirs en attendant ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que le noir ne bougeait pas.**

Il sourit.

**- Si, si… Pardon, tu m'absorbais.**

Les joues de Rose se colorèrent légèrement. Il se décida enfin et sortit son manuel de Potions.

**- La dissert' sur le Philtre de Paix ?**

Il opina et étala quelques notes devant lui.

**- Je pourrai t'aider après, si tu veux.**

Blaise lui lança un regard étonné.

**- Tu l'as déjà faite ?**

**- Seulement le brouillon, mais je pense que c'est plutôt bon. Derek m'a aidée, avoua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Merci alors.**

Elle hocha la tête puis se plongea dans le recopiage intensif des schémas de Blaise. Ce dernier la laissa travailler en paix pendant quelques minutes, puis sembla se lasser des Potions. Il délaissa sa plume, repoussa le livre et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Il regarda intensément Rose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne les yeux vers lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- T'es belle.**

Le rouge sur ses joues fut plus soutenu que d'ordinaire.

**- Me déconcentre pas, murmura-t-elle.**

Il sourit. Il décoinça son bras gauche et étala sa main sur le parchemin avec le schéma entier.

**- T'en étais où ?**

**- Blaise ! protesta Rose.**

Elle avança sa plume pour continuer le dessin, mais Blaise la repoussa et elle faillit faire une rature.

**- Arrête ! chuchota-t-elle.**

Le sourire du Serpentard s'accentua. Il la laissa en paix un instant puis…

**- Blaise…**

**- Oui ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent.**

**- Où est mon encrier ?**

**- Je sais pas…**

**- Tu vas cesser oui ? On dirait un vrai gamin, réprimanda-t-elle.**

Il eut un autre sourire.

**- Je m'ennuie… déclara-t-il.**

**- Fais tes devoirs.**

**- Pas envie. Tu m'avais promis un rendez-vous.**

Elle haussa un sourcil et prit un air outré.

**- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de choisir entre ça et une séance devoirs ! Et apparemment j'ai choisi…**

Pour la première fois, Blaise eut l'air vraiment touché par les rejets de Rose. Il recroisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Arrête de bouder ! Laisse-moi au moins terminer ce devoir.**

Il regardait obstinément ailleurs. Rose se mordit la lèvre.

**- Blaise ?**

Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et chercha son regard. La Serdaigle se risqua à lui presser le bras du doigt. Soupirant devant son manque de réaction, elle posa sa plume et adopta la même position que lui.

**- Tu regardes quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fixant au loin.**

Blaise la regardait elle à présent, elle en était sûre. Rose tourna les yeux.

**- Toi.**

**- Tu as fini de bouder ? se moqua la jeune fille.**

Trop rapidement pour elle, Blaise décroisa les bras et leva son livre à hauteur de sa tête. Il attrapa le visage de Rose et le tourna vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. S'attendant à ce qu'elle résiste, il y avait mis plus de force que nécessaire et le contact fut violent. Rose poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, et il marmonna rapidement :

**- Désolé.**

Les doigts de Rose glissèrent le long de la mâchoire de Blaise et la Serdaigle entrouvrit la bouche, montrant qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle attrapa à son tour le livre de Potions, pour mieux les cacher des autres.

Le couple se contentait de s'embrasser, lèvres contre lèvres, sans bruit. Les doigts de Rose glissèrent et s'accrochèrent au col du pull de Blaise. Ses ongles effleurèrent la peau de son cou. Blaise avait encore glissé sa main dans les cheveux de Rose.

Au moment où elle le rapprocha d'elle, où elle faillit glisser sa langue contre la sienne, quelqu'un fit tomber un livre et ils sursautèrent si violemment que la jeune fille mordit malencontreusement la lèvre de Blaise.

Il recula, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, touchant sa lèvre. Rose lâcha le livre qui tomba sur la table. Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

**- Par Circée ! Je suis désolée !**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mal.**

La Serdaigle se mordilla les lèvres. Il lui sourit et se racla la gorge.

**- Bon alors, tu le finis, ce schéma ?**

Rose lui lança un regard accusateur.

**- La faute à qui si on n'avance pas ?**

**- On était deux derrière le livre, rappela Blaise.**

**- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me déconcentrer, pourtant.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas te concentrer quand je suis à côté de toi.**

**- Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as décidé de nous faire tomber dans la luxure, se défendit-elle.**

**- Si, ça c'est entièrement de ta faute.**

Elle sourit. Se penchant sur le parchemin, elle décida d'abandonner la lutte. Blaise s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda faire. La Serdaigle n'avait plus qu'à copier la légende et elle aurait terminé.

**- Rose.**

Elle ne réagit pas.

**- Rose.**

Pas de réponse.

**- Rosinette.**

Un sourire lui échappa.

**- Rose, Rose, hé, Rose.**

Elle contracta les mâchoires pour ne pas rire.

**- Rooose. Rose. Rosinette.**

**- Quoi ? craqua-t-elle finalement.**

**- C'est normal que je n'aie pas envie de travailler ?**

**- Tu es un Serpentard, oui c'est normal.**

**- Non mais je veux dire, quand tu es là ?**

Elle sourit.

**- D'après toi, c'est normal. C'est même de ma faute, non ?**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?**

**- Parce que j'ai envie que tu t'occupes de moi, avoua-t-il de sa voix grave.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Je travaille, là.**

**- Oui mais t'es belle quand tu es concentrée. Et moi ça me déconcentre.**

Ses joues lui picotaient à force de rougir.

**- Quelle réaction en chaîne ! répliqua-t-elle.**

**- C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais arrêter de travailler. Comme ça je pourrai faire mes devoirs.**

**- Tu voudrais que je m'en aille peut être ?**

**- Non, tu peux rester, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est grande la Bibliothèque.**

Rose laissa échapper un rire qui lui attira un regard courroucé d'un préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle.

**- Merci, j'apprécie ta gentillesse.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

**- J'ai terminé.**

Blaise redressa rapidement la tête.

**- Pour de vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Chouette.**

Rose leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

**- Je vais t'aider à ranger.**

Elle pouffa encore, rassemblant ses affaires. Blaise la devança et sortit le premier de la Bibliothèque.

**- Tu es si pressé, nota-t-elle. Pourquoi ?**

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

**- J'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec toi. Ailleurs qu'à la Bibliothèque.**

Elle sourit et se mit en route.

**- C'est demandé étrangement, mais je veux bien qu'on reste ensemble aujourd'hui.**

Il eut un sourire heureux qu'elle ne vît pas. Blaise la rattrapa rapidement.

**- On va « chez nous » ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Tu n'as pas faim ? Moi oui.**

**- Il n'y a rien à manger à la Grande Salle à cette heure.**

**- À la Grande Salle, non. Dans les cuisines, oui.**

**- Tu sais comment y aller ? demanda le noir, étonné.**

**- Oui monsieur.**

Rose lui fit un sourire mystérieux, puis prit la direction de leur promenade. Elle tournait et virait sans hésitation, et Blaise suivait sagement, bavardant avec elle. Il commença à tourner à un mauvais angle.

**- Hé, où tu vas ? lança-t-elle soudainement. C'est par là.**

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il la suive. Blaise inversa les situations, et enroula sa main autour de celle de Rose. Surprise, elle lui lança un coup d'œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Enfin, la jeune fille se planta devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Blaise haussa un sourcil et la regarda chatouiller une poire, qui se tortilla et se transforma en poignée. Rose lui fit un sourire puis ouvrit la porte.

Elle descendit les quelques marches, entrainant Blaise avec elle. Aussitôt, les elfes de maison accoururent et les entourèrent. Le Serpentard ouvrit des yeux étonnés et laissa Rose diriger les opérations.

**- Bonjour. Vous pouvez nous apporter heu… tu veux quoi ?**

Elle se tourna vers Blaise.

**- Je mangerai bien des lasagnes… décida-t-il subitement.**

**- Parfait Mister !**

Et un escadron d'elfes disparut.

**- Des gaufres pour moi.**

Une créature s'inclina et disparut.

**- Des lasagnes ?**

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.**

Elle lui sourit puis s'assit sur les marches. Il l'imita, et des elfes les encerclèrent en protestant que le sol n'était pas assez propre pour qu'ils s'y installent. Rose les envoya promener et se tourna vers Blaise.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé ?**

**- Parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup faim, expliqua-t-il simplement.**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Leurs plats arrivèrent. Des elfes installèrent des serviettes et une petite table à côté d'eux, malgré les protestations des adolescents. Blaise attrapa sa fourchette et lança :

**- C'est la première fois qu'on mange ensemble.**

Rose leva les yeux en l'air pour réfléchir.

**- C'est vrai. J'ai déjà mangé avec William, mais jamais avec toi.**

La réflexion lui avait échappée. Blaise reposa lentement sa fourchette sans la regarder.

**- Mais c'est normal, il est chez Serdaigle aussi et… tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.**

Elle sentait qu'elle n'arrangeait pas la situation alors elle se tut. Mais comment oublier que les deux garçons l'avaient récemment embrassée à tout de rôle ? Ils semblaient s'être engagés dans une bataille dont le prix était Rose. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, elle essayait de ménager les deux, mais évidemment, il fallait qu'elle fasse une gaffe…

**- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, souffla-t-elle précipitamment.**

Il contracta sa mâchoire pour toute réponse.

**- Blaise, s'il te plait…**

**- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

Déconcertée, elle demanda :

**- Je sais quoi ?**

**- Entre ton William et moi.**

Elle tiqua au mot « ton » mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

**- Développe, proposa-t-elle.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**- Ça fait un peu western de dire ça… Mais nous sommes rivaux. Pour toi.**

Elle hocha la tête. Rose n'osait pas le regarder.

**- Alors si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à lui en appuyant bien sur mes points faibles…**

**- Oublie ce que j'ai dit s'il te plait, c'est sorti tout seul.**

**- Retiens-toi la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il avec acidité.**

Elle fixa ses gaufres avec un intérêt tout relatif.

**- Sauf si tu as déjà choisi, poursuivit Blaise.**

Rose redressa la tête.

**- Choisi ?**

**- Lui ou moi. Il faudra bien faire un choix un jour, tu le sais. Ça ne peut pas indéfiniment rester comme ça.**

Elle ferma les yeux. Il venait de mettre le doigt là où il ne fallait pas.

**- Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste… manger sans discuter de ça ?**

**- On peut. Mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le dire.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Quand on s'est embrassés en retenue, avoua-t-il.**

Rose lui fit un sourire. Elle attrapa avec délicatesse une gaufre recouverte de chantilly. La jeune fille croqua prudemment dedans, essayant de rester digne. Blaise sourit, puis planta sa fourchette dans les lasagnes fumantes.

Ils mangèrent en silence, calmes et concentrés. Rose avala trois gaufres pendant que le noir descendait le plat de lasagnes. Il s'affala finalement contre les marches et regarda la Serdaigle attaquer une quatrième pâtisserie. Sentant son regard sur elle, Rose leva les yeux. Elle lui tendit sa gaufre en souriant un peu. Se redressant, il l'attrapa de bonne grâce et lui renvoya son sourire. Blaise mordit dedans et il disparut derrière la chantilly. La jeune fille l'observa sans discontinuer, la bouche presque entrouverte à force de le regarder faire. Il acheva le dessert en un temps record. Rose sourit un peu en le voyant.

**- T'as de la chantilly, là.**

Elle pointa du doigt sa bouche. Il se trompa de côté en voulant l'enlever, et Rose reprit :

**- Non, là !**

Elle avança un peu plus le doigt, et Blaise ordonna :

**- Montre-moi mieux. Ou fais-le, tiens.**

Rose se mit à genoux, tendit son pouce, et effleura finalement la peau du Serpentard. Elle s'approcha insensiblement de son corps. La chantilly passa sur son doigt. Blaise la regardait faire. Rose recula sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire de la crème. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et attrapa la main gracile, puis porta le pouce blanchit à ses lèvres. Le noir suça rapidement le doigt de Rose, le nettoyant de la chantilly. Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent et sa respiration se coupa. Blaise retira le pouce de Rose de sa bouche, sans lâcher sa main. Irrésistiblement attirée, la jeune fille se penchait inconsciemment vers lui.

À genoux, le noir tira enfin sur son bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres se lièrent, Blaise serra Rose, la tenant par la taille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla étroitement contre lui. Il ouvrit la bouche en premier et mordilla la lèvre de Rose, pour demander l'accès à la sienne. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et Blaise laissa passer sa langue pour chercher l'autre. Il la trouva rapidement, et les deux muscles se rejoignirent avec précipitation. Ils se lièrent, se glissèrent l'un autour de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se décollaient pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, mais leurs langues restaient l'une contre l'autre. La main droite de Blaise se glissait vers les fesses de Rose, l'autre autour de la taille, son pouce pressé contre le ventre de la jeune fille.

Finalement, Blaise se laissa retomber dans une position plus confortable, entraînant Rose avec lui. Il s'assit sur les marches et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, ses mains dans son cou. Inconsciemment, elle s'accrocha d'une main au col du pull de son compagnon, l'autre s'agrippa dans le large dos. La jeune fille se redressait un peu pour mettre leurs visages à la même hauteur, son corps pressé contre celui de Blaise. Ce dernier enserrait son dos de la main gauche, alors que sa main droite glissait toujours plus bas, caressant la jambe de Rose par-dessus le tissu de son jean. Quand Blaise pressa ses doigts contre l'intérieur de la cuisse fine, la jeune fille répondit en collant son bassin à celui du noir, enflammée.

À bout de souffle, elle finit par s'éloigner un peu de lui, de ses lèvres humides. Les joues rougies comme jamais il n'avait vu, la respiration haletante, ses iris verts qui scintillaient Blaise la trouva belle comme jamais. Il glissa sa tête contre le cou blanc et y déposa quelques baisers humides. Rose s'assit sur les cuisses de Blaise et pencha la tête en arrière sans s'en rendre compte. Le Serpentard remonta le long de sa mâchoire, puis embrassa le cou juste en dessous de l'oreille. Il prit le lobe entre ses lèvres, et entendit avec délices le léger gémissement de Rose. Il relâcha sa prise et chercha de nouveau les lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Leurs baisers se multiplièrent, leurs corps se pressaient avidement l'un contre l'autre.

Blaise finit par passer sa main sous le pull de Rose et presser ses doigts contre les côtes, protégées par un léger débardeur. Il se retenait de le faire depuis un moment, et, impatient de sentir la peau contre lui, il froissa le tissu pour le faire remonter. Enfin, ses doigts glissèrent contre la peau mise à nu.

Surprise par le contact direct et la fraicheur de sa main, Rose ouvrit les yeux et se recula un peu. Elle ne tenta pas de reprendre son souffle, mais elle se rappela soudainement de là où ils étaient. Perdu, Blaise la regarda. Elle lui lança un sourire et décolla la grande main de sa peau. Sans rien dire, la Serdaigle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, restant volontairement éloignée de Blaise.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre et il jeta un petit regard autour de lui, reprenant conscience de l'environnement. Les elfes de maison semblaient hésiter entre les ignorer ou les jeter dehors. Le noir eut un sourire en coin. Il souleva Rose et l'aida à se relever ils remontèrent vite les marches. Avant de sortir, Rose se racla la gorge et marmonna :

**- Merci pour tout… et désolés.**

Riant, Blaise la poussa dehors. Il referma la porte, et ils s'adossèrent au mur, encore à bout de souffle, souriants.

**- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser revenir ? demanda Blaise en riant.**

Rose éclata de rire.

**- J'en doute. On a quand même bien mangé.**

Ils s'entreregardèrent, les lèvres étirées d'un sourire.

**- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! murmura une voix excitée, quelques mètres plus loin.**

Rose releva la tête, alarmée. Elle plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Blaise fronça les sourcils et inspira pour parler, mais elle leva une main pour le faire taire.

**- T'avais raison… Zabini et l'aristo couchent toujours ensemble… chuchota une autre voix.**

**- Filons avant qu'ils ne passent par là.**

Puis des pas qui s'éloignent. Rose bondit et courut jusqu'au coin du couloir, contourna une statue et s'arrêta. Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot. Elle aurait dû reconnaître les voix.

**- Rose ?**

Blaise l'avait rejointe et l'interrogeait du regard.

**- Elles étaient derrière la statue. Coïncidence ou elles nous ont suivis depuis la Bibliothèque, je ne sais pas…**

**- Mais qui ?**

**- Des Poufsouffle, gronda la jeune fille. Celles de l'an dernier.**

**- Qui ont lancé les rumeurs sur notre liaison ? se rappela le Serpentard.**

**- Celles-là même. Ça va être reparti pour un tour.**

Elle se tourna vers le noir comme il ne répondait pas. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

**- Cette rumeur ne me gêne pas, lâcha-t-il enfin.**

L'Animagus lui lança un regard mi-furieux, mi-amusé. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la rumeur la faisait rire ou la mettait en colère. Blaise nota au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche :

**- Si ça arrive aux oreilles d'Ombrage… Elle ne me fait pas peur, mais je me méfie.**

Rose hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Sautant sur l'occasion, elle proposa :

**- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare là et qu'on retourne dans nos dortoirs, non ?**

Blaise fit une moue peu convaincue. La jeune fille renchérit :

** - Si on reste encore ensemble, on va finir par se pointer en même temps dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée pour le moment non ?**

Il soupira et elle sourit.

**- Tu as gagné. De toute manière, il faudra qu'on se revoie, je n'ai pas fini la dissertation de Potions, rappela-t-il.**

Rose hocha rapidement la tête.

**- On se revoit demain en Botanique, répondit-elle.**

Blaise lui sourit, puis sembla hésiter. Elle arqua un sourcil puis demanda :

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**- Je me demande s'il est raisonnable de t'embrasser, là, en plein milieu du couloir.**

Il suffit à Rose qu'il prononce le simple mot « embrasser » pour qu'elle soit momentanément à sa merci. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle ne souffla mot. Blaise eut son petit sourire en coin, puis il se pencha et l'attira derrière la statue du couloir. Il emprisonna son menton et leva son visage vers lui. Le noir se pencha, encore et encore, puis sourit de nouveau. Rose penchait la tête en arrière par réflexe, ses yeux se fermaient à demi. Comme Blaise s'arrêtait à mi-chemin, elle rouvrit les paupières. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale, rougissant un peu.

**- Ce ne serait peut être pas prudent, finalement, estima le Serpentard.**

Rose se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et s'appuya aux épaules de Blaise. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant une main sur la nuque noire pour l'approcher d'elle. Blaise l'enlaça aussitôt, souriant pendant leur baiser. Il se pencha et permit à la jeune fille de poser les pieds au sol. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes, Rose sentait le sourire de Blaise contre elle, et elle l'imita inconsciemment. Sa langue se glissa vers la bouche du noir et chercha l'autre. Elle la caressa en douceur, puis l'abandonna. L'Animagus referma la bouche et se détacha du corps du Serpentard. Rouvrant les yeux, elle lui sourit puis murmura :

**- À demain.**

Il soupira et sourit, la laissant partir en premier. Rose se faufila hors de l'ombre de la statue, puis traversa couloirs et escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune, la tête ailleurs.

Elle répondit à l'énigme de l'entrée, puis retourna vers ses amis qui étaient restés là. Dès qu'il la vit s'approcher, Derek se redressa et la pointa du doigt.

**- AHA ! clama-t-il. Ne dis rien, je SAIS ! On sait TOUS !**

Terry le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que Lisa se mettait à rire. Rose haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers le blond.

**- Et vous savez quoi ?**

**- Que vous n'avez pas fait que vos devoirs, grinça-t-il en souriant.**

Rose se redressa et croisa les bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?**

- **Petit un : il est dix-huit heures, commença Terry.**

**- Petit deux : or un Serpentard ne passe pas quatre heures de son temps à faire des devoirs, continua Lisa.**

**- Petit trois : t'es coiffée comme Hagrid, précisa Mandy.**

**- Petit quatre : t'es méga débraillée, nota Michael.**

**- Petit cinq : si tu voyais ta tête ! On dirait leur prof de divination. Complètement hallucinée, précisa Derek.**

Rose les considéra tour à tour et éclata de rire. Tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil, elle défit la tresse dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Elle raconta comment avait commencé l'après-midi et se recoiffa soigneusement en même temps. La jeune fille passa les détails sous silence en racontant l'épisode des cuisines, sans rougir une seule fois. Elle résuma brièvement que deux Poufsouffle les avaient vus. Anthony lui lança un regard sérieux.

**- Ça risque de vous attirer des ennuis. Il va falloir être prudents.**

Rose opina.

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors, alors, c'est officiel ou pas ? demanda Mandy.**

Son amie la regarda longuement.

**- Non.**

La blonde eut un air déçu.

**- On n'a pas parlé de ça. C'était juste… impulsif. Enfin, pour moi c'était ça.**

-** Aïe, ponctua Lisa.**

**- Pourquoi ? demanda Michael.**

**- Pour Rose, c'était une impulsion, expliqua Padma. Peut être pas pour Zabini. Vu comme il semblait sérieux en parlant de choix… Il pourrait avoir mal interprété leur… séance.**

Rose soupira.

**- C'est ce que je me suis dit après coup. J'ai essayé d'en finir rapidement, mais enfin je…**

**- Difficile de résister, hein ? sourit Terry, lisant dans ses pensées.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Si vous saviez.**

**- NON ! On veut pas savoir ! s'exclama aussitôt Michael. Non merci. Ni pour Rose, ni pour Terry.**

Mandy et Padma éclatèrent de rire. Derek s'étira, puis proposa qu'ils aillent dîner.

Le petit groupe traversa le château, puis s'installa à table. Difficile pour eux d'ignorer les regards provenant de la table des Poufsouffle.

**- Au moins, ça n'a pas encore fait le tour de l'école, marmonna Michael en s'asseyant.**

Rose reprit sa place habituelle, faisant face à Blaise, assis de l'autre côté de la Salle. Le noir la regarda prendre place, puis lui fit un sourire en coin. La jeune fille fit pétiller ses yeux, comme il avait l'air de tant aimer, puis s'occupa de son assiette.

.

Ce n'est que le vendredi d'après, alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer à leurs places habituelles pour le dîner, que quelqu'un d'autre remarqua le changement opéré entre Rose et Blaise.

** - Tu t'es réconciliée avec Zabini, lança une voix en s'installant.**

La jeune fille leva le nez et lança un regard autour d'elle. Leurs amis de septième venaient d'arriver.

**- Salut William. Tu disais ?**

**- Je disais, toi et Zabini, vous vous reparlez. Tu ne lui tournes plus le dos.**

**- Tu avais remarqué ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.**

**- J'avais surtout remarqué les coups d'œil furieux qu'il me jetait.**

Surprise, Rose posa ses couverts.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

**- Parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites, répliqua le brun en souriant.**

Les Serdaigle autour d'eux se figèrent, attendant la suite sans en avoir l'air.

**- C'est vrai, concéda Rose.**

Agacée qu'il lui lance ça en plein repas devant tout le monde, elle renchérit :

**- Depuis que tu m'as embrassée dans la Salle Commune, je t'évite un peu.**

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais bon. Elle avait un honneur à tenir.

William la fixa sans répondre. Elle continua.

**- Mais c'est surtout parce que tu t'es enfui juste après, disant que tu ne voulais pas. Je ne souhaite pas être une gêne pour toi, tu comprends.**

Le Serdaigle posa sa fourchette à son tour. Rose ne rajouta rien, attendant sa réaction –et surtout, elle ne voulait pas non plus aller trop loin dans la provocation.

**- D'accord. Un partout. Nos comptes sont réglés ? demanda-t-il alors.**

**- Presque.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**- Reste à savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas assumé. Mais ça peut attendre, si tu préfères terminer ton repas, proposa Rose.**

William hocha la tête.

**- Merci.**

L'Animagus reprit ses couverts et se servit du gratin. Elle mâchonna sans rien dire puis lança :

**- Alors les cours avec Ombrage ? Comment ça se passe ?**

Le brun eut un rire désabusé.

**- C'est l'horreur. On lit. On ne fait que lire. Les ASPIC vont être catastrophiques à ce rythme-là.**

Rose grimaça. Leurs amis se détendirent en les entendant changer de conversation.

**- Elle ne tolère pas la moindre contestation, renchérit Tom. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tuer Jimmy.**

**- Je demandais juste quand est-ce qu'on commencerait la partie pratique !**

Michael secoua la tête en soupirant.

**- Elle est pareille avec nous. Et avec tous les autres niveaux aussi je crois.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'elle est là, rappela Anthony. Pour obéir au gouvernement, qu'importent nos examens. La pratique est prohibée, alors elle nous interdit d'en faire.**

Il lança un regard significatif à Rose qui contracta la mâchoire.

**- Et lui faire face serait inutile et dangereux, fit remarquer la jeune fille.**

Terry leva les mains en signe de paix.

**- Ça suffit tous les deux, continua Derek. Laissez-nous manger tranquillement.**

Devant l'air étonné des septièmes, Lisa expliqua avec diplomatie :

**- L'un est persuadé qu'il faudrait écrire une pétition et l'envoyer au gouvernement, l'autre est contre. Enfin, tant qu'ils se chamaillent, ils ne font pas de bêtises, conclut-elle en souriant.**

Bluffés, Rose et Anthony se regardèrent rapidement, puis se mirent à rire.

**- Pardonnez-nous, commença le brun.**

**- On vous laisse manger, finit Rose.**

**- Pourtant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, lança Marc rêveusement. Ça pourrait être faisable. La pétition, je veux dire.**

Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œil. Tous les cinquièmes furent pris d'un tel fou rire qu'ils en abandonnèrent leur repas. Michael s'étouffa avec son steak tellement il riait. Derek dut lui taper dans le dos, contrôlant son fou rire lui aussi. Lisa cacha ses yeux dans sa main, et Anthony retira ses lunettes pour essuyer une larme.

**- Imaginez… hoqueta Mandy… la tête de la secrétaire…**

Ils repartirent de plus belle. Perdus, les quatre plus âgés les regardaient sans comprendre. Rose releva finalement la tête et aperçut Blaise qui les regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire plus enjoué que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu, et William se retourna pour regarder vers qui elle souriait. Les regards des deux garçons se rencontrèrent. Rose arrêta de respirer. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis Blaise eut une grimace de mépris et se tourna vers un Serpentard pour lui parler. William revint à sa position initiale et se préoccupa de son assiette, les sourcils froncés. Il releva subitement la tête, alors que les Serdaigle le regardaient discrètement, leur fou rire passé.

**- Tu sais n'est-ce pas ?**

Rose haussa un sourcil.

** - Je sais quoi ?**

**- Que Blaise est mon rival.**

_Décidément. Ils se sont mis d'accord ou quoi ?_

**- Je sais.**

William hocha la tête puis retourna encore à son assiette et n'en parla plus.

Les jumeaux entreprirent de divertir la petite troupe, puis les joueurs de Quidditch racontèrent leur entraînement de la veille. Lorsque Terry, les yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire, demanda nonchalamment quand aurait lieu la prochaine séance, Derek regarda son assiette, un sourire aux lèvres, et les filles n'osèrent pas se regarder sous peine d'éclater de rire.

Le dessert passé, les Serdaigle reprirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune.

En rentrant, ils s'étalèrent sur des canapés et des fauteuils. Ils discutèrent des cours, écoutant les septièmes parler de la préparation aux ASPIC, puis diversifièrent leurs activités en jouant aux échecs, aux cartes et autres… Une soirée classique pour les Serdaigle.

Rose lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier _de la veille, empruntée à Anthony. Écœurée de leurs bêtises et de l'aveuglement général autour de Vous-Savez-Qui, elle posa le journal et en attrapa un autre hautement intellectuel : _Sorcière Hebdo._ Elle l'avait déjà lu, mais la jeune fille le feuilleta de nouveau, s'arrêtant sur les articles qui l'avaient intéressée.

**- Alors, tu cherches des conseils sur **_**comment faire une cuisine parfaite **_**ou sur **_**réaliser soi-même sa robe de soirée **_**?**

Rose leva le nez et se mit à rire.

**- Non, sur **_**comment prendre du poids en cinq jours**_**, mais je ne trouve pas.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, railla William. **_**Solution numéro un : mangez tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main. Le cas échéant, mangez directement votre main. Ou votre mari.**_

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

**- Pauvre mari.**

William se racla la gorge.

**- Tu veux qu'on parle ? devina son amie.**

Il hocha la tête et désigna les escaliers du menton.

**- D'accord.**

Rose plia le magazine et l'abandonna sur une table basse. Les deux adolescents quittèrent le cercle de leurs amis et gravirent les marches pour aller au dortoir. William lui désigna son lit de la main, et la jeune fille s'assit directement en tailleur.

**- Alors. Pourquoi ?**

Il soupira.

**- Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée, ou pourquoi j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ?**

**- Les deux, tiens. Au moins tout sera clair.**

Le Serdaigle s'assit sur le lit en face du sien. Posant les coudes sur ses cuisses, il croisa les mains.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à ce moment précis, je t'ai embrassée. Parce que j'en ai eu envie me semble une explication simple et logique.**

Il lui lança un bref regard.

** - Et si j'en ai eu envie, c'est parce que tu me plais. Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, discuter, rire, tout. Même quand tu râles ou que tu fais ton aristo, j'aime ça…**

Rose ferma la bouche.

_On va éviter de baver._

William redressa encore la tête.

**- Je peux pas faire plus clair que ça… Tu m'attires. Alors, l'autre fois, je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, et…**

**- Et paf.**

Il lui fit un sourire, malgré sa gêne.

**- Ensuite, je sais pas, j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais peut être pas dû me permettre de faire ça, sans te demander ton avis. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Alors j'ai préféré fuir, et ne pas en reparler. Ça me paraissait plus simple.**

Rose hocha doctement la tête.

**- C'est compréhensible.**

**- Et toi, Rose ? Tu en penses quoi ?**

William lui lança un regard sérieux. Rose fit une moue, puis croisa les bras.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet que j'ai envie d'aborder, là. Et puis je dis quoi ? Euh, excuse-moi, mais comme je ne sais pas ce que je veux, tu veux bien repasser plus tard s'il te plait ?_

**- Rose ?**

**- Je sais que je te plais. J'avais compris. Ça ne m'a pas dérangée que tu m'embrasses. Mais ça m'a vexée que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

_M'en demande pas plus, je sais pas._

William hocha la tête.

**- Lui aussi t'a embrassée non ?**

La jeune fille lui lança un coup d'œil perçant.

**- Oui.**

Le brun soupira.

**- C'était comment ?**

Comme Rose haussait un sourcil, il se reprit, confus :

**- Non, non, je voulais dire, quand, comment, le contexte…**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Pendant une retenue.**

**- Oh. La fameuse, avec Rogue.**

**- Celle-là.**

Il y eut un blanc. Rose s'agaça et lança :

**- Écoute, j'ai décidé de répondre à tes questions, alors ne fais pas la tête si la réponse ne te plais pas.**

**- Je ne fais pas la tête. Je cherche comment te poser la question sans te brusquer.**

**- Quelle question ?**

Il soupira, puis sembla abandonner l'idée de la diplomatie :

**- Lequel tu préfères ? De nous deux ?**

Rose eut un rire léger. Elle posa son menton dans sa main, le coude appuyé sur un genou, toujours en tailleur.

**- La version diplomate, ça aurait été : **_**« Comptes-tu choisir l'un de nous deux un de ces jours, Rose ? ».**_

**- Voilà. Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, approuva-t-il en se déridant. Alors, dis-moi ?**

Cette fois, c'est elle qui soupira.

**- Je ne sais pas William. Je ne sais pas.**

Son ami hocha lentement la tête, résigné. Finalement, il choisit de le prendre avec humour, puis il se plaça bien en face de Rose, toujours assis.

**- Écoute. J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, ou presque. J'ai bientôt fini mes études. Donc, dans deux ans, quand tu sortiras de l'école, j'aurai peut être déjà un métier. Ou au moins, je serai en train de faire des études supérieures. Et comme je finirai avant toi, je pourrai t'entretenir plus tôt.**

Rose fronça les sourcils, amusée.

**- Ensuite, je suis plutôt beau garçon. Je fais du sport je ne bois pas, ou peu, je ne fume pas. Je suis fidèle –très bon point, ça. Ma mère est sympa, mon père aussi, et comme j'ai de la famille un peu partout en Europe, on peut voyager souvent avec moi.**

La jeune fille se retint de rire et affichait un large sourire.

**- Je suis pas difficile à vivre, je suis un type conciliant qui n'aime pas trop les disputes. Ok, j'ai un nom de famille lourd à porter, mais il est sympa, original. Ah, et je veux des enfants aussi, si ma moitié en veut. Sinon, tant pis. Mais pas plus de douze hein !**

Rose éclata de rire.

**- J'aime bien faire des cadeaux, et j'ai plutôt bon gout. J'aime le cinéma, les musées –pas trop longs, le sport bien sûr, les voyages –il vaut mieux, et la bonne cuisine. Je suis un type super drôle, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi. Je ne suis pas allergique aux félins, tu noteras ce léger détail, s'il t'intéresse. J'aime bien les petits animaux poilus et blancs aussi –pourquoi je dis ça moi ?**

Il s'interrompit pour lui lancer un petit sourire charmeur.

**- Et super point bonus, il parait que j'embrasse bien.**

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Franchement, si avec ça, je t'ai pas convaincue…**

Pour toute réponse, un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de Rose.

**- Tu as de bons arguments. Surtout par rapport aux animaux.**

**- Tu vas étudier ma candidature ?**

**- Promis, rit-elle de nouveau.**

Redevenant sérieux, il lui expliqua :

**- Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra choisir un jour : moi, lui, ou personne. Tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux en même temps, on prendrait trop de place.**

Elle lui sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté.

**- Je n'en doute pas. Tu me donnes du temps pour réfléchir alors ?**

**- Oui. Mais pas trop non plus.**

**- On peut quand même rester amis pendant ce temps ?**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Alors je vais voir ça de près. Merci.**

**- À ton service.**

Rose se leva finalement, et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

**- Rose ?**

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

**- Il faudrait que lui et moi, on soit sur un pied d'égalité, tu ne penses pas ?**

Son sourcil se leva un peu plus.

**- Est-ce qu'il a revu ton Animagus ? demanda-t-il, soudainement très sérieux.**

**- Non.**

Il parut rassuré. Rose ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question et elle était décontenancée.

William plissa les yeux et lâcha :

**- Tu pensais que j'allais te demander quoi ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Aucune importance. À plus, William.**

La jeune fille se tourna de nouveau pour atteindre la porte du dortoir.

**- Combien de fois il t'a embrassée ? lança-t-il brutalement.**

Son amie se figea et baissa le nez vers ses pieds. Puis, décidant de regarder le plafond, elle leva la tête et soupira un peu.

**- Quelle importance ?**

**- Eh bien, pour qu'on soit à égalité.**

Rose avala sa salive, commençant à compter inconsciemment.

_La retenue… la Bibliothèque… les cuisines… je dois compter les simples baisers d'adieu aussi ? Ceux après l'Astronomie ?_

_ABRUTIE ! Ne fais pas ça._

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Rose ?**

William avait eu le temps de se lever et de la rejoindre le temps qu'elle compte. Elle baissa les yeux, le sentant à quelques pas derrière elle.

**- Il a tant d'avance que ça ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit important.**

**- Je n'ai pas précisé dans mon C.V, mais je suis quand même un peu jaloux aussi. Enfin peut être que ce n'est qu'en ce qui te concerne. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir. Sinon je ne vais penser qu'à ça.**

Sa franchise avait le don d'épater Rose. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux.

**- Plusieurs fois. Voilà.**

**- Plusieurs fois ? Genre deux ? Trois ? Plus ?**

Elle haussa les épaules. William la contourna et se planta face à elle. Son air si sérieux, son regard presque blessé qu'elle ne réponde pas faillirent la faire flancher.

**- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, lâcha-t-il soudain.**

Décidément, son honnêteté était à peine croyable. Rose le regarda d'un air incrédule.

**- Tu as le don de me sortir des phrases toi…**

**- C'est ce que je pense.**

**- Si c'est juste pour essayer de concurrencer Blaise, ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça, répliqua Rose froidement.**

**- C'est peut être un peu pour ça. Pour que tu nous compares.**

L'Animagus secoua la tête.

**- Mais je ne vais pas t'embrasser si tu n'en as pas envie, reprit-il.**

William lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

**- Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse s'il te plait Rose ?**

Elle soupira.

_Dis non, dis non. Ce serait stupide de dire oui._

**- D'accord, d'accord. Mais arrête ce numéro.**

_Bon, je n'ai pas dit « oui » directement._

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Le brun lui caressa doucement la joue, puis glissa sa main dans la nuque de Rose. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules musclées, et William l'enlaça de son bras gauche, la serrant un peu contre lui. Bientôt Rose enserra sa nuque à son tour, et il entrouvrit la bouche, mêlant leurs souffles. La poitrine de la jeune fille, collée au torse de William, se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations. La langue du Serdaigle s'insinua entre leurs lèvres et attira sa jumelle contre elle. Elle la caressa doucement, se liant à elle avec langueur. Puis elle disparut. William embrassa les lèvres de Rose une fois, puis deux, avec une douceur infinie. Et le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, relâchant leur étreinte.

Abasourdie par la délicatesse du baiser, Rose mit une seconde de plus que lui pour ouvrir les yeux. Les pupilles dilatées se resserrèrent et elle vit vraiment William face à elle. Les yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les verts et il eut un petit sourire.

**- Chut, dit précipitamment Rose en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du brun. Ne dis rien.**

Il hocha la tête comme un enfant sage.

**- Je vais descendre maintenant. Bonne nuit, Will.**

Rose lui fit un sourire amical, puis elle se glissa hors de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers sans faire attention, et remonta aussitôt ceux du dortoir des filles. Sonnée, elle se précipita sous la douche, et retira prestement ses vêtements, fit couler l'eau chaude. Rose frissonna en repensant au baiser de William.

_Rien à voir avec ceux de Blaise. Rien. C'était comme le premier. Très doux. Aucune sauvagerie comme avec Blaise._

Troublée, les joues rougies, Rose prit une longue douche. Elle s'allongea et resta les yeux grands ouverts pendant de longues heures. De parler à William ne l'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aidée.

.

Le jeudi suivant en Botanique, Blaise ne semblait plus très bien se souvenir pourquoi Rose essayait tant de s'éloigner de lui dès qu'il s'approchait. Peu habitué à ce qu'elle le rejette ainsi, il finit par coincer son poignet contre le plan de travail et fronça les sourcils sans un mot, attendant une explication. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna à mi-voix :

**- La rumeur. On avait dit de faire attention.**

Il soupira, puis la relâcha. Elle se frotta machinalement le poignet, et repensa à la fois où William lui avait fait des marques terribles pour la calmer. Les bleus avaient totalement disparu maintenant ils s'étaient développés très vite mais n'étaient pas restés longtemps, fort heureusement.

_William…_

Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ce matin au petit déjeuner ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais ses yeux bleus avaient transpercé Rose avec une intensité inhabituelle. Et la jeune fille faisait comme elle pouvait pour reculer l'échéance la plupart du temps, elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre les longs regards que William, ou même Blaise, étaient capables de lui lancer. Elle avait déjà gagné une semaine. Pourquoi pas une de plus ? Comme elle tenait toujours son avant-bras, Blaise se pencha un peu vers elle, délaissant ses plants.

**- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.**

Son amie sursauta et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

**- Non, non, tout va bien.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'attela de nouveau à sa Botanique. Le Serpentard soupira régulièrement jusqu'à la fin du cours, visiblement déçu que Rose tienne sa promesse et se tienne loin de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à chacune des manifestations de désappointement du noir.

.

Le soir au dîner, lorsque les Serdaigle firent leur apparition parmi les autres, les élèves aux tables de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle les fixèrent. Michael marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et alla s'asseoir rapidement. Anthony lança un regard accusateur à Rose une fois qu'ils furent assis. Son amie tiqua, mais ils ne dirent rien. L'Animagus se pencha un peu sur le côté pour apercevoir Blaise. Le Serpentard la regarda rapidement d'un air consterné, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Durant le repas, elle vit des élèves de sa propre maison se pencher par-dessus leurs assiettes pour regarder dans la direction des cinquièmes. Rose s'intéressa seulement à son assiette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et relève la tête.

**- Ils m'agacent ! lança-t-elle vivement.**

Anthony la fixa de nouveau.

**- Et ne me dis pas que je l'ai cherché. Est-ce qu'on se préoccupe de savoir si Hannah Abbot fréquente un Serpentard nous ? Et puis d'abord, ça ne les regarde pas, c'est ma vie !**

Elle posa sa fourchette, énervée pour de bon.

**- Laisse couler, lança Terry de sa voix apaisante. Ça les occupe… et toi tu sais où tu en es avec Zabini non ?**

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

**- Non, justement, souffla Lisa, osant à peine parler. Allez, Rose, t'en occupe pas.**

Elle passa sa main dans le dos de son amie pour l'apaiser. L'Animagus soupira, puis effleura le bras de Terry pour s'excuser. Il lui sourit en retour. Michael s'éveilla de sa torpeur et demanda :

**- Ils sont pas là les septièmes ?**

Derek tourna la tête en tous sens pour les trouver. Ce fut Mandy qui les repéra en premier, en bout de table, près de la sortie. Tom croisa son regard et elle lui fit un signe de main amical. Les autres se retournèrent et sourirent aux plus jeunes. Rose attendit que William pose les yeux sur elle, puis s'apprêta à lui faire une petite grimace, quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le regard meurtrier qu'il lui envoya, avant de détourner la tête.

Ahurie, elle croisa le regard de ses camarades, qui avaient vu la même chose qu'elle. Comprenant soudainement, Terry lança d'une voix incrédule :

**- Ne me dites pas qu'il croit à cette rumeur ?**

**- L'imbécile, lâcha Derek.**

Rose ferma la bouche. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Comment, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, après ce qu'ils avaient fait, William pouvait croire un truc pareil ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle formula cette dernière pensée à voix haute. Anthony prit une inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil à Lisa, puis déclara :

**- Je pense qu'il est jaloux, Rose. Tout simplement.**

**- Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ?**

Elle restait stupéfaite.

** - Tu sais, on n'est plus vraiment rationnels quand il s'agit de sentiments… continua le brun.**

- **On ? hésita Mandy.**

**- Les garçons, l'éclaira Derek.**

Rose secoua la tête, soupirant.

**- Il va encore falloir qu'on discute tous les deux, marmonna-t-elle.**

Ils passèrent le reste du repas en silence, et finirent rapidement. Ils remontèrent dans leur Salle Commune, ignorant les regards lancés par des élèves curieux. Rose évita de regarder Blaise, et fixa la porte droit devant elle en sortant.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, elle s'assit, très raide, sur une chaise et elle scruta la porte.

**- Tu comptes attendre son retour ? interrogea Mandy.**

**- Oui. Je ne vais pas le laisser croire ces rumeurs débiles.**

Derek prit place près d'elle et réfléchit.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Il va certainement essayer de te fuir. Ou chercher une confrontation directe.**

**- On dirait qu'il parle d'un boxeur en plein combat, nota Michael, blasé.**

Derek lui fit un geste impatient de la main.

**- Si j'étais toi, j'irai…**

**- Directement dans sa chambre, comprit Rose. T'es un génie !**

Elle se leva d'un bond et traversa la pièce, puis monta les escaliers.

**- Au moins on les attendra pas hurler… se résigna Anthony.**

**- Qui te dit qu'ils vont se crier dessus ? contra Mandy.**

**- Ils vont peut être parler sagement, comme des adultes. William est mature, nota Padma.**

**- Oui, mais Rose est capricieuse. Si jamais ils s'embarquent dans une discussion sans fin…**

Derek lui lança un regard désabusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**- Ou peut être qu'ils vont se réconcilier en deux secondes, et qu'ils vont se lancer dans un baiser passionné, s'enthousiasma Lisa. Vous y aviez pas pensé à celle-là hein ?**

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Tiens, les voilà.**

**- Il faudrait qu'on l'attire dans sa chambre, murmura Mandy.**

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers les cinquièmes, suivis de Marc, mais leur meneur ne sembla pas vouloir les suivre. Il fit un signe aux Serdaigle, puis lança :

**- Je suis crevé, je vais direct au lit.**

Il leur sourit à peine, puis il gravit les marches pour aller à son dortoir.

**- Bah il s'y est attiré tout seul, conclut Padma.**

Mandy se mit à rire.

**- Il a dû croire que Rose était avec nous… supposa-t-elle.**

**- Raté !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est raté ? demanda Jimmy.**

Tandis que Derek se lançait dans l'explication de leur manœuvre, William lui, venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop s'il était en colère, ou très fatigué. Il pensa d'abord à aller prendre une douche, mais il se ravisa et se dirigea vers son lit, afin d'y récupérer des affaires, comme son pyjama. Il fit quelques pas et se figea. Une silhouette venait de se détacher de l'ombre de la chambre.

**- Will.**

Le brun, désarçonné, ne sut que dire.

**- J'ai vu ton regard au repas, commença Rose à toute vitesse. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu croies ce qui se raconte. Je ne couche pas avec Blaise, je peux te le certifier. C'est une rumeur infondée et idiote.**

Elle prit une goulée d'air.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu y as cru, ou alors tu es en colère pour autre chose, mais en tout je voudrais qu'on en parle.**

La jeune fille se tut et le fixa, attendant une réaction. William soupira puis se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Elle prit timidement place à côté de lui.

**- Je sais que ce n'est qu'une rumeur de plus. Il y en a tellement eu depuis l'an dernier…**

Rose fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**- Alors… c'était quoi ce regard qui tue pendant le repas ?**

William se passa la main sur le visage, et resta le front appuyé sur sa paume, le coude planté sur le genou.

**- Je sais pas trop, Rose… je crois que c'est d'entendre une nouvelle rumeur.**

**- Je ne comprends pas…**

Il réfléchit.

**- Je crois que c'est d'entendre une nouvelle rumeur à propos de toi et Zabini, finit-il par dire.**

Le brun releva la tête et hocha la tête, convaincu.

**- Voilà, c'est ça. C'est que toute l'école parle de toi ET de lui en même temps. Surtout à propos de sexe. Comme si vous étiez ensemble.**

Rose le considéra sans rien dire.

** - Et si une nouvelle rumeur vient de se propager, ça veut dire que des gens vous ont vu ensemble. Donc que tu as passé du temps avec lui. Et ça…**

Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil.

**- Ça me rend dingue.**

Le Serdaigle fixa les paumes de ses mains, qui devaient être passionnantes. Rose tripota des boucles de ses cheveux qui avaient glissé de son épaule.

-** On s'est vus il y a dix jours pour faire des devoirs à la Bibliothèque, révéla-t-elle enfin. Mais tu le savais je crois.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- C'est tout. On passe quelques cours ensemble, mais ça aussi tu le sais. Ou du moins tu t'en doutes.**

La jeune fille darda ses yeux sur lui.

**- Ta franchise m'étonnera toujours, tu sais ? lança-t-elle soudainement.**

Il sourit un peu, puis répliqua :

**- Je savais que j'aurais dû le mettre sur mon C.V ça.**

Rose se mit à rire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- Alors, tu as fini de bouder ?**

Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

**- Oui. Ça soulage de parler, approuva-t-il.**

Le joueur de Quidditch se tourna vers elle et chercha ses yeux verts. Rose haussa un sourcil.

**- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chagrine.**

**- Dis-moi.**

La jeune fille s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui réservait encore ?

** - Si ces… d'abord qui a lancé cette rumeur ?**

**- Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Comme l'an dernier.**

Il haussa rapidement un sourcil, étonné.

**- Donc, si ces filles ont relancé la rumeur l'autre dimanche, ça veut dire qu'elles vous ont vus ensemble, avec Zabini.**

Rose hocha prudemment la tête.

** - Si elles se sont dit que vous couchiez ensemble… vous faisiez quoi à ce moment pour qu'elles pensent ça ?**

_Tss._

Elle le regarda, le visage impassible.

**- Et ne me dis pas que ça n'a aucune importance.**

L'Animagus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**- On sortait des cuisines. Après la Bibliothèque, on avait faim, alors on est allés s'installer là-bas. Puis en sortant nous avons discuté, et j'ai entendu ces deux nouilles qui chuchotaient trop fort pour moi. J'ai eu le temps de les apercevoir avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, raconta-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.**

William sembla rassuré par l'honnêteté réciproque de Rose. Finalement, il lança :

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés dans les cuisines ?**

Rose ferma les yeux

_C'est reparti pour un tour._

**- Oui.**

**- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire un jour combien de fois il t'a embrassée ?**

Elle serra les dents, et essaya de ne pas être trop brutale.

**- Écoute William, je sais que vous êtes rivaux tous les deux –même si je trouve le terme un peu chevaleresque, et que tu sembles un peu jaloux, mais **_**ça**_** précisément, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment.**

Elle esquissa un sourire, ne voulant pas le vexer.

**- Nous ne sommes pas un couple, et on ne parle pas d'un ex-petit-ami dérangeant. S'il te plait, arrête de me poser cette question.**

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder. Rose se mordit la lèvre, inquiète à l'idée qu'il fasse la tête, ce qui n'était pas son but après tout. Elle voulait surtout éviter de l'effrayer en lui disant que Blaise l'avait embrassée cinq fois, et…

_Pitié arrête ça tu vas finir par faire une gaffe._

La Serdaigle se tourna vers son ami.

**- Ne fais pas la tête, je t'en prie…**

**- Je ne boude pas. Je me dis juste qu'il doit avoir une sacrée avance sur moi pour que tu refuses de répondre.**

Elle soupira, excédée. William leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

**- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête, rit-il.**

Rose sourit, puis joua la carte de l'humour :

**- On n'a pas couché ensemble, donc on peut dire que vous êtes sur un pied d'égalité je pense.**

William se mit à rire plus ouvertement, un peu étonné toutefois qu'elle lui fasse une telle remarque.

**- Je suis d'accord, confirma-t-il. Merci de m'avoir fait la **_**surprise**_** de m'attendre dans ma chambre.**

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu comptais m'éviter n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je voulais réfléchir à ce que je ressentais, seul.**

**- Mais je t'en ai empêché.**

Le brun haussa les épaules, pas perturbé.

**- J'aime bien aussi quand tu es avec moi quand je cogite.**

Rose sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux glissèrent et lui encadrèrent le visage.

**- Tu as de jolis cheveux, déclara d'un coup William.**

Surprise, la jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer et elle redressa la tête.

**- Euh, merci.**

**- J'ai souvent envie de les toucher, tu sais ça ?**

Son amie eut un sourire en coin.

**- Ah pardon, ma franchise. C'est un peu trop c'est ça ?**

Il lui sourit largement.

**- Avoue que c'est mieux que je te dise qu'ils sont moches.**

Rose se mit à rire.

**- Je suis d'accord. C'est un peu déconcertant que tu me dises tout ce que tu penses, mais je m'habitue.**

William secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

**- Oh non, je ne te dis pas tout ce que je pense…**

Comme elle fronçait les sourcils, il fit un vague geste de la main.

**- Et ça vaut mieux. Sinon je serais tout le temps en train de parler et tu essaierais de m'étrangler je pense.**

L'Animagus rit de nouveau. Elle redressa la tête et fixa la porte. De légers coups retentirent contre le panneau. La porte s'ouvrit, une tête passa dans l'entrebâillement :

**- Euh, excusez-moi, fit la voix de Marc, mais je peux rentrer ?**

Rose lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'avancer.

**- J'allais bientôt partir.**

Elle se tourna vers William, alors que leur ami disparaissait dans la salle de bains.

**- Merci pour ta franchise.**

**- À ton service.**

La Serdaigle se leva et lissa sa jupe par réflexe. William la regarda faire, puis se leva d'un bond.

**- Je te raccompagne, je vais descendre quelques minutes.**

**- Ok.**

Rose prit la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Derrière elle, le brun tendit la main pour l'arrêter, mais il hésita, et se ravisa. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Secouant la tête, il la suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Les deux Serdaigle passèrent le restant de la soirée avec les autres, discutant d'un sujet et d'un autre, tous réunis au coin du feu.

.

On était déjà le 3 novembre, et Rose n'avait pas pris de décision. Blaise ne semblait pas s'impatienter, mais son attitude, ses gestes prouvaient clairement que l'attente était longue. Finalement, grâce à la rumeur sur eux deux –qui s'était calmée, il fallait le dire, la Serdaigle avait une bonne excuse pour garder un peu ses distances avec le noir. Elle se rendait bien compte que, s'il s'approchait trop, si son souffle courait d'un coup sur sa peau, si ses doigts touchaient les siens, Rose était à sa merci. Blaise aurait pu demander quelque chose d'improbable dans ces moments, elle aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de le satisfaire. Avec William, c'était différent il agissait plus comme un ami proche qui ne sait pas comment déclarer sa flamme il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de gestes ambigus avec lui. La franchise habituelle du brun lorsqu'il lui déclarait d'un seul coup qu'il attendait toujours faisait culpabiliser Rose, mais elle vivait avec. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas choisir. Pas encore.

Après leur dernier cours de l'après-midi ce vendredi –Métamorphoses, les Serdaigle se divisèrent en deux groupes : ceux qui retournaient à la Salle Commune, et ceux qui allaient à l'entrainement de Quidditch. La nouvelle politique de leur capitaine était de s'entraîner le plus souvent possible, même si leur premier match ne serait pas avant début décembre. Rose et les autres s'installèrent dans une Salle Commune presque vide, car beaucoup des Serdaigle étaient encore en cours. L'Animagus ressortit le livre sur lequel elle s'était endormie quelques jours plus tôt. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il aurait le même effet et qu'elle pourrait s'endormir. Son sommeil nocturne était toujours agité et sa fatigue l'écrasait. Elle se lova dans un coin du canapé face au feu, puis se plongea dans sa lecture, bercée par les discussions des autres. Puis, après quelques dizaines de pages, de nouveau vaincue par la fatigue, Rose se laissa glisser sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Bientôt de petites lumières fusèrent dans sa tête, comme de minuscules feux d'artifices. Tout devint blanc, comme un écran de cinéma.

_Et la jeune fille se retrouva à marcher, quelque part, peut être un champ –elle sentait de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose : un brouillard épais l'enveloppait. Puis une silhouette se dessina, à quelques trois mètres d'elle. Encore une fille, au vu des cheveux qui voletaient dans la brise. Rose continua d'approcher, pensant retrouver sa vision de la dernière fois._

_Mais ce n'était plus la même. Elle la détailla rapidement : de taille moyenne, ses cheveux châtain lui arrivaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux marron s'étaient posés sur Rose. De grandes cernes, profondes, s'inscrivaient dans son regard, le rendant grave et épuisé à la fois. La Serdaigle pencha la tête sur le côté en apercevant des taches sur le visage de l'inconnue. Son nez, petit, était constellé de taches de rousseur –comme Lisa._

_Pourtant ce n'était pas Lisa, bien sûr, ni aucune personne qu'elle ne connaissait. Encore une fois, les mots de Rose franchirent ses lèvres pour s'envoler dans les airs :_

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Elle était plus âgée que Rose, peut être de deux ou trois ans. De nouveau, la Serdaigle eut une sensation étrange : cette inconnue appartenait à son monde, pleinement, mais elle n'était pas de cette époque. Pas de la sienne. L'inconnue revenait de loin. Frustrée, Rose fronça les sourcils et soupira. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua, puis ses contours commencèrent à se brouiller. Elle disparaissait peu à peu, comme avalée par la brume. Avant de se retrouver seule, Rose entendit un cri. Un cri d'animal, celui d'un animal sombre, qui vit dans le brouillard des rêves étranges._

_Elle se rappela. Un corbeau._

Rose ouvrit doucement les paupières. Elle fixa le plafond un instant, un peu perdue. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis elle songea à la fille du rêve. C'était la deuxième inconnue que Rose voyait en rêve, mais maintenant, impossible de se souvenir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. En tout cas, elle se sentait de nouveau apaisée, comme la première fois.

**- Rose ? lança une voix qui lui parut lointaine.**

L'Animagus se redressa lentement et s'assit.

**- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**- Une bonne heure, lui apprit Lisa. Sans cauchemar apparemment.**

Rose opina.

**- C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Je crois que c'est ce livre qui m'aide, émit-elle en riant.**

Lisa sourit et lut le titre du roman : _Vie et Mort d'un Mage Indien, par Amouh Rirdanhui._

**- Mais pourquoi tu lis ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant.**

**- J'essaie de me cultiver, grommela son amie. Mais ça ne marche pas. Si tu as des insomnies, je te le prête, c'est radical.**

**- Je n'en doute pas !**

Rose la regarda et se mit à rire aussi.

**- Lis autre chose, tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

Mandy se pencha vers elles et lut le résumé.

**- Argh, je meurs, lança-t-elle en posant son menton sur sa poitrine.**

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire.

**- Ok, ça va j'ai compris, je change de livre… je vais aller le rendre à la Bibliothèque.**

**- C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, approuva la rousse en souriant.**

Rose soupira puis se leva. Elle attrapa le livre et sortit de la Salle Commune après un signe aux Serdaigle. Elle prit son temps pour traverser le château, observant les tableaux et leurs personnages animés. L'Animagus entendit des pas arriver vers elle, et elle ne s'affola pas.

**- Rose ! s'exclama celle qui venait d'apparaitre.**

**- Bonjour, Minerva.**

**- Que fais-tu dans le coin ?**

**- J'allais rendre un livre à la Bibliothèque, raconta-t-elle en montrant l'ouvrage.**

**- Tu aurais deux minutes à me consacrer ? demanda sa grand-tante. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de capter ton attention après mon cours.**

Rose approuva vigoureusement et suivit son aînée. Elles cheminèrent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. La Serdaigle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et regarda les environs. Tout était si bien rangé, si ordonné. À l'image de sa grand-tante.

**- Je sais que nous avons l'habitude de nous voir toutes les deux à chaque rentrée, mais nous n'en avons pas encore eu le temps cette année… Enfin, je n'ai pas pris le temps.**

Rose secoua la tête.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a eu pas mal de bousculements depuis septembre.**

Minerva soupira.

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Comment ça se passe avec la mère Ombrage ?**

**- Rose ! s'offusqua la vieille dame en souriant néanmoins.**

Elle lui renvoya un sourire complice.

**- Je ne suis pas censée t'en parler, tu sais.**

**- Mais…**

**- Mais après tout. Plutôt mal pour tout te dire.**

Elle tiqua.

**- Enfin… ce n'est pas aisé de définir comme ça les… relations qu'elle entretient avec les autres professeurs. Elle essaie de se comporter normalement, mais comme nous savons pertinemment qu'elle est là pour essayer de nous coincer sur un quelconque point, l'ambiance n'est pas la meilleure qui soit.**

**- Et ton évaluation ? Comment elle s'est passée ?**

**- Tss.**

Rose ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

**- Je ne me suis pas laissée faire, mais impossible de vraiment l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Je ne tiens pas à perdre ma place, ou que sais-je encore qu'elle pourrait inventer.**

Sa petite-nièce hocha la tête.

**- En cours, c'est horrible. On lit, on lit… et c'est tout.**

Minerva croisa les mains par-dessus son bureau.

**- Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de lui tenir tête. Pas comme Potter.**

Rose haussa un sourcil curieux.

**- Apparemment il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la contredire, ce qui la met en colère, et il se retrouve en retenue. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle fait faire aux élèves qu'elle punit… Mais Rusard a l'air d'apprécier ses méthodes.**

L'Animagus grimaça.

**- Ce qui n'est pas bon signe, compléta Rose. Tu veux que j'enquête pour toi ? Je pourrais me faire coller facilement je pense.**

La sorcière se redressa sur son fauteuil et pointa un doigt sévère vers sa cadette.

**- Ne t'amuse pas à faire ça, Rose Wayne. N'oublie jamais qui tu es.**

Rose sourit puis secoua la tête.

**- Je n'oublie pas, promis.**

Elle pensa à la réunion des cinquièmes pour apprendre la partie pratique de DCFM. Non, elle ne faisait rien qui pourrait porter tort à son nom.

**- Comment se passe la vie avec ton Animagus alors ? demanda sa grand-tante.**

La Serdaigle releva le nez et sourit fièrement.

** - Je m'en sors de mieux en mieux. Je me contrôle presque parfaitement.**

Ses cauchemars se rappelèrent à sa mémoire.

**- Enfin, sauf quand je fais des rêves incontrôlables.**

Elle évita délibérément de parler de cauchemar, pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

**- Je sais que tu as du mal la nuit, lui apprit Minerva.**

Rose fronça les sourcils.

**- Ça m'est revenu par Albus, qui l'a appris des elfes de maison. Ils trouvent régulièrement des draps lacérés chez les Serdaigle de cinquième année. Nous avons supposé que c'était toi.**

Rose rougit légèrement.

**- Je suis désolée… je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès.**

La professeure hocha la tête, compréhensive.

**- Je sais bien. Cela finira par venir, tu sais.**

**- Mais toi, tu as eu des problèmes comme ça aussi ?**

**- Pas si longtemps. Tu sais, je pense que comme nous ne sommes pas devenus Animagus de la même manière, nous ne pouvons pas le vivre de la même manière.**

La cadette opina, convaincue.

**- Il y a forcément des différences. Et ce problème de contrôle vient probablement du fait que l'Animagus s'est **_**imposé**_** à toi, et que tu ne l'as pas choisi.**

**- C'est logique.**

**- Tes amis t'ont vue ? Hormis Dent ?**

**- Oui. Ils ont tous demandé à me voir, et ils l'ont très bien accueilli. Vous êtes maintenant…**

Elle s'arrêta pour compter.

**- Douze dans le château à savoir. Et ils sont neuf à l'avoir vu.**

**- Qui donc ? demanda Minerva avec curiosité.**

**- Les sept Serdaigle, un Serpentard et Mme Pomfresh. Enfin, je crois qu'elle l'a vue.**

**- Non, je ne pense pas.**

Rose haussa un sourcil.

**- Ah bon ? Il faudra que je lui demande à l'occasion. C'est étrange que l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi ne m'ait pas vue ainsi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Donc ça fait huit personnes.**

Elle eut un petit regard inquiet.

**- Et si Ombrage l'apprenait ?**

Sa grand-tante soupira encore.

**- Je pense qu'elle en avertirait le Ministère. Et qu'il faudrait t'enregistrer, et également déclarer que tu as été malade… Ce serait long et compliqué. Nous aurions des comptes à rendre au gouvernement je crois…**

Impressionnée, Rose écarquilla les yeux.

**- Ah oui. Quand même. On va éviter de se trouver dans son chemin alors, conclut-elle.**

Son aînée la regarda en souriant.

**- Je vais te poser une question qui fâche.**

Rose se méfia et plissa les yeux.

**- Tu as regardé la documentation pour ton orientation ?**

L'élève gonfla les joues et souffla. Minerva se mit à rire.

**- D'accord. Pas aujourd'hui.**

Elle reprit un air sérieux.

**- Comment va Olivia ?**

Rose se redressa sur son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

**- Pas d'amélioration. Dans la dernière lettre, ils m'expliquaient qu'elle dormait de plus en plus. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment dégradé depuis le début de l'été, alors les Médicomages semblent lui donner quelques mois de plus que prévu à vivre.**

Sa voix se cassait régulièrement. Minerva ferma les yeux un instant.

**- Et ton père ?**

Comme prévu, la mâchoire de Rose se contracta.

**- Je ne sais pas. Il repasse de temps en temps au Manoir, mais en coup de vent, d'après Alfred. C'est lui qui gère la maison.**

La Sang-Pure releva la tête.

**- Tu sais, Mi', je pensais à un truc…**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir passer Noël avec nous cette année ?**

La demande déconcerta la sorcière.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant. Ni de dire oui, je sais que le château a besoin de toi –surtout cette année. Mais ça ferait tellement plaisir à Olivia, j'en suis sûre…**

**- Tu as pensé à Erwan ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Il y a de grandes probabilités qu'il ne se pointe pas, alors… Tu ne le gêneras pas. Et puis, il faudra bien un jour qu'il se fasse à l'idée que tu n'as rien à voir avec Lauren, trancha la jeune fille. À part le lien de parenté.**

**- Tu sais, commença l'aînée avec douceur, je comprends qu'il ait du mal à avoir des relations saines avec moi. Je fais partie de la famille de sa femme…**

**- Oui mais tu es ma famille aussi. Et toi, tu es là.**

Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire.

**- Je pourrais faire un caprice, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que ta présence soit acceptée. En plus tu t'entends bien avec Nanny et les domestiques, non ? Je me souviens que tu avais fait grande impression sur Alfred et qu'il parle toujours de toi en termes très respectueux.**

Minerva leva les mains en l'air pour l'arrêter.

**- Ça suffit le numéro de charme. Je verrai comment je peux faire, promit-elle.**

Rose lui fit un grand sourire ravi. Finalement, elle se leva et contourna le bureau. Elle fit alors quelque chose d'assez inhabituel : elle se pencha et enlaça sa grand-tante, avant de lui embrasser la joue.

**- Merci.**

Puis elle se redressa, et les deux sorcières se quittèrent après quelques mots.

Finalement Rose alla rendre rapidement son livre à la Bibliothèque, et elle rejoignit les siens à la même vitesse qu'à l'aller.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Lisa et Anthony avaient disparu –pour aller à la Bibliothèque, mais Rose ne se souvint pas de les avoir vus. Elle s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil et lut un magazine en écoutant Mandy et Terry se raconter des anecdotes de leurs vacances. Vers dix-huit heures, Michael et Derek rentrèrent de l'entraînement de Quidditch, accompagnés par le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient pleins de boue, décoiffés et certainement en sueur. Les deux garçons leur firent un signe, puis voulurent monter prendre une douche et se changer. Terry lança un regard à Derek qui laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là : le blond était parfaitement à son goût. Son petit ami lui lança un sourire charmeur, puis se ravisa et rejoignit les trois Serdaigle autour du feu. Michael hésita finalement il monta les marches et se décida pour la douche.

**- Tu es tout boueux, nota Mandy.**

**- Il a plu cette nuit, et le terrain n'a pas séché.**

Rose se pencha vers Terry.

**- Ferme la bouche, murmura-t-elle.**

Il serra les lèvres. Mandy lui sourit, amusée.

**- Bien passé ?**

**- Roger a pas mal hurlé, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air content. Il est assez exigeant, alors on ne prend pas tout en compte.**

**- Rose a dormi, signala soudainement Mandy. Sans faire de cauchemar.**

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle.

**- Vraiment ?**

Elle acquiesça.

**- Quelques minutes… Ok, peut être une heure d'après Lisa. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien.**

Derek hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

Michael redescendit dans la Salle Commune, propre et frais. Il lança un sourire craquant à quelques petites qui le regardèrent comme un trésor. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

**- Te revoilà. Bon, je monte prendre ma douche moi aussi.**

Derek se redressa du fauteuil sur lequel il était appuyé, puis partit dans les escaliers. Terry le regarda disparaitre, toujours subjugué. Rose soupira, puis attrapa le brun par le bras et le tira pour qu'il se lève.

**- Hein ?**

**- Debout !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre ? l'exhorta Mandy.**

**- On ne va pas t'accompagner jusqu'à la douche, je te préviens, lança Rose.**

Elle le guida jusqu'au bas des marches et lui poussa doucement l'épaule. Terry se racla la gorge, puis gravit quelques marches, et enfin en haut, il poussa la porte du dortoir.

Derek avait déjà disparu, et il vit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bains. Terry s'approcha, puis donna quelques légers coups.

**- Derek ? appela-t-il doucement.**

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. De la vapeur enveloppa Terry, et la chaleur sortit de la pièce d'eau. Derek était toujours habillé de sa tenue boueuse. Il lança un sourire à Terry.

**- Salut.**

Le brun sourit, rasséréné d'être seul avec lui. Derek glissa sa main sur la joue de Terry et l'approcha de lui. Il lia rapidement leurs lèvres pour un baiser pressé. Le plus petit entra dans la salle de bains et le blond ferma la porte. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et l'approcha encore de lui. Derek se pencha, enlaça Terry, se serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore. Leurs lèvres frémissaient, et le blond fit reculer Terry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre la porte. Les doigts de Terry glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond. Ceux de Derek s'accrochèrent au pull de Terry, qu'il avait envie d'enlever. Il glissa finalement ses mains sous le pull de son petit ami, froissant déjà sa chemise, pour la sortir du pantalon noir à son tour. Ne tenant pas, le grand tira sur la laine et enleva le pull de Terry. Décoiffé, le brun apparut les joues rougies, les yeux brillants. Les longs doigts de Derek défirent la cravate bleue il la fit glisser autour du cou fin, puis la laissa tomber à terre. Il déboutonna la chemise blanche, sans que le brun ne l'arrête. Enhardi, Terry délaça la tenue de Quidditch du joueur, enlevant la première couche de la robe. Derek eut un sourire en coin, puis il fit glisser les manches des bras de Terry, et le brun se retrouva torse nu. Il embrassa encore son petit ami, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant l'autre. Derek attrapa enfin celle de Terry entre ses lèvres et la suçota doucement, faisant pousser un soupir discret au brun. Les mains du plus petit s'étaient accrochées au restant de la tenue bleue, puis finalement, il se décida et lui retira définitivement. Les doigts de Terry coururent sur le torse aux muscles dessinés il griffa un peu la peau, et un gémissement léger et rauque sortit de la gorge du blond.

**- Terry… gronda-t-il inconsciemment.**

Il avait fermé les yeux, et, trop concentré sur les lèvres rouges et les caresses, il ne sentit pas Terry s'approcher finalement du pantalon en toile légère. Il défit les deux premiers boutons, Derek ouvrit les yeux et interrompit leur baiser. Son petit ami n'osait pas le regarder, soudainement tétanisé par sa propre initiative. La fermeture éclair suivit, puis le blond se retrouva rapidement en caleçon. Ses prunelles noires cherchaient le regard de Terry, qui s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs. Il finit par lui soulever le menton, et renonça à lui dire quoi que ce soit quand il vit son petit ami si rouge. Le joueur de Quidditch se contenta de sceller à nouveau les lèvres, plaquant ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Les épaules arrondies, il enveloppait quasiment Terry, comme pour le cacher, le protéger d'autres regards –pourtant ils étaient seuls. Son trésor à lui. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la ceinture, qu'il défit doucement, prêt à s'arrêter. Comme Terry ne disait rien, il continua son chemin et déboutonna le pantalon noir. Derek planta un baiser, puis un second, dans le cou de son petit ami. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en caleçon, Derek caressant doucement le ventre et les hanches du brun, embrassant ses lèvres gonflées. Il effleura le bord du caleçon, coula un doigt sous l'élastique, et s'interrompit en sentant le tressaillement de son petit ami. Les mains remontèrent vers le torse et restèrent dans les parages. Deux mains fines et tremblantes se posèrent sur les siennes. Derek cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et s'éloigna de la bouche rouge.

**- Pardon, chuchota le blond en écartant les mains pour les plaquer sur la porte.**

**- Non, c'est juste…**

Sa voix était toute petite.

**- Pas ici, finit-il.**

Derek hocha la tête et ferma les paupières, maîtrisant sa respiration. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Terry.

**- Je suis désolé, rajouta ce dernier, soudainement gêné.**

**- Non, chuchota le blond, caressant sa joue. C'est moi. Ne me laisse pas faire quand tu n'as pas envie, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

Terry acquiesça puis eut un petit sourire. Derek se pencha encore, l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, et recula.

**- Tu ferais mieux de sortir, murmura-t-il. Sinon je ne vais plus rien maîtriser.**

Il eut un sourire en coin. Terry rougit un peu plus, puis s'écarta de Derek. Il ramassa ses affaires qu'il serra contre lui, et lança un dernier regard coupable à son petit ami. Ce dernier se pencha, effleura à nouveau ses lèvres et chuchota :

**- J't'aime.**

Terry sourit, puis sortit de la salle de bains et referma la porte. Il regagna son lit rapidement, et balança ses affaires en vrac dessus. Il prit quelques inspirations profondes, et tenta de calmer sa tension. Le brun frissonna légèrement, puis se rappela qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Le Serdaigle reprit ses vêtements un à un et les enfila, respirant toujours à fond. Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Terry regarda la porte un bref instant, puis, secouant la tête, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la Salle Commune. Il s'affala sur un sofa, et personne ne fit de commentaire, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Rose le laissa s'appuyer contre elle, et il lut par-dessus son épaule, pour se changer les idées.

Derek finit par les rejoindre après avoir pris une longue douche. Il s'assit sur le canapé, contre Terry, et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et s'intéressa au magazine que lisait Michael. Terry quitta l'épaule de Rose pour se blottir contre Derek. Anthony et Lisa reparurent avant 20h, pour leur rappeler qu'ils devaient aller manger. Rose leur demanda s'ils étaient allés à la Bibliothèque, et ils opinèrent en disant qu'ils l'avaient aperçue, mais qu'elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour les voir. Padma était déjà en bas avec sa sœur. La petite troupe se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le dîner se déroula sans grande encombre, les quatre joueurs de Quidditch étaient plutôt fatigués et ils ne parlaient guère. Les filles papotèrent discrètement, se mettant au courant des derniers potins de l'école.

Une fois revenus à leur dortoir, ils ne traînèrent pas pour aller se coucher, et les filles furent rapidement en pyjama et prêtes à dormir. Rose s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, pendant que Kweenie s'installait sur sa poitrine, ronronnant déjà.

**- Bonsoir petit chou.**

Elle tendit une main pour le caresser. L'animal ferma les yeux et se laissa manipuler avec bonheur. Détendue, la Serdaigle finit par baisser les paupières, et bientôt, elle s'endormit. Kweenie regarda la main immobile avec espoir pendant quelques minutes, sans bouger, puis finalement se résigna et alla s'installer sous les couvertures, collé à sa maîtresse.

_Le brouillard. Le champ avec les herbes folles. Et la brise légère. Rose avança, sachant qu'elle allait certainement rencontrer quelqu'un d'autres. Une autre jeune fille peut être ? Bientôt, elle eut la certitude d'être au milieu du pré, et elle s'immobilisa pour tourner sur elle-même, cherchant de la compagnie du regard. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seulement le souffle du vent, qui agitait ses boucles foncés._

_**- Derrière-toi, souffla une voix immatérielle.**_

_Rose se retourna vivement. Elle était là. La même que la première fois, celle aux yeux violets et à la montre d'or. Les sourcils de la Serdaigle se haussèrent simultanément._

_**- Je suis là, fit une autre voix.**_

_Rose tourna la tête sur la droite. La deuxième fille, celle aux taches de rousseur, les rejoignait. Elle avait l'air de glisser sur le sol, plutôt que de marcher. Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Rose._

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_Sa voix résonna et s'évanouit. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. La chose étrange, c'était qu'elles souriaient seulement les rires eux, semblaient vibrer autour de Rose. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais elle n'était pas en colère. Juste décontenancée. Puis, regardant attentivement, elle finit par voir que ses deux inconnues portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard. Ceux de Gryffondor._

_**- Vous êtes des élèves de l'école ?**_

_**- « Étions » serait plus juste, corrigea la première.**_

_Sa voix était immatérielle. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas._

_**- Mais aucune importance, continua celle aux cheveux châtain.**_

_- __**Rose… reprit la première.**_

_Les yeux de la Serdaigle se plissèrent. Comment connaissaient-elles son prénom ?_

_**- Nous voulons t'aider.**_

_**- Tu dois choisir…**_

_**- Mais ce n'est pas facile.**_

_**- Tu dois te poser les bonnes questions, Rose :**_

_**- Avec lequel te sens-tu toi-même Rose ?**_

_**- Avec lequel te parait-il naturel d'être ?**_

_**- Réfléchis, Rose. Et tu sauras.**_

_Elles rirent de nouveau._

_**- Tu ne pourras pas changer ton passé… déclara celle aux yeux violets.**_

_**- Mais tu vivras. Une nouvelle éclosion, fit la deuxième.**_

_Elles sourirent à Rose._

_**- Tu feras le bon choix, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.**_

_**..**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Let it snow!

**Chapitre 8 : Let is snow!**

_Disclaimer : __L'univers et les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JKR. Seuls Rose Wayne, Derek Dent, William Van der Voo et quelques autres sont mes personnages. Cette fanfiction ne vise aucun but lucratif. Présence d'un couple homosexuel.  
._  
._  
Poudlard, 1__er __septembre 1991_

Les deux enfants ouvraient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à mesure que se dessinait l'imposante silhouette d'un énorme château. Leurs doigts se resserrèrent et ils échangèrent un regard plein d'excitation. Des exclamations de surprise surgissaient ci et là des barques qui glissaient silencieusement sur l'eau sombre. Certains nouveaux élèves discutaient d'une voix empressée ou émerveillée, mais les deux enfants serrés l'un contre l'autre à l'avant d'une des barques ne pouvaient prononcer un mot.  
Lorsqu'ils touchèrent de nouveau le sol, ils semblaient n'être qu'une entité indivisible. Le groupe de jeunes suivit sagement un homme immense qui avait dit s'appeler Rubeus Hagrid. Ils gravirent des marches de marbre, et se massèrent devant d'immenses portes, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt et une grande sorcière à l'air sévère, habillée de vert émeraude les surplomba alors. Les deux inséparables se lancèrent un regard de connivence, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Le professeur McGonagall, car c'était elle, les guida au travers du hall pour les mener dans une salle plus petite, où ils durent se serrer les uns contre les autres. La sorcière se tourna vers eux et leur souhaita la bienvenue, expliquant des détails sur le déroulement de la soirée et les maisons de Poudlard. Elle les quitta après son discours, et les laissa livrés à eux-mêmes.  
Bientôt, des exclamations parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des deux amis : au moins vingt fantômes venaient de faire leur apparition dans la petite salle. Ils discutaient entre eux de sujets que les enfants ne comprirent pas, puis leur prêtèrent un peu d'attention, leur lançant quelques paroles avant de traverser le mur et de disparaitre. Le professeur McGonagall revint et leur ordonna de la suivre en rang.  
Ils purent enfin contempler la Grande Salle de Poudlard, au plafond magique et à l'atmosphère unique. Des tables y étaient disposées, et des élèves étaient déjà assis : ceux des années supérieures. Au bout de l'allée centrale, devant la table des professeurs, il y avait un tabouret, surplombé d'un vieux chapeau élimé.  
Soudain, le couvre-chef se mit à chanter, à la plus grande surprise de ceux qui ne connaissait pas le Choixpeau Magique. Les deux enfants qui ne se quittaient pas se regardèrent de nouveau, appréhendant d'être séparés par le choix de l'objet ensorcelé. Quelques élèves de première année furent appelés et répartis dans leur maison. Enfin, McGonagall appela :

**- Dent, Derek !**

Le jeune blond lâcha son amie et traversa la foule, se dirigeant vers le tabouret. Il s'assit, nerveux, et se coiffa du chapeau. L'élève avait l'air concentré et après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau annonça clairement :

**- SERDAIGLE ! **

Le blond reposa l'objet sur le tabouret et alla s'asseoir à la deuxième table à gauche. Son amie hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'il cherchait son regard. Derek était le quatrième élève de la soirée à se faire envoyer chez les Serdaigle. Ses nouveaux camarades l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Un peu plus tard, un certain Anthony Goldstein rejoignit la maison à l'aigle. Pour lui, le Choixpeau avait juste eu à frôler sa tête pour prendre une décision. Arrivés à la lettre « P », Padma Patil fut assignée chez les Serdaigle, tandis que sa sœur allait chez les Gryffondor. Puis McGonagall prononça :

**- Potter, Harry !**

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans toute la salle. Lorsqu'un petit brun s'assit sur le tabouret, tous les élèves se turent et l'observèrent avec curiosité. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider alors qu'Harry Potter avait les yeux fermés. L'enfant restée dans la file croisa les bras, agacée d'attendre aussi longtemps. Finalement, le Survivant fut envoyé chez les Gryffondor, qui lui réservèrent l'ovation la plus tonitruante de la soirée.

Puis seuls quatre élèves restèrent, attendant leur tour : elle, une autre fille et deux garçons. L'amie de Derek les considéra à tour de rôle. La fille lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel elle ne répondit que brièvement. Il y avait un roux, probablement un Weasley, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Et le dernier était un noir, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches et l'air nonchalant. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant que Turpin, Lisa était envoyée à Serdaigle. La grande sorcière annonça alors :

**- Wayne, Rose !**

Ladite Rose redressa fièrement la tête, tandis que le supposé Weasley lui lançait un regard étonné. Lissant rapidement sa robe de sorcière, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret, le regard impassible et rivé droit devant elle. Prenant place, elle leva le Choixpeau pour le poser sur sa tête et croisa ses mains blanches sur ses cuisses, patientant, les yeux dirigés vers la grande porte.

**- Oh oh, fit une petite voix dans son oreille. Une Wayne ! Sais-tu que je désespérais d'en rencontrer d'autres ? Ton père était à Gryffondor, mais tu dois le savoir.**

Tandis que Rose approuvait mentalement, le Choixpeau émit un son dubitatif.

**- Il y a du courage en toi… des capacités intellectuelles… Mais je vois aussi un côté plus fier et ambitieux… C'est difficile…**

Rose ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant.

**- Pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Ta mère y était, si je ne fais pas d'erreur. Tu pourrais très facilement y trouver ta place.**

**- Non.**

La négation était sortie de sa bouche avec fermeté, bien que le volume soit resté très bas.

**- Très bien, concéda le Choixpeau. Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, sais-tu. Une chose sombre…**

Rose pensa à Derek qui était à Serdaigle et imposa l'image du blason bleu et argent à son esprit.

**- Si tel est ton choix, alors ce sera… SERDAIGLE !**

Le dernier mot fut prononcé à voix haute, officialisant son entrée chez les Serdaigle. Ravie, Rose remercia mentalement avant de retirer et replacer le Choixpeau sur son socle. Elle rejoignit la table où Derek lui faisait déjà une place. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de leur répartition. Weasley, Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et rejoignit ses frères pendant que Rose murmurait :

**- Pas de surprise…**

Le dernier élève s'assit enfin sur le tabouret. C'était le noir avec lequel Rose avait échangé un long regard elle regarda attentivement, se demandant où il allait atterrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, le choix fut clair pour Zabini, Blaise :

**- SERPENTARD !**

Rose fit une grimace très peu distinguée et marmonna avec mépris :

**- Et un abruti de plus, un…**

.

_Poudlard, stade de Quidditch, 4 novembre 1995_

«_Weasley__ est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les __Serpentard__ chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le __Souafle__ entrer tout droit  
Voilà pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.  
Weasley est notre roi. »_

**- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Anthony.**

Les Serdaigle se tournèrent de concert vers les gradins des Serpentard, l'air incrédule. Padma et sa sœur ouvrirent grand la bouche. Derek fronça les sourcils et Mandy siffla :

**- Mais quelle bande d'abrutis !**

Rose fit la moue. Weasley n'était pas exceptionnel, mais c'était vraiment du Serpentard tout craché de faire une chose pareille.

**- Et regardez-moi cet imbécile sur son balai, jura Lisa. Il est ravi.**

Les Serdaigle observèrent Malefoy qui braillait en chœur avec ses camarades.

**- Dix contre un que c'est lui qui a composé cette **_**charmante**_** comptine, railla Michael.**

Terry hocha la tête, dégouté.

**- Ils ne sont vraiment pas fair-play ceux-là.**

Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor avait encaissé quatre buts, rendant les serpents encore plus véhéments. Les deux attrapeurs décrivaient des cercles au-dessus du terrain sans avoir l'air de trouver le Vif d'Or.

**- Mais que Potter mette un terme à cette mascarade, et vite, grommela Derek.**

**- Ça devient ridicule, soupira Rose. Pourquoi Mme Bibine ne les arrête-t-elle pas ?**

**- Les supporters ont le droit de se manifester comme ils le veulent… regarde Lovegood.**

**- Oui mais elle, contra Lisa, elle ne porte pas tort à l'équipe adverse.**

Pratique, Anthony exposa sa théorie :

**- Ils essayent juste de déconcentrer Weasley. Et ça fonctionne plutôt bien pour l'instant.**

**- OH ! Gryffondor a marqué ! s'exclama Mandy dans la liesse générale.**

Les Serdaigle continuèrent à faire des commentaires sur le déroulement du match jusqu'à ce que…

**- Regardez Potter ! couina Parvati.**

L'attrapeur fonçait vers le sol, bientôt suivi de près par son rival. Michael et Derek ne purent s'empêcher de serrer les poings, tandis que Terry et Rose s'écrasaient mutuellement les doigts.

**- IL L'A EU ! vociféra Anthony.**

**- Bravo !**

**- Non ! s'insurgea Padma. Il vient de recevoir un Cognard !**

Les évènements s'accélérèrent, et bientôt le groupe de Serdaigle put voir Potter et les jumeaux Weasley faire face à un Malefoy goguenard malgré sa défaite.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent… murmura Terry.**

Puis, fous de rage, Potter et un des Weasley se jetèrent sur le blond. Mandy plaqua la main sur sa bouche, et Rose se pencha à la rambarde pour ne rien manquer.  
Mme Bibine intervint rapidement, rouge de colère, et les sépara, sous les huées et les quolibets des autres élèves. Ils l'entendirent distinctement dire qu'ils allaient avoir à faire avec leur directrice de maison, et les trois personnes disparurent rapidement du terrain.

**- Malefoy a l'air mal en point… nota Padma.**

**- Bien fait, cracha Mandy avec haine. Il l'a sans doute mérité.**

Rose hocha la tête avec vigueur, puis regarda les autres élèves se lever pour quitter les gradins. Les Serdaigle avaient pris l'habitude de rester jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ou presque soit parti, afin d'éviter les bousculades. Et ce jour-ci, elles risquaient d'être nombreuses.

**- Hé bien, soupira Anthony. C'était une sacrée entrée en matière pour la saison.**

Terry hocha la tête, et Lisa glissa :

**- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir trop d'ennuis…**

**- Si c'est Minerva qui s'occupe d'eux, ça devrait aller, supposa Rose.**

**- Ombrage, fit soudainement Michael.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne l'ai pas vue quitter le terrain avec les autres professeurs.**

**- Et alors ? demanda Mandy, un sourcil levé.**

**- Alors, ça veut certainement dire qu'elle est partie avant tout le monde. Juste **_**après**_** Potter et compagnie.**

Les Serdaigle se lancèrent de petits regards significatifs.

**- Je crois que finalement, ils vont avoir de gros ennuis, conclut Rose avec calme. Nous le saurons certainement mieux ce soir. Allons-y.**

Anthony hocha la tête et leur groupe quitta enfin le terrain.

Et au dîner, il s'avéra en effet que Potter et les jumeaux Weasley avaient été interdits à vie de jouer au Quidditch. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle avaient tous mangé près les uns des autres, commentant à voix basse cette décision, et les changements que cela allait sans doute apporter au classement du tournoi. Les filles, Terry et Anthony écoutaient sans vraiment faire de remarques, préférant s'abstenir, par peur de faire monter la tension qui régnait déjà. William avait l'air particulièrement remonté et ses yeux étincelaient de fureur.  
Rose n'osa pas regarder vers la table des Serpentard –vraiment, ce n'était pas la soirée à faire ça. La maison vert et argent semblait être définitivement devenue la bête noire de toute l'école. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé voir sur le visage de Blaise ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.  
Le dimanche, quelques flocons de neige annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Cela n'empêcha pas l'équipe de Quidditch de s'entraîner pour le match contre les Poufsouffle, qui aurait lieu le samedi 9 décembre. Derek et Michael étaient donc partis affronter le froid, sous les incontestables ordres de leur capitaine Roger Davies. Les autres étaient restés dans le château et s'étaient éparpillés entre ses murs. Rose mit un point final à sa dissertation de Potions, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Blaise à qui elle avait promis de l'aide à ce sujet.  
Mais depuis le match de la veille, il était impossible pour quiconque d'oser penser à prononcer le mot même de « Serpentard ». Ainsi l'héritière Wayne garda-t-elle ses réflexions pour elle.  
La journée s'écoula donc, et il apparut qu'au dîner, même les rares élèves qui avaient des amis chez les Serpentard n'allèrent pas les voir. Plus personne ne parlait ouvertement de l'altercation d'hier, mais l'ambiance qui régnait laissait entendre que rien n'était pardonné.  
Le lundi en Histoire de la Magie, les Gryffondor faisaient toujours triste mine. Rose apprit également que Potter et un des Weasley avaient été collés pour toute la semaine à venir par Minerva. Cette punition, additionnée à l'interdiction à vie d'Ombrage, faisait un lourd bilan pour le Survivant et les Weasley.  
Les Serdaigle avaient bien trop de tact pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, aussi ils se contentèrent de suivre le cours tous ensemble, ce qui ne leur arrivait que rarement.

Rose passa les jours suivant à hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, et, malgré les cours en commun avec les Serpentard, elle n'adressa pas un mot à Blaise –même si elle ne savait pas s'il avait participé à la _chorale_ menée par Parkinson. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, mais elle se contentait de secouer négativement la tête pour le dissuader de parler.  
Le jeudi en Botanique, elle finit par glisser un mot sous la main de Blaise, toujours sans un mot. Le noir s'empressa de le déplier tout en faisant mine de prendre des notes.

_« Blaise,  
Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Serpentard, le chant sur Weasley, l'exclusion à vie de Potter… tu imagines bien que les élèves de votre maison sont encore moins fréquentables qu'avant.  
Je souhaite nous éviter des ennuis à tous les deux n'oublie pas qui je suis, je me méfie de la réaction que certains pourraient avoir s'ils en venaient à nous surprendre nous fréquentant.  
Par conséquent, tu comprendras pourquoi je t'évite, et qu'aussi je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Laissons cette affaire se tasser.  
J'espère que tu comprendras.  
R.W. »_

Elle ne regarda pas le visage de Blaise tandis qu'il lisait sa lettre elle espérait toutefois que sa réaction serait, peut-être pas positive, mais au moins modérée. Comme il ne souffla mot, ni ne lui fit de réponse directe, la jeune fille se dit qu'il avait certainement compris.  
À la fin du cours, il glissa un papier plié dans le sac de Rose et quitta la serre, toujours muet. Elle attendit d'être seule dans la chambre pour le lire.

_« Rose,  
Je comprends tes motivations. Depuis samedi les Serpentard essaient de faire tête basse, mais ce n'est pas facile d'éviter tous les élèves de l'école !  
Beaucoup d'entre nous sont secrètement ravis que Potter ne puisse plus jouer pour des raisons stratégiques, mais nous pensons tous –et en particulier les joueurs de Quidditch- que Mme Ombrage leur a infligé une terrible punition.  
Encore une fois, Drago est mon ami, mais il a encore voulu démontrer sa supériorité, et ça ne lui a pas réussi ! En tout cas, sa haine envers Potter est encore plus grande maintenant, et il se réjouit haut et fort de son exclusion.  
Pourrons-nous dans cette situation communiquer par lettre ?  
Que Van der Woo ne profite pas de mon absence momentanée pour prendre de l'avance !  
À bientôt alors,  
B. »_

Rose sourit à la fin de la lettre, et se sentit soulagée qu'il accepte ce compromis. Elle s'empressa de lui faire une brève réponse, confirmant l'idée de s'envoyer de nouveau des lettres à l'avenir. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle trouvait bien son compte dans cette affaire : le poids de sa décision lui était momentanément retiré. Blaise ne pourrait plus lui parler directement, et William était trop occupé par ses entraînements. Peut-être que cela n'allait durer que quelques maigres jours, mais c'était toujours ça. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir repousser toute échéance jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier, au moins.

La tension entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons s'apaisaient de plus en plus, et à vrai dire, seule la vision d'un Malefoy goguenard pouvait encore faire sortir de leurs gonds les Gryffondor. Rose n'en reprit pas pour autant ses rendez-vous avec Blaise, repoussant encore et toujours la date butoir. Ainsi novembre s'étira, laissant derrière lui des feuilles mortes, soigneusement retirés par Hagrid qui était revenu –au grand dam des filles qui faisaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais Lisa ne le fit remarquer qu'une fois.

Un mercredi, pendant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid emmena ses élèves un peu plus loin que d'habitude, dans la forêt. Certains étudiants se lancèrent des regards peu rassurés, tandis que le garde-chasse expliquait que le groupe de la veille avait assisté au même cours et que tout s'était bien passé. Toutefois la carcasse de bovin qu'il portait sur les épaules n'était pas pour tranquilliser ses élèves. Lorsqu'il posa la bête morte à terre, il expliqua que les animaux qu'ils allaient voir étaient très rares, et que le seul troupeau d'Angleterre était ici, à Poudlard. Lisa était tellement impatiente qu'elle tendait le cou et regardait dans toutes les directions. Rose avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'accentua lorsque le demi-géant leur dit, ravi :

** - Ils arrivent, regardez…**

Et en effet, ils arrivèrent. Trois horribles chevaux, qui s'avançaient avec prudence vers la viande au milieu de la clairière. Hagrid les regarda sans mot dire, ravi, lorsqu'une élève leva la main et lança timidement :

**- Excusez-moi mais euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ?**

**- Des Sombrals, Abbot, répondit son professeur avec fierté. C'est moi qui les ai élevés.**

Certains se lancèrent des regards affolés : ces animaux étaient censés porter malheur ! Le garde-chasse leur expliqua alors qu'au contraire, ils étaient très nobles, et qu'à Poudlard ils étaient utilisés pour tirer les calèches ainsi que parfois, par des professeurs pour se déplacer. Rose garda un air impassible sur le visage, les yeux rivés vers un point fictif. Elle n'avait jamais dit à ses amis, ni à personne d'ailleurs, qu'à présent elle voyait comment les calèches avançaient dans les allées de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle les avaient vus la première fois au début de l'année, elle était restée tellement choquée qu'elle n'y avait pas cru. Par la suite, se souvenant avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet, la Serdaigle avait feuilleté son bestiaire magique pour élucider le mystère, sans grand succès. En tout cas, ce cours la convainquit qu'elle n'était pas folle.

L'intervention de Lisa apporta un élément de plus : interrogée, la rousse expliqua que seules les personnes ayant vu la mort étaient capables de voir les chevaux ailés. Lorsque le demi-géant demanda alors qui voyait les Sombrals, Rose se garda bien de lever la main. De toute façon, elle n'était plus tellement attentive et réfléchissait à la raison qui faisait qu'elle les voyait à présent. Les élèves qui ne voyaient pas les chevaux décharnés étaient obligés de se contenter des explications fournies par Hagrid, et de contempler la carcasse être peu à peu dépouillée de toute sa viande à mesure que les animaux mangeaient. C'était pour eux la seule preuve que les Sombrals existaient. Anthony avait l'air particulièrement frustré et gardait les sourcils froncés, pendant que Lisa prenait des notes à toute vitesse. Comme Rose ne semblait pas regarder les animaux, personne ne lui fit de remarque. Elle réfléchissait toujours, et sa conclusion lui vint pendant qu'un Poufsouffle demandait des explications supplémentaires : le seul évènement qui avait changé sa vie dernièrement, c'était sa mutation en Animagus. Tout lui semblait logique finalement. Rose avait vu la mort en face, puis l'avait vaincue en survivant au quatrième stade de sa maladie, et pouvait maintenant voir ces chevaux décharnés. Elle frissonna, cette découverte ne la réjouissant pas vraiment.

.

Un soir pluvieux, la jeune fille était allongée dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures. Impossible de s'endormir. Rose avait tenté de s'apaiser, de penser à des nuages, avait compté des moutons, tout, elle avait tout fait. Elle commençait à désespérer, quand elle sentit qu'elle partait dans un songe étrange. La Serdaigle se laissa emporter et la chambre disparut.

_Rose chutait. Longuement, comme dans un abîme sans fond. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais le vent était trop violent. Elle voulut bouger les bras, mais ils étaient collés le long de ses corps. Elle voulut fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir le tournis, mais ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir.  
Alors elle abandonna, et laissa l'environnement la malmener. Sa résignation eut du bon : elle aperçut la fin du tunnel. D'ailleurs, le sol s'approchait à une vitesse incroyable. Les yeux verts s'agrandirent, roulèrent, s'affolèrent. Et bientôt, elle toucha le sol. Ce fut violent, brutal. Rose crut que ses os allaient craquer, que son souffle allait se couper pour toujours. Sa joue frappa l'herbe froide. Elle sentit de nouveau le sang circuler dans son corps avec la douleur qui se répandit._

_**- Ça va ?**_

_Rose releva la tête du mieux qu'elle put. Une silhouette maintenant familière était penchée vers elle, la mine intriguée. Elle tendit la main à la jeune fille._

_**- Je vais t'aider.**_

_Son interlocutrice poussa un grognement et s'appuya sur les bras pour se redresser. Elle attrapa la brune par la main et se laissa relever. Une fois sur pieds, elle tâta ses bras et son visage. Elle défroissa ses vêtements –l'uniforme de sa maison, puis chercha l'apparition du regard. Cette dernière la regardait faire, les bras croisés._

_**- Tu as fait une sacrée chute. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.**_

_Encore une fois, les lèvres ne bougeaient pas, seules les paroles résonnaient dans l'air empli de brouillard. Rose avait appris à écouter cette sorte de fantôme sans faire de commentaire, pourtant cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :_

_**- Où est ton amie ?**_

_L'autre haussa un sourcil, puis finit par sourire._

_**- Oh, elle a dû partir momentanément. Changer de monde, tu comprends ?**_

_Non, Rose ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle hocha lentement la tête._

_**- Tu as du mal à dormir en paix n'est-ce pas ?**_

_L'intéressée approuva._

_**- Sinon tu ne serais pas vraiment ici. Je voudrais t'aider.**_

_Décidément, elle était bien plus loquace que d'ordinaire. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de phrases courtes et mystérieuses. D'ordinaire, elle ne la touchait jamais. Et d'ordinaire, elle n'était jamais sans l'autre. Celle aux yeux violets._

_**- Rose, il faut que tu réfléchisses. Tu voudrais dormir tranquillement ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure._

_**- Mais ton esprit t'en empêche. Il faudrait pouvoir calmer ton esprit.**_

_**- Comment ?**_

_**- Il faut qu'il soit soumis à quelque chose de plus fort que lui.**_

_Rose fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion._

_**- Non, non, je ne songe pas à un quelconque médicament, corrigea le fantôme. Crois-moi, c'est bien plus dangereux qu'on ne le pense…**_

_La Serdaigle pencha la tête sur le côté. Comment avait-elle deviné ?..._

_**- Il faut chercher en toi. C'est déjà en toi.**_

_Ses paroles avaient de plus en plus de mal à atteindre le cerveau de Rose._

_**- La réponse est très simple. Si simple que tu n'y as pas encore pensé. Ou peut-être crois-tu que ça ne sera pas efficace. Mais cela le sera.**_

_Les paupières de la jeune fille voulaient s'abaisser. Elle résista._

_**- Cherche en toi, Rose. La réponse est toute proche.**_

_Elle n'entendit plus rien. Ne vit plus rien. Tout se brouilla. Le corbeau croassa. C'était fini._

Rose se redressa violemment sur son lit, et inspira profondément, pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle remontait du fond de la mer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle passa une main tremblante sur sa cicatrice pour se calmer. Le rêve lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. La chute, la douleur, la revenante, ses paroles…

**- Dormir… en paix… Chercher au fond de moi.**

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

**- La réponse est en moi depuis toujours…**

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

**- Quelque chose qui soit plus fort que mon esprit.**

Rose eut un sourire.

**- Bien sûr.**

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, ravie d'avoir trouvé.

**- C'était pourtant évident.**

La jeune fille s'étira, puis focalisa son esprit sur une seule pensée. Être un animal.  
La panthère fit son apparition presque instantanément. La bête se secoua un peu, puis se roula plus ou moins en boule sur les draps chauds.  
Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.  
D'un sommeil sans rêve.  
La méthode de Rose se révélant très efficace, elle la testa de nouveau le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Et toutes les nuits qui suivirent cet étrange rêve. Alors, bien que sa tête soit un vrai chantier, que ni Blaise ni William ne l'aidaient, Rose dormait très bien. Elle ne rêvait plus, et ne faisait plus de cauchemars elle avait donc trouvé une excellente méthode pour les empêcher d'envahir son subconscient. Dès que les rideaux étaient tirés, une grande panthère d'un noir de jais prenait place dans le lit aux linges délicats. Le petit Boursouf n'avait au début pas très bien compris, et les premières nuits il était tellement effrayé qu'il partait dormir avec Lisa et son ami le chaton Duke. Puis, il s'était habitué, et son cerveau d'animal avait fini par saisir que sa maîtresse ne se faisait pas dévorer tous les soirs.

Et décembre fut là, apportant un froid et mordant blizzard, en même temps qu'une quantité de devoirs suffisante pour calmer l'ardeur de deux fervents chevaliers servants…  
Le match des Poufsouffle contre les Serdaigle eut lieu, et ces derniers l'emportèrent de juste, assurant ainsi une belle soirée dans le dortoir, que les préfets en chef n'osèrent pas interrompre –d'ailleurs, ils étaient de la partie.  
L'Armée de Dumbledore se réunit de nouveau la veille des vacances. Quatre élèves parmi les Serdaigle disparurent ce soir-là pour ne rentrer que quelques heures plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air émerveillé. Rose savait d'instinct qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter leurs mystères et le petit air supérieur d'Anthony, aussi elle alla se coucher avant leur retour, et prit grand soin de fermer les rideaux et de devenir animal.

Leur dernière journée leur parut longue. Tout le groupe de Serdaigle rentrait chez soi pour Noël, voulant à tout prix échapper à Ombrage ne serait-ce que pour le temps des vacances. Ils firent leurs bagages, et se rendirent au dernier dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle était entièrement décorée pour Noël, et était encore plus féérique que d'ordinaire. Les Serdaigle mangèrent et burent du jus de citrouille, tout en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour les vacances. Lisa partait faire du ski avec ses parents, et il était prévu qu'Anthony la rejoigne pour quelques jours après Noël. Les autres seraient simplement chez eux, dans leur famille en Angleterre –et dans le cas de William, quelque part en Europe, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Rose avait donc prévu de passer le réveillon du 24 au Manoir, et la mère de Derek l'avait déjà invitée à les rejoindre pour la fin des vacances, ce qui était devenu une coutume entre les deux familles.

Le samedi 16 décembre au matin, les Serdaigle quittèrent leur Salle Commune et rejoignirent les autres dans le hall, prêts à monter dans les calèches qui les mèneraient jusqu'au train. Ils se séparèrent pour se répartir dans deux voitures différentes. Rose n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ni comment ils avaient fait, mais elle se retrouva seule avec… William.  
D'abord imperturbable, elle finit par hausser un sourcil et lui demander :

**- Vous avez planifié ça quand ?**

Il eut un petit sourire et répondit, très calme :

**- Avant-hier. Ça ne te plait pas ?**

Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

**- Je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**- C'était le but.**

Elle opina.

**- Et pour quelle raison alors ?**

**- Je voulais être sûr que tu ne m'oublierais pas pendant les vacances.**

La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Il y a peu de risque !**

Il se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sa main joua avec une boucle de cheveux qui prenait ses libertés sur l'épaule de Rose. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration, puis s'arrêta. Rose l'incita à parler d'un mouvement du bras.

**- J'aurais… espéré que tu prennes une décision avant Noël. Ça va être encore plus long maintenant.**

Elle fuit son regard.

**- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas.**

Il laissa retomber les cheveux foncés et soupira :

**- Je m'en doute… avoue que tu préfères Malefoy, hein ?**

Rose éclata de rire.

**- Mince, me voilà découverte. Moi qui pensais garder le secret un peu plus longtemps !**

**- Je suis trop clairvoyant pour toi.**

**- Je m'incline, déclara Rose. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.**

**- Avec Zabini… commença-t-il.**

La Serdaigle haussa à nouveau le sourcil.

**- Tu l'as revu ? Je veux dire, en très privé ?**

Elle sourit à l'expression de William et secoua négativement la tête.

**- On s'est envoyé des lettres, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est tout.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances ? osa enfin demander le Serdaigle. Toi et moi ?**

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. La seule personne qu'elle voyait _vraiment_ en dehors de l'école, c'était Derek. Et cette année… il était difficile d'expliquer qu'elle voulait s'éloigner au minimum du Manoir.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son hésitation.**

**- C'est tellement compliqué maintenant…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave.**

Il cacha son évidente déception derrière un sourire rassurant. Rose lui fit une moue désolée.  
Elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qui se passait derrière les épais murs du Manoir. Peu de personnes savaient réellement, d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir.  
Les calèches commençaient à ralentir. William prit une inspiration et prononça d'une traite :

**- Tu voudrais bien me faire un cadeau de Noël à l'avance ? S'il te plait ?**

Rose ouvrit grand ses yeux, perdue. Il se pencha contre son oreille et chuchota :

**- Embrasse-moi.**

Secouée, l'Animagus se contenta d'ouvrir un peu la bouche, ne sachant que faire. William la contemplait sans mot dire, à sa merci. Ils étaient très proches. Les lèvres du Serdaigle, que Rose ne put alors s'empêcher de fixer, l'attirèrent comme un aimant. Doucement, elle posa sa bouche contre celle du brun, fermant peu à peu les yeux. William la tint par l'épaule, d'une pression légère, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Ses doigts caressèrent la joue pâle de la jeune fille et il la tint par la nuque, sans forcer. Ce fut Rose qui la première entrouvrit la bouche. Le Serdaigle l'imita et alla caresser l'autre langue avec délicatesse.  
Une secousse les avertit que la voiture venait de s'arrêter. William relâcha la jeune fille et délia leurs lèvres. Ses yeux bleus, brillants, semblaient apaisés, et Rose y vit un sérieux, un calme qui n'y était presque jamais. Il lui sourit largement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver atrocement séduisant comme ça. Elle se sentit très enfantine, avec ses cheveux épars, son souffle court, ses yeux trop grands. William frôla sa main et chuchota avant de s'éloigner d'elle :

**- Tu es belle.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le froid qui s'y engouffra les sortit de leur torpeur. William descendit le premier, puis tendit la main à la jeune fille.

**- J'imagine que ça non plus, tu ne sais pas le faire toute seule… geignit-il d'une voix faussement désabusée.**

Elle éclata de rire et se laissa aller contre sa paume pour sortir de la calèche.

**- Tu n'as pas tort. Je pourrais t'engager comme assistant personnel.**

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

**- C'est bien payé au moins ? Non parce que satisfaire tous les désidératas d'une aristo, ça a un prix !**

Le rire de Rose retentit de nouveau dans l'air froid.

**- Ça, il faudra voir avec le maître d'hôtel. Je te préviens, il est très dur en affaires !**

William lui sourit largement, puis lui tendit le bras pour avancer dans la neige. Rose s'y appuya, puis ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui attendaient non loin du train. La Serdaigle lança un regard terrible à ses amis pour les empêcher de pouffer du tour qu'ils lui avaient joué, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

**- Cette fois-ci, Anthony et moi devons tout de suite commencer nos rondes dans le train, lança Padma.**

Son homonyme hocha la tête.

**- On va juste poser nos affaires dans notre compartiment.**

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le long train. Cette année, il était quasiment aussi bondé que pour la rentrée, le mot d'ordre ayant été le même pour tous les élèves : fuir Ombrage !  
Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Les deux préfets les saluèrent donc et partirent « chasser le mal et la dépravation », selon Mandy. Les septième année étaient restés avec eux. Lisa les taquina en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas quelque rendez-vous avec d'innocentes jeunes filles juste avant Noël. Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête avec désespoir, faisant rire les trois filles. Les trois animaux furent libérés et ils furetèrent sagement, passant de genoux en genoux. Kweenie adopta définitivement les jumeaux lorsque ceux-ci le firent rouler d'une extrémité à l'autre de leur bras, comme une balle de jonglage. Au début, Rose leur avait lancé un regard courroucé, et Tom et Jimmy avaient interrompu leur mouvement, l'air penaud. Mais Kweenie s'était mis à couiner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, parce que lui décidément, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Les jumeaux firent tout un numéro de charme à Rose pour qu'elle les autorise à jouer avec le petit animal. Elle finit par éclater de rire devant leurs petits airs et les laissa malmener le Boursouf, qui ronronnait de joie.  
Ainsi leur voyage se déroula, les amis rassemblés dans la voiture parlant et dormant tour à tour, observant le paysage, mangeant, jouant aux cartes…

Alors que l'après-midi était avancé, Rose s'étira et considéra ses amis. Lisa regardait par la fenêtre, à moitié hypnotisée, Mandy s'était endormie contre Jimmy qui lisait une revue sur le Quidditch, tandis que son frère avait disparu dans les couloirs. Avec lui Michael, qu'on n'avait pas revu depuis quelques heures. Derek dormait la tête sur les genoux de Terry, plongé dans un livre d'Histoire. Assis en face d'elle, William caressait distraitement le chaton qui ne le quittait plus. La Serdaigle sourit devant le spectacle, puis décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elle fit un signe de main aux éveillés, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira, puis fit quelques pas, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait aller. Peut-être nulle part. Rose repensa au baiser qu'elle avait accordé à William. En même temps, elle en était ravie –il n'avait pas menti en lui déclamant son C.V., il embrassait vraiment bien-, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Elle risquait de lui donner de faux espoirs, la jeune fille en était bien consciente. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle _savait_ ce qu'elle voulait. C'était même le contraire.  
Quand il ne jouait pas le fanfaron pour l'amuser et amuser les autres, William pouvait être vraiment mature avec elle. Lorsqu'il le décidait. Il avait un côté léger, qui faisait que Rose se sentait adulte, parfois plus que lui.  
Et Blaise ? Lui, c'était le contraire. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il se libérait tellement plus qu'avec les autres. Il avait l'air d'être réservé avec ses amis Serpentard, alors que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… il était entier, jeune homme mature et responsable il la faisait rire aussi. Et il y avait cette dimension physique, bien sûr, qui mettait Rose à la merci du noir.  
Attraction qui se transformait en tendresse avec William.  
_Par Merlin que c'est compliqué !_  
Rose croisa Anthony et Padma avec qui elle échangea trois mots apparemment, Ron Weasley avait disparu, en même temps que ses frères et sœur. La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle continua sa promenade le long du couloir, croisant élèves et préfets. Enfin, elle arriva à la hauteur d'un compartiment duquel sortait une voix traînante qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

**- Vous auriez vu la tête de Potter quand je lui ai parlé de sa mère à la fin du match… Et lui qui tombe dans le panneau et me saute dessus !**

**- Il t'a quand même fait saigner, intervient Parkinson d'une petite voix inquiète.**

**- Peu importe, minimisa le Serpentard. Maintenant, Potter est exclu ! À vie qui plus est !**

Tous ses amis s'esclaffèrent en chœur, et Rose eut une moue de dégout. Elle voulut passer rapidement devant la porte, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque que l'un d'eux la voie. Elle se figea quand une voix grave répondit à la question « où tu vas ? » :

**- Je reviens. Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes.**

Le cœur de Rose s'emballa instantanément et elle suspendit son geste, paralysée. Le battant vitré pivota et une silhouette sortit dans le couloir. La jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger de toute manière une fuite pure et simple semblerait très suspecte.  
Le nouvel arrivant se figea.

**- Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il referma précipitamment la porte avant que quelqu'un les entende. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et expliqua qu'elle se promenait quand elle avait entendu la voix de Malefoy. Blaise hocha la tête et lui fit signe de marcher.

**- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne d'eux, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.**

Rose opina simplement de la tête. N'oubliant pas sa requête, le Serpentard restait à bonne distance d'elle.

**- Tu rentres chez toi alors ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui. Je pense rester au Manoir pour les semaines qui viennent. Il est possible que je passe quelques jours chez Derek.**

**- Dis, je pensais… tu te souviens l'histoire de nos lettres qui n'arrivaient jamais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as eu des informations à ce propos ?**

La jeune fille secoua la tête, puis lui fit un sourire.

**- Non. Mais je te promets que j'enquêterai pendant ces vacances !**

Il esquissa un sourire en retour. Blaise regardait alternativement de droite et de gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ne le trouvant pas très bavard, Rose se mit à suivre son regard pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il scrutait. Ils avaient repris le chemin que Rose venait de parcourir.  
À la réflexion, elle trouvait même qu'il avait l'air _nerveux._ Elle hésita quelques secondes pour formuler une phrase qui ne soit pas trop brusque.

**- Blaise… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air anxieux…**

Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu. Surprise, Rose se contenta de le suivre sans plus rien dire. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée. Le noir passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, puis il y entra. Rose le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Blaise finit par lui sourire et s'expliqua :

**- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'on nous entende trop parler. Désolé, ce n'était pas génial comme entrée en matière.**

Rassurée, Rose lui fit un large sourire pour montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'assit face à lui et l'observa.  
_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas quand même._  
Elle allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il la devança :

**- Écoute, je t'ai vu avec Van der Woo tout à l'heure. Descendre de la calèche, précisa-t-il.**

**- Ah.**

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle attendait la suite. Blaise haussa un sourcil à son interjection pas très développée.

**- Vous étiez seuls dedans n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Je te félicite, tu n'es pas venu lui casser la figure.**

Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

**- J'y ai pensé. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de gagner des points auprès de toi.**

Rose sourit encore, amusée.

**- Bien raisonné.**

Le Serpentard laissa passer un blanc, puis lança finalement :

**- Pourquoi vous étiez seuls ?**

**- Un coup monté par mes amis.**

**- C'est lui qui avait demandé ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Elle avait décidé de répondre patiemment à ses questions. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas résister à son air un peu fâché.

**- Il voulait me dire au revoir avant les vacances, résuma Rose.**

Blaise sembla ruminer dans son coin quelques instants son amie le laissa faire sans broncher. Enfin il céda :

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

_Tiens. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas posée celle-là.  
Bon. Si je dis la vérité, il va être fâché. Et si je mens… c'est pas bien de mentir.  
Et puis c'est rigolo quand il est fâché._

**- Oui.**

Les mâchoires du noir se contractèrent violemment, exactement comme Rose s'y attendait. Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit. Il serra inconsciemment les poings, son regard se faisant lointain. Ses yeux se braquèrent de nouveau sur Rose :

**- Pourquoi tu souris ? Il embrasse si bien que ça ?**

Sa voix laissait transparaître une pointe de fureur contenue. Rose haussa un sourcil en le fixant, et les poings se desserrèrent. Ils se considérèrent quelques secondes comme ça sans bouger, puis Blaise soupira. Il se pencha vers le canapé d'en face et lui tendit la main. Rose l'attrapa sans trop se poser de questions, puis le Serpentard l'attira contre lui. Elle se lova contre lui sur la banquette pendant qu'il l'enserrait de ses bras. Blaise appuya son menton contre la tête de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux. Rose avait déplié sa main contre le torse caché par le pull noir. D'une voix douce, il lui posa la question habituelle :

**- Toujours pas de décision ?**

**- Non, murmura-t-elle.**

Il opina lentement de la tête. Un léger soupir lui échappa, ce qui fit sourire Rose.

**- Tu m'avais manquée, chuchota-t-il.**

Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Ses doigts graciles s'accrochèrent un peu au pull pour faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose.  
Ils se laissèrent bercer par le rythme lent du train pendant plusieurs minutes, sans prononcer un mot. Ils n'entendaient même pas les éclats de voix des élèves dans le couloir.

**- Comment tu te sens ? finit par demander Blaise.**

Il faisait allusion à son retour au Manoir ils en avaient déjà longuement parlé, à l'oral comme à l'écrit : la maladie d'Olivia, les absences répétées du père… Rose laisse échapper un petit soupir.

**- Nerveuse. J'ai un peu peur aussi. **

**- Peur ?**

**- J'ai peur qu'en rentrant, Olivia… qu'elle soit encore plus malade. Ou pire.**

Elle eut un long frisson, Blaise resserra leur étreinte.

**- Ça va aller, rassura-t-il. Ça va aller, tu verras.**

Rose hocha un peu la tête puis ferma de nouveau les yeux.

**- Alors, comment tu vas passer Noël ? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.**

**- Certainement avec toute la famille de ma mère, comme tous les ans. On reçoit chez nous je crois cette année. Je l'aiderai un peu.**

Les lèvres de Rose s'étirèrent.

**- C'est bien, tu es brave.**

**- Ne te moque pas, sourit-il. Ma mère est terrible. Tu ne voudrais pas me prêter un ou deux elfes de maison pour Noël d'ailleurs ?**

Elle se mit à rire franchement.

**- Non, non, ils ne sont pas à louer. Et d'abord, s'ils ne sont pas avec moi, comme je vais m'en sortir ? Je ne pourrai plus manger. Ce sera terrible.**

Le noir laissa échapper un rire.

**- C'est vrai. Une tragédie. Tu deviendrais encore plus maigre, et à la rentrée je n'arriverai pas à te reconnaître. D'ailleurs on ne te verra plus du tout.**

**- Tu vois. Même toi tu le reconnais. Non, je suis désolée, mais il faudra assumer avec ta mère.**

Il sourit, sa main se perdant dans les boucles de Rose. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.  
Les deux élèves discutèrent encore un peu, par intermittence, profitant de ces instants de tranquillité.  
Mais bientôt une voix –qui arriva trop vite au goût de Rose-, annonça que le train n'allait pas tarder à entrer en gare. Blaise rouvrit les paupières et s'aperçut que Rose le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

**- Je ne me suis pas endormi.**

**- Mais non voyons.**

**- J'écoutais le monde les yeux fermés.**

**- Mais oui.**

Elle souriait encore néanmoins, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il la fit se redresser, puis reprit une position plus digne.

**- Il va falloir qu'on rejoigne nos compartiments respectifs, annonça Blaise.**

**- Je sais.**

Les yeux noirs se vrillèrent dans les siens.

**- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser avant qu'on se sépare ?**

Surprise qu'il pose la question, elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Désarçonné –et un peu vexé- par son manque de réaction, Blaise fit mine de se redresser un peu plus, mais il fut retenu par des doigts qui tirèrent sur son pull. Rose glissa sa main contre son cou et l'attira vers elle. La main du noir s'enroula autour de sa hanche, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le bras sur lequel Rose s'était appuyé céda et Blaise le rattrapa.  
Elle avait oublié comment étaient ses baisers.  
Le Serpentard finit par l'enlacer complètement, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, ses ongles pressés contre sa peau. Il imprima plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, puis demanda l'accès vers sa langue. Rose ne se fit pas prier et lui céda toute résistance. La main droite de Blaise glissa le long du corps de Rose, qui réprima un frisson. Les grands doigts enveloppèrent une cuisse recouverte d'un collant épais. Inconsciemment, sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux adolescents étaient en train de s'allonger contre le cuir du divan. Blaise retenait fermement le dos de Rose afin qu'elle ne tombe pas trop vite, tandis qu'elle entrainait le jeune homme avec elle en le maintenant par la nuque.  
Lorsque Rose toucha la banquette, le noir s'appuya sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il quitta ses lèvres devenues rouges pour embrasser son cou offert. Rose lâcha un soupir de bien être qui résonna délicieusement aux oreilles du Serpentard. Leurs ventres se frôlèrent, encore, et il entendit un autre son presque inaudible vibrer dans l'air. Ce léger bruit sonna cette fois comme une alarme dans son esprit. Il interrompit son baiser, retrouva la bouche de Rose, s'y arrêta un instant, puis s'éloigna d'elle. La Serdaigle rouvrit les yeux et le questionna du regard.  
Blaise se racla la gorge et glissa à nouveau sa main dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever. L'Animagus se toucha mécaniquement les joues, qui lui semblaient bien brûlantes. Le noir lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et susurra :

**- Excuse-moi. Je me suis laissé emporter.**

Rose reprenait peu à peu son souffle et ne put répondre. Ses yeux verts brillaient de cette lumière que Blaise adorait voir s'allumer lorsqu'il l'embrassait.  
Un peu chamboulée, Rose aurait été incapable de prononcer trois mots corrects d'affilée heureusement que le Serpentard prit les choses en main. Il lui rajusta ses vêtements avec des gestes doux, puis l'imitant, la jeune fille lui resserra sa cravate verte et lissa son pull. Blaise prit son visage en coupe et dit en souriant :

**- Bon, cette fois je me maîtrise.**

Il frôla de nouveau ses lèvres, et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent furent un baiser d'adieu. Tout en se souhaitant de bonnes vacances, et se promettant de s'écrire si leur emploi du temps le leur permettait, ils se quittèrent, chacun partant dans une direction opposée, après un dernier regard, un sourire furtif.  
Rose traversa de nouveau les couloirs, croisant des élèves déjà prêts à descendre. Elle s'engouffra dans son compartiment au moment où les roues finissaient de crisser et que le long convoi s'arrêtait.

**- Rose, tu étais où ? lança une voix inquiète.**

Elle regarda brièvement Terry avant de rassembler ses affaires et nouer sa cape autour de son cou. Comme son ami continuait de la fixer, son sac à la main, elle soupira et marmonna :

**- Pas loin, pas loin… il faut qu'on descende maintenant.**

Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis sortit de la voiture, poussé par un Derek souriant. Le blond se tourna vers son amie et prit une inspiration pour lui dire quelque chose. Il s'arrêta puis secoua la tête en soupirant, un grand sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage.  
Rose lui tira la langue, les joues rougissantes.  
Le petit groupe de Serdaigle descendit du train en se faisant bousculer de part et d'autre. Les garçons portèrent les valises des filles et enfin, ils furent réunis sur les quais. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et un bruit assourdissant emplissait l'air, pourtant, les treize élèves qui cherchaient leurs familles du regard entendirent très distinctement des voix suraigües s'écrier toutes en chœur :

**- IL EST LÀ !**

Derek empoigna aussitôt sa valise, suivi de Rose. Sans se concerter, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où étaient montés les cris et s'élancèrent. Ils aperçurent bien vite cinq petites silhouettes qui trépignaient et piaillèrent encore une fois quand leur grand frère fut à portée de main. Elles lui sautèrent toutes dessus en même temps.

**- T'es rentré !**

**- C'était bien le train ?**

**- Et l'école ?**

**- Tu joueras avec nous dis ?**

**- Tu pourras nous habiller pour Noël ?**

**- Hé Derek, moi j'ai eu un bon point à l'école !**

**- Moi aussi d'abord !**

**- Nan, c'est moi qu'il fait un câlin d'abord !**

**- Nan, moi, je suis la plus tite !**

**- Toi, retourne avec Maman, t'es pas assez grande !**

**- BOUH t'es pas gentille !**

**- DU CALME ! s'écria une voix.**

Les cinq enfants se tournèrent vers la source qui avait crié.

**- ROSE !**

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. La jeune fille les serrait à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Derek profita de ce répit pour aller embrasser sa mère, qui ne tentait même plus de contenir ses filles. Terry et les autres Serdaigle regardaient la scène, les yeux grands ouverts, ou à moitié rouges à force de rire.

**- Rose, toi aussi t'es revenue !**

**- Tu viens après Noël ?**

**- Tu nous as ramené des cadeaux ?**

**- Tu pourras me faire des tresses dans les cheveux ?**

**- NON, toi t'en as djà eu avant ! Mon tour maintenant !**

Rose tentait d'endiguer l'enthousiasme débordant des sœurs de Derek, un sourire blasé aux lèvres. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Terry.

**- Ah ça en fait des belles sœurs hein ?**

**- Chuuut ! protesta-t-il, les oreilles rouge comme jamais.**

Mary finit par intervenir pour calmer les cinq petits diables, et salua tous les amis de son fils, qui étaient toujours absorbés par le spectacle des plus jeunes. Ils sourirent à tour de rôle et se présentèrent. Mary serra chaleureusement Terry dans ses bras, sous le regard protecteur de Derek. Après de derniers adieux, et la promesse de venir un jour chez les Dent, la famille s'éclipsa par la barrière du quai 9 ¾.

**- Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient toutes fans de toi Rose ! s'exclama presque aussitôt Lisa en se tournant vers son amie.**

Rose opina en souriant.

**- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça Anthony. Mes parents me font signe.**

Les autres approuvèrent, puis se saluèrent pour enfin disparaitre auprès de leurs familles. Rose tendit la main pour attraper sa valise, quand une personne l'en empêcha.

**- Miss Wayne ! Laissez-moi faire !**

**- Ted ! Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver.**

Le chauffeur lui sourit et empoigna le bagage frappé d'un « R.W. » doré. Ils firent quelques pas et sortirent du quai magique.

**- Votre semestre s'est bien passé ? questionna l'employé.**

**- Très bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce qu'au Manoir…**

**- Oh, tout est prêt pour votre arrivée ! assura l'homme.**

Elle secoua la tête, et ils sortirent de la gare.

**- Je voulais parler d'Olivia…**

Ted la regarda, son expression soudainement plus grave. Il ouvrit le coffre et y rangea la valise avant de répondre.

**- Son état ne s'améliore pas. Mais elle est prête à vous recevoir, c'est sûr !**

Il invita Rose à entrer dans la voiture, lui tenant la porte. Elle s'y engouffra en murmurant un faible merci. Le chauffeur s'installa au volant et continua sa réflexion :

**- Elle a repris des forces pour votre retour. Mais je pense qu'Alfred sera plus qualifié que moi pour vous donner de plus amples détails.**

Rose le remercia puis s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage tandis que la voiture roulait dans Londres.  
Bientôt le paysage brumeux disparut, laissant place à de longues étendues de neige. Le véhicule, mené de main de maître par Ted, venait de se déplacer d'environ quatre cent kilomètres en quelques secondes. Comme à son habitude, il demanda si le transfert n'avait pas blessé Rose. Elle répondit par la négative en souriant, comme à chaque fois.  
Enfin, l'héritière se rapprochait de chez elle. Le Manoir était perdu dans la campagne de Whitehaven, un port de la mer d'Irlande.  
Elle somnola durant les derniers kilomètres qu'ils franchirent. Il y avait de la neige partout.

**- Miss Wayne ? Vous êtes arrivée.**

La voix masculine la sortit de sa torpeur. Devant son air perdu, Ted se pencha vers elle et répéta :

**- Vous êtes arrivée au Manoir.**

Rose tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. La cour était maculée d'une couche blanche, il semblait y avoir du vent, pourtant quelques silhouettes luttaient contre le froid et l'attendaient sur le perron. L'aristocrate prit une longue inspiration, puis sortit. Ted referma la portière derrière elle et sortit sa valise du coffre.  
La bise qui soufflait la gifla, la réveillant plus efficacement que la voix de Ted. Elle fit quelques pas, et le chauffeur la suivit avec le bagage.  
Alfred descendit les marches et les rejoignit, attrapant la valise et remerciant le chauffeur. Ce dernier retourna à la voiture pour aller la garer avec les autres dans le sous-sol.

**- Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Miss Wayne ?**

**- Oui Alfred, très bien. Il n'y avait pas autant de neige à Londres.**

Le majordome sourit, puis les autres domestiques saluèrent leur patronne de retour. Elle offrit à chacun des sourires et des mots aimables, mais ses pensées toutes entières n'allaient qu'à une personne : Olivia.  
Enfin, ils furent à l'intérieur, Rose constata que rien n'avait changé pendant son absence. Alfred lui fit un léger signe pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait directement monter à l'étage. Elle détala sans demander son reste, volant presque dans les escaliers.  
La jeune fille traversa le couloir automatiquement, et fut en face de la porte désirée. Elle frappa trois coups, puis entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

**- Rose…**

La voix faible fit accélérer son cœur. Elle pressa le pas et atteignit enfin sa gouvernante, allongée sous les couvertures d'hiver, reliée à ses machines en tout genre, pâle, chauve, mais vivante. Les larmes aux yeux, Rose ne put que bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles avant de nicher sa tête contre sa Nanny.  
La gouvernante passa son bras autour des épaules de sa protégée, un sourire aux lèvres. Rose reprit en air plus digne en se redressant. Elle sourit largement à Olivia, avant de s'asseoir tout près d'elle et commencer à lui parler de ces mois passés à Poudlard, comme à leur habitude.  
La Serdaigle fit de fréquentes pauses pour ne pas étourdir la gouvernante avec ses bavardages. Elle passa la soirée avec elle, mangeant même avec elle, indifférente aux demandes d'Alfred de s'attabler dans la salle à manger.  
Rose dut quitter Olivia après avoir fini son dîner, car la malade était fatiguée et allait d'endormir. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, puis quitta la chambre.  
Les mains tremblantes, elle retraversa le couloir, et monta dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Sa valise était déjà là, trônant sur le tapis au centre. Rose s'adossa à la porte fermée, et inspira régulièrement, pour se calmer.  
Voir Olivia dans cet état était douloureux. Elle avait fait bonne figure toute la soirée, mais dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa gouvernante, elle avait envie de pleurer. Son état s'était dégradé depuis l'été, Rose le savait, mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela lui ferait un tel choc. Elle était maigre à faire peur, des cernes profonds lui enfonçaient les yeux dans les orbites, et son crâne était nu. Complètement chauve, à cause des traitements lui avait-on dit.  
Olivia ressemblait à un cadavre.  
Cette pensée fit vaciller Rose. Elle fixa un point imaginaire, par-dessus son lit à baldaquin. Reprenant contenance, elle se dirigea vers sa valise et décida de la vider, pour s'occuper l'esprit.  
Le rangement lui prit à peine une demi-heure, et elle se retrouva désœuvrée. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de dormir, alors, après avoir enfilé des vêtements plus confortables que son uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit d'un étage.  
Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la bibliothèque et les torches s'allumèrent magiquement à son approche. Rose parcourut les étagères familières du regard, puis attrapa des bandes dessinées qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, près d'une fenêtre.  
Ainsi l'héritière passa la nuit, à lire de vieilles planches, s'endormant entre deux histoires. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la douzième fois de la nuit, elle s'aperçut… qu'il faisait jour. Un elfe de maison bien intentionné l'avait couverte d'un épais plaid pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Rose se racla la gorge en se redressant dans le fauteuil moelleux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, où la neige s'était rendu maitresse de l'environnement. On distinguait, très au loin, l'immense portail noir de la propriété et à la réflexion, Rose ne fut même plus sûre que ce soit ça, tellement la visibilité était réduite. Elle se dit que le parc devait être magnifique. Derek et elle y avait fait des centaines de bonhommes de neige, igloos et sculptures de toutes sortes lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Un soupir lui échappa. S'intéressant de nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle vit que la dernière bande dessinée qu'elle lisait lui avait échappé des mains et était tombé au sol. Se levant doucement, elle rassembla tous les livres et les remit en place.  
Quittant la bibliothèque, Rose remonta au deuxième, puis entra dans sa salle de bains personnelle. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements, elle entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau brûlante. Les paupières encore lourdes, elle se frotta énergiquement pour se réveiller totalement.  
Puis, une fois habillée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger. Il était huit heures du matin quand un elfe vint lui servir un chocolat bien chaud. Elle lui sourit, puis contempla son parc en rêvassant. En effet, le terrain recouvert de blanc était magnifique.

Désœuvrée jusqu'au réveillon, Rose s'attela finalement à ses devoirs les professeurs avaient tous estimé que les élèves avaient besoin de s'entrainer pour leurs BUSE. Ainsi la Serdaigle passa six journées à alterner études, visites à Olivia et balades dans le domaine.  
Elle aimait beaucoup marcher dans la neige, enveloppée dans d'épais vêtements elle se laissait errer au hasard de ses pas. Rose revit la petite forêt, où des créatures se protégeaient du froid puis il y avait le jardin à la française, avec ses hautes haies à présent presque nues et recouvertes de blanc. Sur la droite, au plus éloigné de l'entrée, la mare s'étalait, ovale, parsemée de nénuphars en été, mais gelée à la surface dès que le froid arrivait. Il y avait autour quelques bancs, parmi les roseaux. L'héritière s'assit sur la pierre glacée de l'un d'eux et scruta les eaux, à la recherche des gros poissons qui y vivaient. Elle les suivit des yeux un moment, se rappelant qu'elle était tombée dans l'eau il y a de cela quelques années, un jour d'été. Malgré les cris des serviteurs pour qu'elle sorte, l'enfant avait barboté quelques minutes dans l'eau fraiche, entourée de poissons qui faisaient la taille de ses bras. Une grenouille était tombée nez à nez avec elle avant d'aller se cacher sous les roseaux. Rose était ressortie trempée évidemment, au grand dam d'Olivia qui lui avait pourtant fait passer une robe neuve ce jour-là.

La Serdaigle fut sortie de ses pensées par son estomac qui gronda violemment. Elle n'avait pourtant pas faim, elle avait mangé à peine deux heures avant. Son ventre se manifesta de nouveau, plus fort, et ses yeux se braquèrent automatiquement sur les poissons qui nageaient calmement. Surprise d'une telle réaction, Rose fronça les sourcils. Le bruit retentit encore, ses muscles se contractèrent, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Inconsciemment, elle courba l'échine vers le fond de la mare, les muscles des épaules tendus. Elle agrippa ses doigts au rebord du banc, comme pour se retenir de sauter dans l'eau séance tenante. Ses jointures rougirent un instant avant de blanchir, les poignets légèrement tremblant à force de résister. La jeune fille était forcée d'assister, impuissante, aux impulsions de son corps.  
Elle voulait sauter dans l'eau pour une seule raison : chasser.  
Si elle avait pu, Rose aurait ri de cet étrange comportement. Mais pour l'heure, elle était trop occupée à lutter. Son instinct animal lui hurlait de se transformer et de se jeter à l'eau.  
C'était stupide.  
Une sorte de grondement roula dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, les muscles de ses jambes se bandèrent, et Rose perdit cet étrange combat. Le bruit familier résonna dans la plaine.  
Une tache noire s'étalait maintenant sur la neige blanche, le regard fixé sur la mare. L'animal se redressa et fit le tour du point d'eau, concentré. Il semblait hésiter. Entendant un bruit que seule son ouïe pouvait percevoir, il tourna rapidement la tête vers un bosquet d'arbres, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Abandonnant l'idée de se mouiller, la panthère se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la végétation. Ses narines frémirent. Un lapin. Elle fut bientôt cachée parmi les troncs d'arbres. L'imprudent animal était là, au milieu d'une minuscule clairière à sa gauche un buisson d'épines, à droite la forêt s'enfonçait, et derrière lui, un prédateur affamé.  
Presque couchée tellement elle se faisait petite, la bête ne semblait même plus respirer.  
Innocent, le petit mammifère semblait grignoter une feuille ou deux, récoltées on ne savait où.  
La panthère banda ses muscles, sa fourrure se dressa automatiquement.  
Le lapin s'immobilisa, son instinct lui soufflant qu'un danger était imminent.  
Elle bondit sans bruit, il voulut détaler, deux énormes pattes s'abattirent contre son dos fragile. Des crocs luisants se refermèrent sur son cou et les os craquèrent. La peau transpercée laissa s'échapper quelques gouttes de sang.  
La proie dans la gueule, le félin avisa le tronc d'arbre le plus proche et sauta à la verticale, toutes griffes dehors pour s'accrocher à l'écorce. En quelques secondes, il fut étendu sur une branche solide, qui pouvait supporter ses soixante-dix kilos. Le prédateur se lécha les babines, et s'appliqua à arracher le doux pelage de la chair. Son museau se pressait contre la viande encore chaude, son noir immaculé se parsemait de quelques gouttes de sang frais. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire du lapin un tas d'os blancs et un morceau de fourrure sans vie. Satisfaite, la panthère remua les moustaches en ronronnant puis entreprit de faire un brin de toilette, nettoyant son pelage à grands coups de langue. Elle contempla le parc depuis sa hauteur un bon moment, sans arrière-pensée. Sa faim avait été satisfaite.  
Sa queue remua. Elle secoua la tête, gênée. La bête se redressa sur les pattes antérieures, les oreilles couchées en arrière.

Un instant après, la panthère avait disparu, remplacée par une Rose aux yeux écarquillés, en équilibre instable sur une branche d'arbre. Elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction qui résonna dans les airs. Elle eut le réflexe d'empoigner l'arbre et regarda brièvement en bas.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?  
Transie de froid, elle grelottait l'air était vraiment frais. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle observa les alentours, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu monter là-haut. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les restes d'un animal, des os et de vagues morceaux de pelage. Son cœur se souleva et elle dut détourner le regard.  
Pourquoi était-elle perchée sur une branche à environ trois mètres du sol, glacée, assise à côté des restes d'un mammifère, sans aucun souvenir ? Avait-elle eu une absence ?  
Rose ne voyait que ça. Le froid la rappela à la raison : il fallait qu'elle rentre au chaud.  
Enfin, avant ça, il fallait qu'elle descende de son perchoir. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment haut et il n'y avait aucune autre prise. Elle fronça les yeux pour réfléchir un instant. Qu'avait-elle lu sur les panthères ?  
C'était de très bons grimpeurs. Ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Décidant de risquer le tout pour le tout, elle ferma les yeux et se transforma. Ses yeux d'animal se posèrent sur les os du lapin, mais aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Se rappelant qu'elle devait descendre, elle avança une patte sur le tronc, puis se laissa guider par son instinct.  
Elle toucha le sol sans un bruit, laissant à peine une marque sur le sol blanc. Toujours transformée, Rose sortit de la forêt et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le manoir. Reprenant forme humaine, elle entra par la porte de la cuisine, l'air toujours perdue. L'elfe qui s'y affairait se retourna pour présenter son respect à sa maitresse. Il suspendit son geste, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il appela du renfort, presque affolé.  
L'héritière fut rapidement entourée, de domestiques et d'elfes de maison qui lui demandaient ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi elle avait disparu si longtemps.

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Ce fut sa seule réponse son esprit était toujours plongé dans un épais brouillard. Marine prit les choses en main, et se chargea de guider Rose jusqu'au salon, où elle l'installa dans son fauteuil près du feu et la couvrit d'un plaid épais. Sans faire de commentaire, elle resta auprès d'elle et attendit que la jeune fille dise quelque chose.

**- Je crois que j'ai eu une absence, annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes à fixer les flammes.**

La servante la regardait, attendant une suite.

**- Ou alors je me suis endormie, je ne sais pas, hésita Rose.**

Elle venait de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Ce dont elle se doutait, même si c'était impossible. Alors Rose releva la tête et fit un sourire engageant à sa domestique.

**- Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me faire porter un chocolat chaud à la table ? déclara-t-elle finalement.**

Rassurée de sa réaction, Marine sourit en retour et s'éclipsa.  
Une fois seule, Rose réfléchit encore. Elle était à la mare. Son corps lui sommait de se transformer pour aller chasser les poissons qui circulaient dans l'eau froide. Elle était revenue à elle au sommet d'un arbre, entourée de restes d'animal. Sans souvenir.  
Elle fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.  
De voir une proie potentielle lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et l'Animagus avait pris le dessus. S'il voulait chasser, il ne s'était pourtant pas jeté à l'eau c'est du moins ce que Rose présumait, sinon elle aurait été mouillée. Pour une raison ou une autre –certainement parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, il avait changé d'avis et s'était dirigé vers la forêt pour attraper un mammifère. Comme toute panthère qui se respecte, elle était montée dans un arbre pour manger tranquillement. Tout collait.  
Sauf que Rose ne se souvenait pas de la moindre seconde qui avait succédé la transformation. Et ça, ce n'était pas à proprement parler normal. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de trouver une explication.  
Un manque de contrôle de ses instincts animaux ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment eu affaire, alors après tout pourquoi pas. Si la vue d'une bête vivante lui donnait subitement faim, elle pouvait comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ces pulsions elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de chasser tout ce qui bougeait.  
Secouant la tête, elle se leva et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules pour aller dans la salle à manger, où l'attendait déjà une tasse fumante.  
Alfred fit irruption alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir.

**- Miss Wayne, voici votre courrier.**

Il déposa deux enveloppes et un magazine sous emballage devant elle. Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Le majordome avait presque disparu quand elle le rappela :

**- Alfred ? Voudriez-vous m'apporter du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume s'il vous plait ? Je pense m'occuper de mon courrier ici.**

- **Bien Miss.**

Le vieil homme s'éloigna rapidement, puis revint quelques instants après avec ce que Rose lui avait demandé.  
Une fois seule, la jeune fille mit par écrit ce que venait de lui arriver. Elle décrivit chacun de ses souvenirs, aussi précisément que possible. Juste au cas où. Tout en goûtant sa boisson, elle déplia la première lettre. Elle était de Derek, qui lui racontait son retour chez lui, ses petites sœurs qui ne le lâchaient jamais, son père et son travail au Ministère. Elle sourit en lisant que les plus jeunes des sœurs réclamaient le Père Noël à corps et à cri depuis trois semaines. Rose pensa lui répondre dans la soirée, et se préoccupa de l'autre missive. Une écriture masculine, un peu négligé, spontanée. Dès les premiers mots, Rose put identifier son émissaire.

_« Rose,_

_Je suis incapable de rester quinze jours sans avoir de tes nouvelles, alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire.  
Mes parents m'ont déjà embarqué aux Pays-Bas pour les fêtes de Noël. J'ai retrouvé tout un tas de personnes, et honnêtement je suis doué : j'avais retenu la moitié des prénoms depuis la dernière fois. »_

Son amie sourit, amusée.

_« J'espère que tu es bien rentrée dans ta (grande) maison, et que tu as retrouvé tous ces gens qui font les chose à ta place. Demande-leur de t'apprendre deux-trois choses, ça pourrait servir… demande-leur aussi de te faire des plats hyper caloriques, peut être que ça marcherait… Enfin arrête-toi de manger quand tu auras du mal à passer les portes ! »_

Un rire lui échappa.

_« En tout cas, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, raconte-moi ce que tu fais, qui tu vois. De mon côté, je travaille beaucoup pour les ASPIC. Ma famille me surveille !  
Normalement nous repartons de Maastricht après Noël, pour aller fêter le jour de l'an dans la famille de ma mère, en Espagne. J'espère qu'il y fera un peu plus chaud qu'ici !  
Je pense beaucoup à toi, bien sûr, je n'oublie pas, malgré les vacances et les révisions permanentes, que tu as un choix à faire. J'ai été vraiment content que l'on puisse se retrouver seuls tous les deux avant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express.  
Ne m'oublie pas et n'attrape pas froid, _

_ Bises, _

_ William._

_Ps : tu remarqueras comme j'ai subtilement demandé si tu avais vu Zabini… »_

Rose sourit en reposant le papier. Elle s'était doutée que William ne résisterait pas à la tentation de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Contente qu'il l'ait fait, elle feuilleta distraitement son magazine géographique _Excursions Magiques_. La jeune fille arrêta sa lecture en plein milieu d'un article sur les vertus magiques des poils de koalas australiens une fois trempés dans la confiture d'airelles et releva la tête brusquement. Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

Éclaircir le mystère des lettres de Blaise. Celles qu'il avait envoyées au Manoir l'été dernier et qui lui étaient systématiquement revenues. Rose prit la décision d'aller interroger Alfred, puisque c'était lui qui était en charge de la réception et de l'envoi du courrier.  
Elle repoussa sa chaise d'un air résolu et prit la direction de l'office près de l'entrée où le majordome était souvent, à gérer le bon fonctionnement du Manoir. Elle frappa deux coups contre la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

**- Miss Wayne ? s'étonna l'homme. Je vous en prie, entrez. Que se passe-t-il ?**

Rose s'assit sur une chaise après l'avoir invité à se rasseoir et fronça les sourcils.

**- Je voulais vous entretenir au sujet du courrier.**

Surpris, le domestique attendit en la regardant qu'elle continue.

**- Cet été, des amis m'ont envoyé des lettres. Je ne les ai jamais reçues, et surtout, cet… enfin, ces amis, ont vu leur courrier réapparaitre chez eux.**

Elle fit une pause et croisa les jambes.

**- Vous voyez, comme si quelqu'un avait intercepté mon courrier et l'avait renvoyé aux émissaires pour me le cacher.**

Alfred eut un air scandalisé. Rose coupa court en précisant :

**- Sachez bien que je ne vous accuse de rien. Seulement je trouve cela étrange : ce n'est pas comme si le Manoir était impossible à trouver pour un hibou.**

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit dans un souffle en fixant le servant droit dans les yeux :

**- Alfred, avez-vous reçu l'ordre d'intercepter certains de mes courriers pour m'empêcher d'y accéder ?**

Son regard était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

**- Jamais de la vie, Miss Wayne.**

Le ton du majordome était empli de sincérité.

**- Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de ce genre de la part de votre père, je vous en donne ma parole.**

Rose eut un sourire bref. Il venait exactement de lui confirmer ce dont elle se doutait : son père était mêlé à cette histoire. Elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre le dossier en soupirant.

**- Allez savoir pourquoi il a fait ça… il n'était même pas là cet été. A-t-il été informé de l'identité de mes correspondants ? tenta Rose.**

L'homme secoua la tête.

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Miss. Je ne vois pas par qui, surtout.**

**- N'importe lequel d'entre vous, après tout c'est lui le patron. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à lui désobéir, et ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirais le contraire.**

Le majordome s'autorisa un soupir.

**- Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'attendre son retour et de le lui en parler directement, Miss Wayne.**

Elle acquiesça en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Elle pressentait une nouvelle dispute qui allait faire trembler les murs du Manoir. Souriant un peu, elle remercia Alfred et prit congé de lui. Avant de sortir, Rose s'arrêta brutalement à la porte et murmura :

**- Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?**

**- Pour le réveillon de Noël si ses projets sont toujours les mêmes, répondit l'homme d'une voix calme.**

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit définitivement. Rien de mieux qu'une dispute le jour de Noël pour se mettre en forme.

L'avant-veille de Noël, Rose fit une nouvelle découverte liée à son Animagus lors de sa promenade matinale dans le parc du Manoir.  
Depuis son enfance, il y avait toujours eu quatre, voire cinq molosses qui trottinaient dans les allées, fidèles gardiens du domaine Wayne. Les bêtes n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans la maison, mais elles en connaissaient bien les résidents et s'étaient toujours montrées affectueuses envers l'enfant qui s'amusait parfois avec eux.  
Ce matin-là donc, Rose décida de s'arrêter au chenil pour voir les chiens. Alors qu'elle s'approchait sans crainte –il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, le plus jeune d'entre eux se mit à grogner. Rien d'étonnant après tout, étant arrivé il y avait à peine quelques mois, il n'était pas vraiment familier avec Rose. Ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est que les autres la fixèrent à leur tour, muets mais les babines retroussées. Leurs crocs n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de son félin Animagus. De toute évidence, ils ne la reconnaissaient pas. Estomaquée, la jeune fille s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient dans leur enclos, mais le portail n'en était pas fermé, pour qu'ils puissent circuler librement.  
Rose n'avait jamais eu peur d'eux. Toutefois, il y en avait cinq, ils lui arrivaient tous à la taille et, cela va sans dire, ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle, panthère noire ou pas. Le plus jeune continuait sa litanie, les autres la fixaient aucun ne bougeait. Une seule erreur de la part de la sorcière et il était fort probable qu'ils la coursent. Et ils étaient rapides.  
Alors la jeune Wayne fit ce qu'on lui avait appris : elle détourna le regard pour ne pas leur sembler menaçante et leur présenta le dos de sa main, même s'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de distance.

**- Salut les chiens.**

Elle s'efforçait d'avoir un timbre normal et une voix douce.

**- Je suis Rose. On se connait depuis longtemps, vous et moi.**

Le silence se fit dans l'enclos, le jeune s'était tu. L'héritière continua sur sa lancée, et débita phrase sur phrase au hasard et dans un complet désordre, pourvu qu'ils entendent le son de sa voix. Elle sut qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas dès que les crocs du plus âgé, le chef de meute, disparurent. Il avait reconnu sa voix, et peut être que les autres aussi mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui les perturbait.  
Rose leur jeta un autre coup d'œil : les chiens étaient plus détendus et ne paraissaient plus menaçants, mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes malgré tout.  
Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus, la Serdaigle fit deux pas légers vers l'arrière, sans cesser de parler. S'ils étaient momentanément inoffensifs, les molosses n'en restaient pas moins méfiants. Bientôt Rose put s'éloigner encore, et dès qu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir leur tourner le dos, elle fit demi-tour pour rentrer au Manoir. Elle jeta de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière, et put voir cinq silhouettes se détacher sur la neige, tournant autour de leur chenil, flairant les traces d'un félin étrange. Puis le bâtiment disparut de son champ de vision et Rose put rentrer par la porte de derrière et déboucha dans les cuisines.

Une fois dans le salon, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et appuya sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Toujours sous le choc le temps de traverser le parc, ses muscles se détendirent brutalement et elle se mit à trembler violemment.  
Ses chiens avaient failli l'attaquer. Ceux avec qui elle jouait dans le parc. Ceux qui la protégeaient, envers et contre tout.  
Parce qu'elle avait changé, parce que son essence était différente. Parce que son ADN n'était plus entièrement humain, qu'il partageait le corps de Rose avec celui d'un animal.  
Elle conclut que les chiens haïssaient définitivement les félins.  
Et vu leur nombre et leur taille, ce n'était pas elle qui allait essayer de les contredire.

Et ce fut le 24 décembre. Rose était auprès d'Olivia quand elle entendit une voiture approcher, s'arrêter, le moteur tournant toujours. Elle sut instantanément que son père était revenu, comme il l'avait annoncé à Alfred.  
Sa nourrice l'entendit soupirer et murmura :

**- Essaie de rester calme. Ne l'agresse pas d'entrée de jeu.**

Rose lui jeta un regard tranquille, souriant un peu.

**- Je ferai un effort, promis.**

Olivia lâcha sa main et tourna la tête vers la porte. Le patriarche s'y tenait, comme hésitant à entrer.

**- Alfred m'a dit que je te trouverai là, lança-t-il à sa fille.**

Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elles.

**- Bonjour, père.**

**- Bonjour Rose. Olivia, ajouta-t-il en adressant un signe de tête à la malade. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

La gouvernante sourit.

**- Plutôt bien aujourd'hui. On dirait bien que j'ai droit à une trêve de Noël !**

Les lèvres d'Erwan s'étirèrent en un sourire. Rose ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle n'allait pas directement déclencher une bagarre, elle avait promis à Olivia. En même temps, la jeune fille n'en avait pas vraiment envie, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle était soulagée, voire satisfaite de voir son père. Alors elle préféra se taire et attendre la suite.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, seuls, face à la grande baie vitrée. Le silence fut complet pendant quelques minutes, père comme fille ne prenant pas la parole peut-être chacun attendait que l'autre le fasse.

**- Alors Rose, comment s'est passé ton semestre ? demanda finalement son père.**

**- Bien, répondit-elle posément.**

**- J'ai entendu parler des nouveaux règlements imposés par le Ministère. Est-il vrai que c'est l'une de leurs employés qui a tout mis en place directement depuis le château ?**

Sa fille acquiesça, un air pincé sur le visage.

**- Elle s'est nommée elle-même Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. C'est elle qui fait figure d'autorité maintenant.**

Erwan posa ses couverts sur son assiette vide et posa son menton contre sa main.

**- Qu'a-t-elle fait finalement ? Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs, rien de concret.**

Rose fit la moue, puis expliqua les actions de Mme Ombrage à son père, passant des décrets les plus infimes aux inspections imposées aux professeurs. Il l'écoutait sans faire de commentaires, les sourcils froncés. Elle finit par l'obligation de dissolution de tous les groupes, organisations, associations d'élèves…, passant sous silence l'Armée de Dumbledore. Erwan eut un air vraiment surpris et commenta d'un simple :

**- Finalement le Ministère réussit à contrôler Poudlard…**

Il soupira.

**- J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Dumbledore ne se laissera pas faire.**

Rose haussa les épaules.

**- Pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas encore coupés du monde, alors…**

**- Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore vos courriers ou bloque l'arrivée des journaux puisque le Ministère a décidé de nier l'existence du Mage Noir, il devrait empêcher de nouvelles informations d'arriver…**

Sa fille le fixa un instant, puis se lança, très calme.

**- Tu devrais leur suggérer l'idée. Précise que tu as déjà testé cette méthode dans ton propre foyer, ça les rassurera.**

Interloqué, son père ne répondit pas. Il semblait chercher dans sa mémoire de quoi son enfant pouvait bien parler. Sa bouche qui murmura un léger « oh » arracha un sourire amer à Rose. L'homme leva aussitôt les mains en signe de défense.

**- S'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Je ne m'énerve pas. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça.**

Erwan la regarda un instant sans rien dire, ce qui permit à Rose de clarifier –si besoin était.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as empêché des lettres de me parvenir l'été dernier ? Et qui le faisait, si ce n'était pas Alfred ?**

Les épaules de l'homme d'affaires s'affaissèrent comme il capitulait. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de sa fille.

**- J'ai jeté des sorts autour du domaine, notamment en ce qui concerne le courrier. Les lettres inhabituelles étaient stoppées et renvoyées à leur émetteur après contrôle par les elfes de maison.**

Rose attendit sagement la suite.

**- Je voulais contrôler l'identité d'expéditeurs inconnus. Depuis le retour –hypothétique ou non, de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai pris certaines précautions autour du Manoir.**

Il grimaça, chose inhabituelle face à Rose.

**- Pas uniquement à cause des évènements de cet été. Je l'ai aussi fait pour te protéger, depuis que tu es devenue…**

**- Différente ? proposa sa fille sans animosité.**

Son père s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il voulait éviter de prononcer directement le mot, par peur que ça ne sorte de l'enceinte de la propriété, mais il ne savait pas comment Rose le prendrait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de chercher la bagarre, pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Peut-être que cette fois, ils allaient se comprendre…

**- Tu ne veux pas dire le mot hein ? lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus sèche.**

Erwan leva de nouveau les mains pour l'apaiser.

**- Si tu as lancé des sorts à la maison, il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter, trancha-t-elle.**

Il hocha la tête, abdiquant devant l'argument.

**- Depuis que tu es devenue un Animagus, j'ai préféré prendre l'initiative de contrôler ton courrier, pour éviter que des personnes étrangères n'apparaissent subitement dans ta vie.**

**- Je sais précisément quelles sont les seules personnes qui savent, et tu les connais toutes également. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait arriver aux oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre, ni pourquoi on m'enverrait du courrier.**

Son père hocha la tête, puis se leva.

**- Suis-moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

Rose leva les sourcils, étonnée, puis suivi son paternel. Ils montèrent à l'étage et rejoignirent le bureau d'Erwan. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il posa sa main contre le panneau en bois, et ils entrèrent. L'homme se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de livres, semblant en chercher un en particulier. Sa fille restait plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, observant avec minutie certains détails que sa mémoire avait oubliée depuis le temps. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas entrée ici.  
Elle se retourna en sentant une présence près de son épaule. Son père lui sourit, puis alla vers le bureau, et y étala plusieurs parchemins. Tous étaient calligraphiés à l'encre noire, et le sceau qui composait la signature semblait familier à Rose, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le reconnaître. Il y avait quatre lettres en tout. Son père ne l'invita pas à les lire, mais il lui fit un résumé de leur contenu.

Désignant celle le plus à gauche, il expliqua :

**- C'est la première qu'ils nous ont envoyée. Ils venaient juste de commencer à recruter des sorciers de haut rang. Regarde bien la signature.**

Rose se pencha plus en avant et examina le sceau, qui n'était autre qu'un dessin : une tête de mort crachant un serpent par la bouche. Elle se redressa, effarée.

**- Tu-sais-qui ? souffla-t-elle.**

Erwan acquiesça, puis pointa du doigt la deuxième et la troisième.

**- Dans celles-ci, ils sont plus agressifs. Ils nous conseillent de les rejoindre afin de montrer au monde qui sont les vrais sorciers, qui sont ceux qui méritent de vivre.**

Rose s'assit, lisant quelques passages des parchemins.

**- Dans la dernière, ils expliquent qu'ils ne nous demanderont plus de les rejoindre, mais que nous ne sommes plus considérés comme Sang-Purs, et que par conséquent, notre famille et notre maison seront sous permanente menace, à moins bien sûr qu'on ne change un jour d'avis.**

Sa fille, bouche bée, ne parvenait pas à parler correctement.

**- Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que…**

**- Nous n'avons jamais répondu.**

Elle le regarda, toujours sous le choc.

**- Mais comment est-il possible que… enfin qu'ils…**

**- Ne nous aient pas tués ?**

Son père soupira et s'appuya contre le bureau.

**- Je suppose qu'ils avaient leurs informations ils devaient savoir que nous n'étions pas non plus du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors ils n'ont lancé aucune attaque contre nous.**

Rose buvait ses paroles.

** - Ils avaient plus urgent à régler. Nous ne représentions aucune menace pour eux. Ta mère était scientifique et était loin, très loin de ce monde-là. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment impliqué non plus.**

Il lui lança un regard.

**- Et après tout, peut-être avons-nous été épargnés parce que nous étions bien protégés. Qui sait.**

L'Animagus assimilait les informations. Ses parents avaient été sollicités par le Mage Noir en tant que sorciers de Sang-Purs et ce, dès le début de la guerre. Comme ils n'avaient donné aucune réponse et qu'ils ne représentaient pas des ennemis, on leur avait laissé la vie.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas battus ? murmura enfin Rose. Pourquoi avoir fui ?**

Le regard d' Erwan se perdit au loin, contemplant les étendues de neige par la fenêtre.

**- Ce n'était pas notre combat, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Ta mère travaillait depuis quelques années sur un virus d'un nouveau type, et je commençais à me faire un nom parmi les entrepreneurs américains. J'ai essayé de persuader ta mère de fuir aux États-Unis, mais elle n'a jamais voulu.**

Il eut un sourire nostalgique.

- **Puis, quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle a accepté mon idée et elle a suspendu ses recherches. Nous sommes partis quelque temps dans un autre pays. **

Rose fixait son père, abasourdie.

**- Je ne suis pas née en Angleterre ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**- Non. Mais tu es de nationalité anglaise : un simple de sort de Confusion.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a jamais dit ? murmura-t-elle.**

**- Je suis désolé, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Nous étions les deux seuls au courant, et après coup, une fois le Mage Noir vaincu, cela ne me paraissait plus si important.**

Rose lui lança un regard outré.

**- Mais je trouve ça important ! Où suis-je né ?**

- **Une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul, je n'ai plus voulu évoquer ces souvenirs. C'est une erreur de ma part, je le reconnais. Nous avions quitté l'Europe, et tu es né en Nouvelle-Zélande.**

La Serdaigle ne savait plus quoi dire.

**- Tu n'y as passé qu'un an et demi environ, et nous ne sommes pas beaucoup sortis. **_**Ils **_**n'avaient pas d'emprise sur cette partie du monde, du moins pas encore.**

Elle digéra ces nouvelles informations. Bon, après tout… au moins c'était original… Elle soupira.

**- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre en fait… avoua-t-il. Tu as fait tes premiers pas là-bas.**

Son père la regardait, semblant craindre un accès de rage. Finalement, elle redressa la tête et le regarda.

**- Quel est le rapport avec mon courrier ?**

**- Je me demandais quand tu allais poser la question, répliqua-t-il en souriant. De toute évidence, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre maintenant, mais je voulais éviter que ça ne recommence. Et surtout que tu en fasses les frais. Non contente d'être une sorcière de Sang-Pur, tu possèdes à présent des capacités qui te rendent encore plus… spéciale.**

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de l'explication. Puis…

** - Attends, attends…**

Rose se leva pour lui faire face.

**- Blaise Zabini ? Une menace ? Pourquoi ?**

Son père eut l'air sincèrement étonné.

**- C'est un Zabini… Tout le monde sait que leur situation n'est pas claire et il est à Serpentard. C'était suffisant pour moi. Il a envoyé plusieurs lettres…**

**- Mais c'est mon ami !**

**- Ton ami ? Mais… tu ne peux pas être amie avec une telle personne. Je sais qu'il fréquente de près Drago Malefoy. C'est dangereux pour toi.**

**- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas…**

Elle marqua une pause, pensant à une chose.

**- Tu n'as pas lu les lettres ? souffla-t-elle.**

**- Non. Les elfes les ont ouvertes pour en vérifier le contenu, mais rien n'était préoccupant, alors ils ne m'en ont pas communiqué le contenu.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir données alors ?**

**- Un Serpentard, Rose !**

Elle soupira.

**- Il n'est pas comme ça.**

Le regard de son père était très sérieux.

**- Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais s'il te plait, Rose. Garde en tête que c'est un Serpentard. Il peut retourner sa veste à tout moment. Il pourrait vendre l'information à ton sujet. Et ce serait très dangereux pour toi.**

Sa fille redressa la tête et le fixa.

**- Je prends le risque, annonça-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. A l'avenir s'il te plait, ne fais plus bloquer son courrier.**

Erwan opina de la tête, puis se tourna vers son bureau pour replier les lettres. Rose le regarda faire, puis lança :

**- Pourquoi les avoir gardées ?**

**- Je m'étais promis de te les montrer, le jour où tu serais prête. Avec la situation actuelle… je comptais le faire demain, en fait, répondit-il sans se retourner.**

**- Merci.**

Son père se figea et pivota lentement. Sa fille regardait par la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Son visage se reflétait dans la vitre, et elle ne semblait pas en colère. Il sourit, content qu'elle ait enfin muri.  
Ils sortirent du bureau et Rose se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Finalement, elle entra et s'installa à la table qui y trônait. Elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, décidant d'écrire à Blaise.  
Elle raconta sans trop de détails que c'était son père qui avait fait intercepter ses lettres de l'été dernier, s'excusant mentalement de rejeter l'entière faute sur son paternel. Elle le faisait vraiment passer pour un homme intransigeant et rigide, mais c'était l'unique moyen de donner une excuse valable au Serpentard sans tout lui raconter. Rose soupira pour la vingtième fois de la journée, puis cacheta son courrier et descendit le glisser dans la boîte qu'Alfred avait prévue pour le courrier à envoyer. Un livre sous le bras, elle rejoignit le salon où elle savait que son père se trouvait. S'installant dans son fauteuil favori, une couverture sur les jambes, Rose lança un regard à l'homme assis sur le canapé. Il lui sourit avec douceur sa fille le fixa, puis sourit en retour, et se plongea dans son livre sans mot dire.  
_Trêve de Noël._  
Rose sourit à cette pensée.

Finalement, au réveillon de Noël, ils ne dînèrent que tous les deux. Minerva était bien entendu à Poudlard, et Olivia ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre. Ils parvinrent à communiquer, lui parlant de son travail lorsque Rose posait des questions, et elle de son école et des conséquences des décisions du Ministère, principale nouveauté à Poudlard. Ils en vinrent à parler de l'orientation de Rose, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aimerait faire comme métier. Et ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que, même si la vie ne s'arrêtait pas, le retour du Lord Noir allait influencer toute leur vie future. Du moins, à partir du moment où le Ministère admettrait qu'il était de retour.  
La Serdaigle donc, ne put affirmer qu'une chose : elle allait arrêter la Botanique et l'Astronomie. Les matières qu'elle souhaitait continuer étaient les Sortilèges, les Métamorphoses et les Défenses contre les forces du mal –si elle réussissait à l'examen. Pour le reste, elle ne savait pas encore. Son père approuva ses choix, sachant ses forces et faiblesses dans les matières enseignées par Poudlard.

Le dîner fut excellent, et se termina par un thé chaud et des biscuits secs, dans le salon devant le feu brûlant de la cheminée. Erwan eut le privilège de voir sa fille rire de bon cœur à certaines de ses anecdotes ils n'avaient pas pu se parler comme ça depuis des années. Rose était entrée dans l'adolescence dès sa première année de Poudlard, et sa rébellion envers son père avait été violente. Il espéra que sa bonne humeur ne fut pas qu'une trêve, et qu'elle allait durer. Sa fille lui manquait, même s'il n'était pas toujours attentif, ni très présent.  
Ils se quittèrent vers 23h passées, et avant d'aller se coucher, la jeune fille fit un détour par la chambre d'Olivia. Sa gouvernante dormait, les machines émettaient leurs habituels bruits réguliers. Rose referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, soudainement fatiguée. Elle se mit en pyjama et se roula en boule sur son lit. Malgré sa fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, préoccupée par des milliers de choses. Soupirant, elle se transforma en panthère sans attendre. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par la voix chantante de Marine qui entrait dans sa chambre :

**- Miss Rose ! Joyeux Noël !**

L'employée de maison ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer une lumière très blanche.

**- Monsieur votre père est dans le couloir, il n'ose pas…**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas Rose qui lui faisait face, mais une panthère. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, semblant gênée.

**- Veuillez me pardonner, je ne suis pas habituée à vous voir ainsi…**

L'animal la regarda tranquillement, puis s'étira et tourna la tête vers la porte. Un instant après, le battant était poussé et Erwan fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

**- Est-ce que tout va…**

Il suspendit sa phrase en voyant une panthère sur le lit. Enfin, sa fille. L'homme fit quelques pas en avant, mais ne put s'approcher plus de la panthère : un « plop » et Rose était de retour.

**- Bonjour. Joyeux Noël, lança son père avec un sourire timide.**

**- Bonjour père. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant.**

Il n'osait pas s'approcher plus du lit.

**- Tu dors souvent comme ça ?**

**- Oui. Ça m'empêche de rêver.**

Erwan lui lança un regard inquiet qu'elle ne vit pas. Il quitta la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de se lever et de se préparer à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
Elle le rejoignit donc dans la salle à manger et s'installa face à lui.  
Son père lui posa quelques questions à propos de son Animagus, les effets que cela faisait, il demandait toutes sortes de détails. Rose lui répondit avec plaisir, ravie qu'il s'intéresse autant à elle.  
Père et fille passèrent la journée plus ou moins ensemble, dont quelques heures au chevet d'Olivia qui semblait plutôt en forme. Ils se promenèrent également dans le parc, où Rose raconta l'épisode avec les chiens de garde qui ne l'avaient pas reconnue. Son père fronça les sourcils et se jura de faire enfermer les chiens chaque fois que sa fille mettrait un pied dehors.

Rose passa le début de la soirée seule à seule avec Olivia, lui racontant son étonnement et son ravissement de s'être rapprochée de son père. L'absence de dispute l'avait déconcertée, puis en réfléchissant, elle s'était dit que finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que son père l'écoute. Elle se sentit un peu injuste envers lui, envers ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces dernières années, même si au fond d'elle, Rose lui en voulait encore un peu, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait caché, de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, de ses absences. Mais plus au point de faire trembler les murs à force de hurler.

Le lendemain de Noël, elle reçut une lettre de Blaise.

_« Rose,_

_Joyeux Noël !  
Ta lettre a enfin éclairci le plus grand mystère de tous les temps… en espérant que celle-ci te parvienne sans encombre !  
Nous aurions dû nous douter que ton père serait un peu protecteur. »_

Rose sourit devant l'euphémisme. Blaise savait parfois faire preuve d'une mesure exceptionnelle.

_« Tu dis avoir beaucoup de neige chez toi, je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ressemble ta région, mais j'imagine qu'il doit faire froid ! Ne gambade pas trop dans la neige…  
Pour te répondre, je passe également de bonnes vacances. J'ai retrouvé une partie de ma famille, qui est venue pour fêter Noël. Ça s'est bien passé, et comme promis j'ai aidé ma mère ce n'était pas de tout repos ! Mais c'était quand même amusant, même si je dois avouer qu'il me manquait quelqu'un : toi. Je m'ennuie de te voir, et c'est bien la première fois que j'attends avec autant d'impatience la rentrée scolaire. Je m'inquiète aussi de ce qu'Ombrage va bien pouvoir nous inventer pour nous gâcher la vie… espérons que cette situation ne dure pas plus longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, elle supprimera les cours de Potions. »_

Rose rit en imaginant la mine de Blaise, pleine d'espoir devant une telle perspective.

_« En attendant de te revoir, je pense beaucoup à toi.  
_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Blaise. »_

La jeune fille replia la lettre en souriant. D'un coup, elle avait vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard elle aussi !  
Comme son père n'allait pas passer le nouvel an au Manoir, Rose contacta Derek pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir chez lui pour quelques jours, comme convenu. La réponse arriva rapidement et fut positive. Aussi, le 31 décembre au matin, Erwan et sa fille se dirent au revoir. Il partit traiter des affaires, et Rose boucla sa valise pour la banlieue de Londres. Ted l'y emmena et disparut dans la brume. La mère de Derek lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit avec chaleur.  
Son ami la serra longuement dans ses bras, avant que la Serdaigle ne soit accaparée par les petites sœurs. Elle passa cette journée à aider Mary à préparer le réveillon, faisant régulièrement des pauses pour se consacrer aux filles, qui la sollicitaient sans cesse.  
Le foyer des Dent étaient chaleureux, vivant et Rose adorait s'y plonger. Quand ils eurent quelques minutes de répit –en épluchant des pommes de terre et autres légumes, Derek et son amie purent discuter tranquillement. Il était déjà au courant pour les lettres que lui avaient envoyées William puis Blaise Rose avait préféré attendre de le voir pour lui rapporter ce que son père lui avait raconté à propos de la première guerre. Le blond l'écoutait sans l'interrompre lui aussi resta bouche bée en apprenant que Rose n'était pas née en Angleterre. Elle enchaîna sur la véritable explication des lettres de Blaise qui n'étaient jamais arrivées à Rose. Derek acquiesça en comprenant les motivations d'Erwan.

Enfin, ce fut le soir, et tout était prêt. La famille entière s'installa autour de la table, et le repas débuta. Rose devait avouer que c'était bien plus animé que le réveillon de Noël avec son père, et cela la fit sourire. Les petites faisaient sans cesse des commentaires, racontaient des histoires en tout genre, tandis que leur père souriait avec tendresse, leur mère ne tentait pas de les calmer, sachant que c'était inutile, et les deux adolescents les encourageaient en leur répondant des bêtises.  
L'héritière riait beaucoup, et elle finit par s'apercevoir d'une chose : elle n'était pas venue chez les Dent désespérée et en colère comme les autres années, ou déçue du comportement de son père. Et cela se voyait dans sa façon d'agir, elle le savait. Le père de Derek prit des nouvelles d'Erwan, et aucune expression de haine ou de tristesse ne lui traversa le visage. Mary s'en rendit compte et s'en réjouit. Elle lança un sourire doux et maternel à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit aussitôt.  
Minuit passa, et après s'être échangé leurs vœux de bonheur, Mary et Rose préparèrent des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde. Elles furent seules en cuisine pendant quelques minutes.

**- Ça s'est bien passé avec ton père ? demanda la mère de famille.**

**- Oui, bien. Nous avons beaucoup discuté –sans crier, précisa Rose.**

Mary lui sourit, ravie.

**- C'est bien. Je suis contente pour vous.**

**- J'ai beaucoup parlé de l'école, des évènements récents… Il m'a raconté des choses que je ne savais pas, du temps où je n'étais pas née… c'était intéressant.**

**- C'est vraiment bon signe que vous arriviez à échanger sans vous disputer.**

Elle versa du chocolat dans une tasse.

** - Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?**

**- Moi, répondit tranquillement Rose. Avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne sais pas, j'envisage les choses sous un autre angle.**

La jeune fille disposa les boissons sur un plateau.

**- Et puis, je crois que j'en avais marre de toujours être en conflit avec mon père.**

Elle sourit.

**- Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours aussi rose par contre…**

L'adulte rit.

** - Mais c'est déjà une belle avancée. Allez, on y va, les monstres attendent !**

Rose lui sourit et la suivit, chargée d'un plateau. Les filles accueillirent le chocolat avec enthousiasme et se tinrent un peu plus tranquilles le temps de le boire. La chaleur du feu, la boisson chaude et le repas copieux eurent bientôt raison des plus jeunes : elles commençaient à somnoler sur les coussins. Les adultes les portèrent jusqu'à l'étage et les couchèrent. Ils redescendirent et se réinstallèrent dans les fauteuils.

**- On les a eues, lança Stanley en riant.**

**- Elles sont inépuisables, fit Derek.**

Rose approuva d'un signe de tête et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du blond.

**- On a eu Rose aussi, ajouta Mary.**

Les hommes se mirent à rire, et finalement les adolescents décidèrent d'aller se coucher à leur tour. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux parents et montèrent dans la chambre de Derek. Ils se couchèrent en bavardant, puis s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Rose resta encore quelques jours chez les Dent le 4 janvier, Terry et Lisa vinrent leur rendre visite pour la journée, fêtant les 16 ans de Rose par la même occasion. Les quatre adolescents se racontèrent leurs vacances et leur Noël. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Animagus put dire que tout s'était bien passé avec son père.

Elle quitta Londres deux jours avant la rentrée, pour repasser chez elle voir Olivia une dernière fois avant l'été et récupérer ses affaires. La Serdaigle fit sa valise avec méthode, puis passa la dernière soirée au Manoir avec sa gouvernante, profitant de sa présence.  
Le matin, Ted et elle partirent tôt pour aller jusqu'à King's Cross. Elle salua son chauffeur une fois la voie 9 ¾ passée, puis monta dans le train, traînant sa grosse valise avec peine.

**- Un coup de main ? proposa une voix masculine derrière elle.**

Rose se retourna, tout sourire.

**- Bonne année William !**

**- Bonne année à toi aussi ! Alors, pour la valise ?**

**- Avec plaisir !**

Son ami s'en saisit et suivit Rose dans le couloir.

**- Alors, tes vacances se sont bien terminées ? C'était bien l'Espagne ?**

**- C'était vraiment bien ! J'aime beaucoup l'espagnol, c'est une jolie langue. Il faisait moins froid qu'ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Et toi ?**

**- Très bien, très bien… je suis allée passer le nouvel an chez Derek.**

Tout en discutant, ils avaient atteint le compartiment où leurs amis étaient installés. Ils se saluèrent tous avec joie, lançant déjà anecdotes et histoires à propos de leurs vacances. Comme d'habitude maintenant, Anthony et Padma ne restèrent que le temps de poser leurs valises et d'échanger trois mots avec leurs amis avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs. Rose s'installa près de la fenêtre, face à Lisa.  
Le train était déjà partit depuis une heure environ, quand Tom et Jimmy firent irruption et prirent place avec eux. Les Serdaigle bavardèrent de longs instants, parlant surtout des cours qui allaient recommencer et d'Ombrage. Ils étaient tous inquiets de revenir au château. Rose finit par s'endormir, bercée par les mouvements du train et les voix de ses amis. Sa tête se posa sur une épaule, sans qu'elle ne sache à qui elle appartenait.  
Ils la laissèrent dormir, et elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le chariot à friandises passa dans le couloir, sa clochette tintant jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Animagus. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, quittant un rêve étrange. Il y avait eu de la brume, des gens, des discussions si sérieuses, des uniformes blancs, des cages en métal...

**- Bien dormi ? s'enquit une voix espiègle.**

Cette voix était décidément proche, vu comme elle sonnait dans l'oreille de Rose. Elle se redressa doucement, comprenant qu'elle venait de passer un bon moment blottie contre William. Son regard tomba dans celui de son ami, et elle lui fit aussitôt un sourire coupable.

**- Désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir sur toi.**

**- C'est ce que j'avais compris, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es endormie.**

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux, pas du tout gêné comme elle pouvait l'être.

**- Alors, je suis confortable ?**

Les lèvres de Rose s'étirèrent de nouveau.

** - Je dois avouer que oui.**

**- Ah, un point pour moi alors.**

Terry, assis en face, les regarda d'un air concentré avant de comprendre. Rose leva un sourcil et s'appuya contre le montant de la fenêtre.

**- Tu tiens les comptes ? demanda nonchalamment la jeune fille.**

Le septième année approuva vigoureusement.

**- Tout à fait. C'est comme au Quidditch, il faut savoir combien on a de points d'avance par rapport à son adversaire.**

Mandy eut un petit rire qui fit réagir Derek. La blonde clarifia :

** - Je suis en train de les imaginer sur des balais, une batte à la main, et Rose en guise de Cognard. C'est tout.**

Lisa rit à son tour devant le regard amusé des jumeaux. William fit mine d'être contrarié en entendant les autres commenter la discussion.

**- Il n'y a pas moyen de discuter tranquillement ici, grommela-t-il.**

**- Tu peux sortir si tu veux, proposa Rose en désignant la porte. Reviens quand tu auras fini.**

Elle réprima un sourire devant l'air outré de son ami. Jimmy salua la réplique d'un sifflement approbateur.

**- Dis donc pour une maigrichonne dans ton genre, tu te défends bien, complimenta son frère.**

Rose lui fit un sourire innocent.

**- Embête pas trop la maigrichonne non plus, prévint Derek, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle est féroce.**

Comme Terry approuvait, Tom leva les mains en signe de capitulation, faisant sourire Mandy. Rose regarda de nouveau William, qui avait les yeux pétillants. Elle changea de sujet avec habileté et le fit parler de l'Espagne, qu'il avait eu tant l'air d'apprécier. Il raconta quelques anecdotes, en faisant profiter tout le compartiment. Le chat de Lisa s'installa sur les genoux de Rose. Duke avait grandi depuis septembre dernier. Le Boursouf de Rose quant à lui, était parti s'amuser avec les jumeaux, définitivement joyeux à l'idée d'être traité comme un Souafle miniature.  
Enfin, après de nombreuses heures, ils arrivèrent au château. Les Serdaigle descendirent du train et suivirent la foule des élèves pour monter dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Rose frissonna en observant ces sortes de chevaux squelettiques, n'osant pas les fixer trop longtemps de peur que quelqu'un comprenne.

Le banquet dans la Grande Salle se passa sans évènement majeur, aucun nouveau décret fantaisiste ne fut annoncé, au grand soulagement des élèves qui avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver de changé au château. Rose scruta la table des Serpentard comme à son habitude et y croisa le regard de Blaise qui semblait l'attendre. Elle lui sourit avec joie, contente de le voir face à elle. Le noir répondit par le sourire qu'il lui réservait, celui que jamais il n'avait utilisé avec ses amis, même les plus proches. Celui-ci était spécial. Leur échange fut interrompu par les Serpentard de cinquième année qui demandaient son avis à Blaise, ne remarquant pas qu'il ne les écoutait pas, et ce depuis le début.  
Le dîner des Serdaigle fut animé par des discussions portant sur les examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC. Mandy soupirait régulièrement de dépit : elle aurait largement préféré cancaner et colporter des ragots tout frais. Lisa la regardait et riait sous cape, pendant que son petit ami remontait ses lunettes d'un air sérieux en écoutant Tom parler des révisions pour les cours de Potions. Au dessert, Terry était parvenu à éveiller la jalousie de Derek parce qu'il regardait, d'un air un peu distrait, un groupe de garçons plutôt bruyants à la table des Poufsouffle. Un grognement réprobateur du blond fit sourire Rose, qui posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Padma, comprenant le drame personnel de Derek, se mit alors à bavarder d'un air naturel avec Terry, qui trouvait que décidément, les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas l'air malin lorsqu'ils tentaient d'attirer l'attention des filles.

Lorsque tous les élèves sortirent, dans une joyeuse confusion, Rose sentit une grande main presser la sienne durant quelques secondes. Elle releva la tête, souriante, puis aussi vite, la silhouette disparut, emportée par la foule. L'Animagus rejoignit ses amis à la hâte, et, gravissant les escaliers de leur tour, les Serdaigle retrouvèrent leur Salle Commune, et réintégrèrent leurs chambres. Les divers animaux de compagnie les y attendaient déjà, apparemment impatients de commencer un nouveau semestre à Poudlard.

.


End file.
